


Truth

by AsterVitae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Gay Sex, M/M, Oliver - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Porn, Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, percy - Freeform, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 134,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Percy really left his family. And what happened the three years he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> There are flashbacks

As Percy sat on his old bed, in his childhood bedroom, he wondered if he would ever feel again like he belonged back home. Not that he had ever truly felt as if he belonged amongst his family. Percy knew that he had always been a little bit different than his siblings, a fact that had always saddened him. The feeling had been worse after he came back though. Three years away, not talking to his family, had definitely created a rift. One that was never spoken of, but that everyone felt. A rift Percy feared that would never be fixed. Percy knew it was his fault, he had created it by leaving. He wanted to fix it, but after the initial apology during the battle 6 months ago it never came up. Percy thought that his family was so grief stricken by Fred’s death, that they just wanted things to be as normal as possible. So they never spoke of those three years, ever. Which Percy thought made it worse. How can they move on if they never talked about it? But Percy didn’t want to push the subject, and was frankly glad on a certain level. He had gone through hell those three years, actually those four years really. Even though he lived at home during his first year of work, Percy had suffered one of the greatest traumas he has ever known. He wasn’t sure how his family would handle any of the things that Percy had gone through, and he wasn’t ready to find out. Percy’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Percy said, hearing how the surprise had made his voice sound pretentious.  
His mother opened the door and peaked in. Of course it was his mother, she had always been the only one to really try to get to know Percy. Perhaps it was because they were the most alike, but he had always felt the closest to his mother.  
“What are you doing up here all alone darling?” She asked, concern visible in her face.  
Percy didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to upset his mother. The truth was, he had felt overwhelmed with being around everyone. He had started to have one of his panic attacks even. So he had come up to get some air and calm down, and time must have gotten away from him because he wasn’t sure how long he had been up here.  
“Sorry mother,” Percy replied. “It was just loud, I was getting a bit of a headache is all.”  
His mother sat down next to him and placed an arm around him. Percy felt terrible for the white lie he told her, but he didn’t feel like explaining his panic attacks and claustrophobia right now.  
“Do you need a drought?” She asked in a lower soothing voice.  
“I’m feeling much better now mother, thank you.” Percy replied.  
His mother still looked worried, and it made Percy feel worse. She was always so caring and protective of Percy. She had always been his champion when the twins were getting really bad with their torture. It had seemed to be their favorite pastime torturing Percy. They never let up, they were either making fun of him or playing pranks. He had always hated their pranks. Funny how now that Fred was gone, and George was clearly depressed, that is what Percy missed the most.  
“Well, come down stairs soon dear. Bill and Flour are going home soon. I wouldn’t be surprised if Charlie and George were far behind them either.” She said as she placed a kiss on the side of Percy’s head, and stood to leave.  
Love for his mother ripped through Percy. He could feel the tears starting, he took a deep breath and tried to stop them. She was the only one who treated Percy as if nothing had happened in the past three years. Sure, no one talked about it, but they treated him differently. He was ignored more, or perhaps the same amount as always and it was just he didn’t attempt to make conversation like he used to. If he was ever one on one with anyone it was awkward, and they would always make an excuse to leave. They may not hate him anymore, but it was clear they had not truly forgiven him either.  
“Mother.” Percy said, a slight quiver in his voice. “I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what dear?” She said with a hint if confusion in her voice.  
“For everything I put you and the family through those three years.”  
Percy felt a tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away, growing frustrated with himself. He took a deep breath, and straightened himself up to try to hold back any more tears.  
“Perce, honey, I know that you’re sorry.” His mother replied  
“No, mother, you deserve a real apology for how I treated you.” Percy said, feeling himself getting a little shaky. “You were the only one to come after me when I left, and I treated you terribly. I was angry and prideful. I should have never slammed my door in your face. You never stopped trying to get me to come home. I’m sorry I did not listen to you, I let my fears get the better of me mother.”  
Percy noticed that his mother was crying as she crossed the room and sat back down next to him. She pulled him into a hug. At that point Percy was shaking heavily, and it was hard for him to fully breath. The tears were falling now, and he had given up trying to stop them. Percy slumped into the hug and hugged his mother back fiercely.  
“I’m so sorry mother.” He said through sobs.  
His mother held him until his shaking subsided and neither were crying anymore.  
“You’re such a sweet boy.” His mother said as she took his face in her hands. “I’m so happy that you are here.”  
“Thank you mother.” Percy replied. “Thank you for never giving up on me. Even when I was being the world’s biggest prat.”  
“I’m your mother, I will never give up on you.” She said as she stood back up.  
His mother was about to leave, when she turned back to Percy.  
“Would you spend the night? I’ve missed making you breakfast, and our talks we would have.” She asked, looking hopeful.  
“Sure.” Percy replied. “I will just need to send an owl to Penny.”  
“Your roommate?” She asked her son, not even trying to hide her disbelief.  
Percy’s entire family did not believe him that Penny and him were only roommates. It is true that they dated their last two years of school, but they had broken up just before they graduated. Percy’s mind went back to that day, it had been a fun relaxing day.

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

“Percy?” Penny said, pulling Percy out of his day dream.  
They were laying by the lake on a blanket. It was a warm day, and they were quite alone seeing as how most of the students were at Hogsmeade.  
“Yes, Pen?” Percy replied.  
Penny rolled over so that she was laying partly on top of him. Her head and arm laying over his chest. Her leg nestled between his, her knee was brushing against his cock.  
“I was thinking…” Penny said, trailing off mid point as she did sometimes when she was hesitant about the subject. “We are quite alone, and it’s a beautiful day out.” She said, her hand starting to move down his chest.  
Percy knew where she was going with this. It was not the first time that Penny had tried to initiate anything beyond kissing. Panic rose up in him as she leaned in and started to kiss his neck. Her hand and made it to his zipper. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside. Before Percy had time to stop her, her hand was around his cock. She was stroking his flaccid penis trying to get him excited. It was then that Percy broke out into tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy pulled himself out if the memory. That was the day he told Penny, told anyone really, that he was gay. She was surprised by it, and hurt at first. But she eventually came around, and they had been best friends ever since. He was not ready to tell his family yet, so he didn’t really know how to discourage their belief that he and Penny were still an item.  
“Yes, mother, she is just my roommate. I promise.” He said to her.  
It would have probably been easier to just let them think they were dating. Penny had even offered to be his “beard”, as she called it. Percy could not do that to her though, it felt wrong.  
His mother gave him a disbelieving smirk and walked down stairs leaving Percy alone. He quickly penned a letter, letting Penny know where he was. A habit he had from the war. The first time he had spent a night at a guys house she had freaked out thinking that he had been killed. Ever since then they would both let the other know where they were if they couldn’t come home.  
He walked down stairs, and sent his letter off with Errol, who had definitely seen better days. As he walked back into the living room, the family’s conversation got louder and louder. They certainly were a deafening group. Percy sat down in a chair in the corner. No one really seemed to notice his return. They were all having a heated debate over Quidditch. Percy enjoyed watching Quidditch, but unlike all of his siblings he did not enjoy playing it. Just then Fleur came over and sat on the arm of his chair.  
“Ugh, they won’t stop talking about Quidditch. It’s the same points going around and around. It is driving me crazy!” She said to him in French.  
He rather liked Fleur. She was probably his favorite family member after his mother. He was surprised when they ended up getting along so well. She had always sat next to him and engaged him once she found out he spoke French. Which Penny had taught him, her father had been from France.  
“It has been the same arguments since I was a child.” Percy responded back, also in French. “Wait another 20 years, you will feel my pain then.”  
Fleur laughed at this, and slapped his arm playfully. She was quite enchanting, even a gay man could see that.  
“Hey, what secrets are you two whispering over here?” Bill asked, wrapping his arms lovingly around his wife.  
“Mon Cher, we are simply planning on running away togezer.” She joked.  
Bill laughed and leaned in to kiss her. They were adorable together, anyone could see how in love they were.  
“You know I enjoy speaking French, Mon Chou. Sometime I feel as if I am losing my ‘eritage.” Fleur said, with a pout of her lip.  
Bill kissed her again. She stood up and leaned into a hug, kissing him back. This got a lot of groans and whistles from the other Weasley's. Percy thought it was rather sweet. He had been surprised at how gentle and sweet Bill was with Flour when he first saw them interacting. He was happy for his brother.  
“Alright, we are heading off.” Bill said to the room at large. “We just have a quick announcement before we leave.”  
The room went quiet, Percy was always envious that Bill could command such respect without even trying. People just listened to him. And liked him. Percy always wondered what that felt like.  
“We are pregnant!” Fleur shouted.  
The room exploded with shouts of congratulations. His mother was crying and pulling Bill and then Fleur into big hugs. Everyone was hugging them, and each other. It was times like this that Percy felt the most isolated. He had never been big on groups. They made him feel claustrophobic. Percy fought the urge to flee, so that he could breath again and calm down, and stood up to give his brother a hand shake.  
“What is this Percy? I’m your brother, you don’t need to be so formal!” Bill laughed while pulling him into a hug.  
He was not trying to be formal. Percy already felt confined and he knew the hug would intensify that feeling. He tried not to stiffen as he hugged Bill back, but panic was rising in his chest. Bill gave him a look that suggested he thought Percy crazy, and perhaps a bit rude. Bill laughed it off, but Percy saw the look. He knew how his family viewed him. A memory popped into his head from when he was a child:

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

Percy was reading underneath a tree outside the burrow. It was summer time so Bill and Charlie were back from school. Percy couldn’t wait until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, but he still had three years to go. Suddenly the voices of his two older brothers hit Percy. He placed his book down carefully and got up to see what they were doing.  
“Hey Bill, hey Charlie!” Percy said enthusiastically as he approached his brothers.  
“Go away Percy!” Yelled Bill.  
“I just want to play with you guys.” Percy responded, tears in his eyes.  
“No! You’re too young. Go play with Fred and George. Their babies like you.” Taunted Charlie.  
Percy walked towards the burrow, tears streaming down his young face. As he entered the house he saw Fred and George getting into a cupboard in the kitchen.  
“Does mother know you’re doing that?” He asked them.  
He knew how hard his mother worked taking care of seven children while their father worked at the ministry. She worked hard to keep the kitchen clean, and they were making a complete mess. A mess he knew they wouldn’t clean up after.  
“Go away Perce.” Said George annoyed.  
“You’re so annoying!” said Fred.  
Percy continued on to the living room, tears coming harder now. Where his dad was reading the paper. He looked up when Percy entered the room.  
“What’s wrong son?” He asked.  
“Bill and Charlie won’t let me play with them, and Fred and George are messing around the kitchen…” Percy started.  
His dad put a hand to his forehead and massaged it slightly. A sigh escaped his lips before saying,  
“Perce, you need to toughen up a bit. Not everyone is going to want to hang out with you at all times. That’s no reason to cry.” He said, in what he thought was a calming tone but actually just sounded tired and put off. “There are loads of people who don’t want to talk to your old man, and I can’t cry about it. It may be painful, but that’s life Perce.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy knew now that his father was only trying to help him. At the time though it hurt, but he made himself a vow that day. He would never let anyone see him cry, or know that they hurt his feelings, again. Sure, they now thought he was pretentious and that he thought he was better than everyone else. But, his dad never said a word to him about those things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Oliver's POV (it will switch in and off between Percy and Oliver). 
> 
> Again, JK Rowling owns all. 
> 
> There are flashbacks

Oliver’s head was pounding, he had drunk to much the night before. Again. He wasn’t normally a heavy drinker, but lately he had had a few bad nights. The sun was streaming in from the open window, it was blinding. He turned over to avoid it, and that’s when he realized there was someone else in his bed. Memories from the previous night were starting to flood back to him.

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver stood at the bar, waiting for his drink. He was already a bit drunk, but one more couldn’t hurt. He was out with his team, they were celebrating their win that day. Oliver didn’t feel much like celebrating since he hadn’t played. He hadn’t been put in a game once in the 4 years he’d been playing for Puddlemere United. He was starting to feel like he made the wrong choice in trying to go pro. He loved Quidditch, but it was hard to break through, even when you made it to the reserve team. They never seemed to need a replacement, and practices were starting to not be enough. It wasn’t like Oliver needed the fame or glory, he just enjoyed the game. Plus, a part of him hoped that if he was put in a game, his dad would be proud and start talking to him again.  
Oliver’s drink finally arrived, he downed it in one go and ordered another. Fuck it, he thought. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a red headed man. At first he thought it was Percy, but he quickly realized it wasn’t. In fact, besides the red hair he looked nothing like his former dorm mate. He was much too short, and his face was too round. Percy’s eyes were blue, and this blokes were brown. He wasn’t even a pale comparison to Percy.  
“Hi.” The imposter said.  
“Hello.” Oliver replied.  
“I see you play for Puddlemere? They’re my favorite team!” he said.  
“Yes, I have played the bench position for over four years now.” Oliver said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Oliver’s drink came, and he turned from the guy and paid. This really would be his last one, he was sick of this bar, and this uniform he was wearing to “promote the team”. He turned around to walk away from the bar, and almost ran into the guy. The guy he had forgotten was there.  
“You’re gorgeous you know.” Said Mr. forgettable.  
“Thank you?” Oliver never knew what to say to that, “I know “ didn’t seem like the right response. “I’m actually heading out, so if you’d excuse me.”  
“Oh, that’s too bad. I was hoping I could buy you a drink.” He replied.  
Another drink wouldn’t hurt thought Oliver.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently one more drink would hurt, because that stranger was in his bed and he couldn’t remember how he got there. He couldn’t remember leaving the bar. Hell, he couldn’t remember the blokes name.  
The guy stretched, and Oliver panicked. He did not want to talk to him, how could he get out of this? That is when Oliver realized, he was not at his apartment. Thank God. Oliver slowly got out of the bed and started to look for his clothes. Which were thrown here and there all the way from the bedroom, to the hall out side of the apartment. Great, thought Oliver. Making sure he had his wallet and his wand, Oliver disapperated home.  
Back at his own apartment, Oliver tried to remember the night before. He was usually able to remember things if he thought about it long enough. He hated not knowing what happened, he could have done anything last night. He tended to get a little crazy when he got that drunk, the tattoo he had on his upper arm was a testament to that. It was the Scottish flag, the white saltire laying on the field of blue. It looked as if he had been scratched open, and the Scottish flag was bleeding out. Oliver, luckily, rather liked it. It wouldn’t have been something he normally would have done, but at least it had some meaning. Oliver realized that he reeked of booze from the night before, he decided to get in the shower.  
Oliver was in the shower for a few minutes when he heard his door bell go off. He figured it was only a solicitor of some kind and ignored it. However, a couple minutes later it went off again, immediately proceeded by loud knocking. Angrily he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and answered his door. He was greeted by catcalls from his friends Katie, Alicia, and Angelina.  
“Looking good, Wood!” said Alicia. Walking around him in a fake predatory way.  
“Very nice!” said Angelina, placing a hand in his chest and fanning herself with her other hand.  
“Why are you wearing the towel Oli? With a body like that, you got to show it off!” Katie said, as she reached for the towel around his waist, and giving him a wink.  
Oliver jumped out if her reach, and, blushing, clamped a hand to the towel.  
“You harlots need something?” he asked.  
“Yeah, food.” Alicia said. “We’re supposed to go to brunch… remember?”  
“Fuck, I forgot. “ he said. “Let me get dressed.”  
“Or go out like that, we may get a free meal out of it.” Called Katie.  
As his friends cackled with one another, Oliver got dressed. His head had started to feel better, but he had a feeling his headache was about to come back for round two. He looked for a headache drought, and luckily he had some. He just hoped the booze smell had completely washed off of him.  
About half an hour later the four of them were seated at a nearby restaurant, Oliver had ordered a bloody Mary. A little “hair of the dog” always worked for him.  
“So how was it with George yesterday, Ange?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah, how was it?” Alicia asked, voice low and sultry.  
“What are you getting at exactly?” Angelina asked her.  
“Just wondering why you didn’t come home last night is all.” Alicia replied, mock innocently.  
“What now?” Katie asked.  
“How exactly are you cheering ol' Georgie boy up?” Inquired Oliver.  
“Nothing happened,” Angelina replied, “he was upset, so I stayed and talked to him and then we fell asleep on the couch.”  
“With your mouth around his penis, yes?” Asked Alicia.  
Angelina threw a sugar packet at her, and replied,  
“No! Nothing happened. Okay. So, let’s drop it please.”  
“Come on! Just suck his big, fat cock already. We all know you want to.” Alicia said.  
“And, how exactly do you know his cock is big and fat?” Asked Angelina, a bit too quickly.  
“Because George and Fred were identical twins.” Answered Alicia, lifting an eyebrow. “And, Fred’s cock was nice and big…”  
“Oh my god!” cried Angelina.  
“… and fat.” Alicia finished.  
“You’re going to hell.” Angelina said, while Oliver and Katie tried to contain their laughter.  
“Why?” Alicia asked. “I can remember Fred anyway I wish. Trust me, it’s a good memory. God, that man was great in the sack.”  
“Good thing Lee couldn’t make it today, huh Alicia?” Oliver asked her.  
“Please, me and Fred only hooked up a few times.” Alicia answered, rolling her eyes. “It was way before me and Lee got together. Besides, I am not saying anything bad about Lee's cock. He has a very nice one in fact. I am simply saying that Angelina here needs to admit she wants to ride George’s big dick, because we all know she does.”  
Laughter erupted at the table, and Angelina huffed in irritation.  
“In all seriousness Angelina, why didn’t anything happen?” Katie asked.  
“What?” replied Angelina, annoyance evident on her face.  
“Come on Ange, you like him!” Alicia practically yelled, as Katie nodded her head in agreement. “You have for ages. I remember how sad you were that it was Fred who asked you to the ball and not George.”  
“Well, I think you read too much into something there.” Angelina replied.  
“They’re right Ange, it is so obvious to everyone that you’re crazy about him.” Oliver said. “Go for it, I guarantee you’ll thank me.”  
“What does that mean?” She asked him.  
“God, you two are biggest sodding idiots.” Oliver exclaimed.  
“Okay, so enough with all of your delusions, how about we focus on the very real hicky that Mr. Wood has.” Angelina said while poking at his neck.  
The girls started to catcall again, as Oliver’s hand rushed to his neck. What the fuck did that stupid Quidditch groupie do to him, Oliver thought.  
“Where did that come from Oli?” asked Katie.  
Oliver launched into the story of his night, which his friends all found extremely amusing.  
“You didn’t know his name?!” Angelina asked in shock.  
“I’m sure I did at the time, I just can’t recall it right now.” Oliver replied.  
“We can’t all be celibate like you Ange.” Katie replied.  
“Excuse me?” Angelina replied. “I am not celibate, thank you.”  
“Yeah, Katie!” said Alicia. “She gets regular lovin' from the boyfriend she keeps in her bedside drawer.”  
All four of them laughed at that.  
“Oh, fuck you.” Said Angelina with a smile on her face.  
“Wont the boyfriend get jealous? Or is it alright since he is electric and all?” Alicia replied, winking at her friend.  
“How did we get to this?” Angelina asked, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. “We are here to see who is going to visit George next. I will be out of town, reporting on games, for the next two weeks.”  
“I'm planning on visiting him at work in a few days.” Oliver replied. “I want to increase the amount we all see him, but I feel like it may become too obvious. “  
“He has his family too Oli.” Angelina said. “Bill and his wife come around a lot. Charlie transferred work to England, for the mean time at least, to be closer to his family. Ron and Percy are helping out in the shop. He has a lot of people around him right now.”  
“How is it with Percy being back?” asked Katie.  
“Yeah, how is everyone coping with that?” Oliver Inquired, trying to seem like he wasn’t too interested in Percy.  
“George says it’s a bit weird, he was gone for three years.” Angelina replied. “He says that no one is sure how to interact with him, and no one has gotten the story out of him about it. They’re all trying to keep the peace for their mums sake.”  
“He apologized though.” Said Oliver.  
“Yeah, but no one has talked about it. There’s a lot unsaid. George said that they’re having a hard time trusting him again, and I guess Percy seems super distant still. Like, he will wander off and just sit alone when he is at family get togethers.” Angelina explained. “George says that they want to ask him what’s up, but they’re too afraid it will upset their mother.”  
Oliver felt bad for Percy, it must be tough to have your entire family second guess you. Oliver knew how it felt to let your family down. At least they were talking to him thought Oliver. Oliver had not talked to his parents in years, he couldn’t help but remember the last time they spoke.  
~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~  
Oliver was sitting at the kitchen table with his parents, he had just told him that he was gay. No one had said a word for what seemed like eternity, but was probably actually only a few seconds.  
“You’re what?” asked his mother, her voice shaking and tears in her eyes.  
“I’m gay.” Oliver said again.  
“This had better be a joke boy.” Said his father.  
Oliver knew this wasn’t going to go well, both of his parents were devout Christians. He just couldn’t hide who he was any longer. He had always been very close to both of them, maybe because he was an only child.  
“No, dad it is not a joke.” Oliver answered.  
His mother was sobbing now, and wouldn’t look at him. Oliver reached out to take her hand and she pulled it away. Tears were starting in his own eyes now.  
“Mum, please…” Oliver started.  
“Look at what you have done to your mother!” his father yelled.  
“Why? Why are you doing this?” his mother asked.  
“I’m not doing anything beside telling you who I am.” Oliver pleaded, tears falling down his face. “Mum, dad, I don’t want to hide who I am anymore.”  
“You’re just confused honey.” His mother said. “You can’t be gay.”  
All Oliver could feel at the moment was pain. He knew that it was going to be difficult telling his parents, and he knew that they would most likely react this way. But, there was a small part of him that hoped they would accept him. He was their son, their only child. They had raised him, and cared for him. He thought that maybe they would be a little understanding about his sexuality.  
“Mum, I’m not confused. I have known I was gay for as long as I can remember. It took me time to come to terms with it, I don’t expect you to understand right away. I get that it will take time for you guys to fully be okay with this. It has to be a shock to you…” Oliver was saying before his father cut him off.  
“It will take time for us to be okay with this? With what, you being a faggot?” His father was yelling. “What you are doing is a sin. A sin most foul, and I will not tolerate it.”  
“Dad, God would not have made me be attracted to men if it…” Oliver started.  
“God did no such thing! It is quiet clear in the Bible, what you are doing is a filthy sin.” His father told him. “Leviticus 20:13, “If a man has sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They are to be put to death, their blood will be on their own hands.””  
Oliver was crying, and shaking, from both hurt and anger. He looked from his father, who was bright red and seething, to his mother, who was crying uncontrollably and repeating “why” over and over again.  
“I should be put to death?” Oliver asked.  
“It is a sin for a man to be with another man. You can either choose to follow God,” his father paused, “or you can get out of this house.”  
“This is not a choice! I cannot just decide to not be gay.” Oliver pleaded.  
“Then get out.” His father replied.  
“I’m your son, dad please…” Oliver said, voice shaking and tears streaming down his face.  
“If this is your choice, then I have no son.” His father said, and walked out of the room.  
“Mum?” Oliver looked at her, pleading for her to say something.  
She just turned and walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was pulled out of the memory by his friends suddenly laughing at something or other. Oliver quickly shook off the sadness the memory had given him , and focused on what they were talking about. His mind kept coming back to that day however, that was the last time he had scene or spoken with his parents, in almost 3 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, JK Rowling owns these characters. 
> 
> There are flashbacks

Percy had spent the night at his parents’ house again. He didn’t mind it really. His mother had asked him for the past two weeks if he wanted to spend the night. Every Friday night for the last 4 or 5 months the Weasley’s had a family dinner, his parents had been really pushing for more family time since Fred’s death. Percy did not mind it; he would do just about anything for his mother. It was good to be home, he had missed his mother during his time apart. He missed his whole family, but he had always been closest with his mother. It was harder for Percy to make small talk with the rest of his family, which is why he was feeling a little on edge this morning.  
George and Charlie had spent the night as well, so it was much more crowded. As usual Percy was quietly pushed out of the conversations. He knew that his family didn’t mean to, it was just that Percy was so different than everyone else. He always seemed to bore them when he tried to make small talk. Which he understood, he had never been good at talking to people. He even bored himself at times with what he would tell his family. Who honestly cared about cauldron thickness? While, yes, it was an important issue for the safety of many witches and wizards, it was not exactly fascinating. It also didn’t help that Percy would get defensive when his family would tell him it was boring. Was it not polite to pretend to be engaged in what those around you were talking about?  
Right then an owl that Percy did not recognize flew into the kitchen. His mother got up and retrieved the letter.  
“George, it’s for you.” She said.  
George got up and took the letter from his mother, and ripped it open.  
“It is from Oliver, he was wondering if I would be free to play some Quidditch today with him and some others. Was wondering if we could use the field?” George asked, motioning to the back yard.  
“Of course!” His mother responded.  
She had always been very welcome of her children’s friends in her home. But especially since Fred’s passing she seemed to long for a full house. Maybe to distract herself thought Percy.  
George wrote a quick response and told his mother that they would be over in the next half an hour. Percy really didn’t want to be around such a large crowd at the moment, so he got up ready to make his leave.  
“Are you leaving so soon Perce?” His mother asked, with a clear hint of sadness in her voice.  
“Yeah, I was going to go home soon.” Percy replied. “Penny and I had plans at noon and it would be nice to go home and shower and change.”  
His mother looked sad. Percy hated to disappoint her, so he added,  
“I could wait a little while longer before I left though mother. I’ll help you clean up.”  
His brothers had gone into the living room to wait for Oliver and his friends by the Floo, and his father had gone out to the garage.  
“So, you sure do spend a lot of time with Penelope.” His mother said.  
“We are roommates.” Percy answered.  
“She is such a lovely girl.” His mother stated. “You two seem to really get along well.”  
Percy knew what his mother was doing. She was trying to get Percy to admit that he and Penny were a couple. He wished that was the case, if only to get his mother to drop the subject.  
“Yes mother, we do get along very well.” Percy said. “Which is good, seeing as how we are roommates and all.”  
“You know, it isn’t like I, or anyone in the family, would be upset if you were living with your girlfriend.” She pressed on. “It’s not as if we are so old fashioned.”  
Percy had told his mother, and family, countless times now that he and Penny were not dating. He wasn’t ready to tell them that he was gay though, but he was starting to get annoyed at the fact his family didn’t believe him.  
“Mother…” Percy started, but stopped short when he heard voices start in the next room.  
There was a Scottish voice booming into the kitchen from the other room. A voice Percy recognized. Oliver Wood. Growing up sharing a dorm room with Oliver was difficult for Percy. Percy was never good at small talk, or making friends. Most importantly though, Percy had a huge crush on the gorgeous Keeper. Sharing a room with him had been difficult; it seemed to get harder to hide his attraction as the years passed. They had always been somewhat of friends during school though. Being the only two Gryffindor boys in their year had forced then together. Percy had not seen Oliver since school really, and the thought of interacting with him now made him nervous.  
“Mother,” Percy said, “I really ought to be off.” He could see her face fall in disappointment. “I will come visit again in a couple of days. We can have lunch?”  
“I would like that dear.” His mother responded.  
Percy penned a quick letter to Penny telling her that he was on his way, and would see her in about ten minutes. He sent it out with the family owl, and he headed up stairs to collect his jacket, and clothes from yesterday. He had just missed George, Charlie, Oliver, and the rest coming into the kitchen. He was about half way up the stairs, when he spotted Oliver. He was as gorgeous as he remembered him being. More so even. Percy couldn’t believe that the other man still had such an effect on him. His stomach did a flip as he thought back on the first time he realized he was attracted to Oliver. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I just don’t get it Perce.” said Oliver, throwing his quill down.  
“Oliver, do not give up so easily. You can do this, I know it.” Percy responded.  
Percy was helping Oliver study for potions. It was their third year, and the work load was getting heavier. Even though the brunette was smart, he seemed to give up easily if he did not understand something right away. This was odd Percy thought, since Oliver trained so hard for Quidditch. Oliver was a phenomenal player though, quite the natural. Not to mention he loved the game, he would go on about it for hours. This for some reason Percy never minded. He could not complain if he wanted to, thought Percy, since Oliver would let Percy go on and on about school and his dreams of working at the ministry. Something no one else would let him do.  
“I don’t think I’m cut out for this Perce.” Oliver said, throwing his head down on the desk.  
“You just have to keep trying, you can do it. I know it.” Percy said, placing a hand on the other boys back.  
The instant Percy’s hand touched Oliver’s back Percy felt an odd feeling spread through his body. Percy realized that he had never touched the other boy before. He was warm, and Percy could feel the muscles in his back. Oliver turned his head to face Percy. Oliver looked up at Percy, his head staying on the desk. Percy looked at the dejected boys face. He noticed how full his lips were, and how long his eye lashes were. Percy felt his dick getting hard. Percy took his hand off the other boys back and he could feel a blush spreading across his face.  
“You really think so Perce?” Oliver asked.  
“Of course I do Oliver.” Percy answered.  
Oliver gave Percy a big smile, which made him grow even harder. Percy was getting embarrassed about his current situation. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom, where he jacked off thinking of Oliver.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy’s cock was half hard from the memory by the time he reached his room. He went to grab his jacket and clothes, when he looked outside and saw his brothers and their friends playing Quidditch. Percy watched them play from his old bedroom window. It was not hard to spot Oliver. It was November and freezing out, but for some reason Oliver was riding his broom shirtless. Percy noticed how the sun glistened off his muscular body. Oliver had become broader since school, and definitely more muscular. Percy did not remember him being that fit before. He was a man where Percy had remembered the boy. Percy also noticed that he had a tattoo on his right, upper arm. Although, he could not make out what it was from this distance. He had a light dusting of dark chest hair across his pectoral muscles, going down his fit six pack of a stomach. Percy noticed that Oliver even had those lines on his lower stomach that dipped down to where his cock laid.  
Percy felt himself getting hard. God Oliver was beautiful. Percy wondered how Oliver’s body would feel, as his hands roamed the Scott’s tight, hard muscles. Percy realized that his hands had come up to his own chest, and he had subconsciously started to pinch his nipples through his dress shirt. Percy’s body was not anything like Oliver’s. Percy was several inches taller, and much skinnier. Lately, however, Percy was starting to take pride in his body. Penny had been dragging him to yoga, and out jogging for the past two years. Something he had scoffed at, at first. But now that he could see his lean body becoming muscular he was glad for the exercise. Other men had noticed too, and taken appreciation in Percy’s body. Something he didn’t have much of before. Well, except for his cock. Percy had a large cock. And men always seemed to enjoy that fact.  
Percy couldn’t take his eyes off Oliver’s tan, toned body. He could feel the precome leaking through his pants. Percy carefully magicked his door locked, and placed a Muffliato spell on the room. He then turned back to watch Oliver fly around on his broom. He looked good flying, hunched slightly over his broom, forcing his weight down on it. Percy unzipped his pants and pulled out his now fully erect, heavy cock. Percy started to gently stroke himself, and a moan escaped his lips. Percy pulled back his foreskin on the way down twisting slightly along the way. His other hand reached down to grasp his balls. He gently rubbed them while he continued to stroke his long, thick length.  
Percy shouldn’t be doing this here in his childhood bedroom, where anyone could see him if they looked into his window. The thought of being caught scared Percy, but the thought of Oliver seeing him turned him on. He imagined that Oliver did see him. He imagined Oliver watching Percy touching himself and getting hard. The picture of Oliver rubbing his erection against his broom, while he watched Percy made the red head moan out again, this time louder. Percy hoped that the Muffliato spell he cast had worked. He could no longer control the sounds he was making. Percy began to stroke himself faster as he pictured Oliver flying towards him, and tapping at the window for entry. Percy closed his eyes and imagined opening the window for him. Oliver climbed into his room, and set his broom on the floor. Percy imagined that it was Oliver that was stroking his cock and he let out a moan,  
“Fuck, fuck. Oh, fuck.” He called out.  
Percy imagined Oliver standing close enough to him as he stroked his erection that Percy could lean in and kiss him. Oliver had always smelled of freshly cut grass, and Percy wondered if he still did. Percy opened his eyes and once he spotted Oliver, shirtless and gorgeous, he started to wank harder. He wanted to draw this out, to make himself come to the brink, and then ease off. He would continue to do that until he was so desperate for a release that when he finally came it made his legs shake. But he was in his childhood home, and people could potentially see what he was doing. Percy didn’t take his eyes off Oliver. He was so close to coming. He was moaning uncontrollably it felt so fucking good.  
“Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes…. Yes!” Percy cried out as he came.  
Percy’s come spurted out of him so hard that it landed on the window, on his desk, the walls, and all over Percy himself. As Percy was coming down from his orgasm he realized just how loudly his breathing had become. He tried to pull himself together, but the force if his orgasm had left him shaking. He was able to cast a spell to clean up the mess he had made. He hoped no one had seen him, or heard him. He was embarrassed at just how laud he got. He always had trouble keeping himself controlled during sex. After a few minutes he was breathing normally, and he went downstairs to say goodbye to his mother and disapperate home.  
“There you are, I was getting worried Perce.” His roommate Penny said. “I got your owl half an hour ago.”  
“Sorry about that Penny, I got caught up doing something.” Percy said, hoping she would ask by what.  
“That’s alright. I was just a little worried.” She said.  
Percy knew it was from the war. It was hard to shake those feelings, and people were disappearing left and right then. He now felt terrible for keeping her waiting in him. He would have to make it up to her today while they were out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Oliver was walking along Diagon Alley, heading to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to visit George. He, Lee, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had all taken it upon themselves to visit George every couple of days. They all knew that he wasn’t dealing with Fred’s death well. Hell, no one was, but George felt it the most. It was his twin after all. They did everything together, they were freakily close. They didn’t tell George what they were doing, but Oliver was sure that he knew. They all cared for George too much. They wanted him to know that he had people who were there for him. Even if he was a moody arse at times, they knew it was because he was depressed.  
As Oliver was walking he passed by a homeless woman, she had a sign that read, “Hungry, please help.” Oliver stopped, he knew a lot of witches and wizards had lost their homes during the war. Even if that wasn’t this witch’s case he could tell that she didn’t eat often. She was so thin that Oliver could see her rib cage. That’s when it hit him, she wasn’t wearing a jacket. It was bloody November, and a cold November at that. Oliver shrugged off his jacket and walked over to the woman.  
“Here miss,” he said handing her the coat. “It’s too cold to be out and not have a jacket.”  
The woman hesitated in taking it. She asked Oliver,  
“Don’t you need a coat young man?”  
“Nah, I run warm miss. Plus, I have other jackets, this one is not special. Please take it.” He replied with a warm smile.  
“Thank you.” said the witch while she pulled the jacket over her thin frame.  
Oliver checked his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he then gave the witch some money. She was shocked at his generosity.  
“The coat was enough.” She said, pushing the money back at him.  
“Nonsense. You have to eat, don’t you?” He asked. “Please miss, take it.”  
She did, and thanked Oliver again. He assured her that it was no problem, wished her luck and was on his way. He was certainly cold walking the rest of the way to the shop, but it didn’t bother him.  
When Oliver arrived at the shop he didn’t see anyone around. He knew that there must be someone there working. The door was open after all.  
“Hello? Anyone here?” He said loudly in the hopes someone would hear him.  
There was no response so he started walking around the store. No one was around on the first level so he climbed the stairs to the second.  
“Hello?” Oliver screamed out, a little louder than the last time.  
Oliver heard a door open, and turned to see a red head emerge from a back office. Oliver was a bit surprised, hell he hadn’t seen Percy Weasley since Fred’s funeral and the time before that it had been almost four years. Well, except for the battle.  
“Heya Perce!” The Scotsman called out.  
“Hello Oliver.” Percy replied, as he adjusted his tie and stood a little straighter. “Looking for George I take it?”  
“Yeah!” Oliver answered.  
He couldn’t help but smile. Percy seemed the same as he did in their school days. They had been the only Gryffindor boys in their year, meaning it was only the two of them sharing a dorm room.  
“I believe that he and Ron are in the back, testing some new products.” Percy said, a faint blush washing over his face. “I can show you the way if you like?”  
“Thanks Perce.” Oliver replied.  
The red head started to walk at a quick pace and Oliver followed. Oliver was looking the man over as they walked. Percy was broader than he had been in school. Still lean, but he was no longer so gangly. He seemed to grow out of his boyhood body, and Oliver couldn’t help but notice that he looked good. Although, he had always thought Percy looked good. He was delicate and graceful, pretty even. That wasn’t to say Percy wasn’t manly, because he was. Especially now. He had grown to be even taller. He must have been over 6 feet tall. There was something else different about the man, but Oliver couldn’t put his finger on it. His gaze ran down Percy’s tall frame until it landed on his arse. God, he had forgotten how nice Percy’s ass was. Nice and tight, it was truly something you could sink your teeth into. It wasn’t flat, like the twins were, it had a nice shape. Oliver was starting to get hard. He kept telling himself to think of something else, but his mind only went to one memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice had gone awful. It had rained the entire time, and his team did nothing but complain. He had to let them go long before he wanted to, but he had stayed out on the field for another two hours practicing. This was his last year. He wanted to win the cup this year. He hadn’t bothered to take a shower in the Gryffindor dressing room. He knew he would have to go back out in the mud and rain. He was starting to feel gross though, and he was worried that Filtch would discover him any second and yell at him for the extra work. He passed the prefects bathroom and a thought entered his head. They had that giant, amazing bath in there. He knew the password; one of the 5th year prefects had a crush on him and told him it. Poor girl, he felt bad. She had been really nice, but Oliver was gay. She wasn’t too happy when he turned her down for a date. He wanted to tell her why but he wasn’t ready to admit that out loud yet.  
He entered the bathroom as quietly as he could. It looked empty, but he knew that there were some showers in the back. He decided to make sure that he was alone before he got in the bath. He walked inside the shower room and saw a person. It was Percy and he had his back turned. Oliver was about to leave when he heard a moan echo through the air. He looked at Percy and this time he noticed that his hand was moving. Percy was wanking. Oliver knew that he should leave, that he should not be watching this, but he couldn’t walk away.  
Then Percy turned and placed his back up against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy. Water cascaded down his beautiful, lean body. Oliver couldn’t help but watch it, his eyes traveling down until it landed on his cock. Oliver almost let out a surprised gasp, Percy had a huge cock. Huge. Oliver couldn’t believe it, and not just because it was Percy. He had never seen a dick that big, and thick before. He had imaged doing things with Percy in the past. They shared a room, alone, and the red head was gorgeous. But even in his fantasies, Percy had never been that big. Oliver was getting hard. He knew he should walk away, it wasn’t right to watch him. Oliver couldn’t look away though. He just stood there watching Percy stroking himself. Listening to the fucking sexy noises he was making. Oliver had always thought Percy would be quiet, he was normally so self-controlled. Percy was moaning, and gasping and whimpering as he pumped his massive erection. It was the hottest thing Oliver had ever seen. Suddenly Percy was stroking faster, his breathing got deeper. With one last loud moan Percy was coming. His come landed everywhere. It was on his hand and chest. Oliver wanted to lick it off his lean, beautiful, freckled body. It was then he realized that he was groping himself through his pants. It was also when he realized that Percy would be opening his eyes soon. So he backed out of the shower room as quietly as possible. Oliver practically ran back to his room. As soon as he got there he flung himself onto Percy’s bed, pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself. He thought about Percy’s hand on his own cock, it had looked experienced. He imagined that it was Percy who was jacking him off, and right then Oliver came. His come squirting all over Percy’s bed spread.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver pulled himself out of the memory when they reached the back room. He hoped that Percy didn’t notice his erection, and the precome that was leaking through his pants. He had always felt guilty that he stayed and watched Percy that time, but he had also used that memory several times to get himself off.  
“They should be in here.” Percy said and went to walk away.  
“Hey Perce, where are you going?” Oliver asked.  
He wasn’t exactly sure why he asked him that. It would have been a chance for him to calm down, and for his erection to subside.  
“I have paper work for the shop to get back to.” Percy replied.  
That’s right, Oliver thought. He had known that Percy was helping out George with all of the official aspects of the shop. With as depressed as George had been lately, he thought it was good that Percy and Ron were stepping up to help their brother out.  
“Come in with me, I have not seen you in ages. It would be good to catch up.” He told the tall red head.  
Percy looked skeptical, but in the end agreed. Oliver had to persuade him some more, more than he would have liked to admit actually. As they walked into the room, Oliver was glad to see that it was dimly lit. That would be good for hiding his erection. He was rather large himself, quite a bit above average, even if it wasn’t as huge as Percy’s. Fuck that probably wasn’t what he should be thinking about if he wanted his erection to go away. He could hear George and Ron in the back, their voices were getting louder the closer they got to them.  
“It’s not fair that I have to be the one to test all of them George.” Ron was saying, irritation clear in his voice.  
“Test all of what?” Oliver asked.  
The two brothers turned to see Oliver and Percy walking up to them.  
“Hey Oli!” George greeted. “What is your Scottish ass doing here?”  
“Just come to say hello, see if you were hungry. “ He replied. “What are you two testing?  
“Perfect, now that Oliver and Percy are here they can test some of these out too.” Ron said.  
“Oh no, I won’t be testing anything.” Percy said. “I don’t want to spend the next week with boils or a rash.”  
“Calm down Percy, it’s only a light dose truth chocolates.” George told him, irritation dripping in his tone. “It’s only supposed to last up to 3 minutes. It’s going to go into a truth or dare game that we will sell here. I have made several batches, each one resting for a certain time before I add the last final ingredient. We are trying to see which ones work the best.”  
“Nice mate!” Oliver chimed in. “Count me in. Perce?”  
Percy stood frozen to the spot. It was clear that he did not want to participate in the experiment.  
“Why don’t you just go back to the office Perce?” George said, a little rudely.  
Oliver frowned at George. He knew that he was moody lately, but he felt the need to defend Percy. Perhaps because he knew better than anyone else how much the twins had hurt Percy. They never meant to do more than tease him, and they just wanted him to lighten up. Percy did not see it that way though. Oliver had seen just how much his family could affect Percy; he cared a great deal more than he showed. He probably cared too much.  
“No. Come on Percy, stay. It will be fun. I’m doing it. It won’t be any more embarrassing for you than it will be for me.” Oliver playfully pleaded.  
Oliver could tell that he was still hesitant, but that he was thinking it over.  
“Come on Percy, have some fun for once.” said Ron.  
Oliver felt that that was probably not the best thing to say to Percy to get him to do something. But to his surprise it seemed to work, Percy agreed to help out.  
“I am not going first though.” Percy said.  
“I will go first mate.” Oliver volunteered.  
George took a chocolate out of a box that was marked, “batch 3.” Oliver took it from him and popped it into his mouth. Even before he was done chewing he felt the effects of the chocolate. A warm, tingly feeling was spreading through his body.  
“How are you feeling Oliver?” George asked.  
“Weird mate.” Oliver replied.  
“Did you ever make the Quidditch practices longer to punish the team for acting up?” George asked  
“Yes.” Oliver answered. “If people were goofing off, or complaining about how long practice was especially, I would make practice longer.”  
He could hear George mumble something that sounded like, “I knew it.” And Ron started to laugh.  
“Sixth year, Blaire Green said that you had tried to sleep with her, but you said it was the other way around. That she was mad you turned her down. Which one is true?” George asked.  
“She tried to sleep with me, and I turned her down.” Oliver answered.  
“Why?! She was gorgeous!” George proclaimed in surprise, not meaning for it to be an actual question.  
“I’m gay.” Oliver replied.  
There was silence after Oliver said that. He was worried how they would react but he couldn’t outwardly express it.  
“Shit, Oliver.” George said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to out you. Are you mad?”  
“No.” Oliver replied. “It is actually kind of a relief to tell people. I’ve known for the longest time, but I have always chickened out when I would go to tell someone.”  
Ron and George asked a few more questions, but after 7 minutes the chocolate wore off. George said he could tell because Oliver had started to hesitate before answering questions. As Oliver regained his composer and started to feel normal, he asked,  
“You cool with me being gay then?”  
“Of course.” George said, as Ron shock his head in agreement. “That doesn’t bother me in the slightest.”  
Relief washed through Oliver. He looked at Percy and realized that he had been quiet throughout the entire experiment.  
“What about you Perce, you care?” Oliver asked.  
“Not at all.” Percy replied, a slight blush crossing his face.  
“Good.” Oliver said, a little embarrassed by how much Percy’s answer meant to him. “Your turn Perce.”  
He saw the hesitance flash across his face. That’s when he realized what was so different about Percy that he couldn’t figure out before. He was wearing different glasses. He used to wear awful horn rimmed ones, but these ones were much more modern. He looked really good in them, Oliver couldn’t help but notice.  
“Don’t you dare back out.” Oliver said. “I already took mine. It wouldn’t be fair for you to change your mind now.”  
“I’m not backing out of anything. “ Percy replied, holding out his hand.  
George gave him a chocolate from a box marked, “batch 4.” Percy ate the chocolate, and it wasn’t long to notice the affects it had. Percy almost immediately had this unblinking expression cross his face. It was a little creepy looking actually.  
“How are you feeling Percy?” George asked.  
“Strange.” Percy replied.  
“Why were you so reluctant to help us out Percy?” Ron asked his brother.  
“I didn’t want to be the butt of your joke.” Percy replied.  
“We didn’t mess around with Oliver, why would you be afraid we would mess around with you?” George asked a little irritated.  
“You guys always messed around with me.” Percy replied. “Growing up I was always teased, and pranked. I did not like it. I did not want it to happen again.”  
“We were only trying to get you to lighten up Percy.” George said. “You take yourself too seriously. Why do you think you’re better than us?”  
“I do not think I am better than anyone.” Percy replied. “I just did not like your pranks. I thought they were mean, and hurtful.”  
“They were not that bad Percy. What did we ever do to you that was mean?” George asked.  
“You locked me in a tomb when we were in Egypt.” Percy replied.  
“That was a joke Percy. We were not trying to be mean, what made it so mean?” George asked.  
“I’m claustrophobic.” Percy answered. “I legitimately thought I was going to die. I had a panic attack, and it felt like I could not breathe. It was awful. When I was finally let out, everyone just laughed at me. Even mother and father. I was crying and shaking when I was finally let out, trying to gasp for air. That’s when I realized how much you all must have hated me.”  
Oliver noticed that there were tears starting to stream down Percy’s face. He felt awful for him, he wanted to go up and hug him. He wanted to tell him it was going to be okay.  
“Jesus Percy.” George said, with concern in his voice. “I’m so sorry. We don’t hate you.”  
“Not at all Perce.” Ron said. “You can be a prat at times, but we don’t hate you.”  
“Was that necessary?” Oliver angrily asked the younger Weasley.  
Oliver wanted to punch his stupid face. Here Percy is crying, opening up. And his brother is calling him a prat.  
“Are you all right Perce?” Oliver asked.  
“No.” Percy replied.  
“What can we do to make you feel better Percy?” George asked. “Is there anything?”  
“Let me be a part of the family.” Percy said.  
“You are a part of the family.” Ron said. “What do you mean Percy?”  
“Show the smallest interest in me.” Percy said. “No one even knows where I live except Mother. No one knows anything about me. I know that is my fault for leaving. I am sorry I left, sorrier than you will probably ever know. I came back though, but I feel like I will never be forgiven. I feel that maybe I deserve that though.”  
“What? Percy we're sorry that you feel that way. It’s not because we hate you. You’ve just been gone for so long. We don’t know how to talk to you anymore.” Ron said.  
“Percy, why do you feel that you don’t deserve our forgiveness?” George asked.  
“There are a lot of reasons. Things that happened while I was away, things I did. Things I wish I could take back.” Percy was sobbing now. “Mostly though, because it should have been me. It should not have been Fred. Fred was loyal, and good. I was a coward who turned his back on his family. It should have been me who died.”  
Everyone was quiet. They were all staring at Percy, who in turn was staring straight ahead. Tears falling down his face, but unable to move and do anything about it. Oliver didn’t know what to do, he wanted to comfort Percy, but he also felt like he was intruding on a moment he shouldn’t have been there for. George walked towards Percy, and Oliver noticed that he was crying too. Pulling Percy into a hug, George said,  
“It shouldn’t have been you Perce. It shouldn’t have been Fred, but it shouldn’t t have been anyone else either. No one wishes it was you Perce. No one. Please don’t think that.”  
Ron joined his other brothers, and hugged Percy. Oliver stepped back, and left the three of them alone to have their moment. He wasn’t family, and he felt as if he were intruding. A few minutes later all three Weasley’s came out of the back room. Their eyes were all red rimmed, but they seemed like they were under control.  
“Who is fucking hungry?” Ron asked.  
They all laughed, a bit uncomfortably. It was enough to break the tension though. They all agreed to close the shop and get some food. Oliver couldn’t keep his eyes off Percy the whole time. Nor could he shake the feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around the red head and tell him it was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy stared at the letter he had just read. It was from the ministry, they wanted him to come in for an Inquisition Hearing. Which was not a good thing, only a handful of ministry workers had to have them to regain their employment, and Percy was now one of them. Panic started rise in his chest, and he broke out in a sweat. It was becoming more difficult to breathe by the second. He needed to calm down before he started to hyperventilate. Percy sat down on the floor and placed his head between his knees, which would normally help him to calm down in times like this. Percy hated how anxious he was, it was debilitating at times. Just then Penny walked through the front door of their apartment.  
“Perce! Are you okay?” She asked, leaning down and placing a hand on his back.  
She started to rub circles on Percy’s back lightly, which always seemed to relax him. He was so thankful for Penny. She had been his rock the past 4 years. They had been each other’s rocks really. It was good to have someone that you knew would always be there for you, and Percy would do anything for her and he knew she felt the same way.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked concern clear in her voice.  
Percy pointed to the letter; well it was really more of a thick packet detailing what would be discussed at his hearing. Percy had only gotten about half way through the first page when the panic attack started. Penny picked it up and scanned the first page.  
“Oh dear.” She said. “Percy, this sounds serious.”  
“It is.” replied Percy.  
“What is the hearing for?” she asked.  
“Did not get that far.” Percy answered.  
“What… what could happen Perce?” She asked. “This sounds really serious… could you… is it possible that…”  
“If I’m found guilty of whatever I’m being called in for, it could mean time in Azkaban.” Percy said, voice shaking. “Whatever it is, if I am getting one of these hearings, it means it’s serious enough to possibly be considered a crime.”  
Percy looked up at Penny, she had gone completely white and there were tears starting in her eyes. Percy felt tears starting in his own eyes, the fear of possible imprisonment hitting him all over again.  
“Okay, well shit Percy.” She said, tears falling freely now. “You can’t go to Azkaban. There is no way you’ll be found guilty! I mean… how could you? The only things you did were under direct orders from the Minister of Magic himself. It wouldn’t be fair if….”  
Percy cut her off.  
“Pen, we don’t know what the hearing is for... But if I’m being called in for one, they have evidence of something. These are not held for any old reason Pen, and they do not happen a lot. This is really serious.”  
Percy started to shake. It had reached his entire body now. His breaths were coming in gasps. And he felt as if he would pass out, or throw up, or both.  
“Percy, I’m going to get you your drought.” Penny said, standing up. “When I get back, once you’re calm enough, we are going to read that packet and find out what they want to talk about.”  
“I think you mean possibly convict me of.” Percy interjected, tears streaming down his face.  
Penny took a gulp, bent down and took Percy’s face between her hands. She placed a kiss on Percy’s forehead and said,  
“Everything is going to be alright Percy. We will get through this, okay?”  
Percy nodded at her. He was unable to form words any longer. She got up and after a minute or two came back with a small vial. Percy took it in one gulp. Warmth spread through Percy’s body instantly, and it was becoming easier to breathe.  
“Feeling better?” she asked, rubbing his back again.  
“Yeah.” Percy replied. “I can breathe again at least. “  
“You ready to go through the packet?” she asked. “I think knowing what you’re up against will help. We can start building a defense against it.”  
“Sure.” He answered, and really it was all he could muster.  
The drought helped with the physical side effects of his anxiety, but it did nothing to sooth the absolute fear Percy felt in that moment. Penny started to read again, once she found what they were looking for she started to read out loud.  
“The accused,” she paused, and placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder to comfort him. “Percival Ignatius Weasley, will have an Inquisition Hearing on Monday, the 4th of December, at 7:00 am. An Investigatory Council will be examining the accused relationship with one, Barty Crouch Jr., any possible aid the accused may have given in the rise of Who Must Not Be Named, and all jobs performed under the Minister of Magic during the years 1996-1998…”  
Percy’s stomach lurched. He got up and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it in time before he hurled. Panic was rising in his chest again. He laid his head on the toilet, and tried to control his breathing. Memories were flooding Percy brain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was standing in Mr. Crouch’s living room. He had been working at the ministry under him for about two weeks now. Percy was very pleased that he was able to gain a position so quickly after school. It was a testament to how hard he had worked. He did find it a bit odd that his boss requested him to come to his house, on a Saturday, to work. But Percy thought it must have been a good thing to have such a hardworking, dedicated boss.  
“Ah, Weatherby.” Came the older man’s voice from behind Percy.  
Percy was a bit annoyed that his boss still did not know his name. Especially since he worked with his father, and knew his name was “Weasley”. Percy thought that maybe it was a hazing ritual of some sorts, that perhaps if he were to prove himself, Mr. Crouch would call him by his actual name. Regardless, Percy was too nervous to correct him.  
“Hello Mr. Crouch, how are you today?” Percy asked his boss.  
“I’m fine,” he said, sounding annoyed at the question. “Have a seat Weatherby. I have something of the utmost importance to discuss with you.”  
“Is it about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament sir?” Percy asked.  
The upcoming event was all anyone in the ministry could talk about lately. It was all very exciting, but to be honest, Percy thought it was an unnecessary risk. Minister Fudge and Dumbledore had assured everyone that it would be a good way to boost morale, and unite the wizarding communities. Percy thought it seemed dangerous and foolish, but he didn’t voice his concerns. He was new to the ministry, and he didn’t want to ruffle anyone’s feathers.  
“No.” Mr. Crouch replied. “This is of a personal and discreet matter.” He paused to sit across from Percy. “Weatherby, you’re new to the ministry, how old are you?”  
“Eighteen sir.” Percy replied.  
Mr. Crouch arched an eyebrow in what, Percy thought, seemed like disgust. He then cleared his throat and continued on.  
“You value you’re position at the ministry, yes?” he asked.  
“Yes sir.” Percy answered. “I am very grateful for such an amazing opportunity. I…”  
“Yes, that is excellent Weatherby.” Mr. Crouch cut in. “You’re father works at the ministry as well, correct?”  
“Yes.” Answered Percy, a bit confused at the direction the conversation was going.  
“He is an… eccentric man from what I have heard.” Mr. Crouch said, adjusting his suit jacket. “Seems to get himself into some trouble from time to time. What with the whole business with the flying car and all.”  
Percy was confused at what his boss was getting at but he did not interrupt him again.  
“You have a lot of siblings I have heard, how many exactly are there?” he asked Percy.  
“I have five brothers and a sister, sir.” Percy replied, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.  
“Seven children, that is a lot. Most of which are still school aged from what I understand.” Mr. Crouch continued on. “It would be a shame if anything was to happen to your father, wouldn’t it? I mean your mother doesn’t work, does she?”  
“N… no.” answered Percy.  
“Hmmm… and you like your job? You would not want to lose it, would you?” He asked Percy, looking at him directly in the face for the first time since he sat down.  
“No, sir, I would not.” Percy answered, heart beginning to race.  
Mr. Crouch pulled his wand out, and placed it on the arm if the chair. He was still holding it, pointed at Percy. The message his boss was sending him was not lost on Percy.  
“I am forced to tell you things, Weatherby that I’d rather not tell anyone.” Mr. Crouch’s voice was now almost a whisper. It was rather frightening Percy thought. “You and you alone apparently, can help me with a little… problem I have been having lately.”  
Percy wanted to bolt from the house. His boss looked murderous, and Percy was on the verge of panic. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew that he was in danger for some reason.  
“I’m going to tell you something, something I have never told anyone.” He said to Percy. “This will stay between us Weatherby.” He paused, and Percy realized he was waiting for confirmation. Percy nodded his head yes, he didn’t think he could talk if he wanted to. “You are aware of who my son was?”  
“Y… yes.” Percy replied, when it became apparent that a simple nod would not suffice.  
“It is believed that he died while in Azkaban,” Mr. Crouch continued on, “the truth is that, upon constant pleading from his mother, he was smuggled out. He has resided here ever since.”  
Percy wanted to ask how he had been smuggled out. Hell, he wanted to ask why he was being told all of this, but he didn’t dare speak up.  
“Until very recently I was able to control my son through the Imperius Curse. However, he has begun to fight it, and he is proving difficult to control. Winky, my house elf is some help, but she feels sorry for him. She is too soft on him, and lately he has been trying to escape.”  
“I… I’m s… ssss… sorry, sir,” stuttered Percy, “but what does this have to do with me?”  
“Apparently, Weatherby, he saw you deliver some papers to me the other day. He has an interest in… getting to know you.” Mr. Crouch said, with a disgusted snarl. “He has taken an unbreakable vow that he will stay in the house, as long as you come over a few times a week and… talk to him. The stipulations are that you come over at least three times a week, at least one of which that you need to spend the night. Winky will be nearby in case anything were to happen. This is all agreed upon Weatherby. So you will be starting your… extra duties immediately. He is down stairs waiting for you. Winky will show you the way.”  
“Excuse me?” asked Percy.  
“Is there a problem, Weatherby?” Mr. Crouch asked while he stood up.  
“What if I don’t want to help you commit a crime? You are…” Percy started, but was cut off by his boss.  
“I have already outlined all if the reasons why you will do this. If you need more persuading, I could always Imperius you? Or, the stipulations of the vow did specify that it would last as long as you, or my son, were alive.” He said as he raised his wand directly at Percy’s face. “It’s your choice.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was pulled out of the memory by Penny wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him back into her lap. They sat there, on the bathroom floor, for several minutes while Percy cried. After some time, once Percy calmed down, he and Penny talked about his defense. Percy had told Minister Fudge about Barty Crouch Jr., and urged him to take measures to fight You Know Who. Which the Minister had ignored… among other things. Percy shivered at the memories; he had thought enough about his past for one day, he decided to forget it for now. He had to hope that that was enough to convince the council that he had not helped, at least purposely, You Know Who to return.  
Percy was having trouble keeping his mind off the trial. He would periodically break down in panic. He had reached the daily maximum dosage for his drought by 3:00 PM. There was only one thing that truly ever got his mind and body to relax, and that was sex. Percy penned a letter to his friend Trevor, asking if he wanted to stop by that evening. Trevor and Percy had an understanding, basically whenever one needed a release, they could inquire the other about it. Penny liked the term, “fuck buddy,” but Percy found it crass. An hour later he received a reply, it simply stated, “See you at 7.” Good, thought Percy, he really needed this tonight.  
There was a knock at the door, it was 7:23. Trevor was late. Which he normally was, but Percy had been staring at the clock since 6:15, and was starting to panic that he wouldn’t show up.  
“Hello stranger.” Trevor said as he entered the apartment. “Have not heard from you in a while.”  
“Yeah, I have been busy.” Percy replied.  
Percy had not written or responded to Trevor since before the battle.  
“You didn’t answer my last two letters,” he said with a pout, “I was beginning to think we were done.”  
“It has been crazy since the war ended.” Percy said. “I hope I didn’t offend you in any way.”  
“Not at all, I’m just glad you wrote me. I’ve missed your cock Percy.” He said as he leaned in and kissed Percy hard on the lips.  
They kissed for a few minutes, and ran their hands across one another’s bodies. When Trevor groped Percy’s semi-hard cock, Percy pulled out of the kiss.  
“Get in my room and take off your clothes.” Percy ordered the other man.  
“Yes sir.” Trevor said.  
Percy felt slightly bad for how he was treating Trevor, but the feeling soon passed. This was the arrangement after all. Whoever wrote got to set the tone of the night. There had been plenty of times where Trevor had done this to Percy. They both enjoyed it, so Percy was not worried about hurting the others feelings by taking control. He needed to take control of something in his life right now, and this had always helped in the past.  
When Percy entered his room Trevor was sitting on his bed, naked, stroking himself.  
“Stop that.” Percy told him, and he did.  
Percy walked towards the other man, leaned down and kissed him. Trevor brought his hands up to Percy’s hips, but Percy took them off and held them down on the bed as he continued to kiss him. After a minute or two, when Trevor was starting to fight against Percy’s grip, pushing his hips up so that his erect cock was brushing against Percy’s still clad stomach, Percy pulled away.  
“Sit still.” Percy told him.  
Percy walked around his bed, bent down and pulled out a trunk. He magicked it open, and started to look through its contents. Percy came back with some restraints.  
“Sit on the bed on all fours.” He told Trevor.  
Trevor did as he was told, and once he was in place Percy restrained his hand and feet to his bed frame. He then tied his hands and feet together so that way he couldn’t move them. Trevor was stuck in this position until Percy let him out of it. Percy then slowly removed his belt, and with one swift flick, struck Trevor in the ass with it.  
“Fuck.” Trevor uttered, wincing from the sharp pain.  
Percy repeated the action several more times until welts were starting to show. Once Percy stopped he stepped back and admired his work. Trevor ass was red and raw. Trevor looked back at Percy the best he could, he was growing inpatient.  
“Please, Percy do something.” He begged.  
Percy walked back to the trunk and pulled out a gag, which he placed in Trevor’s mouth. He then ran his hands over the man’s back, and over his ass. Trevor winced at the pain of feeling Percy touch the raw skin there. Percy spanked him hard and he winced again, fighting the bonds that kept him up right. A muffled groan issued out of Trevor, and Percy felt his own cock twitch.  
Percy went back to the trunk and pulled out a cock ring, some lube, and a magical vibrator. Percy magically placed the cock ring around the base of Trevor’s already leaking cock. It would stop him from coming until Percy, and only Percy, removed it. Percy squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it up. He then traced his fingers along Trevor’s crack, stopping at his entrance. Percy started to slowly circle the outside of his asshole, Trevor moaned in pleasure. Percy wanted to rub his own cock, but knew that waiting would make it better, so he held back. Trevor was trying to push back on Percy’s fingers, but he was unable to move very much. Percy leaned in to Trevor’s ear, and while still circling his entrance, whispered,  
“You want to feel me inside of you?”  
Trevor nodded his head. His eyes were half lidded with lust. Percy kept circling the entrance to Trevor’s asshole for a few seconds, and then took his hand away. Trevor groaned in frustration, and pushed his hips back and forth, trying to feel a release somewhere. Percy spanked his already raw ass, and Trevor let out a muffled moan of pain and pleasure. Percy spanked him again, harder this time and Trevor let out another groan. Percy spanked Trevor until his own hand hurt and there were tears welling up in the other man’s eyes. Trevor was shaking, but he kept thrusting his hips trying to rub his dripping cock against anything. He was moaning out in frustration when Percy leaned down behind him and started to lick the back of his balls. Percy licked him from his balls to his entrance, where he swirled his tongue around and around. Percy lapped over it again and again, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure from the other man. Percy stopped and picked up the lube again, this time he cast a spell on it so that it would heat up, then squirted some onto two of his fingers. Percy proceeded to enter Trevor, slowly. He pushed in until he felt the tip of his fingers hit Trevor’s prostrate, and he rubbed him there. Percy knew that Trevor came easily, and had he been able to he would have done so already.  
Trevor was furiously pushing back on Percy’s hand, as much as he was able to with being tied up. His cock was slapping against his stomach, leaving traces of his precome along it. He was groaning in pleasure, and Percy thought that he was maybe trying to say something. Stilling his fingers, but leaving them against the other man’s prostrate, he came to the side of Trevor and pulled the gag out if his mouth. Trevor had drool going down his chin, something Percy would normally find repulsive, but right now he found incredibly sexy.  
“Did you say something?” asked Percy.  
“Please, Percy. Please, I need to come. Let me come. Please.” Trevor begged.  
“Not yet.” Percy whispered and placed the gag back in the other man’s mouth.  
Percy rubbed his fingertips against Trevor’s prostate a few more times before he removed them. Trevor let out another groan. Percy saw that the other man’s cock was dripping with precome. It was all over his stomach and Percy’s bed spread. Percy couldn’t help himself, he reached over and took Trevor’s engorged cock in his hand and started to stroke. Trevor was moaning and pushing his hips, fucking Percy’s hand as best he could. Percy wanted to fuck him, but he wasn’t done taking Trevor to his breaking point yet. He liked watching the other man squirm and beg for release. Percy let go of his cock, and Trevor let out an angry groan. Percy new how this felt, he knew that Trevor felt as if he would come with every touch. It was as if he was permanently on the brink of orgasming, and every time Percy stopped it was as if he were denying Trevor his absolution.  
Percy picked up the vibrator and ran some lube over it. Positioning himself behind Trevor, he slowly eased the fake cock inside of his entrance. Trevor immediately pushed back, wanting to be filled. With a tap of his wand, Percy set the toy moving. It slowly pushed in and out of the other man. It was magicked, so it would only go so far in, so if Trevor pushed back the cock would ease out. Trevor kept pushing back, and Percy watched as his frustration build. Percy had mercy on him, and tapped the toy again. It grew in diameter and it sped up its pace.  
A chocked moan escaped Trevor. Percy undid his pants and pulled his massive cock out. There was precome drenching his cock, and pants. Percy stroked himself as he watched the dildo fuck the other man. After a few more minutes, when Trevor’s thighs started to shake uncontrollably, Percy set the toy to the highest speed. Trevor was practically screaming around his gag. Percy moved to the front of him, and pulled the gag out.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Percy. Please. I need to fucking come. I can’t take anymore.” Trevor was pleading. “Please, Percy. I need to come.”  
Percy placed the tip of his cock on Trevor’s mouth, spreading precome along his lips.  
“How do I taste?” he asked  
“So fucking good Percy!” Trevor replied, licking the come off of his lips.  
“You want to taste my cock?” Percy asked, placing a hand in the back of the other man’s head.  
“Yes.” Trevor replied.  
Percy pushed his big, thick cock slowly into his mouth. Trevor’s tongue started the flick over the tip as he sucked. Percy let out a moan, it felt so fucking good. Percy pushed as far as he could into Trevor’s mouth. Trevor gaged a little in the size of it, but was sucking again in no time. Percy picked up his wand, and with a swish the toy that was still fucking Trevor’s ass started to vibrate. Trevor let out a moan around Percy’s cock, the vibration of which felt amazing. Trevor was sucking Percy’s cock like he would die if he stopped. Percy was moaning and pushing back, lightly fucking Trevor’s mouth. Percy felt like he was going to come, so he pulled out, and stopped the fake cock from fucking Trevor.  
“Fuck! Percy, please don’t stop. I need to come, please.” cried Trevor.  
Percy came up behind Trevor, picked up the lube and applied it generously to his enormous cock. He then placed the tip at Trevor’s entrance, and held the other man still.  
“You want to feel my cock inside of you?  
“Yes.” He replied.  
You want to feel my cock fucking your tight little hole?  
“Yes, please Percy.” Trevor was begging.  
Do you want to come while I’m fucking you so hard that you forget your own name?” Percy asked voice husky with arousal.  
“Yes. Oh god yes. Fuck me Percy. Fuck me now.” Trevor answered.  
With one swift motion Percy pushed all the way inside of him. They both let out moans of pleasure. And Percy started to furiously slide in and out of Trevor’s thought, warm hole.  
“You feel so good Percy!” Trevor yelled out. “I missed your cock. God, I love your fucking cock Percy.”  
“Yeah, you like when my big cock is fucking you?” Percy asked, fucking him harder.  
“Yes, fuck yes. You’re so fucking big Percy.” He breathed. “Fuck me harder, I want you to come inside of me.”  
Percy was close. He could feel his orgasm building. Trevor’s entire body was shaking with pleasure now, the vibrations of which made the feeling of being inside of him intense. Percy was going to come any second. He picked up his wand and with a flick the cock ring was off of the other man’s cock. Trevor screamed. His orgasm was so hard and so intense that his entire body started to shake even harder. He was clenching around Percy’s cock, and the sensation of feeling the other man come sent Percy over the edge. He came inside of Trevor, so hard that it was leaking out around his cock as he took his last thrusts. Percy magicked the restraints off of Trevor, and collapsed on top of him. They were both shaking, but Trevor was still moaning from the intensity of his orgasm. Percy rolled off of him, and pulled him towards him, spooning him from behind.  
“You okay?” Percy asked, still breathing hard.  
“Oh my god yes.” Trevor answered still shaking from his orgasm. “You’re fucking amazing Percy.”  
Percy chuckled at this, as Trevor turned towards him and kissed him. Percy knew they had no romantic feelings for one another, but he was glad he wasn’t alone tonight. He quickly cleaned up the mess they made before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver flew around the pitch, it was about half way through practice and despite the fact that it was late November, it was quite hot out. At least it was in all of his quidditch gear. Practice always consisted of the reserve team versus the actual team. It was fun, and always a good workout, but he was becoming more and more restless in it. Oliver knew he was a good player, hell he knew he was a better player than Smith, the Puddlemere United’s star keeper. Smith was the “face” of the team however, which meant that Oliver had never once been put in a game. Despite the fact that he blocked more goals than Smith did almost 2 to 1. Smith was a nice bloke, which made it hard to dislike him. Oliver wished he could, he could have someone to aim his frustrations at.  
Oliver heard a whistle, which signaled that it was break time. Lately Oliver had taken to flying around the field during this time, while everyone else went to eat lunch. He had always enjoyed how quiet the field was when he was alone, it was peaceful. He loved the smell of the grass, it always reminded him if his childhood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was excited, today was the day that his dad was going to take him to a team practice. His father was a beater for the Scottish National Quidditch Team, and Oliver’s favorite player. Although, he may have been biased. His dad would have taken him to a practice before now, but his mother (a muggle) felt that it was too dangerous for a kid so young. Oliver had just turned 9, and with constant pleading from both Oliver and his father, his mother finally consented. It was a warm summer’s day, and Oliver was flying around with professional quidditch players. He knew them all already, being his father’s teammates, but it was different being able to play alongside them. Oliver didn’t think he had ever been that happy before.  
Each player had taken turns showing him how to play their position. He liked them all, but he really liked playing keeper. He was a natural, at least that’s what Ainsley, the teams’ keeper, had told him. Once practice had actually begun Oliver had to sit on the sidelines, but he had never been that close to a game before, he was excited to see them play. They were playing shirts and skins, and Oliver couldn’t help but notice the bodies of those who were skins. They were all muscular, and tan. Oliver had known for a couple years that he liked boys, he liked boys the way other boys liked girls. He didn’t dare tell anyone this. He was ashamed of how he felt. His family went to church every Sunday, and he went to prayer group on Wednesday nights with his mother. He knew how he felt was wrong, was a sin. He tried to stop his feelings. He would go down to the lake with the other boys in his youth group to look at the women who would sometimes swim naked. Just last week they had watched two women swimming, all of the boys talked about their breasts and Oliver tried to join in. He pretended that he was attracted to them, when in actuality he felt nothing. But, looking at these shirtless quidditch players flying around, that made his heart race. He felt growth in his pants, which happened from time to time. He had asked his Minister about it, and he told him that it was very normal, and that he should not touch it. And if he had to touch it, because it would not go away, to think about God, and pray while he was doing so.  
An hour had gone by, and it had not gone away. It was starting to become painful, so Oliver went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver came out of the memory, a smile on his face. “… think about God, and pray…”, that was definitely not what he had thought about. He did do his fair share of praying for forgiveness afterwards. It took Oliver a long time to come to terms with his sexuality, and to realize that the church was full of hypocrites.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver sat in his church youth minister’s office. He was waiting for him to return from youth group. Oliver was now considered an adult, being that he was eighteen, and went to the adult group that met later in the evening. Oliver had been struggling with his sexuality since he realized he was gay, but this past year he had lost his virginity. It was causing him guilt. He had tried to keep his lustful urges to himself, it had happened so quickly though, and it felt so… right. In the moment at least, afterwards Oliver had cried and prayed for forgiveness. He went to talk to the actual Minister, who he should be confiding in now, about it, but he lost his nerve. He was used to the youth minister, he was younger (only 22 years old), and Oliver felt that he would probably be more understanding. Just then the office door opened, and the youth minister, Neill, came in.  
“Oliver! What brings you by today?” the youth minister asked.  
“I needed someone to talk to. I have been having some… issues.” Oliver replied.  
“Well, I am always here to talk, but I am supposed to direct you to Reverend Paul. You’re eighteen now, and not technically my charge anymore.” He told Oliver.  
“I feel more comfortable talking about this particular matter with you, if that’s alright sir.” Oliver asked.  
“Sure, this time.” he answered. “Call me Neill; you’re of age now, no need to call me sir. Always makes me feel old.” said the young Minister.  
“Alright, Neill.” said Oliver. “That really does not feel right.”  
They both laughed.  
“You’ll get used to it.” He replied. “What is it you wanted to talk about? Is it something to do with school?”  
“No, not exactly.” Oliver replied. “I… I have… this is hard to talk about, I don’t really know where to start.”  
“Why don’t you just say it as simply as you can? I think a lot of times we over think things Oliver, just come right out and say it.” He advised.  
“I like guys.” Oliver said, unable to look the Minister in the eye.  
There was a moment of silence between the two.  
“So, you have lustful thoughts about men?” he asked Oliver.  
“Yes.” He replied.  
“How long has this been going on for?” Neill asked him.  
“I was around seven when I first noticed I was attracted to men.” Oliver confessed.  
“Have you ever… touched yourself while thinking of men Oliver?”  
Oliver wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but he answered the question.  
“Yes.”  
“How frequently would you say that you touch yourself?” the Minister asked.  
“What? I… I don’t know…” Oliver said, blushing at the question.  
“Would you say that it was more or less than once a day?”  
“Probably more.” Oliver said, he really wasn’t sure why he was being asked these questions.  
“What do you think about, when you touch yourself Oliver?”  
“What… what does that have to do with…?” Oliver was embarrassed now, was that the minister’s goal, he wondered.  
“We need to know what we are dealing with Oliver.” The Minister responded. “We all have our demons, how am I supposed to help you if I don’t know what yours are? So, what is it that you think about when you touch yourself?”  
Oliver was embarrassed, he had never told anyone that he was attracted to men before, let alone what he found attractive.  
“I… I think of a lot of different things.” Oliver finally responded.  
“Do you think of touching other guys… genitals?”  
“Yes… I have…” Oliver wished he had never brought this up, this was humiliating.  
“Have you thought about putting your mouth on other guy’s genitals, or them putting their mouth on yours?” he asked him.  
“Yes.”  
“Have you ever thought about entering another man Oliver? Or of a man entering you, while you touched yourself?”  
Oliver felt like he couldn’t breathe, it was very hot in the room all of a sudden.  
“Yes.” Oliver answered.  
“Have you ever acted in those thoughts?” he asked Oliver.  
“Well, y… yes.” Oliver whispered, unable to look at the Minister now.  
“What happened?”  
“We had… we had sex.” said Oliver, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Who entered who?” The Minister asked Oliver.  
“He entered me.” Oliver replied, desperately trying to control his tears, but failing.  
“Did you like it?” he asked.  
“I don’t know… it… it hap… happened so f… fff… fast.” gasped Oliver.  
“Hmmm… okay.” The Minister said. “Well, I think what we need to do Oliver is to purge these urges.”  
“Purge them? What does that mean?” Oliver asked confused.  
“Well, a lot of the time we are just curious about things, and the devil can take those curiosities and use them against us. So, if we were to actually act on those curiosities, than they would no longer be a problem.” The Minister told Oliver.  
“Are… are you saying that I should… have sex with a guy, to cure myself of being attracted to them?” Oliver asked, skeptically.  
“I know it sounds strange Oliver.” The Minister answered. “But, if we keep God in our hearts and minds, I think we can banish these demons of yours.”  
The Minister got up out of his chair, and came around his desk. Oliver could tell that he had an erection, and what the Minister had been telling him suddenly made sense. He wanted Oliver and him to have sex. Oliver’s heart began to race, and the blood flowed to his cock, making him hard. He had to admit that he had found the other man attractive. He had even been in some of his fantasies. The Minister was inches away from him, and Oliver looked up at his face from where he sat.  
“You trust me, right?” the Minister asked.  
“Y…yes.” Oliver stammered, looking away.  
“Good, because this is God’s will Oliver.” He said, while he lifted Oliver’s chin up so that he was looking into his eyes. “I want to help you, and this is the only way how.”  
The Minister then unzipped his pants, and pulled his cock out. It was dripping, and Oliver felt his own cock twitch as he stared at it. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue up the minister’s shaft, tasting his precome. He knew all that crap he had told him about this fixing his problem was a lie, but he didn’t care. Oliver wanted this, and here was his Minister telling him it was okay. Oliver reached out and wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock, which caused him to moan out, jerking his hips up. Oliver began to stroke his shaft. He liked how it felt to bring the other man pleasure. He was maybe a bit above average in size, but he was much bigger than who Oliver had lost his virginity to. Oliver licked the tip of the minister’s cock, rolling his tongue in circles around it.  
“Oh God, Oliver! Yes.” He cried out.  
Oliver lowered his mouth farther down the other man’s cock, taking him all the way in. He gaged a bit when the tip hit the back of his throat, but as he started to move he relaxed and was able to take him all the way in without another problem. Oliver liked how the other man tasted, salty yet a little sweet. Just as Oliver was moving his hands to the other man’s balls, he was lifted up onto his feet. The Minister brought him in for a kiss. It started out fevered and rushed, but as they continued to kiss it slowed. They were gently kissing one another, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Oliver felt the other man lift up his shirt, so he stepped back and raised his arms to help him. Once his shirt was off, they were back together, kissing, tongues lightly brushing against each other’s. Neill ran his hands along Oliver’s chest, feeling his muscles, a moan escaping his lips. Oliver started to unbutton the minister’s shirt, sliding his hands up his chest once it was unbuttoned, and sliding the shirt off his arms. Oliver looked at his hands running through the other man’s light sprinkling of chest hair. Oliver leaned in and started to kiss the other man’s neck. Neill tilted his head so that Oliver had better access to it, moaning in pleasure from the strokes of Oliver’s tongue. Oliver’s hands made their way back to the other man’s cock, and started to stroke him again. He then felt the minister’s hands on his own zipper, which he slowly lowered. He undid Oliver’s pants and started to push them down, along with his underwear. Oliver’s cock sprung out, and the Minister wrapped his hand around Oliver’s long, thick girth.  
“Neill.” Oliver moaned out softly.  
“I told you you’d get used to using me name.” he replied.  
They both smiled, and brought their lips back together, kissing gently. Oliver stepped out of his pants. He now stood completely naked inside of the youth minister’s office. Neill looked him up and down, and Oliver blushed. He had never had someone examine his naked body that was before. He brought his hands together to cover his erection. The Minister stopped him.  
“Don’t,” he said. “You have an amazing body.”  
Oliver guessed the pretense that this was for God was done with, but he didn’t care. He wanted Neill. Oliver stepped in for another kiss, and as he pressed his lips to the other man’s, he felt hands on his waist. Neill was moving him, he felt the back of his knees lightly hit the desk, and he sat down. Neill started to slowly, and gently kiss down Oliver’s body. He stopped when he reached his cock, and looked up to Oliver’s face before taking him into his mouth. Oliver threw his head back in pleasure. It felt amazing to have someone’s mouth sucking his cock. Oliver couldn’t help but to moan out from the pleasure. Neill stopped and picked up his wand and cast a Muffliato spell and locked his office door. He then took Oliver by the knees and lifted, placing his legs over his own shoulders. Oliver was forced to lean back, his heart was racing. The Minister lowered his head, and Oliver felt a tongue slowly start to lick his entrance. He gasped out in surprise, and felt the other man laugh, which caused a vibration to go through Oliver. Pretty soon Oliver was practically screaming out in ecstasy. After a few minutes of Oliver squirming with pleasure from him licking his entrance, Neill pulled back. Picking up his wand, he positioned it where his tongue had just been and mumbled something Oliver couldn’t quite make out. Oliver jumped at the odd sensation spreading through him as he was magically filled with lube. The Minister then started to rub circles around his opening, and slowly slid a finger inside of him. Oliver jumped when his finger hit something that made jolts of pleasure wash over his body. Neill stroked that spot over and over again, as he watched Oliver moan. He added a second finger and Oliver called out his name.  
“Neill. Oh, my god, this feels so good.”  
The Minister started to wiggle his fingers back and forth, the sensation of which felt amazing. Oliver screamed out when he added a third finger, and wiggled them around even more furiously.  
“Oh God, oh god, oh god.” Oliver chanted.  
“Are you ready?” Neill asked Oliver.  
“Yes.” whispered Oliver in return.  
Neill pulled his fingers out and stood up, positioning the tip of his cock at Oliver’s entrance. He slowly pushed in, and Oliver felt a burning pain as the tip of the other man’s cock entered him.  
“Are you okay?” he asked Oliver when he winced.  
“Yes.” Oliver answered. “Please, don’t stop.”  
The Minister took Oliver’s hands in his own, holding them on either side of Oliver’s body, as he slowly pushed all of the way inside of him. Once he was fully in he paused, giving Oliver time to adjust. He bent down and softly began to kiss Oliver. After a few seconds Oliver broke the kiss and said,  
“I’m ready.”  
The Minister started to slowly pull out until just the tip of his cock was inside of Oliver, and then he would slowly push back in. He kept trying different angles, until Oliver moaned out in pleasure. Now that Neill knew were Oliver’s prostate was he started to thrust a little harder, hitting the same spot each time. Oliver had no idea anything could feel so good. He wished that this had been his first time. It was sweet, and gentle, and Oliver felt safe. Instead, his first time had been rushed, and unsatisfying, and had left him physically hurt. Neill was starting to pant harder and harder, Oliver thought it was incredibly sexy. His orgasm was building up. Oliver was going to come any second now. Neill’s cock fucking him felt so good, he had no idea this would feel like this. The Minister was grunting now, and his thrusts were becoming more urgent. He started to stroke Oliver’s cock, and after a few pumps Oliver lost control. His orgasm left him shaking. His come was covering both himself and the other man. Oliver was starting to come down when he heard Neill moan out his name.  
“Oliver!”  
He felt warm come filling him. He couldn’t believe how arousing he found it. It was running down the back of his leg as Neill took his last thrusts inside of him. He dropped his head onto Oliver’s shoulder, and Oliver embraced him in a hug. They held each other for a few minutes, and then the Minister pulled out of Oliver and kissed him gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Oliver pulled himself out of the memory as the rest of his team started to file onto the field. Oliver couldn’t shake the memory of that first time with Neill. He and Neill had sex a few more times that summer before Oliver went back for his final year at Hogwarts. But Oliver returning to school was not the reason they ended their affair. Oliver ended it when Neill urged the rest of the parish to kick out an openly gay member. His parents had been thrilled at the “cause”, Oliver remembered in disgust. It was after that, that Oliver started to come to terms with being gay, and realized that church was not for him. He felt closer to God flying around a Quidditch pitch than he ever had sitting in a church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more chapters later on. Please ley me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

It had been a week since Percy first received word of the Inquisition Hearing, and Percy had not suffered a panic attack since. He really did not get them that often, well, they were often enough to be deemed “chronic”, and to be prescribed droughts for them. However, lately he had been suffering from them more frequently. Percy knew it was because of his family. He was of course happy to be back with them, he loved and missed them, but there were so many of them. There were so many unspoken things between him and them, it was overwhelming. Since learning about the hearing though, Percy had told his mother that he wasn’t feeling well. This had allowed him to skip out on family time. He couldn’t keep that up much longer, but while he figured out his defense it was best to stay clear of his family. His biggest fear was that they would disown him, and he would be without them again. He truly feared that if they found out about his relationship with Barty it would make them hate him. Even though he was forced into it, he wasn’t sure how his family would react to it. Especially when they learned that Percy had loved him, what would they think of him then? Memories started to come to Percy, all he could think of was the first time he met Barty. 

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

Percy followed the house elf down stairs, and into a back room. His heart was still racing from the encounter he had just had with his boss. Surely this was a dream. Mr. Crouch didn’t just threaten his life. But it wasn’t a dream, Percy never had panic attacks in his dreams, and he was on the verge of one. His boss had just threatened his life, and his father’s life, now that Percy thought about it. Winky stopped suddenly in front of a closed door.   
“This is it, master Percy.” said the elf.  
It felt weird to be called “master”, it added to the surrealism of the moment. Percy stood frozen, unsure of what to expect on the other side of that door.  
“I thought you had to be present Winky?” Percy asked, he really did not want to go in alone.  
“No sir, Winky only has to be nearby Sir.” The house elf said, bobbing up and down. “I will be right here in the hall, in case you or master Crouch Jr. needs anything sir.”   
Percy stepped up to the door, heart racing. He didn’t want to go in, he wanted to run from that house and never look back. But he couldn’t, his boss had made that extremely clear. He couldn’t risk anything happening to his father, he had no choice. At least in this moment, tomorrow he could go to the proper authority and tell them everything he knew. Percy was staring at the door, trying to fight back his panic attack, unsure if he ought to knock, or to just go in. He was certainly expected, so maybe he should just walk in? Percy stood outside that door, unable to move, heart racing, for what seemed like hours.  
“Master Percy, you need to go in.” said Winky.   
Percy knocked at the door.  
“Come in.” said a man’s voice from the other side.  
Percy placed a shaky hand on the handle, and took a deep breath before turning it. Percy looked at his surroundings as he walked in, it was a bedroom. All of a sudden Percy remembered that Mr. Crouch had mentioned spending the night at least once a week. The full weight of that meaning hit Percy suddenly, he saw a man coming towards him. He was slim, and tall. Not as tall as Percy, but close to 6 foot. He was handsome, and Percy cursed himself for thinking it. This man was a death eater after all.   
“Please, have a seat.” The man said, motioning to couch.   
Percy just stood there, heart racing, unable to move. He watched as the man sat down, and turned to look at Percy. His gaze was piercing.   
“I’m not going to hurt you.” He told Percy. “We are going to be spending some time together, so you may as well sit down and get to know me.”  
Percy slowly inched towards the couch. He was terrified of the man in front of him, but he knew he had no way out of this. He sat as far away from him as he could, trying to distance himself from the situation as much as possible.   
“It’s Percy, right? Asked the man, still not taking his intense gaze off of Percy.  
Percy nodded his head to let him know he was right. His hands were shaking now, and he was starting to sweat.   
“What’s the matter Percy?” asked the man.   
Percy felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was starting to panic. Fear was rising in his chest. Now really wasn’t time for this thought Percy. The man moved towards him, and Percy jumped out of his reach.   
“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said calmly.   
Percy was feeling dizzy, and he was sweating. He thought he might pass out, or have a stroke. He wanted to run away, but his legs wouldn’t allow him to now if he tried. Percy sat down on the ground, this was it, he thought. This was how he would die. It certainly felt like he was dying, surely dying couldn’t be worse than this. Nothing could be worse than this, could it? Percy hoped not.   
“Winky, come in here.” yelled the other man.   
Just then Percy heard a loud pop, and a squeaky voice behind him.  
“Did the young master need something from Winky sir?” asked the house elf.   
“I think he is having some kind of an anxiety attack or something.” He told the house elf. “Is there anything you can do for him Winky?”   
“Yes sir, master sir. Winky will be right back.”  
Percy heard another pop nearby, and then felt a hand rest on his back. He knew it was Crouch Jr., but he was unable to move. It had been a long time since he had a panic attack this big. He was shaking violently. He was drenched in sweat, and he had even started to gasp for breath.   
“Winky will be back in a minute.” The man told Percy. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
Percy was confused, it was the man’s fault he was having a panic attack in the first place, yet the hand on his back felt comforting. The few other times this had happened, being touched by someone always seemed to help. Penny would rub his back, and the one time Oliver found him, he took Percy’s hand and placed his head against his so that they were forehead to forehead, while he gently cupped the side of his head with his other hand, thumb tracing his cheek. Percy wished his old dorm mate was here now.   
“Just rub circles with your hand on my back?” he asked, desperate for this feeling to go away.  
“Like this?” he asked, starting to rub Percy’s back.  
Percy nodded yes, he was still breathing hard but the overwhelming fear was starting to subside. Percy heard another pop, and knew Winky was back.  
“Here sir, Winky brought a drought for Master Percy.” squeaked the house elf.   
The man handed the vial to Percy, who swallowed it in one gulp. A warming sensation spread through his body, and his heart began to slow its racing. He had stopped sweating, but he was cold from the perspiration that had drenched his face and clothes. He shivered slightly. And the man wrapped his arms around him. It felt safe, and Percy began to calm down. Once Percy’s symptoms stopped, he stiffened in the man’s arms.   
Percy was being gently held, on a bedroom floor, by a known death eater. Percy cleared his throat and pushed himself up, and out of the man’s embrace.   
“Are you feeling better?” asked the man.  
“Yes.” said Percy, straightening himself up, trying to compose himself.   
There was another pop and Winky appeared with a tray of sandwiches and tea, Percy had not realized she had left the room. It was then that Percy realized how hungry he was, but he wanted to leave. Surely he had spent enough time there today.   
“Have a seat,” said Crouch Jr., gesturing to the sofa. “Eat something; it will make you feel better.”   
“I really should be on my…” Percy started, but the man cut him off.  
“Nonsense, we have not even talked yet.” He said while he patted the seat next to him. “Sit.”  
It was not a request, and Percy knew it. He sat down as far away as possible and looked down at his feet.  
“Have some food. It will make you feel better.” He repeated to Percy.   
Percy’s hand shook as he reached for a sandwich. He was still terrified of the man sitting a few feet away from him.   
“Percy, you’re the one with the wand, so if one of us should be afraid it’s me, not you.” He told Percy.  
“You do not have a wand?” Percy asked.  
“Would I stay locked in my father’s house for the past 13 years if I had a wand?” he answered.   
Percy just nodded at this, and focused his attention on eating the sandwich. He desperately wanted to leave. Percy could not believe he was in this situation. As time went on, Percy got calmer, his panic attack completely fading away. Now that he didn’t have his heart rate, or shaky hands to concentrate on, the defining silence hit him. He was uncomfortable, sitting there not saying a word, as his bosses son just stared at him. After a while the silence became unbearable.   
“So, why did you want to talk to me so badly?” asked Percy. “An unbreakable vow seems a tad drastic.”  
“I have only had my father, who detests me, and Winky for conversation these past 13 years.” He replied. “While Winky may be sweet, she can also get on ones nerves. I saw you the other day. I came right up to you and watched you. You seemed interesting, and intelligent enough to carry on a conversation. Something I have not had in a long time. Not to mention, you’re incredibly attractive.”  
Percy blushed at the compliment. Penny had always told him that he was cute, and he heard people talk about how it was such a shame that such a handsome face was wasted on such a “big headed, know-it-all, prat”. Percy knew that he was decent looking, but he never had people hit on him like his brothers had.   
“What do you mean; you came right up to me?” Percy asked voice shaky.  
“My father makes me wear an invisibility cloak around the house.” He answered. “I agreed because it was the only way that he would let me leave this room.”   
“Is he not afraid that someone will see you one day?” Percy asked, letting the logical side of him win out over the part that felt bad for the death eater sitting next to him.   
“Oh. Plenty of people have seen me Percy.” He answered, with a slight laugh in his voice. “Just ask Bertha Jenkins. Well, I guess she wouldn’t be able to tell you much, now would she?”  
“Is that why Bertha went missing?” Percy asked surprised.   
“Is she missing?” he asked Percy. “I wasn’t aware of that. No, my father just tweaked her memory a bit, and sent her on her way. Poor Bertha, she sure seems to have some bad luck.”  
Percy wondered if this was true, Mr. Crouch did just threaten him and his family’s lives. It would not be too farfetched to think that he had something to do with her disappearance. Percy pushed this thought aside. He needed to concentrate on what was happening now.   
“You still did not tell me why you took an unbreakable vow.” He asked him. “Why would you, or your father for that matter, take such a risk? Just so you could spend time with me? It seems drastic, why take it that far?”  
“My father cares more about his appearance, than his actual life.” He answered. “If I got out, or people found out about me, his image would be ruined. That is far worse to him than dying.”  
“That cannot be true.” Percy said.   
“Trust me, it is. My father cares about his status in life above anything else, even his own flesh and blood. He sentenced me to life in Azkaban, without hearing my side of things, because the fact that I was accused of aiding the Dark Lord muddied his good name.” He said disgust clear in his voice.  
“Your side of things?” asked Percy.   
“I was young and foolish. I wanted to upset my father, so I decided to start hanging around people he didn’t approve of, just to piss the old man off. He is a real prick Percy, always forced me to do things because of the family image.” He paused here a minute, anger etched on his face. “I ended up around the wrong people, and because of whom my father was, because of his connections in the ministry, I was forced into servitude to the Dark Lord. He tortured me into submission, and then burned his mark into my skin.” He lifted his shirt sleeve to show Percy the pale remains of the Dark Mark on his left forearm. “I was too young and stupid and scared to go against him. You were probably too young when he was in power, do you even remember it?”  
“Not really.” Percy answered. “I remember my parents being scared, and having to stay in the house. I was only 4 or 5 when You Know Who vanished.”  
“Then you don’t know what it was like. People were afraid, Percy. People went missing, were tortured, killed, Imperiused… you couldn’t trust anyone. It was my father’s job to lock the Dark Lords followers up, one he took very seriously. He had no mercy, towards anyone, and people loved him for it. Did he lock up innocent people? Yes. But no one cared. They were too scared to worry about one or two wrong convictions. And when old Barty Crouch locked up his own death eater son, he became a tragic hero to the wizarding world. Never mind it if I wasn’t guilty of what people think I did, he had his good name back.” There was clear anger and resentment in his voice as he told Percy this.   
“So, you are telling me that you are innocent? You were forced to do those things, to torture the Longbottom’s?” Percy asked, already feeling sorry for him, even though he didn’t outwardly show it.  
“Yes. I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I didn’t raise my wand to those people.” he answered Percy. “I still think about that night, it haunts me.”  
Percy felt sorry for him. He knew what it felt like to have a father you could never please. No matter how hard he worked, or good grades he got, or things he had accomplished; it always seemed that his father was more proud if the twins and their antics than how hard Percy worked. But Percy knew that his father loved him, even if he did not understand or even like him. His father would never send him to Azkaban to save his own image.  
“I am sorry.” said Percy. “It must be hard, having the whole world think you are guilty of something you did not do. It must be hard for the world to think that you are a monster, and to not be able to set the record straight. At least you are free, and not in Azkaban.”  
“Free? You call this freedom Percy?” He asked, gesturing around the room. “I am as much a prisoner in this house as I was in Azkaban. And, let me tell you, the Dementors are a lot more forgiving than my father. You wanted to know why I risked the unbreakable vow on the off chance you would agree Percy. It is because anything is better than this hell, even death. So, if you refused and I died, or if you turned my father and I in and I went back to Azkaban, at least I would be free from this house.”  
“Then why promise to stay here? “ Percy asked. “I do not understand why you would wish to see me that badly. You do not even know me.”  
“Where am I going to go? I can’t leave. People know who I am Percy. They may think I am dead, but people will figure it out. And if they don’t, I am equipped for nothing in the real world. I have no money, and no place to go. I’m 34 and I have never held a job. I would have to fake my entire life, and probably in the muggle world. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve gone without a wand for 13 years, but I know nothing of the muggle world Percy. Threatening to leave would be to escape this place and end my life. Winky won’t let me while I’m imprisoned here.” He paused and scoffed at this. “Seeing you that day, I was drawn to you. Like I said, you’re extremely handsome Percy, but listening to you I knew you were intelligent. I could have a real conversation again; I would maybe not be quite so lonely. Percy, you are my last effort of trying to survive this hell. Once I saw you, and knew what I had been truly missing from the world, companionship, I knew I had to do everything in my power to talk to you.”  
Percy was taken aback by this; it was flattering in a way, but also overwhelming.   
“You must be lonely, if you would be willing to die to talk to me.” Percy said.  
“Oh, Percy, lonely doesn’t even scratch the surface.” He answered. “But, I would want to talk to you even if I was a free man.” He was inching closer to Percy now, mere inches from him. Percy was too scared to move, and he hated to admit it, he was a little excited as well. “You’re quite attractive Percy. I don’t think you realize just how beautiful you are.”  
“Beautiful? I am not a woman.” Percy replied.  
“Beauty isn’t restricted to women Percy. And you are beautiful.” He was an inch away from Percy now. The older man’s lips practically touching his own. Percy’s heart was racing, part of him wanted this. He had never kissed a guy before, and he was a very handsome one. “You have soft features, and yet, they are so dynamic. Your lips are very kissable Percy.” He said while running his thumb along his bottom lip.  
Percy’s heart leapt at the touch, and his cock was growing hard. He was over his head, he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he couldn’t stop it.  
“Kissable?” Percy whispered.   
A predatory smile crossed the man’s face, and Percy couldn’t breathe. Was this really happening?  
“Wait.” Percy said. “I am not sure if this is right.” Percy was forcing himself to be logical. This was a convicted death eater. Or was he a wrongfully convicted death eater? He didn’t know what to believe. “I mean, you are a known death eater.”  
“I’m innocent Percy.” He said. “Don’t you believe me?”  
“I think I do, yes.” Percy wanted to believe him.  
He leaned in closer, their lips now millimeters apart.   
“Then what’s the problem?” he asked.  
“You are twice my age.” Percy said.  
“So? You’re of legal age. There is nothing wrong with it.” He answered.  
“I have never…”Percy started, but couldn’t finish.  
“Never what, been with a man?” he asked.  
“Been with anyone.” Percy responded.  
The man smiled, and ran his tongue along Percy’s mouth slowly, and then lightly bit his bottom lip before pulling back an inch. Percy was incredibly hard now, his pants were getting uncomfortable, and he could feel the precome soaking through. He was aroused, but he was also nervous. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this, especially with him.   
“We don’t have to do anything tonight Percy.” He whispered seductively, as he looked Percy up and down. His gaze lingered at the bulge in Percy’s pants, and he lifted an eyebrow. “My, my Percy, you certainly do bring a lot to the table.”  
Percy blushed at his remarks.   
“I think we should stop… I am not ready… that is… I do not know if you are who I should… I do not really know you…” Percy was babbling.   
“Then we can wait until you are sure Percy.” He said.  
“Thank you… I know I am supposed to spend the night once a week (his eyes flicked to the bed on the other side of the room, and Percy gulped)… but I do no… not think we should… you and I… I am not…” Percy couldn’t keep a straight thought going, all he wanted to do was take out his cock and relieve himself of this desire.   
“Percy,” the older man said, placing a hand on his thigh, extremely close to his cock. He knew what he was doing to Percy and it made him smile more. “I am not going to force you into anything. When this happens, and trust me it will happen, you’re going to want it.” He grazed his hand over Percy’s clothed erection, making him push up into his hand and gasp out in need. “One more thing Percy, my name is Barty. So call me Barty.” With a squeeze of Percy’s enormous erection, he let go, and sat back down.   
“Barty?” Percy asked.  
“Yes, Percy?” he replied.  
“Can I go home now?”   
“Yes.” He answered the younger man.   
Percy got up, adjusting himself as best he could, and turned to head out the door.   
“Oh Percy…” Barty called after him  
“Yes?” Percy asked, unable to turn and look at him.  
“I’ll see you soon.” He answered.  
Percy left the room, and leaned against the closed door, breathing hard.   
“You okay Master Percy?” asked Winky.  
Percy jumped; he had not remembered the house elf was waiting out in the hall.   
“Yes, Winky, I am fine.” He answered, attempting to hide his massive erection, unsuccessfully. “I am heading home now. Will you tell Mr. Crouch that I will see him Monday at the office?”  
“Yes sir, master Percy.” Winky replied.  
Percy disapperated home to his room, where he locked the door and cast the Muffliato spell. He then pulled out his throbbing cock, and jacked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He had been so naïve, Percy thought, as he pulled himself out if the memory. He had believed Barty so quickly, so completely. He had been a fool. Percy wished that he went to Minister Fudge right then and there, after that first meeting. Or even his father. He wouldn’t be in any of this mess, and maybe You Know Who would not have come back. And Fred would be alive now. If George didn’t blame Percy for Fred’s death now, he would if he ever found out about Percy’s past. He had just been so scared of what would happen to him and his family if he went against Mr. Crouch. Plus, he had believed Barty when he told him he was innocent. He hated himself for ever being attracted to him, and he hated himself more that he let himself be fooled enough to fall in love with him.   
There was a knock on the door and Percy got up to answer it. He was not expecting anyone, but maybe it was for Penny. Penny came out of her room then, she had been pouring herself over the letter from the ministry. Looking up the legal terms, and trying to come up with a defense for Percy. Percy didn’t know what he would do without her. There was another, louder knock at the door.   
“Are you expecting anyone?” Percy asked her.  
“No.” she replied.  
Percy crossed the room and opened the door, his brothers, Bill and Charlie, were standing on the other side. They seemed mad, especially Bill. Without asking, they pushed their way into Percy’s apartment.   
“What the bloody hell do you think you’re fucking doing Percy?” Bill asked him.  
“What do you mean?” Percy asked, honestly confused by his brothers apparent anger.   
“You have not visited mum in a week, because you’re “sick”. Well, mum is beside herself, thinking that we did something to run you off again, and you look perfectly healthy.” Bill said, seething. “Care to explain yourself Percy?”  
Percy felt guilty at worrying his mother. He was planning on visiting her in a couple days, once he had a better handle on his upcoming hearing. He was about to apologize, when Penny stepped in.  
“Excuse me?” she said, and Percy was thrown off by her rage. “Percy was sick earlier this week (she lied), so how dare you come barging in here and insinuating that he was lying. Where do you two get off coming into someone else’s home, and screaming obscenities and accusations at them?” she was now digging a finger into both of their chests, and they looked quite shocked by her response.  
Percy was trying not to laugh, his brothers surprised faces were really quite funny though. Percy cleared his throat to hide his smile and stood up as straight as he could.   
“So, you really were sick then Perce?” asked Charlie, as he smiled, looking Penny up and down (her fingers still jabbing them both in the chest).  
“Yes, I was.” Percy lied, mostly because he was slightly afraid of what Penny would do to him if he outed her.   
“Sorry then, Perce.” Charlie said, rubbing his chest where Penny’s nail had been digging in his skin a moment before. “Mum has been on our cases, asking if we had done anything to you. She’s being quite mental, so give her a visit soon, eh?”   
Charlie looked around the apartment, taking everything in. Bill still looked furious. Percy wondered what he had done to warrant that.   
“I was planning on visiting her tomorrow actually.” Percy answered. Tomorrow was Thursday, the day before the family get-together. Percy didn’t think he could handle the group of them yet. He was still too shaky from the impending hearing, and being Bill’s company right now was almost too much. “I will not be able to attend the dinner this Friday, so I will make sure I see her. So she does not worry.”  
“Why won’t you be able to come on Friday?” asked bill, still clearly angry.  
Percy was taken aback by his brother’s behavior. Bill had always been slow to anger, and quick to forgive. He was certainly not as easy going as Charlie, but this display of rage was unlike him. Then Percy remembered that he was attacked by Finner Grayback, a werewolf, during the war. Even though Bill did not transition into a werewolf himself, he did have tendencies. Percy wondered if this was one of those tendencies, he had to admit, it was intimidating.   
“He is coming with me to visit my mother.” Penny spoke up, knowing Percy was just trying to avoid a major panic attack. “We are going to a play. We made the plans months ago.”  
“So, you speak for Percy now?” Bill asked.  
Percy did not like how Bill was speaking to her, and he was about to call him on it, but Penny beat him to the punch.   
“I will stand up for the people I care about when they are unrightfully being attacked.” She said, stepping towards Bill. “You have a problem with that?”  
This was getting out of hand Percy thought.   
“Penny, it is okay. You do not need to…” Percy started but was interrupted by Bill.  
“Attacking him? I was merely asking him a question.” Bill practically growled.   
“Then change your inflection, because you sound like you’re accusing him of something.” Penny retorted.   
“What is it to you if I am?” Bill asked, clearly trying to keep his rage under control.   
“Percy is my best friend. I love him like a brother.” She said, stepping even closer to Bill. “I do not like to see him attacked for no reason.”  
“Percy is my brother!” he said now clearly furious.  
“Then act like it!” Penny responded.  
Bill looked murderous. Charlie hopped up and out of the seat he had taken and stepped between them, facing Bill.   
“You’re going to regret these actions later.” He told him. “You need to calm down.”   
Bill looked livid, and for a minute Percy thought he was going to attack Charlie. Luckily, Bill took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.   
“I’m sorry.” Bill said to Penny. “I am acting like a real ass. It’s a full moon tonight, and I can’t always control my emotions when I get angry during this time of the month.”  
Bill was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. He looked ashamed and a little embarrassed by his behavior. Which made Percy feel guilty, Bill wasn’t wrong. Percy was avoiding the family. Granted, it probably wasn’t for the same reasons that Bill thought, but he still wasn’t wrong about Percy’s actions.   
“That’s alright. “ Penny replied, visibly trying to calm down herself. “I know the feeling.”  
The joke made Bill chuckle slightly, and relieved some of the tension in the room.   
“Well, now that that’s over,” said Charlie, “how have you been Perce?”  
“Alright, for the most part... besides being sick earlier in the week.” He answered, remembering that he was supposed to have been sick. “You?”  
“Can’t complain.” Charlie said.   
“How are you Bill?” this was certainly awkward.  
Percy could feel the twinges of a panic attack starting. He needed to calm down before it progressed too far.   
“Fantastic.” Bill said he was sitting at the table, where Percy had been sitting moments ago, head in hand trying to calm down.   
Just then the oven timer went off. It was the dinner Percy had made for him and Penny. There was enough to go around, and it would be rude not to ask if they wanted to stay and eat since they were already there.  
“You guys hungry?” Percy asked his brothers.   
“It’s only 5 PM, little early for dinner Perce.” said Charlie.   
“Yeah, I have a thing at 7.” replied Percy.  
His “thing” was therapy. He had been going for about 3 1/2 years now, ever since Penny had found him that day. The memory of which was quickly floating back to him. 

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

Percy couldn’t breathe. It was all too much for him. He had left his family a few weeks ago, having said some truly terrible things to his father. His life was falling apart. He Who Must Not Be Named was back, and it was his fault. He tried to tell Minister Fudge, he even told him about his relationship with Barty. But he didn’t believe him. He was paranoid beyond belief. He had accused Percy of lying, of supporting Dumbledore. He had tortured Percy for information, information that he did not have.   
All Percy wanted to do was go back home and tell his family he was sorry. But what if they asked him why he denied it at first, what would he say? What if the Minister really did tell his family about Percy’s relationship with Barty? “They’ll never forgive you, you fucking pouf,” Fudge had told Percy. He was right, how could his family forgive him of falling in love with the Death Eater that helped You Know Who return? It was all Percy’s fault! His return, Cedric Diggory's death… all of it would have been prevented if he had done the right thing and turned Mr. Crouch in. The worst of it being, not being able to get the image of Barty receiving the Dementors kiss, and his vacant, empty body afterwards, out of his mind. He hated himself for still loving him, for wanting to jump between the Dementor and Barty and save him. To take the kiss himself even. Percy knew who Barty was, why couldn’t he shake these feelings. He hated himself for it.   
Percy couldn’t live with himself, how could he? What he had caused was unforgivable. He picked up his wand, pointing it to his wrist, he whispered Sectumsempra as he slowly moved his wand vertically down his wrist toward his elbow. Searing pain shot though Percy’s arm and he contained the yell. Penny was home and he didn’t want her to find him too early. He felt terrible about her having to be the one to find him, he had apologized in the note he wrote. He hoped that she would forgive him. He had no other choice.   
The warm blood was drenching his shirt and pants now, and spreading across the bathroom floor. He wanted to do the other wrist, but the blood flow was much heavier than he had thought it would be, and he was losing consciousness.   
When Percy came to it felt like he was lying on a moving stretcher. He could see someone directly above him, but he couldn’t make out who it was. He blinked and everything slowly came into focus. It was Penny above him, she was crying. And he wasn’t on a stretcher, he was lying on Penny’s lap, and she was rocking him gently. He realized he was still in the bathroom, and his blood was everywhere. He still felt light headed, but the memory was coming back to him.  
He had tried to kill himself and failed.   
Penny was crying. Once she realized he was gaining consciousness, she called out his name.  
“Percy! Oh, God Percy. What the hell did you do?”   
Percy wanted to respond, but he was so light headed from the amount of blood he had lost, that he couldn’t form words. Only mumbles came out.   
Percy passed out again, and when he woke up he was in a bed this time. He felt much stronger, and when he looked around he saw a bottle of blood replenisher on the nightstand. Penny was curled up, sleeping, in a chair next to his bed. His blood covered suicide note laid on the arm of the chair. Percy looked at his wrist, it had been bandaged. He undid the wrappings and saw a bright red scar. He traced his thumb over it, it was raised, significantly. It no longer hurt, but you could tell it had been a deep wound. Just then Penny woke up.  
“Hey.” Percy said, as she looked at him.  
He didn’t know what else to say. It was evident that she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.   
“Hey.” She said in return.  
They looked at one another for several seconds, neither one sure of what to say.  
“I got your note.” Penny broke the silence, and picked up the bloodied piece of paper beside her. “Skipping, for now, how stupid you are for doing this. What do you mean by, “I have done things that are unforgivable. Things that have caused destruction to those around me, I cannot live with myself for what I have subjected the world to…”, she stopped reading. What have you done that is so awful you have to kill yourself?”   
Percy told her everything. At the end of which Percy was sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Perce,” Penny said tears in her eyes, “You Know Who returning is not your fault! Neither is Diggory’s death. You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others.”  
“If I had turned him in…” Percy started, and was cut off.  
“Then You Know Who would have found another way to come back.” She assured him. “This is not your fault Percy. And, it is not your fault that you trusted someone. It sounds like he used you, and manipulated you. That is his fault Perce, not yours. He is the monster…”Penny was saying.  
“He is a monster! A monster that I am still in love with Penny.” Percy said, fresh tears streaming down his face.   
“You don’t just snap out of love Percy. It doesn’t work that way.” Penny told him.  
Percy began to sob and Penny climbed into the bed and held him until he calmed down.  
“Percy, promise me you will never try to kill yourself again.” Penny said.  
“I promise Penny.” He replied.  
“No Percy, that’s not good enough.” She said, and Percy looked up. She held her wand up and stretched out her hand for his. “Take an unbreakable vow, right now, that you will never try to kill yourself again.”  
“Penny, won’t that just guarantee that I won’t fail next time?” he asked her.  
“So, you’re okay with killing me along with yourself then?” she replied.  
“No! I would never hurt you Penny.” He said.  
“Then take my hand.” She said, once more offering her hand.  
Percy took it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy came back to the present moment when Penny laid a hand on him shoulder. He looked at her, she seemed worried about something. He looked at his older brothers, both of which were looking at him like he was insane. Percy had no idea how long he had stood there, completely lost in his thoughts, but it was long enough to cause attention on it.   
“Sorry.” Percy said, shaking his head. “Was just… thinking… what did I miss?”  
“We asked you what you had cooked.” Answered Charlie slowly, as if he were speaking to an insane person. “And when you didn’t answer, we said your name several times.”   
Charlie looked concerned for him. Percy was embarrassed.  
“Your arm okay Perce?” Bill asked.  
Percy realized that he was holding his left wrist, the one with the scar that went almost all the way to his elbow. He let it go, a bit too quickly.  
“Yeah, just… hit it on… something earlier.” Answered Percy, sounding inconveniencing even to himself.  
“I’ll get the food, you have a seat Perce. “ Penny said, placing her hand on his forehead. “You may still be feverish.”   
Percy loved how quick on her feet Penny was, Percy was a terrible liar. He sat down at the table with his brother’s, both of whom were still looking at Percy as if he were crazy. Bill picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table and started to read it.  
“What’s this Perce?” He asked.  
Percy looked over and saw that Bill had the first page of the letter from the ministry. Panic crossed over Percy’s face, which his brothers noticed. Luckily, the first page was pretty vague, and the rest of it was in Penny’s room.   
“That’s just a letter from the ministry. I’m trying to get a job, kind of need one.” Percy said hoping he sounded calm.  
“What is an Inquisition Hearing?” Bill asked.  
“It sounds much more serious than it is.” Percy lied. “Since I worked for the three Ministers’ during the war, I have to give my account of it before I’m hired back. It is pretty standard.”  
Bill put the paper down, and didn’t ask any more about it, but Percy had a feeling his brothers didn’t believe him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns the rights to the characters.

Quidditch practice had gone well thought Oliver. The couch had said that he would get to actually play in the upcoming game. In the 4 years he had played for Puddlemere United he had yet to play a game. It had been extremely frustrating. He knew that he was a good keeper. He felt bad that Smith had injured himself, but Oliver was too excited about playing to really think about it. Oliver was walking out of the stadium, amongst his thoughts, when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him.  
“Hey George, what brings you out here?” Oliver shouted to George, who was crossing the distance between them.  
“I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to visit Percy.” George answered. “I got his address off my mum, and I was thinking of surprising him. I know you guys were kind of friends while at school. I thought it would be good to have you there.”  
“Oh…” Said Oliver in surprise.  
“I know it’s kind of a lot to ask. I just feel weird going alone. It’s not like Percy and me ever really hung out before…” George started. “I just thought it would be easier if there was another person there too.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Oliver answered, trying to subdue how much he wanted to see Percy. “So, I take it he doesn’t know you’re coming then?”  
“No.” George answered. “I felt it would be more fun to surprise him.”  
Oliver laughed at that. It would be fun to surprise Percy. Oliver hoped that he wasn’t being too obvious about how excited he was to go and see him. The two of them apperated outside of a London apartment building, Oliver was a bit surprised to see that it was a muggle building. It was in a nicer neighborhood, and the building looked well maintained. He had just pictured Percy living in a wizarding community, although now that he thought about it he had no real reason why. He noticed George looked a little surprised as well.  
“Is this the place?” Oliver asked.  
“I think so,” Replied George, “Apartment 26.” George was looking at a piece of paper in his hands as he said it. “I guess let’s go in and see if we’re in the right place.”  
They walked into the building and found the apartment. George seemed hesitant to knock, so Oliver did it. After a few seconds they heard the door unlock and a tall, blonde woman answered the door. Oliver thought they must be at the wrong place, until the woman said their names. That’s when Oliver realized who the woman was, it was Penelope Clearwater. It felt like Oliver had been punched in the stomach. He hadn’t realized that she and Percy were still together. Oliver could hear George explaining to her what they were doing there, but he couldn’t pay attention. Suddenly all he could think about is how much he had loathed her in school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was walking through Hogwarts, looking for Percy. He needed help with his transfiguration homework, and Percy seemed to be the only one that could ever help him. He figured that Percy was in the library, so that is where he was headed. He was a little irritated because Percy had said he would be in the dorm that day to help him. Maybe he forgot? That wasn’t like Percy at all. Oliver could swear that the red head could remember everything he had ever heard. Oliver had finally reached the library and was looking around when he heard a girl giggle from behind a bookcase. Oliver smirked, he knew what most people did in the library, and it was not studying. Oliver couldn’t seem to find Percy in the spots he normally occupied in the library. Oliver headed to the back, even though Percy was never back there, he just wanted to check to make sure. He really needed help with his homework. Oliver turned a corner and there in the back, was Percy and some blonde girl. She had him pushed against the bookshelf, and they were making out. It felt like all of the air had left Oliver’s body when he saw the two. They didn’t seem to notice that someone had stumbled upon them.  
Oliver watched them kiss. Percy was gently holding the girl around the waste, as he slowly kissed her. Oliver wanted to curse the girl. He wanted to drag her away from Percy by her hair. Oliver wanted to be the one pinning Percy to the bookshelf and kissing him. He bet his lips were soft...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver came too when he heard her usher them inside.  
“Like I said Percy isn’t here, but he should be back soon.” She said smiling at them. “You’re more than welcome to wait for him.”  
“Thanks.” George said.  
“Would you want the tour?” She asked, seemingly nervous. “It’s not large or anything…”  
“Sure!” George said, interrupting the girl mid-sentence.  
Oliver thought it was strange that George was so eager to have a tour of what amounted to a pretty small apartment. They followed her as she showed them the living room (which they were currently in), and the kitchen.  
“This here is Percy’s room, and that one there is mine.” She finished.  
This caught Oliver off guard. Why would they have two rooms?  
“Wait.” George said, surprised. “You guys don’t share a room?”  
“Well no, that may be a bit awkward,” She replied, “since we are not a couple. I thought you knew that?”  
“I thought Percy was lying.” He said, looking embarrassed. “Why would you live with your ex?”  
“We just realized that we made better friends.” She replied.  
George seemed surprised at this. Oliver was trying to hide his glee over the news. Right then a phone rang, which caused George to jump.  
“It’s just a telephone.” Oliver said laughing at his friend.  
“Oh! That’s probably my mother. I have to get that. You guys can entertain yourselves until Percy gets back?” She asked.  
“No worries.” George said, opening the door to Percy’s room the second she walked away.  
“What are you doing?!” Oliver asked.  
“Getting to better know Percy, he did want us to.” George said, with a slight grin on his face.  
It had been a long time since he had seen George smile that mischievous grin, so he decided to just let it go and join him.  
Percy’s room was very clean and organized. Oliver thought the room was rather cozy. He watched George snoop around, but he didn’t really find much. That is, until George found a chest that was locked. It was locked by magic none the less too. George took out his wand, and unlocked the chest. It clicked open.  
“What are you doing?” Hissed Oliver. “That is clearly something he wanted to keep private.”  
“Well, it’s already open now.” George said as he flung the lid open.  
George gasped, and blushed. Curiosity got the best of Oliver, and soon enough he was beside George’s side. What Oliver saw was surprising to him as well. George bent down and picked up a few magazines, naughty magazines too. George flipped one open, and the picture made even Oliver blush. It was of two men, both gorgeous and fit. One man was completely naked, and had his hands tied over his head, his legs were spread open and tied to the floor (there were hooks magicked to the floor for such this purpose). He had a gag in his mouth, and a massive erection. The other man was walking slowly around the one that was tied up, a riding crop in his hand brushing lightly over the others skin. The second man was fully dressed (shirt unbuttoned a bit so that you could see his muscles and chest hair peeking out of the top). The second man stopped behind the one that was tied up, and whipped him in the ass, hard. The man who was tied up pushed his hips forward from the force, his erection slapping against his stomach. The second man repeated this several more times. Oliver realized that he was getting turned on and looked from the magazine to George, who looked shocked.  
“You all right? “ Oliver asked him.  
“Yeah…” George trailed off. “I am just surprised. I didn’t realize that Percy was gay. I had no idea, I don’t think anyone does.”  
“I think Penelope might.” Oliver said, attempting to lighten the mood.  
“I just can’t believe he hasn’t told anyone. And, I really can’t believe that this is what he is in to.” George said turning bright red. “It seems so…” George was trying to find the right words, “unlike him. Percy is just so… so…”  
“Straight laced?” Oliver said, trying to help his friend out.  
“Yeah!” George said. “This is pretty intense. I mean… right?”  
“It is surprising, yes.” Oliver said blushing.  
“Is this… is it… do a lot of gay men…” George sputtered.  
“Probably about the same amount as straight people I would imagine.” Oliver stated, blushing even harder. He had never really entertained fantasies like this, but now that he saw it he could see the appeal. In fact all he could think about was him tied up, while Percy whipped him, or maybe even the other way around. Oliver got fully hard the second the image of Percy tied up, and gaged entered his mind. “I wouldn’t have expected Percy to be into this though.”  
George handed the magazines to Oliver, and continued to look through the box. Oliver couldn’t help it now; he bent down and started to look too. It was mostly to hide his erection from George but also because his curiosity was getting the best of him. George was magically moving the contents of the chest around. There were whips, of varying lengths, and thickness. There were ropes, chains, restraints, scarves, hand cuffs, and tape. There were several different sized dildos, vibrators, and anal plugs. There were also much more tame things like massage oil, lube, and body paint. Oliver could see that there was more in the bottom of the chest, and he started to feel guilty about the intrusion. The chest had clearly been magically enhanced to hold more than the outward appearance would suggest it could. Oliver knew how particular Percy was, everything had had its place. He was extremely organized and a bit anal when it came to where things went. Oliver knew that Percy would notice the intrusion.  
“We should stop George.” Oliver said. “Percy is going to notice that someone was in here.”  
George was bright red and in shock at what was in the chest. He quietly nodded his head, tried to magic everything back to where he thought it had been, and closed and relocked the chest. They both stood up, and thankfully Oliver’s erection had subsided enough that it was not noticeable anymore.  
“We shouldn’t say anything.” George said.  
“We kind of have to George,” Oliver replied. “He is going to notice, and it’s not exactly fair for him to find out when he goes to use…” Oliver could feel his face burning up. “… Plus, what if he blames someone else for it? It wouldn’t be fair to that person either.”  
“Shit, you’re right.” George conceded as he tilted his head back in frustration. “Oh my god!” George exclaimed as he looked around Percy’s room. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.”  
“What?” Oliver asked George in alarm.  
“There are hooks everywhere. “ George said looking faint. “Like, how it was in the magazine. Hooks!”  
Oliver looked around; there certainly were a lot of hooks. There were a few in the ceiling, by door frames, on the floor, walls, and even on his bed posts. An image of Percy tied to his bed, naked, entered Oliver’s mind. He needed to stop thinking these things before George noticed that he had a hard on. Just then they heard the front door open,  
“Pen you home?” Percy called out.  
George pushed the chest back under Percy’s bed where he had found it. Oliver felt as if he couldn’t move. Both men stood there and stared at one another, panic in their faces. They heard a nearby door open,  
“Hey Perce,” Penelope said. “I’m on the phone with my mother. Oh, mom, Percy says hello. Hold on a second mom. Hey Perce, your brother George and Oliver Wood are here to see you.”  
“They are?” Percy said, clearly surprised. “Where?”  
“Maybe your room? I kind of showed them around earlier…” Penelope said trailing off as she started to talk to her mother again.  
Panic started to rise in Oliver. He looked at George and could tell that he was freaking out too. George sat down on the bed, trying to look innocent. This of course made him look guilty as hell. Oliver decided to sit in the chair by the desk, and also tried to look innocent. He hoped he was more convincing than his friend. The door slowly opened and Percy walked in with an eyebrow arched in question.  
“Hey Perce, just stopped by to say hello.” George squeaked.  
“Yeah mate; just thought we would wait for you here,” Said Oliver who was blushing like a mad man.  
“What is wrong with the two of you?” Percy asked them. “You are both acting rather strange.”  
George looked over at Oliver, and gave him a “you tell him” look.  
“I don’t think so George.” Oliver said. “You’re the one who wanted to come in here. You’re the one who wanted to snoop around…”  
“Snoop around?!” Percy cut in.  
“Yeah…” George said, taking an intake of breath. “Well I just wanted to see what your room looked like. You know, I have not seen it in years… and… well…” George knew he had no real reason, and he was desperately searching for one. “I didn’t think we would find… that is to say…. I didn’t know… I wasn’t expecting to…”  
George was making no sense at this point. Oliver thought about helping him out, but he had tried to stop him so maybe George deserved it. But, then again, Oliver didn’t exactly fight him on it either. Percy was looking back and forth between him and George, a look of confusion and irritation on his face.  
“Will one of you just tell me already?” Percy asked, voice full of irritation.  
“George found and opened the box that’s under your bed.” Oliver replied.  
Percy turned white, and his hands balled into fists. He stood up straighter, a habit Oliver recognized from his school days. It meant that Percy was desperately trying to repress some kind of an emotion. Oliver couldn’t help but think of the first time he ever saw Percy do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you two up to?” Percy asked his twin brothers.  
The twins had been devising a plan to sneak out at night and find the kitchens. Why, Oliver had no idea, but he enjoyed the intrigue of it all.  
“None of your business Percy.” said George.  
“Yeah, go away. No one wants you here anyway. This isn’t even your dorm room.” Said Fred.  
Oliver watched Percy draw himself up, and tilt his head up too, as if he was trying to be as big as he could possibly be. Oliver had never seen Percy do this before, it made him look a little pretentious he thought.  
“Hey, be nice mates.” Oliver said.  
“Trust us Oliver, we are being nice.” George said. “You don’t understand how annoying pompous Percy can be.”  
“Wait a minute Georgie, he might. He does share a dorm room with the git.” Replied Fred.  
They both laughed at this.  
“Mother told me to keep an eye out on the two of you.” Percy replied, irritation clear in his voice. “I doubt she will like it if you two get expelled your first year at Hogwarts.”  
“Sod off Percy.” Fred said, while aiming one if the balled up pieces of paper at his head.  
The paper missed, but it seemed to anger Percy. Percy righted his shirt and stood up as straight as possible. His face took on a know-it-all expression.  
“You two cannot act like this at school. You will actually get into trouble, and father will not be able to get you out of it.” Percy told them.  
The twins then started to magically pummel Percy with any object that was around them. He was hit with several pieces of paper, and even an ink bottle. Percy straightened his robes and huffed out of the room. There was, however, ink in his hair, down his face, and on his robes.  
“Was that necessary?” Oliver asked.  
“Yes.” Said the twins in unison.  
Oliver got up and left their dorm room. He wanted to make sure that Percy was okay. The ink bottle had hit him rather hard. He went up to the 3rd year’s dorm room and found Percy sitting on his bed, his back was to Oliver.  
“Hey, you okay…” Oliver started to ask, but stopped when he saw that Percy was crying.  
There was ink still covering him, and he looked embarrassed at being caught crying. Oliver’s heart leapt for him. He sat down next to Percy, and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“You okay Percy?” He asked in a soft voice.  
“I am fine, thank you.” Percy responded.  
Oliver could see that Percy was not fine, but he didn’t know what to say. He took out his wand and cleaned the ink off of Percy’s face and robes. Oliver could see a small bump forming on Percy’s forehead, where the bottle had hit him. All of a sudden Percy was sobbing, so Oliver pulled him into an embrace. Percy’s head was resting on Oliver’s chest, and Oliver’s arms were around Percy’s shaking body.  
“I’m sorry Percy.” Oliver said in what he hoped was a calming voice. “Your brothers were being jerks.”  
Percy looked up at Oliver, tears falling down his face. His lips were swollen from crying, and his eyes were the bluest Oliver had ever seen. Before that day Oliver wouldn’t have been able to tell you what color eyes Percy had, but now he would always remember the exact shade. They were close enough to kiss, and Oliver was surprised when he realized he wanted to. He bet that Percy’s lips were nice and soft. Just then Percy pulled away from him, and sat up straight.  
“Sorry about that.” Percy said.  
“There is nothing to be sorry for Perce.” Oliver told him.  
“Yes there is. I cannot go around crying all of the time. It won’t happen again.” Percy told him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It did happen again though, it happened a lot actually. Oliver tried to comfort Percy, but after that first time Percy wouldn’t let him. So Oliver would just pretend he didn’t notice. It seemed to be what Percy wanted. All of the times he had seen Percy try to hold himself together, it was never quite like this. Percy looked furious, which Oliver did not blame him for. They had really crossed a line going through Percy’s things. Percy turned and walked out of the room. Oliver and George got up and followed him.  
“Percy, I’m sorry! I…” George said, but was cut off.  
“You are sorry?!” Percy yelled. “Youare sorry?! Fuck you George.”  
Both Oliver and George were taken aback by this. Percy never swore, ever. Not beyond bollocks or bloody hell that is. Percy had always thought swearing made you sound stupid, and that there were better ways to get your point across. Oliver had always found Percy’s intelligence to be sexy. But Percy was seething, and Oliver couldn’t judge him on that. Plus, it was surprisingly sexy to hear him swear. That was the complete inappropriate reaction to have at this moment thought Oliver. Right then Penelope came out of her room.  
“What is going on?” she asked, looking shocked at the scene before her.  
Percy was shaking and breathing hard. Oliver knew that he suffered from panic attacks, and wanted to help him.  
“We looked through some of Percy’s personal belongings.” Oliver told her when it was obvious neither brother was going to speak.  
“Get out.” Percy hissed. “Both of you get the hell out.”  
“Whoa. No. No one is leaving.” Penelope said. “You two have a seat.” She placed a hand on Percy’s chest to stop him when he started to walk away. “Perce, remember the last time you got angry? You didn’t talk to your family for three years, and it killed you. Don’t repeat the same mistake now. Sit down, and we are going to talk this out. Okay?”  
Percy sat in the chair across from where Oliver and George were sitting. He was shaking harder now and his breathing had become more labored. Penelope had walked away the moment Percy had sat down and was now coming back with a vial of something. Percy took it from her and downed it in one go.  
“You’re still getting panic attacks?” Oliver asked him.  
“Obviously.” Percy said the anger still in his voice.  
Oliver didn’t blame him for it. He would have been mad too. He did have to fight the urge to get up and take Percy into his arms and tell him that it was going to be okay. A jolt of jealousy shot through him when Penelope sat on the arm of Percy’s chair and started to rub his back.  
“I didn’t know you had panic attacks.” Said George, concern in his voice.  
“You are just learning a lot about me today.” Said Percy sarcastically.  
“So,” Penelope said still rubbing Percy’s back, “what exactly did you guys find that has Percy so upset?”  
“Well we found his… it was… ummm… he had his…” George stammered.  
“Was it porn?” Penelope asked.  
“Among other things,” George said turning red and avoiding eye contact.  
Percy glared at his brother. Oliver thought he would hex him if he could.  
“Okay,” Penelope said, “that is certainly embarrassing. Probably for everyone, but at least someone in your family knows now Perce. I know you were struggling on how to tell them.”  
“Pen, it is not about them knowing I’m gay.” Percy said, turning a little red. “It is about the invasion of privacy. They know things… that I would prefer they did not know.”  
“Perce, you have nothing to be embarrassed over.” Said Oliver. “You know what you like and you embrace it. There is nothing wrong with that.”  
“Nothing to be embarrassed over?” said Percy the outrage clear in his voice. “That was private. I do not like talking about… that stuff… with people. It is between me and whoever else I… engage in those activities with. It is embarrassing. What if people found out your most embarrassing sexual secret? Something you found to be private, you wouldn’t be sitting here saying it was fine.”  
“Percy, we are really sorry! We didn’t know what was in the box…” George started but Percy cut him off.  
“You knew it was locked.” Percy replied.  
“You want to hear my most embarrassing sexual experience then?” Oliver said. “If that’s the only way to fix this than fine, I never wanted anyone to find out about this, but…oh God… I lost my virginity to Marcus Flint.”  
Oliver felt all eyes on him. He wanted to set himself on fire, or to run away.  
“You lost your virginity to Flint?” said George in disgust. “How? When? Why?!”  
“It was during my 6th year, and I was trying to practice and the Slytherin team showed up. Flint and I got into it, and we went to find Madam Hooch to resolve the issue. We were looking for her and arguing, and it became heated. I punched him, and then he tackled me. We were wrestling, and fighting… and then we weren’t.” Oliver said, he could feel how red his face was.  
“What were you doing?” asked Percy.  
“Well… you know.” replied Oliver.  
“I know the gist of it, but you know specifics of my sex life. We can all guess the gist.” Said Percy still angry.  
Oliver was surprised at Percy’s question. He deserved it, he did indeed know a lot about Percy’s sex life. Oliver couldn’t understand why he was getting an erection though. Maybe it was the way Percy was looking at him, and asking him about his sex life.  
“Well… we started to kiss.” Oliver stuttered on. “I’m not sure who started it, but it happened fast. He was on top of me, and I had never kissed a guy before. I had known I was attracted to men since I was 7, but I had never acted on it before then.” Oliver was nervous to tell Percy how he lost his virginity. It had not been special, or romantic. It had been fast, and sloppy. “I got carried away in the moment, and before I knew it we were naked. I wasn’t thinking. I just knew it felt good to have someone kiss me. And touch me. We were rolling around, outside, in the middle of the day and I didn’t care. It was just a blur. Before I could stop it, or think about it, he had flipped me over and… well… he was fucking me. That’s when I came too, and realized what was happening. I didn’t know what to do or say, so I just let it happen. When he was done, he just got up and left me there.”  
“What an asshole!” said Penelope in shock.  
This surprised Oliver. She had always seemed so uptight. Or, maybe it was he had always been so jealous of her and Percy.  
“I don’t think he realized it was my first time,” Said Oliver.  
“Did he hurt you? He was a big guy, and it does not sound as if he properly… prepared you,” Said Percy.  
Oliver looked around the room. He was a bit embarrassed by the question. George looked like he was in shock, which Oliver found kind of funny. George was usually the that took everything as a joke, it was nice to see something surprise him for once.  
“He really wasn’t big,” said Oliver.  
“He was huge!” replied Percy.  
“Not where it counted,” Said Oliver, a slight laugh in his voice.  
There was an awkward silence amongst the four of them now. Percy didn’t seem to be angry anymore, but Oliver felt embarrassed by his confession. This must have been how Percy felt.  
“George, it’s your turn.” Oliver said.  
“What?!” said George in surprise. “I didn’t agree to that.”  
“Well, Perce here didn’t agree to let us go through his things, now did he?” said Oliver.  
“Seems fair to me,” Said Penelope.  
Oliver liked her more by the minute.  
“Yeah George, tell us your most embarrassing sexual experience,” Said Percy sarcastically.  
If Oliver didn’t know better he would have thought Percy was taking enjoyment out of how flustered George was. He was normally tormented by the twins, they had always gotten the better of him. Maybe Percy was finally enjoying seeing his brother on the receiving end of it.  
“I don’t have one,” said George turning bright red and fidgety.  
“Oh please.” Oliver replied.  
“I don’t!” George shouted turning red.  
“How is that possible? Losing your virginity is always awkward; you have to have something slightly embarrassing,” Replied Oliver.  
“Well, I don’t.” said George.  
“Bullshit mate,” Said Oliver. “Stop being an arse, and make things right. You found out something that embarrassed Percy, now you embarrass yourself.”  
“It’s not bullshit Oliver! I have nothing embarrassing to share, because I have nothing to share. I’m a virgin okay.” George said turning red.  
“Oh,” Replied Oliver. “I didn’t realize you were still holding out for her.”  
“Holding out for who?” asked Percy.  
“No one, Oliver’s an idiot.” said George.  
“Angelina Johnson,” Answered Oliver. “He has been madly in love with her since, well since forever.”  
“I thought she went to the Yule Ball with Fred?” Asked Percy.  
“Oh, she did,” Replied Oliver. “They went as friends. That didn’t stop George here from punching Fred in the face though.”  
“What?!” said Percy in surprise.  
“Yes, it was our one and only fight.” Said George. “He was going on about how he was going to nail her, and I punched him.”  
“I cannot believe that.” Said Percy.  
“How did you even know about that Oliver?” asked George. “You had already graduated.”  
“Lee.” Answered Oliver.  
They both laughed at that. The tension in the room seemed to be better. They looked at Percy; he no longer looked like he was ready to murder them.  
“Are we forgiven Perce?” Oliver asked.  
“Yeah,” Percy replied. “Just don’t go through my stuff again. And George, please do not tell anyone. I would like to myself, when I am ready.”  
“No problem Perce,” Said George.  
“Well, now that that is cleared up, I think it is time for a drink,” Said Penelope, getting up and heading in the kitchen.  
Oliver was really starting to like her. She came back out with four glasses, salt, limes, and a bottle of clear alcohol. She said it was called tequila, and it was a muggle drink. She poured out a drink for each of them, and cut the lime with magic.  
“Pen, I do not know if I want to do a tequila shot right now,” Said Percy.  
“Oh, you’re going to do more than one Perce.” She replied.  
“Does Percy even drink?” asked George.  
“Wait, what?” Penelope asked in disbelief. “Are you telling me that you’ve never seen Percy drunk before?”  
“No.” both Oliver and George said at the same time.  
“Oh boys, you’re in for a real treat.” She said. “Okay, so take a lime and rub some of the juices on you hand, and then add the salt to it.” She waited for everyone to follow suit. Percy didn’t move. “Come on Percy, don’t be such a stick in the mud.” She then proceeded to talk to him in French; whatever she said worked because Percy licked his hand and then added the salt.  
Oliver couldn’t help but notice that his body had a severe reaction to watching Percy’s tongue. He imagined it other places and his dick started to grow hard.  
“Okay, now, everyone lick the salt, then take the shot, then bite the lime.” She said.  
Everyone did it. The tequila was much stronger than Oliver had anticipated. They all did another shot shortly after. And then a third one about twenty minutes after that. Everyone was sufficiently tipsy now. Oliver was talking to Percy about how he would be playing in his next game. He missed his attentive a listener Percy was.  
“That is great Oliver!” Percy said a slight slur to his voice. “You must be really excited.”  
“I am!” he replied. “I have been waiting to play forever it seems. I was starting to think it would never happen.”  
“Oh no, you are much too good a player for that. “ Percy said. “They would be crazy not to put you in. In fact, I am worried about their mental faculties now for not putting you in sooner.”  
God, he missed Percy. Just being with him now made Oliver realize just how much he had been missing the past four and a half years. It felt like it was old times, just the two of them, alone, in their dorm room. He was vaguely aware that Penelope and George were talking a few feet from them, but they felt far away.  
“What about you Perce?” Oliver asked. “What is new with you?”  
Besides liking men thought Oliver. God, if he had only known while they were in school. He could have done something.  
“I am supposed to go to the ministry and talk to them about the possibility of getting a position. Well, after a hearing that is.” Percy replied.  
“A hearing?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah, all of the ministry workers have to. Well, the ones that worked with the You Know Who supporters. I was the minister’s assistant, so I qualify,” Said Percy looking upset.  
Oliver didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask him more about his time during those three years, but he wasn’t sure if Percy would want to. Before he got the chance to make up his mind Penelope was talking to them.  
“George here just informed me that his truth or dare game is finished, and that he has it with him.” She said. “Let’s play!”  
“I do not know.” said Percy. “The last time did not end well. I do not feel like crying like a baby again.”  
“We won’t ask sad questions Perce.” She replied. “Since I know pretty much what would upset you, I will steer us clear of those topics.”  
“That could be fun.” Said Oliver.  
It took a little persuading, and a tequila, shot to convince Percy, but he agreed in the end. The rules were as follows, the oldest person in the room got to start the game, which was Oliver. He was allowed to ask anyone a truth or dare, but he couldn’t ask the same person twice in a row. It then went around in a clockwise circle, until people were tired of playing the game. It had already gone around twice, and it was back to Oliver’s turn.  
“Percy, truth or dare?” asked Oliver.  
“Truth,” said Percy while putting a candy in his mouth.  
“Oh shit, I don’t actually have anything.” Oliver said while laughing. “Hmmmmm… how about… okay, I’ve got one. Keep in mind it is all I can think of under the pressure.” This was not true; Oliver had been dying to ask Percy all night. It seemed like a weird question to ask. “You seemed repulsed by the fact that I lost my virginity to Flint. Do you think less of me now because of it?”  
“No.” replied Percy. “We have all, or most of us,” he said with a glance towards George, “been with people we would rather not have. Let me tell you Marcus Flint is a hell of a lot better than the guy I lost my virginity to. Trust me.”  
“Who did you lose your virg…” Oliver started, but was cut off by Penny.  
“Oh, and we have reached the first question that should not be answered right now!” she said. “I believe it is Percy’s turn?”  
Oliver was a bit annoyed. He really wanted to know who Percy had lost his virginity to. Then he caught the “thank you” look Percy gave to Penny. He knew it was for the best that she cut him off. He certainly didn’t want to upset Percy, but he wanted to know who it was. Was it someone he knew? He would find out later he thought.  
“Okay, George,” Percy slurred a bit, “truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” He replied and ate one of the candies.  
“How come you haven’t asked out Angelina?” Percy asked.  
A round of “ooohs” erupted, and then lots of giggles.  
“I’m worried she’ll say no and it will ruin our friendship,” Answered George. “Plus, what if she liked Fred? I don’t want to be someone’s consolation prize.”  
“She didn’t like Fred mate,” Said Oliver. “They were just friends. Besides, you wouldn’t be a consolation prize. If she didn’t like you she wouldn’t date you.”  
“Thanks Oliver,” said George sarcastically, “that makes me feel so much better.”  
It made George laugh though, and the awkward tension passed. That was the problem with the chocolates; they made people tell the complete truth.  
“My turn now.” said Penny looking around to see who she would pick next. “Oliver Wood, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” Oliver replied, and took a candy.  
“So many truths tonight.” said Penelope. “Okay, here goes. I had the feeling in school that you didn’t like me, was I right?”  
“Yeah.” Said Oliver.  
“I knew it!” she said. “Do you still dislike me?”  
“No, I think I miss judged you. You are very nice, and fun. You seem to be a very enjoyable person.”  
“Why didn’t you like me then?” She asked.  
“Whoa, whoa, that is your third question, you only get one. It’s my turn now,” Said George. “Percy, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Percy said, for the first time tonight.  
“Oh! Look who’s getting brave then.” Said George. “Okay, your dare is to,” he paused trying to think of one and then broke into a slightly evil grin, “is to do a body shot off of Wood here.”  
“What?” said Percy and Oliver almost at the same time.  
“You heard me.” Said George.  
“What exactly is a body shot?” Percy asked.  
“It’s the same as the shots we have been doing all night. Except the salt will be on Oliver’s body, and the lime will be in his mouth.” Said George with a grin.  
“W… w… where on his body?” Percy asked.  
“Normally it’s the stomach or the neck.” answered Penelope.  
“How would you know that?” asked Percy.  
“I know things.” She replied.  
Oliver had stayed quiet for their entire conversation. He was both excited and scared at the prospect of having Percy lick him, and from how it sounds, put his lips on his. Percy came up to him with his shot, salt, and a lime wedge.  
“W… w... Where would you pre…prefer?” he asked him.  
“The neck,” He replied.  
Percy was a not even a foot away from him now. God, he was so good looking. He couldn’t take his eyes off the red heads lips. They would soon be on his body, and then they would be on his own lips. Oliver’s mouth went dry at the thought, and his cock started to harden. Percy slid the lime across his neck; it was cold and sent shivers down his spine. At least Oliver thought it was from the lime. He tilted his head to the side so that Percy had better access. Percy poured the slat on, he could feel it go down his shirt, but he didn’t care. Then Percy held the lime up for him to take, he could have taken it with his hands but he leaned in and with a smile gently took it with his mouth. He sucked down on Percy’s fingers for a few seconds. He flicked his tongue over the tips of his fingers, as he slowly removed his mouth. The lime was now in his mouth, and he positioned it between his teeth as he grinned at Percy. Percy let out a shaky breath. Oliver completely forgot that they had an audience. He placed his hand on Percy’s thigh and squeezed, while he tilted his head a little more to the side. Percy leaned in, and slowly started to lick the salt off of Oliver’s neck. Oliver let out a small groan at how good it felt. Percy sat up, and while Oliver stared at his gorgeous blue eyes, he took the shot. Percy placed one hand on the side of Oliver’s head and leaned in. Electric shocks went through Oliver the second their lips touched. Oliver opened his mouth for Percy and felt his tongue enter his mouth. Oliver pushed his tongue against Percy’s, and they slowly lapped each other for a second too long before Percy broke the semi-kiss, lime now in his mouth.  
Reality rushed back to him, and he realized that they had an audience. He could feel his face turning red, and saw Percy was blushing too.  
“Okay, my turn.” Oliver said, trying to just push past this moment. “Penelope, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” She replied, looking at him with surprise on her face.  
No one mentioned the moment that passed between himself and Percy luckily. The game continued on and eventually came to an end. George and him left shortly after that, having made plans for them to come and see Oliver play in a couple days. As George and Oliver walked out of the apartment building George turned to Oliver and asked,  
“So how long have you liked my brother?”  
This took Oliver by surprise. He went to deny it, but one look at George told him that was no use. He knew. The body shot must have been his undoing.  
“Oh, since I was 11 I’d say.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy was sitting in his therapist’s office. It was not his usual day to come, but with the upcoming hearing and the Quidditch match he was supposed to attend tomorrow, he was feeling extra anxious.   
“What exactly is making you so nervous about attending your friend Oliver’s game tomorrow?” asked his therapist.  
“I have not been to a Quidditch game since the World Cup, Dr. Amy.” Percy responded. “I am afraid that I will have a panic attack.”  
“Well, you might have one Percy,” she answered, “but like we have discussed in the past you shouldn’t let a potential problem stop you from doing the things you want to do.”  
“I really do not want to freak out in front of a stadium full of people.” He said.   
“I know, and I know that these panic attacks are incredibly debilitating, on top of them being both mentally and physically exhausting.” She continued. “But, Percy, sometimes over thinking about the possibility of having one can trigger having one.”  
Percy took a deep breath in, he knew she was right. By avoiding his family these past weeks he had only made things worse. His brothers had ambushed him, granted Bill was the only one who seemed angry. He had hurt his mother’s feelings, something Percy truly hated.   
“I know. I know that most of the time I end up freaking myself out by thinking of all the things that could go wrong.” Percy replied frustrated with himself. “I do not know how to stop these thoughts though. Just thinking of Quidditch makes me think of the World Cup, and that makes me think of Barty.”  
Memories flooded Percy, memories that he always tried to avoid thinking about.

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Percy could not believe it when he realized that he was actually excited for tonight. He had been going to visit Barty for two weeks now. Tonight was the third night this week, meaning he had to spend the night. Last week he slept on the couch, he had been nervous that he would be forced to join Barty in the bed. That was not the case. In fact, Barty had not made one single pass at him since their first meeting. He hit on him, and complimented him, but he never made an attempt at anything physical. Percy was slightly ashamed to admit it, but he was a little sad that he had not tried. Even more surprising though was the fact that Percy had started to consider Barty a friend. He was charming, and nice, and funny, and rather intelligent; and Percy wanted him. He wanted him bad. It was to the point that merely thinking of seeing him got him hard. He had wanked twice today already, in a bathroom, at work, once with a person at the urinal.   
About thirty minutes later he was outside Barty's bedroom door. He knocked and went inside. Barty was on the couch flipping through the Profit, Witch Weekly and Wizarding Today magazines laid beside him. He looked at Percy when he came in and gave him a smile.   
“Hey there,” Barty said to Percy.   
“Hello Barty.” Percy replied and sat down next to him, moving the magazines out of the way.  
“Doing a little reading?” Percy asked him, flipping through the magazines, not really focusing on anything besides the other man’s leg that was pressed against his.   
“Have to do something, gets pretty boring.” He answered. “Hey! You know what would be fun?”  
“I am not a mind reader.” Percy said teasingly.  
“Ohhh, so sassy!” replied Barty. “Have you ever played “would you rather”?”  
“I do not believe so, how do you play?” asked Percy.  
“So I give you two scenarios. Both of which are… unsavory and you have to pick which one you’d rather do, and say why.”  
“What kind of scenarios?” asked Percy intrigued at the game.  
“Well… I will start us out.” He replied giving Percy a smile that made his insides flip. “Would you rather have sex with Ludo Bagman…”  
“Ugh!” replied Percy in disgust, making Barty laugh.  
“… or Lucius Malfoy?”   
“Wow… those are certainly both unsavory,” Replied Percy. “I have to answer?”  
“You have to answer.” replied Barty. “I mean, if you want to keep your honor intact, you do.”  
“This is a high stakes game,” Said Percy smiling. “I would have to pick… hmmm… this is hard. Okay, I would pick… and only because you are forcing me to pick one… Bagman.”  
“What?!” Exclaimed Barty in utter disgust. “Bagman? You would sleep with Ludo Bagman, over Lucius Malfoy? You have some kind of secret Quidditch player fetish?”  
“No, nothing like that.” Percy answered.   
“Then why? You do have to explain yourself.” Said Barty mock seriously.  
“Well, although Bagman is rather repulsive, and annoying, and…” Percy started but was cut off by the other man.  
“Stupid?”  
“Incredibly.” Laughed Percy.   
“So why pick the idiot? He is so… sad, clinging to his former glory days. I mean he is an ex Quidditch player, that alone tells you that the man has no brains.”  
“Hey now, there are plenty of intelligent Quidditch players,” Said Percy a little too defensively.   
Barty arched an eyebrow at this.  
“Did I offend someone you know Percy?” he asked all traces of joking gone.  
“My brothers played Quidditch, and they made excellent grades. One of them even became Head Boy,” Answered Percy.  
Percy didn’t think it wise to tell Barty that he had really been thinking of Oliver Wood. He may not know exactly how to talk to a guy you fancied, but bringing up other guys you fancy probably wasn’t it.   
“My apologizes then.” Said Barty. “So, why would you pick Bagman over Malfoy if you detest Bagman so much?”  
“I do not detest Bagman. He seems like a very nice guy, he is just not very efficient at work.” Percy answered. “Plus, I have this gut instinct that he is kind of sleazy.”  
“Bagman? Oh, he is definitely sleazy.” Laughed the other man. “Why not Malfoy? I mean, the man is gorgeous!”  
“He is, yes. However, he is also evil.” Replied Percy. “He should really be in Azkaban…”  
“Yes he should be.” Said Barty anger apparent on his face.  
“Plus, he and my father are mortal enemies,” Laughed Percy, not noticing the look that had crossed over the other man’s face. “I could never betray my father like that, no matter how drop dead bloody gorgeous Lucius Malfoy is.”  
“Really?” asked Barty in surprise. “You must really love your father if you would be willing to sleep with Ludo Bagman to spare his hypothetical feelings in a game.”  
Percy laughed at this.  
“Now it’s your turn to ask me a question.” Said Barty leaning in closer to Percy. “Make it good.”  
Percy scrunched up his face trying to think of two scenarios. Ones that were even less savory than his friends, Percy could get very competitive, and he figured the point of the game was to “out gross” the other player.  
“Would you rather… does it have to be having sex with someone?” asked Percy.  
“No, but it’s more fun that way,” Smiled Barty.  
“True,” Laughed Percy. “Would you rather sleep with… the Minister of Magic…”  
“Cornelius Fudge?! Gross Percy, I knew you would get the hang of this game,” Smirked Barty, causing Percy to laugh.  
“… or Hagrid?”  
Barty almost fell off of the couch he was laughing so hard.  
“You’ve played this game before Percy. I have been hustled!” he joked. “Let me think about this. Now, Hagrid would have to have an enormous penis. I mean just huge. It would probably be hidden in a lot of hair though.”  
“You paint such a lovely picture with your words Barty.” Laughed Percy.  
“Fudge is a real asshole though. He hates, and I mean hates, gays.” Said Barty.  
“Really? I did not know that.” Replied Percy shocked.  
“Oh yes. Hates us and everyone like us Percy.” he answered. “I would have to go with Fudge.”  
“Why?!” asked Percy in disbelief.  
“Well, I mean, there’s no better justice than having gay sex with someone who hates the gays. It is poetic justice Percy.” Said Barty.  
“Wow.” Laughed Percy.  
“My turn!” said Barty. “Would you rather have sex with Severus Snape or Remus Lupin?”  
Percy had told him before that night who his teachers had been at Hogwarts. Barty had actually known most of them himself.  
“Lupin.” Said Percy extremely quickly.  
“Okay! Wow. That was a fast answer there Percy.” Laughed Barty.   
Percy turned red at this, he wished he had faked thinking the question over.  
“Well… I mean… Snape? Come on Barty, look at the man’s hair! If he does not wash that, what else is he not washing?” said Percy hoping that would end the conversation.  
“So, your answer has nothing to do with the fact that Remus Lupin is really fucking hot?” asked Barty.  
“He is ridiculously attractive.” Admitted Percy. “It made it quite difficult to concentrate in his class.”  
They both laughed at that and the game went on for some time after. It was getting late, and Percy knew that he would soon have to choose to sleep in the bed with Barty, or in the couch alone. He also knew that he had already made up his mind.   
“Alright Percy, it’s late. You have work in the morning,” Said Barty. “You need a blanket?”  
“Well… I… I thought that… well that I… might… possibly sleep in the bed.” Said Percy blushing and avoiding eye contact. “With you.”  
“Yeah?” asked Barty. “I would like that Percy.”  
They both changed into their sleep clothes, Percy doing so in the bathroom. When he came out Barty was lying on the bed, facing him. Percy gulped. He was nervous. He slowly inched towards the bed and got in.  
“Hey.” Said Barty.  
“H…h…hey.” stammered Percy.  
Barty reached a hand out to Percy’s face, gently turning his head to face him. He leaned in and softly started to kiss Percy. Barty slowly crawled on top of Percy, pressing their bodies together. Percy could feel Barty’s erection pressing into his stomach, and knew the other man had to have felt his. Percy let his hands wander over the other man’s body, stopping and gripping his ass. Barty started to kiss Percy’s neck, his hands wandering over Percy’s body as well. Before Percy knew it they were both naked, their cocks rubbing against one another’s as they kissed.  
“Wait.” Whispered Percy.  
Barty pulled back and asked,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This is so fast. I have never…” said Percy. “… maybe we should slow down. I do not think I am ready to… go all the way yet.”   
Percy was worried that this would anger Barty. He even thought that he saw a flash of anger cross the other man’s face.   
“That’s okay, we can slow down Percy.” He replied. “What would you be comfortable doing?” he asked while starting to nibble on Percy’s ear.   
“I… I am not sure.” said Percy.  
Barty’s hands were roaming Percy’s body, he had not touched his cock yet, but he kept getting closer and closer to it.   
“What have you done already?” he asked.  
“N… nnnn… nothing.” Whispered Percy   
“Nothing?” Barty asked. “So, you’re completely untouched?”  
“I… I… have touched… myself before.” Said Percy, which caused the older man to growl out in need.   
“How about we start there then.” He said.  
“What do you mean?” asked Percy knowing full well what he meant.  
“Touch yourself Percy.” Barty whispered seductively into Percy’s ear. “Stroke your big, thick cock while I watch.”  
Percy felt his face burning. He did not know if he could do what the other man was asking.   
“Please Percy.” Said Barty. “I would love to watch you wank, I bet you’re so sexy when you do. I want to see how you touch yourself. What gets you off. Show me Percy?”   
Barty sat up and took Percy’s hand, placing it on his erection. Percy slowly started to stroke himself. He was nervous about doing it in front of someone.  
“You’re so fucking sexy Percy.” said Barty who began to stroke his own cock.  
Percy focused on what the other man was doing; it helped to keep his mind off of what he was doing. Pretty soon Percy’s inhibitions fell away and he was vigorously stroking his cock. Percy was panting and moaning from the pleasure.  
“Does that feel good Percy?” asked Barty.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy voice shaky.  
“Have you ever fingered yourself while you wanked?” asked Barty lust in his eyes.  
“N… no.” answered Percy.  
“Can I? I want to feel how fucking right you are while you jack off.” Asked Barty.  
“O…okay.” Said Percy nervously.   
Barty got off of the bed, and Percy stopped his hand. A few seconds later Barty was back with a bottle of lube. He squirted some out onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up.  
“Keep stroking yourself Percy.” He instructed.  
Percy was nervous now. He slowly started to move his hand along his long shaft again. Barty bent down and kissed him.  
“Relax.” He said. “This will feel good, I promise.”  
Barty started to kiss Percy’s neck as he brought his fingers to his entrance. Percy jumped at the touch, but was soon calming down as Barty rubbed circles around the outside of his hole. After a few minutes Percy was engrossed in the pleasure of the moment. Barty pushed one finger slowly into Percy’s opening. Percy let out a small cry from the initial sting. Barty found his prostate and started to rub it. Percy let out a gasp of pleasure. He had no idea this would feel so good. Percy was pumping his massive erection while Barty fingered him, and Percy was close. He felt the pressure building up, far beyond anything he had ever felt before. With one last stroke from Barty’s finger Percy exploded. He had never experienced an orgasm as intense as this one before. He was screaming out in ecstasy, positive that anyone nearby could hear him. He didn’t care though, this felt too amazing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came too when he realized that his therapist was saying something.  
“Do you agree Percy?” she asked.  
“Agree with what?”   
He really hoped he didn’t look too foolish right now.   
“Do you agree that you should tell your family about your past?” she asked. “I really feel that honest and open conversation will lead to stronger bonds. You may not feel as panicked around them if you didn’t have this constant fear that they will discover your past.”  
Percy knew that Dr. Amy was a bit if an unusual therapist, but he liked her. He had gone to a few others before her and had almost given up hope on finding someone he could open up too. The first one, Dr. Finnes, was much too clinical. Percy thought he would like that about him which is why he chose him in the first place. He felt judged however, and stopped seeing him after three sessions. The next therapist he found had been an over correction. She insisted that he call her sunflower, and asked him to draw his feelings. He didn’t go back to her after their first session. There were a few others that he didn’t like for various reasons after her. He was ready to give up when Penny urged him to try one more therapist. The first time he walked into Dr. Amy’s office he thought it was another bust. It was much too cluttered, she had incense burning, and she reminded him of his old Hogwarts teacher, professor Trelawney. After speaking to her that first session he decided that he would give her the benefit of the doubt. It was the best decision he ever made. He loved her. She was honest. She would listen to him, and let him come to her with his feelings. She would tell him her honest professional opinion without sugar coating it.  
“I want to tell them.” Replied Percy. “I am just afraid that they will not understand. I went without them for three years once, I cannot do that again.”  
“Then perhaps, you ought to stop avoiding them?” she suggested.  
“I know.” said Percy. “I think it will be easier once my hearing is over.”  
“Percy,” she said her voice serious, “while I think you’ll be fine, what if you are sentenced to Azkaban? Don’t you want your family to hear this from you, and not a newspaper?”  
Percy had thought about that and had even tried to broach the subject with his mother the last time he saw her. He lost his nerve though, he was just too afraid of losing her or hurting her. Percy was about to reply when the alarm went off, signaling the end of his session. He went to get up, when Dr. Amy spoke.  
“Percy, think about it, okay? And, if you start to feel panicked at the game tomorrow, remember to breathe and count the good things around you.”  
Percy nodded and exited her office where he saw Penny sitting in the waiting room.  
“What are you doing here Pen?” He asked.   
Penny jumped out of her seat and ran towards Percy. Percy was starting to freak out, when she thrust a letter into his hands.  
“This came for you about 20 minutes ago.” She said.  
Percy opened and read the letter. It was from George and read, “Get to the Burrow, now!” Percy’s mind was racing, something terrible must have happened.   
“I have to go…” started Percy.  
“I’m coming with you!” Penny interjected.  
“Penny I…” Percy started but Penny cut him off.  
“I’m coming with you Percy.” She said.   
He did not have time to argue with her so he just conceded and they both disapperated to the Burrow. On arrival Percy looked around and noticed that there were several people in the yard. They were all laughing, acting like there was nothing wrong. Percy saw George and went up to him.  
“What’s happened?” he asked.  
“Percy, you made it!” George said. “You got my letter then?”  
“Yes, I got your letter.” Answered Percy, anger building up. “Why did you make it seem like something was wrong?”   
“Did I?” said George in an over the top fake confused way. “Huh, sorry about that, my friends and I were about to play some Quidditch, and Ron was joining us. Then Charlie showed up to play. Then for a separate reason altogether Bill and Flour showed up. So I thought I should invite you. Hello Penny.”  
“Hello.” She said amusement in her voice.  
“Were you in on this Pen?” asked Percy.  
“No!” she answered. “I was legitimately worried. But, now that we know everyone is safe, it is kind of funny.”  
Percy glared at her.  
“Maybe you’ll find it humorous later.” Said Penny.   
Just then a Scottish accent rang out. It was Oliver Wood, and he was coming up to them. Percy remembered the last time he saw Oliver and the truth or dare game that they played. Percy’s cock twitched when he thought of how Oliver had sucked on his fingers. He had jacked off that night to the thought of feeling him suck his cock like that. Percy had thought about the way his tongue slowly but forcefully grazed over the tip. He remembered the way his mouth had felt on his, Oliver’s tongue brushing along his own. He was half hard by the time Oliver reached them.   
“Hey Perce.” He said. “Penny.”  
“Hello Oliver. How are you?” Penny asked him.  
“I’m great!” he roared.   
Percy couldn’t help but smile at him. Oliver had always gotten like this the day before a game during school. He would get all excited and bounce around their dorm, talking a mile a minute. That is, until right before the actual game. Then his nerves would kick in, and he would get serious and sullen. Some things never changed thought Percy.  
“Are you excited for tomorrow?” asked Percy already knowing the answer.   
“Yeah!” Oliver replied. “It has been too long since I have played a game of Quidditch.”  
“You play Quidditch all of the time!” said George.  
“No mate.” Answered Oliver. “That doesn’t count. It doesn’t mean anything during practice or against your friends. Tomorrow will be win or lose. There will be people watching us play. It is a real Quidditch game, all of the adrenaline and excitement. Nothing beats that.”  
Percy loved how passionate Oliver got about Quidditch. He was so adorable bouncing around. His face got so animated and alive when he talked about the game. You could tell that he truly loved it. Percy realized that he was staring at the Scott, probably like a love sick idiot, when he heard his mother call out his name.  
“Percy!” called out Mrs. Weasley. “I am so happy that you could make it.”  
She was already pulling him into a hug. The woman moved fast.   
“Yes, mother.” He said. “George here made sure I knew to come over.”  
Mrs. Weasley let go of Percy and pulled George into a hug. One he had not been expecting. It looked like the wind had been knocked out of him.  
“That was very sweet of you George.” She said tears in her eyes. “You’re such a sweet boy.”  
“Okay mum.” Said George giving his mom a look that suggested he thought her a bit crazy.   
“Hello there Penelope.” said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled her into yet another hug, the woman was unstoppable. “I didn’t see you there. How are you sweetie?”  
“I’m well.” said Penny. “How are you Mrs. Weasley?”  
“Oh, call me Molly honey.” She answered. “I am alright. About to go start cooking, we are going to have a bit of a feast tonight. It’s not all of the time most of my children are here, and with so many of their friends.”   
“You literally see almost all of us once a week mum.” Said George.  
“Oh hush.” She said waving him off and dragging Percy and Penny inside with her.   
Percy looked back, and Oliver was watching him being pulled away. He gave Percy a wink and his heart started to race.   
They entered the kitchen a moment later. His father and Charlie were deep in conversation. They looked up when they came in the room.  
“Hey Perce.” Said Charlie. “Penny.”  
“Heyyy,” Said Penny blushing lightly.   
Percy cocked an eyebrow at her; a look he knew she would know meant he was wondering about her behavior. She shrugged, awkwardly, and turned her gaze towards the ceiling.   
“Hello Charlie. Father.” Replied Percy.   
“Hello Percy.” his father replied. “Glad to see that you’re feeling better.”   
“Percy could you and your girlfriend…” Mrs. Weasley started to say before both Percy and Penny interrupted her.  
“Mother, for the last time we are not dating.” said Percy at the same time Penny said,  
“Oh! I’m not… we are not together.” She said as politely as she could.  
“No? Why not?” His mother asked obviously saddened by the news.   
“We just realized, a while ago, that we were better friends.” Penny said.  
“But you guys get along so well.” Mrs. Weasley said.  
“Yes. Yes we do. That is why we decided to stay friends.” Answered Penny.  
“Something I have been telling you for month’s mother.” said Percy.   
“I just thought that maybe… well you know how secretive you can be Percy.” his mother said. “I thought that maybe you were just not comfortable with people knowing you lived with your girlfriend.”  
Percy smiled. His mother was clearly worried that she had upset him by saying this. She also seemed embarrassed at her mistake in thinking they were a couple.  
“That is alright mother.” He replied. “Now you know that we are just friends and roommates. Nothing more.” said Percy.  
“Well, are you seeing anyone honey? I know the loveliest girl that would be just perfect…” Mrs. Weasley started but was interrupted by Charlie laughing and Mr. Weasley saying,  
“Molly, you just found out the boy is single. How do you possibly know someone to fix him up with already?” he asked his wife with a chuckle.   
“Excuse me for wanted my children to be happy.” She said.  
“Mother, I am happy.” Percy said. “I can also find my own dates.”  
Mrs. Weasley threw up her hands in defeat.   
“I won’t say another word about it.” she said. “Can you two help me out with starting dinner?”   
They agreed and she handed out their tasks. Charlie got out of it because he was going to play Quidditch soon. And his father was saved when Bill came in and asked him if he could look at the new car he had in the garage that he was simply taking apart (Mr. Weasley assured his wife, Percy had a feeling that was not completely true). Percy watched Bill, Charlie, and his father talking. They were so animated with one another. They were never like that with him. Percy just wasn’t into the same things as they were, and they certainly were not into Percy’s interests. Percy had always felt a bit distant from most of his family, but especially towards his father.

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was waiting for his father to get home. He was excited to talk to him. He had been reading earlier that day about a commit that was only visible from earth every 12,000 years. It was supposed to show up next week. Percy was so excited. He really wanted to see it. It was supposed to pass by around 1 am this upcoming Friday. Percy wanted to ask if his father wanted to take him. Percy thought it would be so much fun, and he really wanted his father to be there with him. He finally heard the pop in the kitchen that meant his father was home. He ran into the kitchen, almost crashing into him.  
“Whoa! Percy, slow down.” said his father.  
“Father! Father, guess what!” said Percy practically jumping up and down.  
“Percy, I just got home. Can this wait a minute or two?” he asked.  
His father did look tired and he knew that he worked hard. Percy decided to wait until after dinner to ask him. When the time came Percy found his father in the garage. He was working on some muggle gadget. Bill and Charlie were helping him.   
“What are you doing?” asked Percy.  
“Trying to figure out how this muggle contraption works. It’s called a microswave. It’s supposed to cook food, but I’ve put food in it and nothing has happened.” His father said staring at the machine baffled.  
“It is supposed to be plugged in.” said Percy.  
Percy loved to read. He had read several books on muggles. He knew that his father liked to figure out muggle things, he thought it would be helpful.  
“Plugged in?” Mr. Weasley asked.  
“Yeah.” Said Percy. “The long rope coming out of it plugs into an outlet. Muggles use outlets to electrically power things.”   
“Well I’ll be.” His father said. “The things muggles come up with…” he trailed off speaking mostly to himself.  
“Father,” said Percy getting Mr. Weasley’s attention, “I was reading about…”  
“When are you not reading Perce?” asked Charlie laughing.  
Percy knew that his brother was only joking but it still hurt his feelings a little.  
“What were you reading Percy?” asked his father.  
Percy gave his father a big smile and continued.  
“I was reading about how this commit is supposed to orbit earth this week. Well, it is always orbiting…” Percy was saying until Bill cut him off.  
“Get to the pint Percy.” said Bill.  
“It is supposed to be visible this Friday around 1am. I was wondering if you would want to go and watch it with me?” finished Percy.  
“I don’t know son, 1am is awfully late. You’re only 7; you should probably be in bed then.” His father said.  
“It only occurs every 12,000 years father.” Pleaded Percy.  
“Maybe.” Said his father. “I will talk to your mother about it.”  
“Thank you father! I really want to see it, it would be fun.” Said Percy excitedly.  
“It wasn’t a yes son; I have to think about it. I will let you know, okay?”   
“Okay!” exclaimed Percy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His father never did let him know and Percy didn’t get to see it. He knew that his father was busy and was tired from work. It had probably slipped his mind. He always did seem to have time for Quidditch or tinkering with muggle things with his siblings though. Percy pushed the memory aside. His father and Bill left the kitchen, heading for the garage together. There was a loud crash and his mother went outside to investigate, mumbling something that Percy couldn’t quite catch.   
“Where is the bathroom?” asked Penny. “I want to wash up before I handle any food.”  
“I’ll show you.” Said Charlie.  
Penny blushed slightly at this, and followed Charlie out of the room. Percy barely had time to ponder on how odd Penny was acting when he heard the kitchen door open and shut behind him. I figured it was his mother returning to prepare dinner.  
“What are you up to all alone in here Perce?” came a Scottish voice from very close behind him.  
Percy turned around and saw Oliver standing about a foot away from him. He was smiling at Percy, and was sweating and shirtless.   
“W… where did your shirt go?” Percy asked clearing his throat.  
“I got hot playing. I’ve always found it liberating to fly without a shirt on. Well, really without anything on, but that wouldn’t be proper right now with so many people around and all.” Oliver answered.  
Percy could not stop thinking of Oliver flying around naked. His incredibly toned chest was in front of him, it was easy to imagine what the rest of his body looked like.   
“It is November, almost December. Are you not cold?” asked Percy who was starting to burn up himself.   
“The cold feels good.” He replied. “Plus we magicked some heaters, and there’s a fire getting started. It’s not so bad outside.”  
Percy’s heart was racing. He couldn’t stop ogling the man in front of him. The faint smell of grass hit Percy as Oliver leaned in a bit closer to Percy and asked,  
“Does it bother you that I’m not wearing a shirt Perce, because I can put one on…” Oliver was saying.  
“No!” cut in Percy a little too forcefully.   
“No?” asked Oliver with a smile.   
Oliver was so close now. All Percy could smell was the scent of fresh grass. Percy didn’t know what came over him; maybe it was some of the famous Gryffindor bravery. Percy walked towards Oliver and pulled him into a kiss. Oliver seemed surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and kissed Percy back. Percy pressed his tongue against Oliver’s mouth and he opened to let Percy in. They were kissing wildly now, both forgetting that there were at least a dozen people around. Any of which could walk in at any moment. Percy pushed Oliver up against the kitchen wall, pinning his body tightly against his own. His hands traveled Oliver’s arms and chest. Percy liked the feel of Oliver’s hard muscles. One of Oliver’s hands was on the side of Percy’s face, fingers in his hair. Oliver’s other hand slowly grazed over Percy’s body and came to a rest on his ass. Oliver squeezed it, and pulled him towards his own body, forcing Percy’s massive erection against Oliver. Percy could feel that Oliver was hard too. The urge to taste him hit Percy. He desperately wanted to take the Scott’s cock in his mouth. Percy wanted to feel Oliver come, wanted to know how he tasted. Percy wanted to know how Oliver sounded when he came. Percy moved his mouth down to Oliver’s neck, while his hand found Oliver’s cock and started to rub him through his pants.   
“Percy!” Oliver called out in a raw voice that was full of need.  
“Oliver!” Percy growled back and started kissing him again.   
Just then Penny and Charlie walked back into the kitchen. Penny gasped in surprise and Charlie yelled,  
“Oh my God!”   
The two spring apart. Both panting from the kiss and blushing from being caught. Both Charlie and Penny were looking at them in shock. Percy was not sure how Charlie would react to him being gay. He waited, holding his breath, for Charlie to react.   
“So, I take it you don’t want to meet the girl mum has in mind for you?” said Charlie laughing.  
Percy turned to his brother, who was doubled over laughing. Charlie did always laugh the hardest at his own jokes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowing owns all

Oliver stood frozen in the Weasley’s kitchen. His heart was pounding in his chest. Percy had just kissed him. He had just made out with Percy Weasley. Oliver was over joyed by it. He could have done without the interruption though. He just stared as Charlie laughed uncontrollably at some joke Oliver didn’t really get. He looked from Charlie to Penny, she looked shocked but amused at the same time. Oliver turned to Percy, he was bright red and his face was full of apprehension.   
“Percy, why didn’t you just tell mum that you’re gay?” Charlie asked.   
“I am not ready for everyone to Know yet.” Answered Percy voice shaky.   
“So, you chose to make out with Wood here in the kitchen, where anyone could walk in?” asked Charlie.   
“I was not thinking.” Answered Percy. “I should not have done that.”  
“Oh…” said Oliver, visibly hurt by hearing Percy say that.  
Percy turned toward Oliver, face pleading.  
“That is not what I meant Oliver.” Said Percy. “I just meant here.”  
Oliver was still hurt by the words, but he shook his head as if he understood. He must not have been very believable because Penny added,  
“Seriously Oliver, Percy has been crazy about you for years.”  
“Penny!” said Percy turning even redder.  
“Really?” asked Oliver hopeful.  
“Well… yes.” Answered Percy slightly embarrassed with Oliver finding out about his crush on him and in front of an audience no less.   
Oliver broke out into a grin. He knew people were watching him, but he didn’t care. He was too happy to hear that Percy had liked him. He couldn’t stop smiling at Percy, he was sure he looked like a fool. Percy blushed and smiled back at him. The moment was interrupted by Charlie however.  
“So, wait. You liked Oliver but you were dating Penny?” he asked. “Percy, if you knew you were gay why would you…”  
“It wasn’t like that.” Said Penny defending Percy.  
“I knew I was attracted to guys since I was… rather young.” Said Percy obviously uncomfortable. “But, when Penny kissed me, I liked it. So, I thought that maybe I liked both men and women. I was not trying to lead her on to hide the fact that I was gay! I was hoping that… well if there was a chance that I could have been more… normal, I wanted to try.”  
“He didn’t figure out he wasn’t into girls until I… well I touched his penis,” said Penny turning red at the admission, “and he started to cry.”  
Charlie laughed, Oliver knew he wasn’t trying to be mean. It was probably funny to someone who hadn’t experienced something like that himself. Oliver saw Percy get embarrassed, he knew how he felt.

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Gryffindor had just won the House Cup, there had been a party to celebrate. The Gryffindor's were so happy about the win, that even Percy looked the other way on them breaking curfew. He had just gone up to bed, not saying a word to his fellow students as he went. Well almost. He did run into him on his way up,  
“Congratulations Oliver.” Said Percy. “You deserve the win, I know how hard you practiced. I am really happy…” he was cut off by one of the twins.  
“Wood! Get over here. We have to show you something.”  
Oliver turned back around to say thank you to Percy, but he was already climbing the stairs to the dorm. He felt himself frown as he watched the Head Boy walk away. He walked towards the twins, people congratulating him along the way. The twins had some fire whiskey, which he sure their brother would not approve of.   
“Where do you guys get that?!” he asked. “You’re not supposed to have that at school.”  
“Someone has been spending too much time with Percy.” Replied Fred.   
“Yeah, don’t be a prat Wood.” Said Lee.  
“We are going to have a real celebration with the team in the Gryffindor locker room once people start clearing out.” Said George.  
“Potter is only 13.” Replied Oliver. “And Katie is only 14…”  
“Excuse me?!” interrupted Katie. “Seeing as how I procured the alcohol, I don’t see how you’re going to exclude me Wood.”  
“How did you get alcohol?” he asked.  
“I have an older sister,” answered Katie, “and let’s just say I walked in on her and her boyfriend doing something and she wanted me to keep it secret from my parents.”  
An hour later, when people started to head for bed (after being yelled at by Professor McGonagall) he followed the twins, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Lee out to the locker room. They had all drank quite a bit of the bottle when Lee held up an empty butter beer bottle and suggested they play spin the bottle.   
“Maybe I should sit this out.” Said Oliver. “I’m 18, and you guys are not of age…”  
“It is just a kiss Oliver,” said Alicia, “the worst you’ll have to do is make out with someone. It’s not like we are going to be fucking one another.”   
Oliver gave into his teammates nagging. It really wasn’t that bad, it was pretty humorous actually. Lee went first since it was his idea, he landed on Katie. Katie then landed on Fred, who in turn landed on Alicia, who landed on Lee. This went around like this, everyone kissing one another. A few people, like George and Angelina (he was pretty certain that Alicia and Katie were interfering on their turns), kept landing on one another and were forced to make out. Oliver had to kiss Katie and Alicia, it was harmless enough. Oliver wasn’t sure why he was so worried. That is until Fred landed on him. A chorus of cat calls rang out.  
“Well, Wood, I guess we have to kiss.” Joked Fred. “Come over here you big Scott you.”  
Oliver panicked. He had no romantic feelings for Fred, or for anyone of his teammates. He was worried about kissing a guy in front of his friends. What if he gave himself away?! What would they say? Would they care? Oliver didn’t think they would, but you could never fully be sure of these things. Fred was crawling towards him, playing it up, and everyone was laughing. Oliver didn’t know what to do, everything was kind of surreal from the alcohol. He panicked and shot up.  
“I have to pee.” He said and turned around and bolted to the stalls.   
Fuck, thought Oliver. That had definitely been strange of him. What were they thinking? Just then he heard the bathroom door open, and Angelina called out his name.   
“Oliver? You okay?” she asked.   
“Yeah.” He replied.   
He heard a knock on the stall door, and he opened it. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all standing on the other side. He had tears stinging his eyes. He knew he looked crazy, but he couldn’t help them from falling.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Katie.   
Oliver broke down. It was all too much for him. He was starting to come to terms with his own sexuality, but he was scared of what his friends would think. He couldn’t think of a good enough lie to cover his actions. Maybe it was from the alcohol, or maybe he was just sick of hiding who he was, but the next thing that Oliver said surprised even him.   
“I’m gay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver came out of the memory ready to defend Percy. Charlie spoke before he had the chance to though.   
“Perce, there is nothing abnormal about being gay.”  
“I know that now.” Said Percy a bit inconvincibly. “I’m just not ready for everyone to Know yet.”  
Just then Bill and Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen. Oliver saw Percy give Charlie an imploring look.   
“Alright Wood, let’s go play some quidditch.” Said Charlie walking towards the door.  
He patted Percy’s back on his way, and Oliver followed him outside.  
“Thank you Charlie for not saying anything.” said Oliver.  
“Of course. I just don’t understand why he doesn’t tell us. No one would care.” Answered Charlie.  
“It is really difficult to come out. Especially to your family, and parents.” Said Oliver.  
“Yeah, but…” started Charlie bit Oliver cut him off.  
“There is not “but” Charlie. You have no idea how difficult, and terrifying this is. You don’t get to judge. Percy will come out when he is ready to.” Said Oliver angrily.   
“Damn, okay.” Replied Charlie. “It’s going to be hard being the only one who knows…”  
“George knows.” Interrupted Oliver.  
“Really?! George?” said Charlie shocked. “Percy told George?”  
“No. George went through Percy’s room, and discovered it.” Answered Oliver.   
Charlie was looking around the yard, Oliver was nervous about what he was going to do.   
“George!” he yelled. “Come here.”  
Oliver groaned. He shouldn’t have mentioned that George knew. He hoped Percy wouldn’t get mad at him for this.  
“What’s up?” asked George as he reached them.  
“I hear that you know about Percy being Gay.” Said Charlie.   
“How… how do you know?” asked George.  
“I just walked in on him and Oliver here practically doing it in the kitchen.”  
“We were not “practically doing it”.” Said Oliver angrily, this was getting ridiculous.  
“Good. That’s why I tricked Percy into coming.” Said George. “So Oliver could make his move.”  
Oliver wanted to set himself on fire. How could one family be so bloody intrusive. He knew that he was an only child, but was this seriously what it was like to have siblings?! He had always been sad he didn’t have any, but he was quickly changing his mind.   
“I don’t think it was Wood who made the move…” started Charlie but was cut off by Oliver elbowing both him and George in the stomachs.  
“Mrs. Weasley, how are you?” asked Oliver as his friends mother approached them.   
“I’m quite alright.” She answered eyes narrowing. “What are these two up to?”  
“Nothing.” Said both Charlie and George simultaneously.   
Mrs. Weasley gave her son’s one last look before turning around and heading back towards the kitchen.   
“You two need to shut it!” growled Oliver. “Someone is going to hear you two, and all it’s going to do is upset Percy. So stop talking about it.”  
With that he turned around, and found his broom. Kicking off the ground he flew into the air, and around the field. He was trying to calm his nerves. After a few minutes alone he was calm again, and thinking of the kiss that transpired just moments before. It was a nice kiss. A really nice kiss. Percy’s lips were nice and soft, and the bloke sure did know what he was doing. He had been surprised at the force of Percy’s kiss, and the fact that Percy had pushed him against the wall and grabbed his cock. He didn’t expect Percy to be so forward. The more he thought about it though, the more it made sense. Percy liked to be in control of things, why would kissing be any different? Oliver wondered how else Percy would take control, and his mind jumped to the magazine he and George had found. His cock started to get hard at the thought of Percy tying him up, and whipping him. He wondered what would come next. He had never done anything like that, but it was starting to intrigue him. He had a feeling that he would let Percy do anything he wanted to him. He was fully hard now, and the vibrations from his broom were not helping the matter. He looked around and he was alone, everyone else was on the ground talking and resting from the previous match. Oliver flew up a little higher, and farther away. He couldn’t believe he was thinking about wanking right now, but his dick was hard as hell. All he could think of was how good it felt when Percy was rubbing it. Oliver undid his pants and pulled out his thick cock. His broom was vibrating even more now the higher he went up. It felt amazing on his balls. He started to stroke himself. He imagined that it was Percy who was touching him, stroking his long, thick length. The brooms vibrations were really sending him over the edge, and he could feel it in his entrance and imagined it was some kind of a toy that Percy would use on him. Fuck. He was so close. He stroked his cock a few more times and erupted forcibly all over his hand, and broom. He gripped his broom with his other hand, trying to stay on it. He fell several feet, but luckily he was able to pull out of the fall before he hit the ground. He was still several feet up, and farther away from the Burrow then he had realized. The wind had made his come spatter on his stomach as well, and he took out his wand and cleaned himself up. He turned around and headed back to his friends. No one seemed to notice his absence, thankfully.   
The group were all still sitting around the table after dinner. The meal was delicious. It had been a while since Oliver had a real home cooked meal. He was seated next to Angelina on his left (who was talking with George on her other side), and Katie on his right (who was talking to Alicia and Lee). Across the table from him was Charlie, who was sitting next to Penny. Percy was on the other side of Penny, next to his mother. Oliver couldn’t help himself from continually glancing Percy’s way. They had made eye contact a few times, and smiled at one another. Percy had blushed almost each time, something Oliver found adorable. He watched Percy talking to his mother. He could tell how much Mrs. Weasley cared for her children, but she seemed to really cling to Percy. Oliver thought it was probably because he was gone for so long. Watching Percy and his mother talking brought back memories of his own mother. 

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny afternoon and Oliver was having a picnic with his mother. They would often do special little things like this together when his father was out of town playing for the National Scottish Quidditch Team. They were in the park, and had just finished lunch. Oliver was kicking a ball around as his mother talked to her friend Gary. Gary went to their church and he was a very nice man. He would sometimes meet them out places during Oliver and his mother’s “special time”. His mother had told him not to mention these special days to his father. She said that the fact that only they knew about them is part of what made them special. Oliver didn’t think much of this since his dad would tell him not to tell his mother things. Like the time he had thrown Oliver into the lake over and over again until he learned how to swim, or the time he had broken his arm falling off his broom (which he had fixed at the nearest wizarding hospital). He figured that it was normal to keep things you did with one parent a secret from the other.   
“Oliver, sweetie!” his mother called and he ran over to her and Gary. “Do you want to feed the ducks?”  
Oliver loved to feed the ducks, but his mother normally wouldn’t let him. One had bitten him once, and broke the skin. Ever since then his mother urged him to stay away from them.  
“Yes!” answered Oliver starting to jump up and down in excitement.   
“Alright then, just don’t cross the bridge, and stay close enough to where I can see you.” She told him as she handed him a loaf of bread from the picnic basket.   
Oliver thought it was strange that she was letting him go alone, but he didn’t want to jinx it by asking her. He spent the next half hour luring ducks to him with bread and chasing after them trying to pet them. He was now out of bread, and had been bitten about 4 or 5 times. He decided to head back to his mother and Gary, the sun was starting to set and he noticed that other people had left the park. It was a little bit creepy being all alone, so he decided to run back to the picnic spot. When he reached it he saw his mother and Gary buttoning up their clothes. His mother spotted him and turned red.   
“Oliver!” she said in surprise. “We… we were… we were just attacked by some bees.”  
“That’s right.” Said Gary. “Some nasty killer bees. Flew right down our shirts.”  
They cleaned up their picnic and said goodbye to Gary. They were walking back to the car when his mother spoke again.  
“Let’s keep the bee attack to ourselves. I’m rather allergic, and I don’t want your father to worry.”  
“Okay mummy.” Replied Oliver.  
“Hey! Do you want to get some ice cream darling?”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver came out of the memory at the sound of laughter erupting at the end of the table. Oliver had been six that summer, and he had not realized until much later what was actually going on between his mother and Gary. He couldn’t count the number of happy memories that were tainted now because he realized why Gary had been there. Oliver glanced at Percy, who was looking at him with concern. Percy mouthed, “are you okay?”, and Oliver nodded his head yes. Just then Angelina turned around and asked him to settle some argument the she and George were having. Suddenly there was a crash and when Oliver looked up he noticed that either Percy or his mother had knocked over a glass, and Percy’s shirt was covered in red wine. Percy shot up, looking at the damage to his shirt.   
“Oh take it off dear I can get it out.” Said his mother.  
A flash of panic crossed Percy’s face. Oliver wondered why.   
“That is alright mother,” answered Percy, “I will just go inside and clean up. Stay, have fun. I will be back in a few minutes.”  
Percy then headed into the house, Oliver thought about getting up and following him but Bill beat him to it. After a few minutes the brothers came back out. They looked like they were angry at one another. Oliver wondered what had happened. Time went on and people started to get up and clear the table. He saw Percy walking off alone and decided to follow him. He followed Percy until they were quite out of earshot of anyone else and then called out his name.  
“Hey, Perce! Wait up.”  
Percy turned around and seemed surprised to see Oliver there. Oliver could tell that Percy was a little shaky.   
“You alright mate?” he asked Percy.   
“Yes,” answered Percy, “I am fine.” Though he clearly wasn’t.   
“Perce, you look pale.” Said Oliver. “Are you having a panic attack?”   
Oliver noticed that Percy’s breathing had become abnormal. He stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.   
“It’s going to be alright Percy.” He told him as he lightly brushed his thumb over his cheek.   
Percy looked down at Oliver’s face, and Oliver noticed just how tall the other man was. He had to be at least 4 inches taller than be was, and Oliver was over 6 foot himself. Percy seemed to be calming down and after a couple of minutes he was breathing normally again.   
“You feeling better Perce?” asked Oliver.   
“Yes.” He answered. “Thank you. You really helped me there.”  
“No worries.” said Oliver.   
He realized that his hand was still on Percy cheek, and they were standing rather close to one another. Oliver could smell Percy, he smelled of fresh linen and a faint hint on lemons. Just as he always did back in school.   
“I think I am going to sit down.” Said Percy. “I am still feeling a bit light headed.”  
Percy sat down and Oliver joined him. His leg was brushing up against Percy’s. The heat of which went straight to Oliver’s cock.   
“What was all that about?” Oliver asked Percy.   
“I sometimes get overwhelmed around my family.” He answered. “Plus, there are a lot more people here than usual.”  
“So, it had nothing to do with Bill?” Inquired Oliver.   
“You noticed that?” replied Percy.  
“Yeah, you both seemed rather angry at one another.” Said Oliver.  
“I was not angry at him.” Replied Percy. “I was just frustrated at the situation. He has not forgiven me for leaving, and it seems as other people in my family start to, he gets more and more angry with me. I do not think he thinks I deserve to be forgiven.”  
Oliver didn’t know what to say to that. He wanted to tell him that he was imaging things, but he had noticed Bill’s attitude towards Percy.  
“He will come around Perce.” He said in what he hoped was a soothing way. “I’m sure he just needs time.”  
“Maybe.” Replied Percy. “What about you? You seemed upset over something at dinner.”  
“Just being around your family reminded me of how much I miss my parents.” He answered.  
“You should visit them soon.” Suggested Percy.  
“That probably wouldn’t be very welcome.” Replied Oliver.   
“What do you mean?” asked Percy.   
“Well,” started Oliver, “I came out to them a little over three years ago, and they… disowned me.”  
Oliver could feel his eyes start to burn, and he tried as hard as he could to keep the tears from falling.   
“What?!” said Percy in surprise. “They disowned you?”  
Oliver just shook his head. He didn’t trust himself to talk at the moment.   
“I am so sorry Oliver.” Said Percy. “I know what it is like to miss your family. It is awful. I mean, I know it is different. I am the one who left them, and you were… disowned. I am sorry.”   
Percy placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, and Oliver lost it. He felt the tears start to fall. He never talked about his parents. He tried to not even think about them. Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver and pulled him against his chest. It felt good to be held, and after a few minutes Oliver had stopped crying. He oddly felt better, but he was also embarrassed from crying in front of Percy. He lifted his head and wiped his face. Percy let him go, Oliver wished he hadn’t.  
“Sorry about that Perce.” Said Oliver. “Just with my game tomorrow, has me thinking of my dad. He was a Quidditch player too you know.”  
“I remember.” Replied Percy. “You have nothing to be sorry for Oliver. You have seen me cry too many times to count. And a handful of times this past month alone. Plus, you are a great person Oliver, if your parents are going to disown you for being gay, then fuck them.”  
“Wow, did Percy Weasley just use profanity?” replied Oliver, to which they both laughed.   
“Some things are worth using profanity Oliver.” Answered Percy.   
Oliver smiled at this. Percy was so close to him, their bodies were touching one another’s. Oliver desperately wanted to kiss him.   
“You getting nervous yet for your game tomorrow?” asked Percy.  
“A little.” Answered Oliver. “Mostly excited though.”  
“You are an amazing player Oliver. You are going to crush them.” Said Percy.  
“Yeah, you think so?” asked Oliver.  
“They do not stand a chance.” He whispered.  
“You know Perce, I have never played a game of Quidditch that you were not at.” Oliver whispered in return. “I don’t know what I would do without you there. It means a lot to me that you’re coming. “  
“I would not miss it for anything.” Replied Percy.   
Oliver leaned in and kissed Percy. It was slow and sweet this time. Percy’s hands pulled Oliver closer, and Oliver pulled Percy closer to him. They were tight against one another as their kiss deepened. Oliver licked Percy’s lips and he opened his mouth for him. Oliver felt his cock harden, and he gently pulled Percy down with him so that they were laying down, Oliver on top of Percy. They continued to make out for several minutes, hands exploring one another’s bodies, until the heard someone nearby clear their throat. They pulled apart and looked up, it was George.  
“Mums looking for you Perce.” He said while raising an eyebrow at them, grin on his face.   
They got up and followed George back to the Burrow.  
“Perce, you have too many bloody brothers.” Said Oliver, and they both laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy woke up the day of Oliver’s Quidditch game in a great mood. He had made out with Oliver last night, twice. Oliver had been a great kisser. He was happy that he hadn’t played up the actual kiss in his head, if anything it was better than Percy had imagined it would be. His body felt amazing too. Percy thought about Oliver’s toned body and his cock started to get hard. He picked up his wand, locking the door and muffling the room. He pulled the trunk out from under his bed and pulled a few items out. Percy had hours until the game, and nothing else planned for the day. He was going to take his time and really enjoy his morning. Percy started to stroke his long, thick cock with one hand as he placed a magical cock ring at the tip with his other. He rolled it down his length until it rested at the base. Closing his eyes he started to stroke himself again as he thought of how it felt to kiss Oliver. Percy’s hand started to move faster along his shaft. He was avoiding touching the tip of his dick, letting it build with precome until it started to run down his cock. After several minutes of doing this Percy finally moved the palm of his hand over the tip of his throbbing cock. It felt so amazing that he let out a moan of pleasure. Percy was now moaning freely as he stroked himself. He would have come by now if it were not for the cock ring and the pleasure was building to increasing amounts. Percy picked up the bottle of lube and after magically warming it squirted some out onto his fingers. He then brought his hand to his entrance, and after a few circles around the outside he slowly started to push two fingers inside. He found his prostrate and started to rub while he brought his other hand back to his cock. The simultaneous stimulation was bringing Percy over the edge, he desperately wanted to come. He knew the longer he waited the better his orgasm would be though. It had been a while since he had been teased like this, he wished it was Oliver doing it to him but pretending it was him would have to suffice. Percy wasn’t even sure if he and Oliver would ever make it this far, and if they did whether or not he would want to do these types of things.   
Percy removed his fingers and picked up a magical dildo. He ran lube along it, and positioned it at his entrance. Slowly pushing it in sent waves of ecstasy through him. He really hoped the Muffliato spell he cast had worked because he was screaming out in bliss. It felt as if he would die if he didn’t come soon, but he also desperately didn’t want the pleasure to end. The fake cock was fucking Percy at an excruciating slow pace. Percy was wanking with one hand and gripping his bed spread with the other. With a flick of his wand the dildo sped up, making whimpers of pleasure issue from him. Percy’s cock was engorged from the cock ring, it looked like it was ready to burst. He was becoming more and more sensitive as time went on. It hurt a little, but the pleasure of being on the brink of orgasm for the past 10 or so minutes was too good to stop now. Percy imagined that it was Oliver that was fucking his tight hole, bringing him to his breaking point. With one last flick of his wand the dildo sped up to its highest speed, the force of which made Percy’s hips jut off the bed. Percy was lost to the pure joy of the moment, so much so that he could barely think. He let it go on for as long as he could. His thighs started to shake violently from the intensity of it. His hips were moving making him fuck his own hand with his swollen, massive cock. Percy mustered up the mental focus to grab his wand and release his dick from the ring. The second he flicked his wrist his entire body spasmed into one of the most intense orgasms Percy had ever had. It took two whole minutes for his orgasm to come to an end. He was shaking as he came down, he realized that he was still moaning, but he didn’t care. The fake cock was still fucking him, hitting his over sensitive prostate each time. Jolts of electricity shot through him with every stroke. Percy enjoyed the aftershocks as long as he could before he stopped the dildo and removed it. Percy laid on the bed until his breath returned to normal and his body stopped shaking. He then cleaned up the mess he had made, showered, and left his room to get breakfast. Penny was up already and cooking.  
“Want an omelet Perce?” she asked.  
“Yes.” Percy replied. “Thank you.”  
They sat down to breakfast together before Penny had to go to work. Percy was thinking about Oliver and he must have had some kind of a dopey grin on his face.  
“Wow, Perce.” Said Penny. “You’re in a good mood.”  
“Huh?” replied Percy.  
“Oliver must have been one good kisser. I have not seen you smile like that in a while.” Said Penny raising her eyebrows at him.   
Percy felt a slight blush go over his face. He sat up straighter and tried to compose himself.   
“I mean, it looked like a pretty intense kiss that your brother and I walked in on.” Said penny enjoying how uncomfortable Percy was getting. “I was only gone for 5, maybe 10 minutes, how did that even happen Perce?”  
“Well… he came in and… I… that is to say that I… I jumped him.” Admitted Percy. “He was shirtless, and sweaty, and gorgeous, and he smelled good. I threw myself at him. I have no idea what came over me.”   
Percy suddenly felt embarrassed by his actions in his parents kitchen last night.   
“He looked like he was enjoying himself, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” She laughed.   
“We made out again later that night, after dinner.” Divulged Percy.  
“What?!” replied Penny. “Is that all that happened?”   
“Yes.” Said Percy. “It was nice.”  
Percy started to fill with regret. What if his hearing did not go well?  
“What’s wrong Perce, why do you look sad all of the sudden?” Asked Penny.  
“Maybe I should not have kissed him.” He said, his voice full of sorrow.   
“Are you crazy?!” demanded Penny. “You finally get to make out with a guy you’ve liked for forever, and you regret it?”  
“What if my hearing goes badly Penny? What if I end up in Azkaban?” asked Percy. “Or, what if everything goes fine with the hearing and he ends things the second he finds out about my past? I have to tell him, there is no way around it. He will eventually see my arm, and I know him Pen. He will not give up until he finds out why I tried to kill myself. What if he thinks I hid my past from him? I owe it to him to be honest before things go too far.”  
“Perce, you’re right. You will have to tell him, but that doesn’t mean he will end things.” She said. “Try being a little bit more positive. Aren’t you supposed to be doing that, to try to decrease your panic attacks?”  
“Yes.” Said Percy. “It is difficult with everything that is going on right now. The hearing is in three days. It is pretty much all I can think about.”  
“You were pretty happy a few minutes ago Perce.” Replied Penny. “Why don’t you just think about kissing Oliver? Let the hearing wait until the hearing.”  
“Maybe you are right.” conceded Percy.   
“Are you going to see him again?” she asked.  
“I will see him today.” Replied Percy.  
“You know what I meant Perce.” She said voice huffy.  
“We did not get a chance to talk about it. I helped my mother clean up and he went home to rest for the game today.” Replied Percy. “Enough about Oliver and I, what’s going on with you and my brother?”  
Penny had just taken a bite of her food when Percy asked her the question. She choked a little from surprise. She was coughing and Percy handed her, her water.  
“You alright Pen?” asked Percy.  
“Y… yes.” She replied.   
She was red, Percy couldn’t tell if it was from the question or her coughing fit. Or both.   
“Well?” Asked Percy.  
“Well what?” replied Penny obviously trying to avoid the question.   
“You and Charlie?” Said Percy slowly to let her know he wasn’t going to drop it. “What is going on there?”   
“N…nothing. Why?” asked Penny   
Percy gave her a look that suggested he knew she knew why.   
“Ugh, oh god.” Said Penny placing her hands on her face. “I kind of like him.”  
She was clearly nervous anticipating Percy’s reaction. She was looking at him anxiously, waiting for his response.   
“That much is clear.” Said Percy. “He seems to like you as well.” To which Penny started to blush furiously. “Has anything happened between the two of you?”  
“No!” replied Penny. “Well, a little flirting, but that’s it! I swear.”   
“Do you want something to happen?” Asked Percy.  
“I don’t know. I like him, but he is your brother. Would that be weird?” she asked.  
“A little.” Said Percy honestly. “However, we have not dated in, what? Five years? We never did anything. Plus I am gay…”  
“Yeah, but we did date for two years.” Cut in Penny. “Plus, we live together. You’re my best friend Perce, I don’t want anything to come between us.”  
“I do not think this would.” He replied. “It will be awkward if he… were to spend the night, but it would not be the end of the world. I think I would be able to adjust to seeing him around. You would need to cast a Muffliato spell though. I cannot hear my brother… having sex Penny. That is too much.”  
They both laughed at this.  
“I would.” She replied. “We are getting a little ahead of ourselves anyway. He may not like me, he could just be flirty.”  
“He likes you.” Replied Percy.   
“How can you tell?” she asked him seemingly embarrassed at the question.   
“Well he… for lack of a better term at the moment… eye-fucks you.” Replied Percy laughing at Penny’s obvious shock at what he had said.   
Penny got up, throwing her napkin at Percy as she did so.  
“You’re one to talk about eye-fucking Percy. You and Oliver might not be as sly as you two think you are.” She said. “I’m off to work. Meet here and go to the game together?”   
“Sure.” Replied Percy.  
Percy pondered what Penny just said. He hoped that other people had not noticed this. He wasn’t ashamed of being gay, and he certainly was not ashamed that he liked Oliver. The man was gorgeous, funny, sweet… Percy realized he could go on and on about him. He had had a crush on Oliver since he was 11. He was over joyed that the Scott liked him back, and frankly a little surprised. Percy was not ready to talk to his family about the fact he was gay yet. He wasn’t sure how everyone would take the news, and the prospect of even having the conversation was exhausting. He pushed the thought to the side and got up, he decided to go to yoga today. It was an unusual yoga class, it was done in a heated classroom. He found it after his therapist suggested he find a way to be more comfortable with the fact he had the scar on his arm. Her thinking was that if Percy could get over the shame he felt by it, that he could finally move on from his past. So, about once a week he tried to go, the class was so hot he had to remove his shirt. He had noticed quite a lot of people noticing his scar. Some people stared at it while they spoke with him after class. It made him uncomfortable, but Percy was growing more accustomed to it. His therapist was also urging him to tell his family, but he couldn’t. Strangers were one thing, but how could he tell the people he loved. They would want to know why, and then they would hate him. Percy rolled up his sleeve and looked at the rather large scar. It was white, thick, and raised. You could tell that it had been deep. His thoughts went to his encounter with Bill the night before.

~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy rushed into the house. He hoped that no one noticed his panic at his mother asking him to remove his shirt. He stepped into the bathroom and magically locked the door. Removing his shirt he cleaned it with a flick of his wrist. He picked up a wash cloth, and washed his body. Just then he heard the door handle rattle. He shoved his left arm through the sleeve, praying that the shirt was the right way. Not even a second later the door clicked open and he saw his brother Bill.   
“You alright Percy?” Bill asked him.  
“I am fine Bill.” He replied. “Did you need to use the bathroom?”  
“No.” answered Bill.   
“Then why…” Percy started but was cut off.  
“What was all that about back there?” asked Bill.  
“All what?” asked Percy even though he knew what his brother was referring to.  
“You seemed to freak out when mum asked you to remove your shirt.” Answered Bill. “Are you ashamed of something Percy?”  
“No… I mean, I did not want to take it off in front of so many people.” Which was not exactly a lie thought Percy.  
“Something wrong with your arm there Perce?” asked bill pointing to Percy’s left arm.  
Percy realized his shirt was still dangling off the one arm, the arm that Percy had a firm grip on.  
“No. Why?” asked Percy as he started to pull his shirt on all the way.  
“Just seems like you’re… favoring it.” Replied Bill.   
“Not at all. You startled me when you barged in.” answered Percy getting more than a little frustrated at his brother. “Why, again, did you need to come into the bathroom so badly?”  
“Just curious to find out why you had to flee the table.” Answered Bill frustration evident in his voice as well.   
“I did not flee…” Percy started but Bill quickly cut him off.   
“You have been acting strangely lately Percy.” He said. “You have not been coming around as often, and you seem all panicky when you do. If you are here, you hide out alone for most of the time. Not to mention your Inquisition Hearing…”   
“I already told you Bill, it is quite ordinary for the ministry…”   
“So, if I were to ask dad about it, that’s what he would tell me?” asked Bill.  
“Y… yes.” Answered Percy.   
“You always were a terrible liar Percy.” Said Bill. “Something is up Percy, I will find out what it is.”   
Percy was starting to feel claustrophobic being blocked into the bathroom by Bill.   
“What did I do to you that has you hating me so much?” yelled Percy.  
“First off, I don’t hate you.” replied Bill. “But I certainly do not trust you. You left, for three bloody years. You said awful things about dad. You made mum cry constantly. You didn’t come to my wedding…”   
“You did not invite me to your wedding!” screamed Percy. “No one but mother even tried to speak to me. No one tried to get me to come home. You guys were perfectly fine with me being gone. You guys all hated me already, me leaving just gave you validation.”  
With that Percy pushed past his brother and walked back outside.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came out of the memory a bit shaky. Bill had luckily gone home shortly after that, Flour was not feeling well, so he didn’t get the chance to talk to their father.   
The rest of his day went by smoothly, Percy was with Penny and they were at the stadium waiting for the rest of their group to show up. George and Charlie finally showed up, along with Lee, Kaity, and Alicia (Angelina was already there inside with the rest of the press). They all went in together, Oliver had procured them a box. Percy was a little shaky, but he thought being in a private box, with fewer people, would help him stay calm.  
“Hey! I’m glad you all could make it!” came a very excited Scottish voice from behind Percy.   
Percy turned, knowing it was Oliver before he saw him. He couldn’t help but notice how good Oliver looked in his uniform. Oliver looked at Percy and winked, causing Percy’s insides to flip and his cock to start to harden. God, Oliver had him wrapped around his finger, thought Percy.   
“Of course Oli.” Said Katie. “It was nice of you to get us this private box.”  
“It was nothing. This game isn’t that big, so they didn’t mind me filling it with people.” Replied Oliver.   
Everyone chatted for a bit, Percy was not really following the conversation. He was too busy staring at Oliver. Watching the way he moved, and smiled. It was a forced smile, Percy knew that he was starting to freak out about the game. Oliver always got nervous before a game. Percy was just thinking about how sexy Oliver’s mouth was when he noticed his brothers staring at him. Both of whom had knowing grins on their faces. Percy pulled himself up, and tried to look away from the handsome Scott. Which was hard because he was now right in front of him.  
“Thanks for coming Perce.” Said Oliver as he placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “You were always able to calm my nerves a little before a game.”  
No one, but his brothers and Penny, were paying attention to the two of them.   
“Really?” asked Percy.   
“Yeah. I would always find you in the stands, I loved how… much you allowed yourself to let go and enjoy the game.” Said Oliver just above a whisper.   
Percy’s cock was hard as a rock now. Oliver hadn’t even said anything remotely related to sex, but hearing his sexy voice whispering seductively made Percy want to pull the man into a kiss. He looked around, his brothers and Penny were still watching them. Percy felt Oliver’s hand slowly sliding down his arm, stopping at his hand, Oliver gave it a slight squeeze. Percy could barely breathe, he wished they were alone so they could make out again.   
“Alright everyone, I got to make my way to the locker room.” He said as he pulled away from Percy and turned around. “I will see you guys after the game. We can maybe get a drink? One that will hopefully be in celebration of a victory.”  
Percy sat down so he could hide his erection. Charlie threw a throw pillow at him and said,  
“I think you may need this Perce.”   
His brothers and Penny laughed as Percy turned bright red. He did, however, use the pillow to better hide his erection. About twenty minutes later the pregame entertainment was starting. It was some band or other, but at the end of their performance fireworks were set off. The first one had been green and Percy’s mind flashed to the World Cup. To the memory of the death mark floating in the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy had excused himself from his family on the pretense that he needed to help his boss handle things at the ministry. It wasn’t a complete lie, Percy was heading to talk to his boss. He apperated outside of his house and knocked on the door. After a minute or two Percy knocked again, this time much louder. When no one came to the door after a minute, Percy let himself into the house. He took his usual route to Bartys room, figuring that is where he would be. Percy was anxious, and on the verge of a panic attack. Everything felt surreal, this couldn’t be real life. Percy knew it wasn’t Winky who conjured the mark. He doubted she would even know how to. Percy knew it was Barty who had done it and he wanted to know why. Anger was filling him, he felt betrayed by the man he loved. He didn’t knock on Barty's bedroom door, he decided to just go in. The scene as he walked into the room was upsetting. Mr. Crouch had his wand up, pointing at Barty as the second man rolled around the floor in apparent pain. His screams filled the room and sent sharp pains through Percy’s heart. He loved this man, and seeing him being tortured was unbearable.   
“Mr. Crouch stop!” screamed Percy.   
The man did, seemingly only out of surprise that someone else was in the room with him and his son.   
“What are you doing sir? The Cruciatus Curse is illegal…” started Percy.  
“Excuse me Weatherby?” interrupted Mr. Crouch in extreme rage. “Because of him, I am once again connected to He Who Must Not Be Named. It took me years to get my good name back. I let him go to the game because you and Winky told me he could behave himself. I went against my better judgement, yet again, for this no good death eater. Now I have no house elf to watch him, to ensure that he stays in the house. Do you understand what that means Weatherby?”  
Percy was terrified. Mr. Crouch was pointing his wand straight at Percy’s face and he looked murderous.   
“S…sir, perhaps it w… was not Bar… Barty.” Stuttered Percy.  
It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Percy was trying to calm down so he didn’t have a panic attack, but it was difficult with a wand an inch from his face.   
“Not Barty?” said Mr. Crouch voice shaking with rage. “Are you an idiot boy?”   
“There were other d… death eaters th… th… there sir.” Percy was starting to sweat. “It… it c… could… h… have been th… th… them.”  
Suddenly insane laughter erupted from Barty.  
“Oh, you sweet, naïve fool. Of course it was me. You think those cowards would have conjured the Dark Lords mark?” asked Barty with a creepy smile that Percy had never seen before stretched across his face.   
“W… wh… what?” asked Percy with a look of subjugation.  
Even though Percy had known it was Barty, he had hoped he was wrong. Hearing him admit to it was like a blow to the stomach. He stared at Barty as the other man started to laugh again. He was unrecognizable to Percy, an insane expression plastered where his once sweet and loving one had been.   
“Y… you t… told me th… tha… that you were in… inno… inno… innocent.” Said Percy as his heart rate started to spike.   
“I told you what you wanted to hear Percy.” Replied Barty. “You believed what you wanted to believe.”   
“You said th… th… that you were f… forced. Wh… wha… what about those p… people? The Lo… Long… Longbottoms.?”   
“Oh Percy, you should have heard how they screamed and begged for mercy. “ said Barty creepy smile still in place. “You should have seen them writhing in pain as I tortured them for the Dark Lord.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Perce, are you okay?” asked Penny making Percy come back to the present.   
Percy was sweating and shaking. His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy. He slowly got up, noticing that everyone was staring at him, and made his way to the door. Once on the other side he kneeled down and placed his head in his hands. He tried to control his breathing, but the fear was getting the better of him. Percy pulled vial out of his pocket and drank it. At that moment the door opened again and Penny, George, and Charlie all came outside. Penny knelt down by him and placed a hand on his back. She started to rub circles into his back which normally helped to calm him down.   
“What the bloody hell was that Perce?” asked Charlie concern in his voice.  
“I… I get pan… panic attacks sometimes.” Replied Percy still a bit shaken.   
“Since when?” asked Charlie.  
“Started when I was ar… around 10 or so.” Replied Percy who felt like he could breathe again.   
“If they started at age 10, shouldn’t we have seen you have one before now?” asked George.   
“I would always hide out if I felt one coming.” Answered Percy.  
“Is that why you go off alone when we are altogether?” asked Charlie.  
Percy nodded his head yes.  
“What brings them on?” asked George. “That seemed to come from nowhere.”  
“Sometimes large groups will set it off.” Answered Percy.  
“You were fine before though. Did something happen for you to panic?” Replied George.  
Percy did not know what to say. He couldn’t say it was the fireworks in case they asked more questions. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out something to say.  
“Was it the fireworks?” asked Penny in French.   
Percy nodded his head. He could feel tears starting in his eyes, as he began to recall the memory of the World Cup again. It was one of the worst nights of his life.  
“Perce, it was only a firework. It wasn’t the…” Penny tried to think of what to call it without the other two knowing what she was talking about. She wasn’t sure if they knew the word for Dark Mark in French or not, but she didn’t want to take that chance. “It wasn’t the symbol.”  
“I know.” Answered Percy also in French. “It brought back the memory is all. I feel like it is going to haunt me forever Pen.”   
Percy could feel his brothers stares. He knew that they were smart enough to understand why he and Penny were speaking in French. He hoped that it would make them understand that he didn’t wish to discuss it with them at the moment.  
“Perce, it’s over. He can’t hurt you anymore.” She told him.  
“I will find out after my hearing how true that is.” He replied as a few tears finally fell.  
Percy wiped them away in irritation. He did not like crying in front of his family. It made him feel weak, as if he were making himself an easy target.  
“Percy don’t think about the hearing right now.” Continued Penny. “There is no sense driving yourself to fear for something you can’t control.”  
Percy was about to reply, when Charlie spoke up.   
“So, I take it you don’t want us to know?” he asked.  
This made Percy feel worse. They were obviously concerned for him, and he knew that he must be coming off as a jerk.   
“I just…” began Percy.  
“It’s okay Perce.” Cut in Charlie. “Just know, you can tell us things.”  
Percy nodded his head for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He slowly started to stand. He was feeling much better, and really wanted the attention off of himself.   
“I think the game is starting.” Said Percy. “We should go back in.”  
Percy then stood as straight as he could and adjust his shirt. His brothers walked back into the box, Percy started to follow but was held back by Penny.   
“You okay?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” Answered Percy. “It was just a moment of weakness. I will be fine.”  
Penny gave him a disbelieving look, but followed him inside the box.


	12. chapter12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver had just won his first professional Quidditch game. He was beyond excited over it. As excited as he was over the win, he couldn’t stop thinking about Percy. He had wanted to kiss him so badly before the game. In fact, he almost did, but he didn’t want to out him in front of Lee and them. He knew what it was like to not be completely out of the closet. Hell, he still wasn’t completely out himself. He showered as quickly as he could and rushed up to the box to meet his friends. Well, to see Percy really. He really did not care if the rest of his friends were there at the moment. He was greeted by applause and hollers once he opened the door to the box.  
“Congratulations mate!” yelled Lee.  
“Well done!” cried Angelina, who must have made her way up there after the game.   
People were clapping him on the back as he walked in. He saw Percy in the back, clapping. They looked at one another, and as if by magnetic force, Oliver was pulled to him. He wasn’t sure who had initiated it, but before he could even think about the rest of the people in the room, he and Percy were kissing. Oliver was in too good of a mood to care about the cat calls he barely registered as the kiss deepened. Percy pulled him closer to him, and Oliver let out a throaty groan. All of a sudden the room went quiet. Realizing that the kiss was quickly becoming a little too long to be happening in front of a group of people, he stepped back. Percy was breathing deeply, there was lust in his gaze that Oliver was positive he was mirroring. Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat, he turned around and in the doorway was his father’s old teammate, Ainsley. He looked quite surprised. Oliver felt heat wash over his face, but he pushed it aside. He was no longer going to be ashamed of who he was. He looked to Percy to make sure he was okay, his brothers were elbowing him, giving him a hard time. Percy looked like he was a bit uncomfortable, but he did not look upset. Oliver turned back to Ainsley and decided to walk up to the man he had so greatly admired in his youth.   
“Ainsley! Surprised to see ya.” Said Oliver putting his hand out to shake the other man’s.   
Ainsley took his hand and pulled him into a hug, giving Oliver a smile and an arch of an eyebrow when he released him. He was clearly shocked at what he witnessed, but he also didn’t seem to be bothered by it.   
“Had to come check out my little prodigy’s first game.” The man joked. “Ya did bloody excellent!”  
It was certainly true that Ainsley had taken an interest in Oliver’s natural Keeping abilities. He would come over to his parents’ house and practice with him on a regular basis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was a perfect block Oliver!” cried Ainsley across the lawn. “Try not to grip your broom so tight, you’ll be able to control dives better with a looser grip. No need to worry about falling that’s just a part of the game.”  
“Excuse me Roger, but can you not encourage my son to be reckless?” Asked Oliver’s mother.   
“Oh, come now Claire! Getting hurt and being reckless is what being a boy is about.” Answered Ainsley.  
“She coddles the boy. Surprised she is even lettin' him play at all.” Replied Oliver’s father.   
“I will be alright mum! I’m not even five feet off the ground.” Yelled Oliver across the lawn.   
It was the summer before his second year at Hogwarts, meaning that next year he could try out for the Gryffindor team. He was determined to make it. Not only was he a natural keeper, the teams previous keeper had graduated at the end of last year. It was as if the universe wanted him to have the position. He had even started school a year late, because his mother was not sure he was ready to be away from home for so long. If he had started when he was supposed to, he would have had to wait until his 3rd year to play. He would have gone insane not being able to play for another year. He hoped he got it, because he didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t.   
“The boy is tuff.” Said Ainsley. “He can take a fall, not to mention a Quaffle or a Bludger or two.”   
“This sport really does seem too dangerous for a boy to…” his mother started.  
”I am 13 mum! I’m not a bloody kid.” Replied Oliver.  
“You watch your mouth when you’re speaking to your mother boy!” Warned his father.   
His mother looked upset over his words. He felt a little guilty, but after what his mother had put him through during what should have been his first year at Hogwarts, the feeling quickly faded.   
“Sorry mum,” Said Oliver with no real conviction in his voice.  
His mother just nodded and made her way inside. It was honestly for the best, he could actually get a good practice in without her there to fuss.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.” Replied Oliver.   
“Bloody hell, you’re Roger Ainsley!” said Charlie. “You’re one of the best Keepers of all time.”  
“One of!?” cried out Ainsley in mock outrage.  
The room laughed at the joke.  
“So, who are all of these people, you’re friends?” he asked Oliver.   
Oliver introduced him to all of his friends. Ainsley actually shook each one of their hands. He shook Percy’s a second or two longer than the others, and gave him a once over.   
“How come your parents aren’t here? I was sure that your dad would have been…” Ainsley stopped when he realized the reason Oliver’s parents were not there. “Right. Right.”   
There was an awkward silence over the group. Not everyone knew that his parents had disowned him. Only Percy and Katie did. Katie only knew because she had visited him right after it happened and he needed to tell someone. She promised not to say a word to anyone about it.   
“Well, I should be on my way.” Said Ainsley. “Can I have a quick word Oliver, in private?”  
Oliver followed the older man outside the box.  
“Listen, I have to warn you. What I walked into, while I don’t care one bit, people will.” Ainsley paused for a moment before continuing on. “Your coach might care, you will have future sponsors who will care. Or you won’t get sponsors because of your sexuality. You will lose fans over it, or worse Oliver. I know it’s not fair, but that’s the truth. So, make sure you know what you’re getting into before you make it public. Alright?”  
“Trust me, I know better than anyone how some people will react to me being gay.” Replied Oliver.   
“You’re a fantastic player. Now, I’m not saying to not come out, but just that people will focus more on that than how good you are.” He clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder before he turned to leave. “See you around kid!”  
“Bye.” Replied Oliver before he turned and went back into the box.  
“Who’s up for a round?” he asked the room at large.  
About two hours later they were all at a pub. Oliver and Percy were alone at a table for the first time that night.  
“Sorry about earlier Perce.” Said Oliver.  
“Sorry for what?” asked Percy.  
“For outing you in front of a group of people.” Replied Oliver.   
“Oh, I kind of think that kiss was both of our faults.” Said Percy smiling.   
God, Percy had a great smile thought Oliver. It was a shame that the red haired man didn’t smile more often. Oliver realized how close the two of them were sitting. He would barely have to lean in to kiss him. He felt a hand touch his thigh and slowly start to caress. Looking down Oliver saw Percy’s hand. Suddenly Oliver didn’t care where they were, or who was around. He grabbed Percy’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was a rushed, hungry kiss. They were both a little tipsy, which made their inhibitions melt away. Oliver’s hand was still gripping Percy’s shirt, he let go and laid it flat against his chest. Sliding his hand slowly down, he could feel Percy’s muscles underneath the fabric. He was a little surprised by them. Percy had been so skinny in school, but this was a man’s body. Oliver wondered what his bare chest would feel like. He wondered what their naked bodies would feel like pressed together. His cock was getting hard; he couldn’t believe the impact Percy had over him. Oliver slid his hand down farther feeling Percy’s stomach, and then his hands slid around to his back. Oliver pulled Percy closer to him and Percy wrapped his arms around him. They were pressed tightly against one another and Oliver wanted to pin Percy down and cover his body with his own.   
“Wow, you two really need to get a room already.” Said George.  
Both brothers laughed as Oliver and Percy pulled apart, they had not noticed the two had come over and sat down. Oliver wanted to hit them. Why were they always interrupting them when they were kissing? He realized that he and Percy had been making out in a crowded bar, while out with friends, so he could not be too mad. He tried to adjust himself discreetly under the table. His pants were cutting into his erection and it was becoming a bit painful.   
“We brought shots, so that we can toast to Oliver’s big win.” Said George as he slid two shots across the table towards Percy and him.  
Oliver had already “toasted”, and “cheers-ed”, to his win about 3 other times that night. Not that he didn’t appreciate his friends; he just wanted to focus on making out with the gorgeous red head next to him. Maybe it was a good thing they had to stop thought Oliver. After all, he did not want his first time with Percy to be while they were drunk.   
“To Oliver!” shouted George.  
The four of them raised their shots in the air before drinking them.  
“Percy,” said Charlie, “you are gay?”  
“Yes.” He replied slowly in confusion.   
“So, you’re not bi? You and Penny are just friends?” Asked Charlie.  
“Yes, we are just friends.” Said Percy with a grin. “Why?”  
“You two just seem really close.” Answered Charlie, looking a bit uncomfortable. “I mean during your panic attack at the game she seemed to know how to calm you down. You two seem very close. I guess I was wondering if you were still secretly in love with her or something.”  
“No, we are friends.” Answered Percy. “I mean, I do love her. Like a sister. Penny and I are close because we live together, and were there for one another during the war. There is no romantic love between us.”  
“Why are you so interested in his relationship with Penny?” asked George.  
“I am just curious…” started Charlie.  
Oliver leaned into Percy and whispered in his ear,  
“You had a panic attack earlier?”  
“A little one, it was no big deal.” He replied also at a whisper.   
“You’re okay then?” asked Oliver as he placed a reassuring hand on Percy’s thigh.   
Oliver’s hand landed on Percy’s erection. Percy jumped up in surprise, and Oliver let out an airy gasp. Oliver did not remove his hand though; instead he started slowly and gently stroking Percy through his jeans with his thumb. Oliver arched an eyebrow in question; he wanted to make sure that Percy was okay with this. Charlie and George were on the other side of the table and could not see what was happening on their side. Oliver saw Percy glance at his brothers quickly, they were engrossed in conversation. Turning his gaze back to him, Percy nodded slightly. Oliver started to move his hand across the length of Percy, he really wanted to unzip Percy’s jeans and pull out his massive erection. Jesus, Percy had a giant cock thought Oliver. He could feel the precome starting to soak through and he wondered what it tasted like. Oliver could tell that Percy’s was trying to keep his reactions to a minimum, but Oliver could tell that his breathing had become slightly labored. Percy was looking at him, fuck he was sexy thought Oliver. He applied more pressure and a throaty moan escaped Percy. It was barely above a whisper, but Oliver heard it and it caused his own dick to twitch. Percy lifted his hips slightly and rubbed his erection against Oliver’s hand for more friction. Oliver tightened his grip on the other man’s cock. He was stroking him faster now. Oliver ran the palm of his hand over the tip of Percy’s dick, causing Percy to quietly gasp. Percy leaned into Oliver and whispered in his ear,  
“I am afraid you’re going to have to stop.” Oliver felt Percy lace his fingers through his, and lift his hand up. Percy then ran his thumb across the palm of Oliver’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “It was about to become very clear what we were doing.”  
They were millimeters apart, lips practically touching. Oliver sort of registered that the other two men had stopped talking.   
“So,” said George loud enough to pull Oliver and Percy out of the moment they were sharing, “what exactly is going on with the two of you?”   
“What do you mean?” asked Oliver as he turned his hand so that his and Percy’s hands were palm to palm.   
“Every time we turn around you guys are all over one another.” Said Charlie.  
“Yeah, you are one step away from doing it on this table.” Added George.  
“We were not.” Replied Percy at the same time Oliver asked,  
“What’s your point?”  
“What’s our point?” asked George.  
“Our point is, what exactly are your intentions with our brother Wood?” asked Charlie.   
“Oh, I intend to do a lot to him.” Joked Oliver and squeezing Percy’s hand. “I think he may even intend to do a few things to me.”  
“Oliver.” Said Percy blushing furiously.  
“Sorry Perce.” Laughed Oliver.   
“You know what I meant Wood.” Said Charlie.  
“Are you two dating? Are you a couple?” Asked George.   
“We have not discussed that yet.” Replied Percy slightly blushing.  
“Discussed what?” asked Angelina as she and the other people in their group came to the table and sat down.   
“Whether or not they’re dating.” Answered George.   
Alicia brought two drinks over to Percy and Oliver.  
“Why, aren’t you two adorable.” She said causing Oliver and Percy to blush. “They’re holding hands over here. I would say that’s an indication of dating.” She placed the drinks down in front of them before she exclaimed, “Oh, wow!”  
“What is it?” asked Lee.  
Alicia was blushing and laughing. She walked around the table and sat next to her boyfriend before answering.  
“Let’s just say that the Weasley men seem to have more in common genetically than red hair.”   
Angelina choked on her drink, and Katie started to laugh. Oliver groaned, knowing what Alicia was referring to and also knowing Percy would not like the announcement that he had a large cock. He looked over at him, and he was burying his face in his free hand.  
“What do you mean?” Asked Penny who seemed to be the only one at the table who did not understand what Alicia had meant.  
George and Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable, but we’re chuckling along.   
“Oh, good god.” Said Lee.  
“Seriously, what is she talking about?” asked Penny a bit annoyed that she seemed to be the only one who didn’t understand what was happening.  
“You see Penny,” answered Angelina, “Alicia here… well she was referring to… why we were in school she and Fred had…”  
“Sex.” Finished George. “She’s referring to the Weasley men’s penis size I believe.”  
“Oh!” replied Penny blushing herself now. “Oh, I see… okay… well then.”   
Oliver saw her glance over at Charlie, who was looking at her with a slightly embarrassed grin. He also noticed Angelina glancing down towards George’s crotch, although she probably didn’t think anyone realized.   
“You know about that?” Alicia asked George in surprise.   
“Oh yeah.” Answered George. “We told each other everything.”  
“Everything?” asked Alicia.  
“Everything.” Replied George. “In fact, Lee, does Alicia here still like it when…”  
“Hey now!” said Alicia in alarm. “What are you…”  
“Oh, so you don’t like to be embarrassed, but you have no problem embarrassing three people at the table?” asked George. “Poor Percy looks like he is going to burst into flames.”  
Percy did look incredibly embarrassed thought Oliver. As everyone continued to talk, Oliver leaned in and whispered,  
“You okay?”   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “Just never coming out with my brothers again.”  
“Hey, you know they mean this in good fun.” Said Oliver. “This is what we do to each other. We make fun and embarrass one another because we care.”   
“Oh yeah?” said Percy disbelieving.  
“Seriously Perce.” Said Oliver. “I know you are a little private when it comes to things like this, but I’m telling the truth. Trust me.”   
Percy looked at Oliver and Oliver gave him a wink. Percy smiled at him.  
“So,” said Oliver, “who do you think will do it first, Charlie and Penny, or George and Angelina?”   
Percy laughed at this, and looked over at the two pairs. Penny and Charlie were talking and obviously flirting with one another. George and Angelina, while talking, would only steal glances at the other when they thought no one was looking (including one another).   
“I would have to say Charlie and Penny.” Answered Percy. “Although, I hope it is in a muffled room, or that I am not home at the time.”  
Oliver laughed at this. Rather loudly, as he had gained some of his friends attentions.   
“What's so funny?” Asked Angelina.  
“Oh, nothing you need to worry about Ange.” Replied Oliver causing both him and Percy to laugh again.   
Angelina narrowed her eyes at them.   
“Right.” She replied.   
“You guys talking about us over there?” asked George meaning the group in general.   
“I would…” started Percy but was cut off by someone calling his name.   
“Percy?” said a stranger and Oliver looked up to see who it was. “Hey, Percy what are you doing here?”  
“Hello Trevor.” Replied Percy.  
Oliver noticed that he looked panicked by the other man. He looked around to see if anyone else knew him, he did look slightly familiar. No one but Penny seemed to recognize the man, and she too looked startled by his presence.   
“Talk about a small world.” Said the man as he noticed that Oliver and Percy were holding hands. “Oh… I didn’t realize you were dating someone.”  
There was an awkward silence that fell over the table.  
“Hey!” shouted Penny. “Who wants to come get a drink with me? Everyone? Awesome, let’s go.”   
Penny had to practically drag the rest of the group away. George and Charlie went, but stayed close by watching the three of them.   
“Who is this?” asked Oliver.  
“Oliver, this is my friend Trevor. Trevor this is… Oliver.” Replied Percy.   
The omission of what Oliver was to Percy hurt. He knew that they had not talked about it yet, they had even been joking about it earlier that night, but right now it was like a punch to the gut. Especially since he had a feeling that this Trevor bloke was more than just a friend.   
“How long have you been with Oliver?” Asked Trevor.   
“Well… we…” started Percy looking at Oliver as if asking for him to understand something.  
“It has to be pretty new; it was only a couple weeks ago that we… got friendly.” Interrupted Trevor.   
Oliver let go of Percy’s hand and ran his own hands through his hair. He knew that he and Percy were not even dating at this point, and that a couple weeks ago they had not even kissed yet. However, knowing that something happened between Percy and this guy, and so recently, filled Oliver with jealousy. Who was this guy to Percy? Did Percy view him any differently, or was this what Percy did?   
“We have known each other for years, but recently something has been starting between us.” Replied Percy a definite edge to his voice.   
Oliver was glad that Percy told the other man that something had started between them, but what exactly did “something” mean he wondered?  
“What do you do Oliver?” asked Trevor with a sneer.   
“I’m a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United.” Answered Oliver as he thought about how much he hated this man across from him.   
“Quidditch? That’s so cute.” Replied Trevor. “Percy I didn’t know you were a Quidditch groupie.”  
“I am not a Quidditch groupie Trevor. I like Oliver because he is an amazing person, who also happens to be an equally amazing Quidditch player.” Said Percy getting fed up of how Trevor was acting.  
“So, what position do you play Oliver? Or, do you do a lot of switching around like our boy Percy here?” Asked Trevor.   
“I am a Keeper.” Answered Oliver trying to keep his anger under control.  
He really just wanted to punch this guy in the face. Why would Percy be interested in this guy wondered Oliver. Sure, he was cute. He was bloody drop dead gorgeous thought Oliver angrily. However, he was also a complete and total arse.   
“A Keeper?” Laughed Trevor. “Isn’t that just a lot of waiting around hoping you get to move, what, three feet?”   
“There is a lot more to it than that…” Started Oliver at the same moment Percy spoke.  
“Trevor, I think you need to apologize to Oliver. You are acting like a real ass.” Demanded Percy.  
“I am so sorry Percy that I offended Oliver. I am just surprised is all; I didn’t know he even existed before now.” Replied Trevor.  
“That is because I did not care enough about you Trevor to tell you anything about my life.” Replied Percy in anger. “I do, however, care about Oliver greatly and you will treat him with some respect. He is a better man than you could ever hope to be, and I will not sit here and let you speak to him this way.”  
“If he means so much to you Percy, than how come he doesn’t seem to know about you and me?” asked Trevor who was glaring at Percy.   
“What exactly is there to know?” asked Oliver feeling foolish for asking the question.  
“Well, for the past two or so years we have been each other’s… what is it the Penelope calls it?” he asked in fake contemplation. “Oh yes, “fuck buddies”.”  
“But we are not anymore.” Said Percy to Oliver.  
“That’s the first I have heard of it being over.” Said Trevor.   
“Trust me, it is over.” Hissed Percy.   
“Well that’s a shame.” Replied Trevor. “I’m going to miss your nice big cock. You always did know how to fuck me senseless Percy. You knew just how to tease me until I couldn’t take anymore, and then send me over the edge with pleasure as you…”  
Oliver got up and walked to the bathroom. He felt like his heart was being stabbed over and over. He could feel tears starting in his eyes. He felt like a fool for reacting like this. He and Percy had not even discussed what they were to each other. Or whether or not they wanted to be anything. They certainly didn’t have time to discuss past lovers. He just felt so ambushed. Practically the second after he closed and locked the door there was a knock at it.   
“Oliver,” came Percy’s voice through the door, “please let me in.”  
Oliver unlocked it and stepped back. Percy walked in and relocked the door.   
“I am so sorry Oliver.” Said Percy with raw emotion in his voice.  
“For what? You did nothing wrong.” Replied Oliver trying to keep the tears at bay.   
“I should have told you about him.” Answered Percy. “Oliver, I care so much about you please tell me I did not screw this up before it started.”  
“Its fine, we have not talked about anything yet.” Said Oliver.  
“It is not fine Oliver.” Said Percy. “I know I would feel awful if someone you had had sex with came up to us. Especially if he acted like that asshole acted.”   
“He was an asshole.” Said Oliver.  
“I know. I am so sorry. He was so rude to you.” Replied Percy.   
“Why were you with him? He seems like a jerk.” Said Oliver more out of jealousy than he would care to admit.   
“We never dated.” Said Percy. “We met at a bar a little over two years ago. It was during the war. I was lonely. I was not talking to my family at the time. Work was awful. I just needed something physical. I needed to feel human and alive.”  
“Is that what this is to you?” asked Oliver. “Just something physical?”  
“No!” cried Percy. “Not at all. I care about you Oliver. I want to be with you. The only reason I was even with him a couple weeks ago was because I had just gotten the letter about my hearing at the ministry. I felt like my life was falling apart, and I wanted to control something in it. I did not know that you and I would be starting something. If I had, I never would have been with him.”  
“What do you mean you felt like your life was falling apart?” asked Oliver. “Isn’t the hearing how you’re going to get your job back?”  
“Potentially,” replied Percy, “but it is also a lot more serious than I have been letting on.”  
“How serious?” asked Oliver.  
“Only 13 people have had to have this type of hearing.” Answered Percy. “Ever.”  
“What does that mean? What could happen?” asked Oliver concern evident in his voice.  
Oliver could see that Percy was starting to shake and that his breathing was becoming shallow.   
“I… it means th… th… that I could p… pos… possibly be in… inc… incarcerated.” Stuttered Percy as he slid down the door to sit on the disgusting bathroom floor.   
“As in Azkaban?” asked Oliver feeling nauseous at the thought.   
Percy shook his head yes as tears started to fall down his face. Oliver crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his face, brushing a tear away with his thumb. Oliver knew that Percy was having a panic attack; he needed to get him to calm down before he could ask any more questions.   
“Perce, just breathe.” He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Oliver placed has forehead on Percy’s and took one of his hands in his own. “It’s going to be okay.”  
After a few minutes Percy was calming down. He was still shaky, but Oliver could tell that the worst of it seemed to be over.   
“I meant to tell you before now.” Said Percy in a low voice.   
“Well, you’re telling me now. That is what is important.” Replied Oliver. “So, why could you possibly go to Azkaban?”   
“You are going to hate me after I tell you.” Said Percy.  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” Replied Oliver. “You don’t have to tell me right now if you don’t want to Perce.”  
“No, I need to tell you.” Answered Percy after he took a long shaky breath. “The ministry is investigating whether or not I aided in the return of You Know Who.”  
“What!?” said Oliver in shock. “How would you have aided in his return?”  
“My boss at the time, Mr. Crouch, it was his son who…”  
“The ministry thinks you helped that bastard just because you worked for his father?!” asked Oliver outraged.  
“I knew he was alive and hidden in the house.” Replied Percy. “I was in a…”  
“How?” asked Oliver.  
Percy told Oliver about how Mr. Crouch had threatened him and his family. He told him about the unbreakable vow Barty and his father took, about the forced first encounter. He told him about how Barty told him he was innocent, and that he believed him. Percy told him everything right up to the World Cup. Percy was crying by the end and filled with self-loathing.   
“I’m so sorry Perce.” Said Oliver as he wiped away Percy’s tears once more.  
“You are sorry for me? I was a fool. I cannot stand that I believed him so readily and I can never forgive myself for falling in love with that monster.” Replied Percy disgust for himself clear in his voice.   
“Percy, He tricked you. He lied to you. It is not your fault that you trusted someone…”   
“A Death Eater, I trusted a Death Eater.” Interrupted Percy.   
“He told you he was innocent and forced into it.” Replied Oliver. “That happened Percy. People were really forced into servitude to You Know Who. His lies and actions are not your fault.”  
“How could I not see who he really was?” asked Percy. “How was I so blind?”  
“He had Dumbledore fooled too, for an entire year. He was good at manipulating people.” Answered Oliver.  
“He looked like Mad Eye Moody when he was at Hogwarts. They did not know it was him. I did.” Said Percy.  
“There is more than one type of disguise.” Replied Oliver. “It is not your fault that he lied to you. And his actions are not yours. The ministry will see that.”  
Percy just shook his head. Oliver could tell that Percy still had guilt over it. He wished that he was able to convince Percy that it was not his fault, but he knew that Percy would first have to want to believe his innocence.   
“Perce,” said Oliver after a few moments of silence, “how does the ministry know about all of this?”  
Percy told Oliver about how he told Fudge a few days after, and that there was a record of it.  
“If you told him, then why didn’t he do anything to fight You Know Who?” Asked Oliver.   
“He was paranoid that Dumbledore was trying to take over the ministry.” Answered Percy. “He thought I was in on it.”   
“He was an idiot.” Said Oliver.  
Percy just shook his head in agreement. Oliver could see how tired Percy was, and he himself was feeling run down. He realized that they had been in the bathroom for at least half an hour now, probably longer. He stood up and helped Percy up too.   
“So… what now?” asked Percy.  
“When is the hearing?” asked Oliver.  
“Monday.” he replied.   
“Shit.” Said Oliver. “I am out of town for Quidditch until Wednesday. I can see if they will let me come back on Monday so I can be there at the hearing?”  
“You want to come?” asked Percy in disbelief.  
“Yeah, of course I do Perce.” He answered. “I want to support you, be there for you.”  
“You still want to be with me?” asked Percy. “After all of the things I have done?”  
Oliver stepped closer to Percy and pulled him into a gentle kiss.   
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He said.   
Percy smiled and looked on the verge of tears. Oliver kissed him again.  
“I do not think people can come. It is not like a trial where the public and press can be there.” Said Percy.  
“No one can come? Not even your family?” asked Oliver.  
“No.” said Percy. “Plus, no one in my family knows.”  
“Why not?!” asked Oliver in surprise.  
“I have not told them. I am too scared that they will hate me. I just got them back; I could not handle losing them again.” Answered Percy.  
Oliver understood. His parents had disowned him and he missed them every day. It was difficult to not have a family.  
“I don’t think they will hate you Perce.” Said Oliver. “But I won’t say anything to them. You can once you’re ready too.”   
“Thank you Oliver,” Said Percy, “for being so understanding.”  
Oliver pulled Percy into another kiss, this one lasting much longer. When they pulled apart Percy said,  
“There is more Oliver. A lot more.”  
“I figured there was.” Replied Oliver. “It can wait until you’re ready to tell me Perce. I trust you. I know it is hard for you to talk about personal things and that you’re not trying to hide things from me.”  
“Thank you again.” Replied Percy. “I will tell you everything eventually. I am just emotionally drained from the last hour and all I want to do now is continue celebrating your win. If that is okay?”  
“Sounds good Perce. Just a couple more things before we leave the bathroom.” Replied Oliver. “We originally came in here because of that guy. Which I’m over. I really have no room to talk, I kind of had sex with someone else about a month back.”  
Oliver felt bad for reacting the way he did when he was guilty of practically the same thing. He was glad when Percy laughed.   
“Our past… escapades are in the past.” Replied Percy.   
“What about our future?” asked Oliver. “I know we keep saying we have not talked about things yet, but I’m crazy about you Perce. I want to be with you. Can we stop all of this side stepping and actually date?”  
“Yes!” answered Percy. “That is if I do not end up going…”  
“You won’t Percy. You’re innocent.” Replied Oliver.   
They kissed one last time before leaving the bathroom they had occupied for the last hour. They were met by a few angry people waiting in line, but they didn’t care. Oliver took Percy’s hand and started to walk back to their table when he felt Percy stop.  
“What is it?” he asked Percy.  
“The rest of my family does not know that I am gay.” He said. “I am not ashamed. I am just not ready to tell them yet. There is still a lot unspoken between me and them, and…”  
“That’s alright Perce. “ Interrupted Oliver. “You will tell them when you’re ready, and I will be there when you do.”   
They kissed again, and they heard their friends’ cat calling after them. They walked back to the table and rejoined them.  
“What happened guys? You were gone for an awful long time.” Asked Angelina giving Oliver an evil grin.   
“Nothing like that.” Replied Oliver. “We just sorted some stuff out.”  
“Sure.” Said Alicia sarcastically. “You missed Charlie and George here beating up that guy by the way.”  
“What?” asked Percy in surprise.   
“He didn’t seem to like it when Percy followed Oliver into the restroom, so he proceeded to bad mouth you to us. They didn’t like the way he was talking about their brother.” Said Lee.  
“So they told him so outside, by hitting his face repeatedly with their fists.” Added Alicia.   
Oliver noticed that Penny was holding a bag of ice to Charlie’s bloodied hand, and that George had what looked to be the beginning of a black eye.  
“You guys did that for me?” asked Percy in surprise.  
“Of course Perce.” Said George.  
“Yeah, you’re our brother. We care about you and love you and all that.” Added Charlie.   
“Thank you.” Said Percy. “I…”  
“Let’s drink.” Interrupted Charlie. “I need to forget about the bloody pain in my hand.”  
They all had a few more rounds and at the end of the night Oliver spent the night at Percy’s. Nothing, but some cuddling and making out happened. They decided to take it a little slowly at first.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy was tired, it was the morning of his hearing and he had not gotten very much sleep the night before. He was not as nervous as he thought he would be though. He attributed this to the fact that he had received a letter from Oliver that morning.

Perce,  
I wish I could be there today, but my coach wouldn’t give me the time off. Good luck! Try not to panic, you’re going to be fine. I will see you Wednesday when I get back. We can celebrate you getting your job back. Write me and let me know how it goes?  
-Oliver  
P.S.  
I miss you.

Percy was reading it for what had to be the tenth time when Penny came out of her room.  
“You must have that memorized by now Perce.” She said.  
Percy folded it and placed it in his pocket. He knew it was silly, but for some reason he felt a little bit calmer with the letter on him. It was as if a little piece of Oliver was with him.  
“How are you feeling?” asked Penny.  
“I am a little nervous. I do not know what to expect.” He answered.  
“Oh! I have something for you.” Said Penny as she rushed to her room.  
She came back out and handed Percy a small white tablet.  
“What is this?” asked Percy.  
“A Xanax.” Answered Penny. “It is a muggle medication. It helps to prevent panic attacks from occurring. I tried to find a potion, but I could only find ones that were for if you were already having one.”  
“Is it safe?” asked Percy eyeing the pill suspiciously.  
“Yeah. It is an over the counter medication.” Replied Penny. “You should take it now; it takes a little while to kick in. Your hearing is in less than an hour?”  
“I know.” He said. “I need to get to the ministry soon.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home today?” she asked. “I feel bad that you will be there alone.”  
“I cannot bring guests Penny. I will be fine.” He answered.  
“Alright,” she replied, “but I’m going to try to get home early. Take the pill Percy. Trust me.”  
Percy swallowed the pill. He hoped it would be okay, he was not sure how reliable muggle “medications” were.  
“I will see you later Pen.” Said Percy as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
It took all of his willpower not to add, “hopefully”. He disapperated to the ministry, landing amongst a few late comers. The front lobby was mostly empty, which Percy liked. Less people to interact with. Less people asking him why he was there. He walked to the front desk and gave the guard his name. The guard confiscated his wand and gave him a name tag.

Percival Ignatius Weasley  
Inquisition Hearing

Percy placed the name tag so that it was mostly covered by his jacket lapel. He then walked down to Courtroom 10, where his hearing would be held. He had been in that Courtroom before, about 3 ½ years ago. It was for Harry Potter’s disciplinary hearing. He was the court scribe at the time. Percy remembered feeling bad for Harry. He knew what Minister Fudge was doing. He was trying to discredit him and Dumbledore by making Harry out to be unstable. Fudge had even called the attack on Harry. Percy had advised him against sending Dementors into muggle London to attack a 15 year old boy, but he did not listen. 

~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Minister Fudge, please sir, listen to reason.” Said Percy.  
He was terrified of speaking up to his boss. Especially since he was the Minister of Magic. He had always respected authority figures and always tried to keep his opinions to himself. Even more so after he found out how Fudge dealt with his inferiors who disagreed with him.  
“Excuse me?” replied Fudge anger ringing in his voice. “Are you trying to tell me how to do my job you little faggot?”  
Percy pushed the insult aside; it was not the first time he was called that by his boss. Actually, whenever they were alone he almost exclusively referred to Percy as it. It did, however, still sting.  
“Sir, Harry Potter is a child. What if he cannot defend himself against a Dementor? Are you really willing to risk the Dementor's Kiss, on the off chance that you are being paranoid?”  
The spell hit Percy fast. It felt as if he were being ripped apart, stabbed, and set on fire all at once. The pain was unbearable. Percy could hear screaming, he was so out of it from the pain that he didn’t realize it was him until the Minister stopped the curse.  
“I’m being paranoid? Dumbledore is making a grab for the Ministry, and that fucking Potter kid is helping him. I know it. Harry Potter defeated You Know Who when he was a baby. A BABY defeated the darkest wizard of all time, at the height of his power. Do you not realize what that means? Do you really want the Ministry to fall in the hands of someone with so much dark magic inside of them? If the boy gets the Kiss than I am saving the Wizarding world from an unknown amount of evil.”  
Percy stayed on the floor, where he fell when the curse had hit him. He looked up at his boss, fear inside of him. He never knew if Fudge was done punishing him or not, the anticipation was agonizing. After a few minutes Percy sat up. He knew he should not say anything else, but Harry Potter was only 15, he couldn’t let this happen without a fight.  
“Sir, they will know you sent them. You are the only one who can give that order.” Percy said tentatively.  
“No one but the boy will see them. He will look insane claiming that there were Dementors in muggle London. No one will want to believe it.” Answered Fudge.  
“I am sorry sir, but I cannot allow this to happen.” Said Percy fear raising in his chest.  
“You can’t allow it?”  
“I will tell people… I… I… will go to Dumbledore and tell…” Percy started but was stopped when he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse again.  
After several minutes, that felt like eternity, the Minister stopped the curse.  
“If you utter one word of this to anyone I will send Dementors to your family. Do you understand me you pathetic faggot?” hissed Fudge. “I will have the Dementors Kiss every single person in your family, and I will leave you untouched so you have to live with it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came out of the memory when he reached the door to Courtroom 10. He placed his hand in his pocket, feeling the letter from Oliver. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. The entire Wizengambit was in the room. Everyone turned to look at him when he walked in. Fear started to rise in Percy’s chest, but he did not seem to be getting shaky or warm. The muggle medication must have worked thought Percy.  
“Mr. Weasley, you’re a little early.” Said Minister Shacklebolt.  
“Sorry Sir,” replied Percy, “I can come back at the correct time.” Said Percy ready to turn and leave.  
“That won’t be necessary Mr. Weasley.” Said Shacklebolt. “We are all here, might as well get started.”  
Percy made his way to the chair that was in the middle of the room. It was only a few feet but it felt like it took him forever to reach it. He wondered if he would be restrained, he knew some of the people in the past who went through this were. It seemed to be a judgment call made by the Minister of Magic. Percy stared at the chair, he was aware that the other wizards were all almost seated themselves. He knew that he couldn’t just stand there all day, so he sat down. Percy tensed at the anticipation of being cuffed to the chair, but nothing happened.  
“Mr. Weasley, you are required to drink the entire vile of Veritaserum that we will present you with in a minute. First, however, we have a few papers for you to sign.” Said Shacklebolt.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt was very thorough in going through the papers so that Percy knew exactly what he was signing. It was basically permission for them to put him under the truth potion and to record his memories at each question, so that the Wizengambit could go over them in their deliberation. Percy signed them, and downed the vile he was handed. A cold feeling spread through his body. It felt as if he could not move. In fact if he tried, Percy had the suspicion that he wouldn’t have been able to. The closest feeling he had ever felt to this was George’s truth candies, but those had been nowhere near as powerful as the Veritaserum. A man came up and stood next to Percy, wand raised to Percy’s temple.  
“Mr. Weasley, do you admit to the alleged relationship between yourself and one Barty Crouch Jr.?” asked the Minister.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy.  
It was as if the answer was pulled out of him, if he didn’t know better he would have been convinced he had not spoken at all. There had been a few gasps, and a few scoffs at Percy’s answer. Percy felt like he wanted to run out of the room, it was overwhelming to tell a room full of powerful Witches and Wizards his innermost secrets. The questioning continued on, and Percy told the Wizengambit everything. How Crouch had blackmailed him and threatened him into the relationship. How Barty lied, how Percy fell in love with him, and how he finally found out the truth.  
“Mr. Weasley why didn’t you turn in Mr. Crouch and his son after the World Cup?” Asked Kingsley.  
“Mr. Crouch forced me to take an unbreakable vow.” Percy heard himself say.

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

Percy had just heard Barty admit to torturing the Longbottom’s. He heard the glee that was in the other man’s voice as he spoke of the event. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that this was the man he had fallen in love with. He felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He could hear Barty’s insane laughter echoing around the room. What had he done? He had allowed this to happen. What if Barty had done something worse? Percy rinsed his mouth and exited the bathroom. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Barty. He desperately tried to keep the tears he felt from falling. He would not let Barty see how hurt he was, or Mr. Crouch for that matter.  
“Can I have a word with you sir?” Asked Percy. “In the hall.”  
Percy could not take a second more or that insane laughter that was so unlike the laugh he had grown used to. Mr. Crouch magicked bonds around Barty’s hands and feet and walked out to the hall. Percy started to follow him when Barty called out to him.  
“Percy, are you going to leave me like this? I thought you said you loved me…”  
Percy closed the door, blocking out the rest of what Barty was saying. A few tears had fallen and Percy quickly wiped them away before turning around to face his boss.  
“Mr. Crouch we need to turn your son in.” said Percy with more conviction than he really had.  
“No. That is out of the question Weatherby.” Replied Mr. Crouch.  
“This is not right.” Said Percy, his voice starting to shake. “He needs to be in Azkaban.”  
“So, now this isn’t right?” asked Mr. Crouch. “You were letting him fuck you yesterday. Telling him how much you love his cock inside of you. How much you loved him. You were screaming out his name, begging him not to stop, so loudly I could hear you upstairs in my office. And now, suddenly, it isn’t right?”  
“I thought he was innocent yesterday.” Answered Percy pushing his embarrassment aside.  
“I have to ruin my life because you’re a gullible idiot? I don’t think so Weatherby.” Replied Mr. Crouch.  
“I will go to the Minister himself if that is what it takes…” started Percy before he was hit in the face by a spell.  
Percy could feel the blood running down his face and the throbbing pain of his nose being broken.  
“You will do no such thing!” yelled Mr. Crouch.  
“You cannot stop me this time.” Replied Percy.  
Percy felt blinding pain on the side of his head as his boss hit him with another spell. The pain kept coming, Percy tried to get his wand but Mr. Crouch was too quick. Seeing Percy going for his wand he bent down and grabbed it first. He had it directly pointed at Percy’s face.  
“You will not say a word. You do realize if you say something and he is found out, that everyone will know you were sleeping with him. They will know that you let a Death Eater fuck you.” Hissed Mr. Crouch. “Do you think they will let you walk free for that? You aided in his freedom.”  
“Then I deserve to be punished for it. He could have hurt people tonight.” Answered Percy. “How are you going to keep him here without Winky? He will escape now!”  
“He’ll die if he even tried to…”  
“No.” said Percy. “Not anymore. You fired Winky. She was a part of the Vow. There can be no Vow if it cannot be fulfilled in its entirety.”  
Mr. Crouch was pondering whether or not what Percy said was true. Percy’s wand was still pointed at his own face, he wondered if he could get it from the distracted man. Percy hesitated a second too long though.  
“I will just have to replace it with another Vow.” Replied Mr. Crouch. “You will take a Vow to not say anything about him.”  
“I do not think so…”started Percy before Percy began to choke.  
Mr. Crouch had cast some kind of a spell, it felt as if an invisible hand were choking Percy.  
“Is this worth dying over?” Mr. Crouch asked. “I will kill you, and let that monster do whatever he wants to your body. That will be a great way for your mother to find you tomorrow. Choked to death and filled with semen. Trust me, he wouldn’t be gentle either. You would be a disgusting mess. If you think he cares about you, think again.”  
Percy felt the spell stop, and he gasped for breath.  
“Keeping your mouth shut is the only way to survive this.” Finished Mr. Crouch.  
The older man stretched out his hand for Percy’s, but Percy did not take it.  
“I will kill you Weatherby.” Said Mr. Crouch.  
“My name is Weasley!” croaked Percy; the force of being chocked had practically crushed his windpipe.  
“Well then, Weasley, are you going to die tonight?” he asked while holding out his hand for Percy’s.  
Percy took his bosses hand.  
“Good boy.” Said Mr. Crouch. “Now after I cast the spell you say that you will never speak of my son being alive again.”  
Percy nodded and Mr. Crouch cast the spell. Heat spread up Percy’s hand all the way to his heart.  
“I Vow to never speak of your son being alive again for as long as you are alive and for as long as you never hurt someone in my family.” Said Percy as quickly as he could, then letting go of Mr. Crouch’s hand, thus binding the Vow.  
Percy felt something crush his knee, he knew immediately the force had broken it. Almost simultaneously he felt a blow to the stomach. This repeated until he passed out from the pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came out of the memory as the man beside him was placing a silvery strand of smoke like substance into a vial. Percy knew it was the memory. He watched as the man labeled it and placed it to the side.  
“Mr. Weasley if Barty Crouch’s death invalidated the Vow, than how come you did not speak up when Barty Crouch Jr. was in custody. You were there during the Dementors Kiss. You could have validated Harry Potter’s story that You Know Who had returned, yet you chose to side with Cornelius Fudge.” Asked a witch that Percy did not recognize at the moment.  
“I did in fact tell the Minister that Harry Potter was most likely telling the truth. I did not get the chance to tell him how I knew before he interrupted me. He was convinced that Dumbledore was trying to take over the Ministry. I tried to tell him about Barty and my relationship, but he became angry by the fact that I did not believe him. He Imperioused me to side with him. It was not until 3 days later that I was able to come out of it.”  
“What happened after you regained control over your mind?” asked Shacklebolt.  
“I decided to tell Minister Fudge the truth.” Replied Percy as another memory washed over him. 

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

Percy waited outside of the Minister’s office, he was nervous. He was not sure how he was going to convince him that You Know Who was back. The man, his new boss, had put an Imperious Curse on him. Percy could not believe the Minister of Magic would cast an illegal curse. A curse that would send someone immediately to Azkaban if they were caught performing it. Percy thought about turning the Minister in, but who would believe him over the Minister of Magic? His best bet was to try to talk sense into the man. Percy was sure that the Minister had just been in shock, and did not want to believe that You Know Who was really back. Surely enough time had gone by that the Minister would listen to what he had to say. Just then the Minister’s office door opened and he was called inside.  
“Mr. Weasley you wanted to discuss something with me?” the Minister asked.  
“Yes sir.” Replied Percy. “I am unsure of how to begin, so I am simply going to come out and say it.” Percy was nervous; he wasn’t sure how the Minister would react. “You were wrong to place the Imperius Curse on me Sir. You were also wrong in disbelieving Harry Potter. I believe that there is a very good likelihood that You Know Who has returned, and it is imperative that you hear me out sir.”  
There was an awkward silence in the office. Percy was not sure how Fudge would react. He had been a little too blunt, but what was done was done.  
“You are right in saying that I was a bit rash in placing the curse on you.” Replied the Minister. “Please accept my apologies Mr. Weasley. “  
“Of Course Minister Fudge.” replied Percy, who was actually still quite angry over that, but felt it best to keep his feelings to himself.  
“As for the other things, Percy, it is Percy right?” asked the Minister  
“Yes sir, it is.” He replied.  
“I will hear out your reasons as to why I should listen to the Potter boy and his ridiculous tale that You Know Who has returned.”  
Percy realized that this was not the ideal response, but he pressed on. He told the Minister everything that had happened the year prior. When he finished he urged to Minister to understand that Barty was more than willing and capable to aid in You Know Who’s return.  
“Sir, I have known Harry Potter for the last 4 years. He is a very honest child. I do not believe that he has any evil plans to take over the Ministry.” Said Percy. “He is my brother’s best friend, and he has spent time in my family’s home. If he says You Know Who is back, than I would have to believe him.”  
“How long have you been working g for Albus Dumbledore?” Asked the Minister.  
“Pardon?” Asked Percy in confusion.  
“Did he recruit you right out of school? Young minds can be so impressionable, so easy to manipulate.” replied Fudge.  
“Sir, I am in no way working for Dumbledore.” Said Percy.  
The Minister did not believe him though. The curse hit Percy so fast that he didn’t even have time to reach for his wand. Pain shot through him. He had never felt pain like this before, it was everywhere. It went on for a couple of minutes, and Percy was pleading for death by the end of it.  
“Get up Percy, and follow me.” Demanded Fudge.  
Percy stood up slowly, his legs were shaky. He felt as if the room was spinning. He followed his boss to the elevators; the Minister led him to dungeon like rooms that Percy was not even aware existed at the Ministry.  
“You will wait here until I return Percy.” said Fudge. “I will need your wand.”  
“My wand? Why do you need me…” asked Percy before the Minister cut him off.  
“I can either take it by force or you can hand it over.” He replied stretching out his hand towards Percy.  
Percy did not know what to do. This was the minister of magic, Percy could not exactly refuse. He reluctantly handed over his wand. Percy was left alone in the room for some time before the Minister returned with another man. The man was quite large and frightening looking. Percy had seen him around before, he believed his name was Runcorn, and he was rumored to have been a former Death Eater.  
“Percy, have you met Mr. Runcorn before?” the Minister asked him.  
“I do not believe so sir.” Replied Percy feeling a panic attack coming on.  
“Well, Percy, over the next couple of days the two of you are going to become very well acquainted.” Said the Minister. “Runcorn, find out what you can from Percy here about Dumbledore’s plans for taking over the Ministry? Use any means possible.”  
With that the Minister left them alone. For the next two days Percy was periodically tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, among others, by Runcorn. He was not fed, nor was he permitted to leave the room he was enclosed in without his wand. After the two days were over the Minister and Runcorn came down. Runcorn told Fudge that Percy had no information about Dumbledore, something Percy had told him days before.  
“Well I am sorry again Percy. One cannot be too careful.” Said the Minister. “You’re free to go.”  
“What?” asked Percy.  
“You can leave now.” said the Minister slowly as if Percy could not understand him. “Maybe take a shower, you really do look dreadful.”  
“You cannot get away with this.” said Percy.  
“Excuse me? I am the Minister of Magic and I can run things how I see fit.” Said the Minister.  
“You cannot use the Unforgivable Curses, not even the Minister of Magic can do that.” Hissed Percy who was shaking from the hunger and pain he felt.  
“Who will believe you?” Asked Fudge. “Who is going to believe a little Death Eater fucking, faggot?” Asked Fudge. “Do you think your mother and father will understand that? They’ll never forgive you, you fucking pouf!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came out of the memory once again as the man next to him placed the silvery wisp into a vial. The hearing went on for about an hour and a half to two hours longer. At the end, when the Wizengambit had all of the information they needed and Percy has told them everything that happened under Fudge, Scrimgeour, and Thicknesse, they excused themselves to deliberate. Percy was still stuck in the chair, unable to move because of the Veritaserum. He was aware of the time going by though. It was as if he was trapped inside his own body, petrified in place. The man that had procured Percy’s memories was still in the room with him, presumably keeping guard. After some time Percy started to regain his ability to move. It came back slowly, but by the time the Wizengambit returned it had returned fully.  
“Mr. Weasley,” said the Minister, “we have gone over all of your memories and your testimony. We have decided that you are not guilty in aiding Barty Crouch Jr. in the return of You Know Who. Nor are you responsible for any illegal activity during your employment at the Ministry. All of the charges against you have been dropped.”  
Percy let out a breath that he had not even realized he had been holding.  
“Thank you sir.” Replied Percy overjoyed. “Thank you to the entire Wizengambit.”  
“Your terms of rehire are outlined in a packet that you will receive shortly.” Continued Shacklebolt. “You will no longer be able to work under the Minister of Magic though Mr. Weasley, do you see any problem with this decision?”  
“No sir,” replied Percy, “I do not wish to ever work under another Minister again. No offense sir, I only meant…”  
“That is quite all right Mr. Weasley.” Interrupted the Minister. “I understood what you meant, and assure you that my feelings are not hurt in the slightest. After what you have been through under my three predecessors I do not blame you. I am curious, however, why would you be interested in obtaining a job at the Ministry after what you went through here?”  
“I do not know what else I would do.” Answered Percy. “The Ministry is where I have always wanted to work.”  
“Why the Ministry?” asked Shacklebolt.  
“It is where my father works. Growing up I always thought that if I got to work here one day than my father would be proud of me.” Answered Percy a bit surprised at the answer himself. “He and my mother would always say that I was going to be the Minister of Magic someday, I took that to heart.”  
“So, I should watch myself around you then Mr. Weasley.” Joked the Minister. “You do want my job one day after all.”  
“Not anymore sir.” Said Percy.  
This surprised Percy as well. He had not thought about work since the war ended. He had applied at the Ministry because he needed a job and that is all he knew. He did not realize that he truly did not know what he wanted out of life anymore. It was a strange feeling. One that was both scary and exciting.  
“There is one last thing Mr. Weasley.” Said Shacklebolt his time serious. “There is mounting evidence against the former Ministers of corruption and illegal activities. Seeing as how Rufus Scrimgeour and Pius Thicknesse are now deceased we cannot seek justice for their deeds. However, Cornelius Fudge is still alive. Since you worked so closely with him in his last year, not to mention the injustices he inflicted against you, we want you to testify against him in an upcoming trial. We are giving you a packet outlining that as well as your terms and conditions of rehire. One has nothing to do with the other, so please do not feel as if you have to testify in order to get your job back. The Veritaserum we gave you was quite strong Mr. Weasley, so you cannot legally agree to either at the moment. The earliest I will be accepting either signed forms is a week from today, December 11.”  
“How long will the Veritaserum be in my system sir?” asked Percy a bit concerned.  
“A couple days I am afraid.” Answered Shacklebolt. “As you can tell it has worn off significantly already. You should be able to fight back on telling the absolute truth by tomorrow. It should be completely out of your system by Friday. That high of dose is the minimum requirement for an Inquisition Hearing, and I do apologize for any inconvenience it may cause you.”  
“That is alright sir; it should not be a problem.” Replied Percy hoping he was right.  
The Hearing was officially closed. And Percy received his letter of innocence along with the two packets the Minister had mentioned. Percy was ready to leave, when he noticed that the Minister was one of the only people left in the room. Percy walked over to him and cleaned his throat.  
“Pardon me sir.” Started Percy, getting nervous again. “I apologize for interrupting, but I was wondering if I could have a quick word?”  
“Of course Mr. Weasley, what is it?” asked the Minister.  
“You see sir, as I am sure you are somewhat aware of, having had been in the Order, my family and I did not speak during the war. They do not know anything about what I went through, including Barty Crouch. I know that these Hearings are kept confidential; however, I wanted to ensure that you understood that my parents and siblings have no idea about anything. Not saying that you would purposely tell them, or do anything illegal, I just…” Percy was cut off by the Minister.  
“I won’t say anything to your family. Or anyone for that matter Mr. Weasley. You have my word.” Said Shacklebolt. “Although, and this is probably not any of my business, I do feel that you should tell them. What you went through for your family was very brave of you Mr. Weasley. I think your father would be proud of you.”  
“Thank you sir.” Replied Percy.  
He then left the courtroom and retrieved his wand. When he arrived home Penny was already there, pacing the living room.  
“Percy!” she screamed and pulled him into a hug. “Oh Perce, I’m so glad to see you. How did it go?”  
“They dropped all charges.” Replied Percy.  
“I knew they would!” said Penny.  
“You are exhibiting some odd behavior of someone who was so sure of my fate.” Joked Percy.  
“I got worried when you were not home when I got here.” She answered. “Did the hearing really just end?”  
“Maybe about 20 minutes ago. Max.” answered Percy.  
“Do you realize that means your hearing was over 8 hours long?” She asked.  
“That is it?” Joked Percy.  
“What is all of this?” she asked pointing at his packets he still needed to go over.  
“One is my terms and conditions of being rehired and the other outlines a case the ministry is building against Cornelius Fudge.” Answered Percy. “They want me to testify against him.”  
“Are you going to?” she asked.  
“I do not know. I have not looked through it yet.” He answered. “I am not allowed to agree for a week anyway, which is good.”  
“Why do you have to wait a week?” she asked.  
Percy filled her in on the lasting side effects of the Veritaserum. Penny found this rather amusing.  
“So, you cannot stop yourself from saying the truth?” she asked.  
“For now, that is correct.” He answered.  
“How interesting.” She said while she raised her eyebrows.  
“I am really drained Pen, can you take it easy on me please?” Asked Percy.  
“Of course I can.” She replied. “Hey! Did that Xanax work?”  
“I think so, yeah.” Replied Percy. “I did not have one panic attack. Maybe I should get more of them.”  
“You’ll need to see a muggle doctor and get a prescription.” She replied.  
“What!?” asked Percy in alarm. “You said it was over the…”  
“I lied.” Replied Penny. “I knew it would help you, but I knew you wouldn’t take it if you knew. I lied to help you Perce.”  
“You’ll say whatever you need to get what you want?” asked Percy. “Maybe you should have been in Slytherin.”  
“I almost was.” Replied Penny.  
“Really?!” asked Percy in surprise.  
“Yeah, the hat thought I would be good in either. He asked which one I wanted to be in, and I told him that he had been doing it longer and that he would know better than I would.” She explained. “Then it shouted Ravenclaw.”  
“I was almost placed in Ravenclaw you know.” Admitted Percy.  
“That is not a surprise Perce.” She answered. “You’re one smart cookie. I kind of always wondered why you weren’t in Ravenclaw.”  
She walked into the kitchen and left Percy in the living room alone. Percy thought back on his sorting, it had been so nerve wracking. 

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy stood in the back of the line of first years waiting to be called. His older brothers, Bill and Charlie, had told him that the hat would ask you a series of questions to be sorted. Percy wondered what sort of questions. Before he knew it his name was called. He walked up and placed the enormous hat on his head.  
“Well, well, this is very curious.” Said the hat.  
Percy was getting more nervous BT the second.  
“Now I can tell that you’re an intellectual. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Very well indeed. You also have some bravery in you, I could see you going far in Gryffindor.”  
Percy had wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. Both of his parents and brothers were in Gryffindor. To be honest though, Percy did not think he was brave at all. He was scared of everything.  
“Bravery comes from doing something even of you are afraid. Many people think it is the absence of fear, but they’re wrong. What is brave about doing something that doesn’t scare you?”  
Percy thought about this for a minute. The hat had a good point.  
“So what will it be? Are you brave or are you a scholar?” asked the hat.  
Percy knee that he was a scholar, he had always felt comfortable in learning. Being brave was scary. He had never thought he was brave. But if being brave was doing what scared you, than maybe he wanted to try it. He had always assumed his brothers were fearless, but maybe he was more like them than he thought.  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
Percy walked to the Gryffindor table. People were clapping and cheering. He sat down next to his brothers, the only people he knew.  
“You’re the first Gryffindor boy pick.so far this year.” Said Charlie.  
“What took so long for the hat to decide?” asked Bill.  
“The questions.” Answered Percy confused at why his brothers would ask him.  
“Wait. The hat actually asked you questions?” asked Charlie.  
“Yeah.” Answered Percy. “You told me it would, why are you surprised?”  
“We were just joking Perce.” Answered Bill.  
“It did not ask you anything?” asked Percy.  
Both of his brothers shook their heads no. This made Percy sad, maybe he wasn’t like his brothers after all.  
“What did it ask you Perce?” asked Bill.  
“It said I would do well in either Gryffindor or another house, it wanted to know which one I preferred.” He answered voice weak.  
“What other house?” asked Bill.  
“Ravenclaw.” He answered.  
“You would have done well in Ravenclaw.” Replied Charlie.  
“Do you think I picked the wrong one then?” be asked his brothers.  
“Perce, I don’t think the hat would have asked you to choose if there could have been a wrong answer. It’s job it to place students in the right houses, you’re where you should be.” Said Bill trying to reassure his younger brother.  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
The Gryffindor table erupted into more cheers, and a boy Percy recognized from the train sat down next to him.  
“Hi! I’m Oliver!” said the enthusiastic Scottish boy, sticking his hand out for Percy to shake.  
Percy shook the boys hand and introduced himself.  
“Looks like we are going g to be dorm mates Percy.” Said Oliver smiling at Percy. Percy thought it was a nice smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You hungry?” called Penny from the other room, bringing Percy back to present day.  
“Yes.” He answered.  
They ate and talked a bit. It was still pretty early, but Percy was exhausted.  
“I am off to bed Pen.” He said getting up and heading to his bed.  
“Going to bed so early?” she asked.  
“I am going to write Oliver first. He asked me to let him know how the hearing went.” He answered.  
“Oh?” said Penny. “Speaking of Oliver, what is going on with you two? You guys were in the bathroom for a long time the other night.”  
“We talked about some stuff.” Replied Percy. “I told him about Barty.”  
“Really?!” she asked surprised.  
“Yeah.” Answered Percy.  
“How much does he know?” she asked.  
“Up to the World Cup.” Answered Percy.  
“I’m proud of you for telling someone Perce.” Replied Penny. “Anything else happen?”  
“We decided to date.” He said blushing. “Officially that is.”  
“Did anything… sexual happen?” she asked.  
“Just making out. We decided to take it slow.” He said.  
“Taking it slow?! He spent the night.” Said Penny.  
“Goodnight Pen.” Replied Percy smiling.  
“Perce!” she called out.  
“Yes.” He asked.  
“You are really okay if I go out with your brother?” She asked hesitant.  
“Yes.” He said. “Now, goodnight Penny.”  
“Goodnight Perce!” she said as she bounced off to her own room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver stood at the end of the driveway that led up to his parents’ home. He was nervous, he had not seen his parents in over three years and he was not sure how welcome he would be. They had disowned him after he told them he was gay, and told him to not come back unless he was willing to live “the one true path”. He hoped the time apart had made his parents calm down. Maybe even miss him. He was in Scotland for a Quidditch game, and he decided that while he was there he would attempt to reconcile with his parents. He had wanted to for years, but had always feared another rejection. It was Percy that made him realize that by letting the fear of rejection stop him, he was allowing the rift between him and his parents to go on.

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver could not believe that he was lying in Percy’s bed. Granted they had decided to take things slowly, but simply lying next to him was an amazing feeling. Oliver couldn’t help but notice how cute Percy looked in his pajamas. It reminded him of being at Hogwarts, and secretly watching Percy get ready for bed. Percy was a private person so he would normally change in the dorm bathroom, but sometimes if he thought Oliver was asleep he would do it out in the dorm. Not that Oliver ever pretended to be asleep just so he could peep on Percy. Although, on the few occasions he did see Percy changing he didn’t say anything to let the other boy know either. He had been too afraid to speak, fearing that if he did so his overwhelming lust for Percy would show. So he stayed quiet and watched from between his bed curtains. Oliver had always thought it was a little odd that Percy wouldn’t change in front of people. He was so used to seeing other people change, in the locker room and such, that he didn’t think anything of it. He had always told himself that that is why he found Percy changing so exciting, because it was so unusual to see.  
“Hey Perce.” Said Oliver. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course.” Replied Percy.  
They were facing each other on the bed, legs intertwined and holding hands. It felt really good and Oliver had a hard time recalling being this happy before. At least it had been a while.  
“When we were in school, how come you always changed in the bathroom?” he asked.  
“What?” asked Percy with a chuckle.  
“I was always curious, and you did it tonight too. I am just used to seeing people change that it stood out that you didn’t do it in front of people.” Replied Oliver.  
“I was ashamed of my body.” Answered Percy. “I was so skinny and freckled and pale, and you were tan and muscular and bloody gorgeous. I was embarrassed.”  
“You had nothing to be ashamed over Percy. I was crazy about you. I have always liked your build.” Replied Oliver.   
“Really?” asked Percy.   
“Yeah.” Replied Oliver as he slowly rubbed Percy’s leg with his own.   
“I have filled out quite a bit since school.” Said Percy. “Which I am happy about. I was too skinny then.”  
“Stop insulting yourself Perce.” Said Oliver. “I don’t like hearing it. Besides, it isn’t even true. Trust me Perce, I checked you out every chance I had.”  
“We have something in common then, because I could not take my eyes off of you practically.” Replied Percy. “Which is actually another reason I always…”  
Percy trailed off and stopped talking.   
“Always what?” asked Oliver curious about what Percy was going to say.   
“Nothing.” Answered Percy.  
Oliver could tell that he was embarrassed by whatever he was going to say. This made him even more curious.   
“Tell me Perce. Please.” Begged Oliver playfully.   
Percy let out a sigh and continued.  
“It was another reason why I always changed in the bathroom.”   
“What was?” asked Oliver.  
“I would be studying and you would change for bed.” Replied Percy, pausing a minute in hesitance. “I would watch you. I always tried not to, but I would end up sneaking glances. You have a really good body Oliver and I would… react to it.”  
“React how?” asked Oliver knowing full well what Percy had meant.   
“I would become aroused.” Answered Percy. “You always slept in just your underwear, on top of the covers. I could see your toned chest and legs and arms, and I could not control my body’s reaction.”  
“Are you saying that you would change in the bathroom so that you could wank?” asked Oliver.   
“Yes.” Replied Percy. “I mean I could not let you see me change, it would have been obvious I had an erection. I certainly could not let you know I was masterbating.”  
“I have a confession to tell you.” Replied Oliver nervously. “I saw you once.”  
“You saw me change?” Asked Percy.   
“I did see you change a few times yes, but what I meant was that I saw you wank once.” Replied Oliver turning red.  
“When? How?” asked Percy.  
“It was our 7th year and I had been at Quidditch practice. It was raining so I didn’t shower in the locker room, because I would have needed to shower again by the time I made it to the castle. I knew the password to the prefects bathroom, so I decided to use the bath. Well, I was making sure I was alone and I came across you. I went to leave, but when I realized what you were doing I watched.” Answered Oliver. “I’m so sorry Percy! I have felt like such a pervert since that happened. It was not planned or anything, it just… happened. I knew I shouldn’t have watched you, but I couldn’t make myself look away.”  
“How much did you see?” asked Percy.  
“I came in towards the end of it, I was only there for a minute tops.” Replied Oliver.  
“Did you see me…” started Percy but Oliver cut in.  
“Yes.” Replied Oliver. “Are you mad? Do you think I’m creep now?”   
“No.” Answered Percy.  
“Really?” asked Oliver a bit relieved.   
“Yeah, I do not really have room to judge.” Replied Percy.   
“You don’t?” wondered Oliver.  
“No.” breathed Percy. “I could sometimes hear you when you would jerk off. I could have cast a Muffliato spell, but I never did. I would listen to you as I touched myself.”  
“So, we are both perverts.” Laughed Oliver.  
“I guess so yeah.” Laughed Percy as well. “Except, I would get off on it. That seems worse than accidentally witnessing something.”  
“After you came, I went back to the dorm and I jacked off.” Admitted Oliver. “I even laid on your bed while I did it so I could smell your scent and pretended it was you who was jerking me off.”  
“Seriously?” asked Percy.  
“Yes.” Replied Oliver.  
“We were both so stupid. We both liked one another, and we were too afraid to say something about it.” Said Percy.   
“I was too afraid to admit I was gay.” Said Oliver. “I had grown up being told it was a sin and evil to lust after men. I felt so bad after I wanked in your bed that I prayed for forgiveness.”  
“It took me a long time to be okay with being gay too.” Replied Percy. “It must have been tough being told at such a young age that it was wrong.”  
“It was. I was always terrified of my parents finding out. I tried to stop the way I felt about men. I was so ashamed of myself. I thought there was something wrong with me. My biggest fear was that I was letting them down.” Replied Oliver.  
“Are you alright Oliver?” asked Percy as he scooted a little closer and moved a had to Oliver’s cheek.   
“I just miss my parents.” Replied Oliver. “It really hit me today, them not being at my game.”  
“You could go to them.” Said Percy. “They could be waiting for you to make the first move.”  
“I want to, but I am afraid that they will still not want me to be their son.” Replied Oliver.  
“I know the feeling. It is part of the reason it took me so long to come back to my family.” Said Percy. “I was so worried that they would reject me, that by not going back I avoided that rejection because it was my choice. Oliver, I still felt rejected though. It may still not be ideal, and it was hard to set my fears aside, but I am glad I came home. You will not know unless you try Oliver.”  
“Maybe you’re right.” Replied Oliver as he leaned in and kissed Percy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He knew that Percy had been right. Oliver looked at his childhood home and with all of the courage he had he walked up to the door and knocked. His heart was racing and the urge to leave was surfacing. Oliver stayed put though, he knew that the longer he stayed away the harder this would be. The door opened a couple minutes later and his mother stood on the other side.   
“Oliver!” said his mother in surprise.   
“Hello mum.” Replied Oliver. “You look well.”  
“What are you doing here?” she asked as she looked around the block.   
His mother was acting as if the neighbors would be pressing their faces against their windows to get a look at them.   
“I thought we could talk.” He answered. “Can I come in?”   
She hesitated for a moment, and Oliver thought she was going to say no.   
“Alright then.” She answered as she stepped aside for him to walk past.   
He entered his childhood home. It was both the same and completely different. It took Oliver a minute to realize what was so different, all of his pictures were gone. It was as if he had been erased from the house. It felt like he had been punched in the gut.  
“Dad home?” asked Oliver.   
“No. He is traveling with the team. He is the assistant coach now.” She answered.   
“I had heard that.” Replied Oliver.   
This was incredibly awkward. Oliver did not know where to begin, or even what he wanted to say. He had hoped the words would come once he was here, but they weren’t.   
“The house looks different.” Remarked Oliver.   
“We redid the kitchen about two years ago, and your father’s office last year. “ she replied as if he were a tax auditor.   
“Dads office?” asked Oliver.  
“Yes, we turned your bedroom into an office for him to use.” She answered.   
“Oh.” Replied Oliver in shock.  
“Actually, I have a few boxes of your things in the hall closet. I was going to donate them to the church garage sale next month, but if you would like them you can take them.” She offered.  
“Sure.” Replied Oliver because he had no other response.   
He watched his mother walk down the hall, he took the time to walk to his old room which was nearby. The door was open and it was indeed an office. Everything looked different. They had ripped out the carpet and put hardwood floors in. They had painted it, and added shelves. Oliver felt the tears starting, but held them back. Now was not the time to cry. He turned and saw his mother come out of the kitchen and head back down to the hall closet. He walked to the kitchen and took in the differences. It was nothing like the kitchen he knew growing up. Everything was more modern and they had even took out the kitchen nook where they would eat meals and replaced it with sliding glass doors that led to the back yard. The yard he and his dad would play Quidditch in, and he and his mother would garden and have picnics. He noticed the door frame was different too. The door frame that his mother would make him stand next to every year and record his growth. It had been replaced by a new wooden doorframe. It really was like they were trying to erase the fact that he ever existed. He heard his mother come back in, she had two large boxes on top of his old school trunk.   
“This is all of it.” She stated as she placed it next to the other box that was already sitting on the floor.   
“Did you get rid of every trace of me?” asked Oliver, voice quivering a bit.  
“It was Reverend Neill's idea. He thought it would allow us to cope with our loss better if we didn’t have reminders of you around the house.” She answered.  
“Your loss? I’m not dead.” Said Oliver with a trace of anger.   
“In a way you are.” She replied.  
“I am so happy that you have someone like Reverend Neill to get you through these trying times.” Remarked Oliver.   
“He really is a God send. Youngest Reverend the church has seen in almost a hundred years.” She said ignoring her son’s sarcasm.   
“He is something alright.” Replied Oliver.  
“What is it you want Oliver.” Asked his mother.  
She seemed distant and panicked. As if Oliver was a the devil himself and if she spent too much time in his company he would take her with him to the depths of hell.  
“I missed you.” Replied Oliver. “It has been over three years since we spoke. I thought that maybe…” he started but his mother cut him off.   
“You know our terms of you coming home Oliver. Are you willing to recommit your life to God and renounce the choices you’ve made?”  
“I didn’t choose to be gay mum.” Replied Oliver.  
“Then you know where your father and I stand.” She said.   
“You won’t talk to your own son? Have you not missed me these past three years?” he asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.  
He knew that becoming angry would not help the situation.   
“Of course we missed our son! We missed the sweet, compassionate, Christian son that we raised. We missed the son who knew wrong from right.” She answered. “You are not that son.”  
“I am the same person I have always been. I am just finally being honest about who that person is.” He replied. “I am your son, why does it matter who I love?”   
“It is a sin!” she hissed.  
Oliver wanted to scream at her that she was being a bigot, but he knew that would only create a bigger rift. He may not agree with his parents views, but he still wanted to be a part of their lives.   
“Even if it is a sin mum, it should not affect your ability to talk to me.” He answered. “Jesus hung out with prostitutes and thieves. He taught to not judge others, but to show them the love of God through your actions.”  
“I cannot turn a blind eye to this.” She said. “It is wrong and unholy. I cannot watch you throw your life away. I will not burn for your sins Oliver.”   
“So, I am going to go to Hell because I am gay?” he asked with anger rising in his voice. “What about you mother?”  
“What about me?” she hissed.   
“Last time I checked adultery was a sin. One of the big ones too.” He replied. “You can have an affair for years and that is okay, but the fact that I am dating a guy is a sin. Even though I am not cheating on anyone, and neither is he, somehow that is wrong? Where is the line mum?”  
It happened so fast that he didn’t see it coming, he just felt the force of his mother’s slap across his face. It stung, she had hit him hard. Oliver was in shock. His mother had never hit him before.  
“Get out.” She replied voice shaking. “Take your things and get out of this house.”  
“Mum, I’m sorry…”  
“Just get out.” She said as she turned from the room.   
Oliver watched her go. He felt guilty for the way he had spoken to his mother. He had never talked to her that way before, and he had never uttered a word of her affair. 

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver was in the yard practicing Quidditch by himself. It was difficult since he wasn’t allowed to use magic. He would throw the ball and try to fly as fast as he could to hit it. He wanted to practice Keeping, but that was impossible to do alone. So, he was trying his hand at Beating. It was not that much fun, especially since he was by himself. The only reason he was doing this was because his mother had kicked him out so that she and her friend Gary could pray in silence. Gary's wife had just been diagnosed with cancer a couple of months ago. Oliver felt bad for her, she was a very nice lady. She would always sneak him sweats when he was at her house after church. Something his mother had forbidden. His mother was extremely over protective, and it was becoming more and more annoying the older he got. For instance, this was supposed to be his first year at Hogwarts, but his mother felt he was too young to be away from home for so long. His father had fought her on it, but in the end his mother had won out.   
It was becoming unbearably hot out, and Oliver realized how thirsty he was. He decided that if he was really quiet that he could sneak in and get a drink. He opened the door that led into the kitchen from the back yard. He did it very slowly to minimize any noise it would make. Tip toeing across the kitchen he reached the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass of lemonade as quietly as he could, he desperately did not want to disrupt his mother. He took a drink when he faintly heard his mother moan out. It sounded as if she were in pain. Oliver froze, he did not know what to do. Then he heard his mother moan again, so he decided to make sure she was okay. He walked into the living room, but his mother was not there. Oliver thought this was odd since she and Gary were supposed to be praying. He heard another moan and realized it was coming from upstairs. He walked up and stood outside his parents bedroom door. His mother moaned out again. Why would she be in the her bedroom wondered Oliver. He figured she must have hurt herself and gone up there. His concern for his mother’s safety made him open the door. Oliver was so shocked at what he saw that he dropped his glass, causing it so shatter everywhere. The noise made his mother and Gary look over.  
“Oliver!” screamed his mother as she tried to cover herself.  
Gary was still on top of her. Was still inside of her actually. She was furiously trying to push him off of her, but Gary was in shock at having been discovered. Oliver didn’t know what to do. He had just caught his mother having sex with Gary. Suddenly memories started to flood his brain. He understood now why Gary would always meet his mother and him on their special trips. Suddenly the shock wore off and Oliver started to run. He ran down the stairs and out of the house. He kept running and running until he had to stop. Maybe it was from the heat, or maybe it was from what he had just witnessed, but Oliver threw up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had never once spoken about what Oliver had walked in on. Not a single word was said about it, until now. Oliver grabbed the box and the handle to the trunk and disapperated home. The moment he landed in his living room he broke down. His worst fear was just realized, it didn’t look as if his parents would ever talk to him again. Oliver wasn’t sure how long he had cried, but eventually he got up. He looked at the boxes and decided that they could wait for another day to go through, he had been through enough for the day. Looking at the clock he saw that he was home earlier than he thought he would be. He had told Percy that he would come around that night at about 6, but he wanted to see him. He decided to take a shower and go over an surprise him early.   
The shower had calmed Oliver down significantly. He was still hurt, but he was able to push the feeling to the side for the time being. He had just apperated in the alley behind Percy’s building and was making his way inside. It wasn’t until he reached the door that he realized that he should have probably sent a letter. He wasn’t sure if Percy had plans or was even home right now. He decided that since he was already there that he would knock. A minute or so later Percy opened the door.   
“Oliver!” he said with a smile. “I thought you were going to be here around 6?”  
“I got home early and decided to surprise you.” Answered Oliver. “I hope that’s okay.”  
“Of course it is. I missed you, I am glad you are back.” Replied Percy.   
Percy looked so cute standing there, and Oliver was so happy to see him that he couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss. Their kiss started out slow and gentle, but it quickly deepened. Oliver had Percy up against the wall in the hallway and Percy had slid his hands around him, grabbing his ass. Oliver was becoming hard and suddenly the plan they had to go slow seemed stupid. He wanted Percy, and he wanted him right then and there. He brought his hand to Percy’s waistband and slowly undid the button on his pants. He then slid the zipper down as slowly as he could, so that way Percy could stop him if he wanted to. Percy did not stop him, but instead squeezed Oliver’s ass and pulled him closer. Oliver traced his thumb along Percy’s underwear line, feeling the soft skin of his pelvis, before he moved his hand down. Oliver wrapped his hand around Percy’s girth, eliciting a moan from him. He stroked his length a few times before he removed Percy’s cock from his underwear. Oliver broke the kiss to look down at Percy’s big, thick cock.  
“Jesus Percy.” breathed Oliver.  
“Is it too big?” asked Percy somewhat self-consciously.   
Oliver began to stroke his length again, admiring how nice Percy’s enormous cock was.   
“No.” replied Oliver.   
Oliver was pumping way at Percy’s cock, causing him to moan out in pleasure.   
“Does that feel good Perce?” asked Oliver as he leaned in and whispered in Percy’s ear.   
“Oh, fuck yes.” Moaned Percy.  
Hearing Percy swear excited Oliver more, and he began to move over Percy’s shaft faster. Percy was moaning and panting so loudly that Oliver was certain that the neighbors could hear him. Looking up to Percy’s face Oliver saw that Percy’s head was thrown back in enjoyment. Leaning in Oliver covered Percy’s neck with his mouth and started to kiss him slowly.   
“Oliver!” breathed Percy. “Oh fuck. Fuck. This feels so good Oliver.”  
Oliver wanted to kneel down and take Percy into his mouth so that he could see what he tasted like. Oliver began his decent downwards, kissing Percy’s neck first and then his collar bone. He was about to move down and undo one of Percy’s shirt buttons when a voice brought them back to reality.   
“Holy fuck!” Yelled Charlie.   
The two men sprang apart and Percy turned around and put his dick back into his pants.  
“You guys are in a bloody hallway.” Said Charlie.   
“Right, the moment got away from us.” Replied Percy standing up straight but not making eye contact with his brother.   
“The moment got away from you?” asked Charlie in disbelief.   
“That is correct.” Replied Percy.   
“Why are you here?” asked Oliver. “I swear you and George have radar or something that can sense whenever Percy and I are kissing.”  
“That was a lot more than kissing.” Answered Charlie. “And, I am here to pick Penny up for our date, where I will not molest her in a hallway Wood.”  
“I do not think it is molestation if the person wants it to happen.” Replied Percy turning more red and placing a hand over his face in embarrassment.   
Both Oliver and Charlie looked at Percy in surprise. Oliver could not believe that Percy had said that, but then he remembered the Veritaserum that Percy had to take for his hearing. Percy had mentioned in his letter that it was supposed to be in his system until about Friday.   
“Penny is inside. If you will come along, you can wait for her in the living room.” Said Percy as he made his way into the apartment.   
The three of them walked into the apartment, and Percy went to let Penny know that Charlie was there.   
“She will be just a minute.” Said Percy as he came back into the living room.  
Tensions were high. All three of them were embarrassed, Percy and Oliver for being caught and Charlie for catching them. They sat there in awkward silence until Penny came out. Oliver noticed that she looked especially beautiful that evening.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” She said to Charlie  
“No worries, I was not waiting long.” He answered as he stood up .  
Charlie kissed her in the cheek and she blushed. She looked around the room and noticed the awkward atmosphere.  
“Oliver, how was your trip.” she asked at an attempt to break the ice.  
“It was alright.” Replied Oliver. “We won the game.”  
“That’s wonderful!” she replied. “Congratulations.”   
“Thank you.” He replied.  
“Okay, so what happened?” she asked the room at large.  
“Nothing.” Replied Percy at the same time Charlie said,  
“I caught them fooling around in the hall.”   
“Fooling around?” she asked.   
“Yeah.” Answered Charlie. “Wood here was jerking Percy off…”  
“Hey now…” started Percy.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Was that private? “ he asked. “Then maybe do it where no one can walk in on it.”  
Penny started to laugh. Which broke the tension a little bit.   
“That is so embarrassing!” she howled. “I am sorry Perce.”  
“Perce!?” asked Charlie.  
“Well, yeah. I mean it was probably embarrassing for all of you, but Percy’s the one who had his… bits out. From the sound of it anyway.” Replied Penny.   
“Trust me, I wouldn’t call it “bits”.” Replied Charlie. “I really did not need to see that.”  
“I really am sorry that you walked in on that.” Said Percy.  
“How about we all have a glass of wine?” Asked Penny. “It will relieve some of this awkward tension.”   
With that she walked to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and four glasses. She poured and handed one to each of them. Charlie and her sat down next to each other and the four of them drank in silence.  
“So, how was your day so far Charlie?” she asked. “Before seeing your brothers penis that is.”  
Percy had just taken a drink when she said that and it caused him to choke on it.   
“You alright Perce?” she asked.  
“I am fine.” He answered. “Pen, you do not have to… fix everything. Sometimes just letting something pass and trying to pretend it did not happen works.”  
“I am all for pretending it didn’t happen.” Chimed in Charlie.  
“I was simply trying to break the awkward silence with small talk.” She replied. “But I will refrain from mentioning the penis incident again.”   
“To answer your question, I had a pretty boring day.” Replied Charlie chuckling a bit. “I was just working.”  
“Me too.” She replied. “Percy, how about you?”   
“I went over the job proposal I got from the ministry. I think I am going to take it.” He replied.   
“What is the job?” asked Oliver.  
“It will be in the Department of Magical Transportation, I will not know the specifics until I start though.” Answered Percy.   
“Is that something you’re interested in?” Asked Oliver.  
“I do not know.” Replied Percy.   
Percy had mentioned not knowing what he wanted to do in his letter. Oliver was so passionate about Quidditch, he wanted that same passion for Percy. He knew that Percy used to feel that way, but the years of working in a corrupt ministry had killed the passion he once felt. Oliver knew Percy was never passionate about the Ministry specifically, but rather at having a goal to achieve. He knew once Percy had another goal in mind he would get his passion back.   
“So the hearing went well then?” asked Charlie.  
“What?!” asked Percy panicked.  
Charlie seemed genuinely confused.  
“You were offered a job, so I can assume the hearing went well?”  
“Oh. Yes. It went really well.” Said Percy.   
Oliver could tell that Charlie was going to push the issue. Percy was acting strange and Charlie wanted to know why. To his credit, Charlie seemed more amused than anything else.   
“And you Oliver?” cut in Penny. “How was your day?”  
“Lousy.” He replied.  
“Why? What happened?” Asked Percy.  
Oliver did not fell like going into too many details but Charlie looked like he wasn’t ready to drop the hearing topic.  
“I decided to go see my parents while I was in Scotland.” He answered and then took a big gulp of his wine.  
“You did?!” Asked Percy. “How did it go?”  
“About as badly as it could have possibly went.” Replied Oliver.  
“I am so sorry.” Said Percy scooting closer to him and placing a hand over his. “I feel like this is my fault. I pushed you into…”  
“You didn’t push me Perce. It is not your fault. Now I know for sure. I don’t have to wonder about it any longer.” Replied Oliver.  
“Now you know what?” asked Charlie.  
“About three years ago I came out to my extremely devout Christian parents, and they disowned me.” Answered Oliver. “I had hoped enough time had passed where we could talk again, but I was wrong.”  
“Shit. I’m sorry.” Replied Charlie.  
Oliver could feel his eyes start to sting, and he took another gulp of his wine to try to cover the fact that he was almost crying. He felt Percy squeeze his hand and he looked over at him. Oliver could see the sorrow in Percy’s deep blue eyes.  
“Perce, honestly, it’s not your fault.” Said Oliver.   
“It is Oliver. I should have kept my mouth shut…” started Percy.  
“You didn’t force me to do anything. You told me your opinion and I agreed with it. We were both wrong. It’s not your fault they can’t accept the fact I am gay.” Stated Oliver.   
Oliver lifted the hand that Percy’s was holding and kissed the back of Percy’s hand.  
“Seriously Perce. It is not your fault.”  
“Why would it be your fault Perce?” Asked Penny. “It sounds like it’s Oliver’s parents fault for being hateful, bigoted, assholes. Sorry Oliver I…”  
Oliver waved a hand at her to show her it was fine. He actually agreed with her a little.  
“I told him that if he missed them that he should be the one to make the first move.” Replied Percy. “That I had missed my family during the war, but I had let fear and pride stop me from doing anything about it. Which is something I regret. But they are two completely different situations and I should have kept my mouth shut. I am sorry.”  
“Percy, for the last time, it is not your fault.” Said Oliver. “So, please stop apologizing.”  
“Are you okay?” asked Percy.  
Oliver went to say yes, but he couldn’t lie to Percy.  
“I will be.” He said. “I really don’t feel like talking about this right now, if that’s alright.”   
Percy dropped the subject, even though Oliver could tell he didn’t want to. They chatted for a bit more and after a few minutes Charlie and Penny left for their date.  
“So, they’re dating?” asked Oliver.  
“It is their first date.” Replied Percy.  
“Speaking of first dates,” said Oliver as he pulled Percy into an embrace, “is this our official first date?”  
“I thought so.” Replied Percy turning pink. “I had planned on making you dinner, but if you’d rather go out we could.”  
“You’re going to cook for me?” asked Oliver smiling. “No one has ever cooked for me. Hell, I don’t cook for me.”   
“Well you are in for a real treat then.” Replied Percy.  
They kissed for a little while before Percy started to prepare the meal. Oliver couldn’t help but notice how cute Percy looked in an apron, and how sexy it was that he seemed to know what he was doing.  
“Do you need any help?” asked Oliver.  
“You could open a bottle of wine.” Replied Percy.   
Soon enough they were drinking and eating. Oliver was amazed at how good the food was. He himself couldn’t even make instant meals.  
“This is really good Perce. What is it?” he asked.  
“Coq au Vin.” Replied Percy to which Oliver raised an eyebrow at. “It sounds fancier than it is.” Laughed Percy.  
“Well it’s delicious and I am impressed.” Replied Oliver.  
“Thank you.” Replied Percy with a slight blush.  
“Where did you learn to cook like this?” he asked.  
“Penny’s father was French. He passed away a little over two years ago. She always craved French food, I think it was a way for her to remember him. I asked her mother if she had any recipes and she sent me a bunch, and I started cooking them for her.” Answered Percy.  
“You taught yourself to cook?” he asked impressed.  
“Well, it was just fallowing a recipe. It is not as if I created the dishes.” Replied Percy. “Plus, I had always helped my mother cook when I was growing up. So, I already knew what I was doing a little.”  
“Do you enjoy cooking?” asked Oliver.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy. “I really do.”  
They talked more throughout dinner and once they were done eating they moved to the couch. Oliver poured them the last of the wine and leaned into Percy. They were snuggled together, and Oliver could smell the cotton and lemon blend that Percy always smelled like.   
“So, you think you’re going to take the job?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah. I need one, and my therapist thinks it will be good for me to return there and “face my demons” as she put it.” Answered Percy.  
“Your therapist?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah.” Said Percy before awkwardly pausing. “Is that okay?”  
“What!? Of course it is.” Said Oliver. “I just didn’t realize you had a therapist.”  
“For over three and a half years now.” Replied Percy.   
“Can I ask what made you go?” asked Oliver.  
“There were a lot of reasons, some of which I would rather not get into right now.” Replied Percy. “Basically though, I was feeling lost and alone. It was right after I left my family.”  
“I wished we talked during the war Perce.” Said Oliver. “We both were not talking to our families at the time, it would have been good to have someone to share that hurt with.”  
“I left my family, it was my fault…” started Percy before Oliver cut him off.  
“You still missed them Perce.” He said. “I think we would have helped one another.”  
“We have each other now.” Replied Percy.   
Oliver leaned in and kissed him. He couldn’t believe how at peace he felt when he was with Percy. It was at this moment that he realized he was in love with him. His heart felt like it was in his throat. He couldn’t believe this, wasn’t this too fast? How could he possibly be in love with Percy? They had just began talking again a month ago. It made no sense. Yet, he was. He was insanely in love with him. They broke apart and Percy was smiling at him and Oliver couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Do you want dessert? I bought a pie earlier. I wish I could say I made it, but I did not have the time.” said Percy.  
“Pie sounds great.” Replied Oliver.  
Percy stood up and picked up their glasses. Before walking off he bent down and kissed Oliver gently. Oliver watched him walk into the kitchen, his heart racing. He loved him. Oliver decided to not say anything yet, it was too early and he didn’t want to ruin it before it had a chance to start. Just then Percy walked back into the room with two pieces of pie. Oliver smiled at him as he walked towards him, and Percy smiled back. Oliver’s heart skipped a beat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy was sitting in Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office. He had just accepted the job offer he had received from the Ministry.  
“Mr. Weasley there are two open positions in the Department of Magical Transportation. The first one is as Deborah Parkinson’s personal assistant. Given your past work experience you are extremely qualified for the job. Is that something you would be interested in?” Asked the Minister.  
“I would rather not be anyone’s assistant again, if that is all right Sir.” Replied Percy.   
“That is more than fine.” Answered the Minister. “The other position is as the Deputy Director of the Floo Network Authority. Now, I cannot simply give you the job. Well, I could, but I feel that I ought to let Ms. Parkinson’s have a say in it. I have arranged a meeting for the two of you that starts in about 30 minutes.”  
“What if Ms. Parkinson’s does not think I am a suitable candidate?” Inquired Percy.   
“I do not foresee a problem Mr. Weasley. However, we will find you a job somewhere if she has any objections.” Answered the Minister.  
Percy shook his head in understanding. He felt a bit like an unwanted burden forced upon the Ministry.  
“Now, if you are ready to, I would like to discuss whether or not you are willing to testify against Cornelius Fudge?” asked the Minister.   
“Yes sir,” answered Percy, “I am willing to testify.”  
“That is good to hear.” Replied the Minister. “I do have to warn you though Mr. Weasley, it will be a very high profile case. Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic, people will want to know why he is on trial. The minute you sign the acknowledgement of testimony his council will know. Meaning that Fudge will know. Now, it won’t become public knowledge that he is going to by tried until February, but once it is you will have reporters harassing you about the details. Percy, once the trial is in progress the press will release any and all information they obtain. Everything you went through will become public knowledge. Do you understand what that truly means?” asked the Minister.  
“Yes, sir, I do. It is the right thing to do though.” Answered Percy.   
“Alright then, I just need you to sign the forms you were given and they can be filed.” Responded the Minister. “Once you sign them Percy, you are obligated to testify, they are magically enforced.”  
Percy nodded his head and signed the papers. After he signed them he and the Minister made their way to the 6th floor to meet with Deborah Parkinson. They were walking down the hallway when Percy heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
“Percy?” said Author Weasley.  
Percy turned and saw his father and his brother Bill a few feet down the hall.   
“Father. Bill.” Replied Percy In surprise.  
“Kingsley! I… I mean Minister Shacklebolt. How are you today?” Asked Mr. Weasley.  
“I am doing great Author. How are you? And your son, Bill?” asked the Minister.   
“I am fine as well.” Replied Mr. Weasley. “Just heading to lunch, my son surprised me with a visit.”  
“I am also doing well.” Replied Bill. “What are you doing at the Ministry Perce?”  
“I am going to meet with the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation to see about a job. “ replied Percy.   
“I take it the Hearing went well then Perce?” asked Bill as he arched his eyebrow.   
Percy still was not sure what he had done exactly to have is brother so pissed off at him, but he was getting sick of how he was treating him.   
“It did.” Replied Percy at the same time Mr. Weasley asked,  
“What Hearing?”  
“Excuse me gentlemen, but we really ought to get going. I don’t want to keep Deborah waiting.” Said the Minister.  
Percy said goodbye to his father and brother and followed the Minister down the hall. He was worried about what Bill would tell his father, he had said he would tell him about the Inquisition Hearing. Dread started to fill Percy, it was a wonder he could focus at all during his meeting with Ms. Parkinson. He somehow got through it though, and was hired on. He started work the first Monday of January. He was both happy that he had a job and on the verge of a panic attack because of his brother. What would his father say about the Hearing? His father will certainly ask about it, and once he does, what will he say? How is he going to tell his family about Barty? He tried to calm down since there was nothing he could do about his brother now, he would have to face whatever he tells his father later. Panic started to rise up in Percy as he thought about what they would think of him. What would his family think of what he had done? Memories came flooding back.

~~~~flaashback~~~~~~  
Percy was sitting in Barty’s room going over his work for the next day.  
“Percy, can’t that wait until tomorrow?“ asked Barty.  
“I am just going over it so I know what to do tomorrow. I will not be much longer.” replied Percy.   
Percy quickly finished going through his work load. He did not get the chance to be as thorough as he would have liked seeing as how Barty was huffing and puffing next to him.   
“Alright, I am all done. Was that so bad?” asked Percy.   
“Yes.” Replied Barty smiling and leaning in to kiss Percy.   
The kiss quickly escalated and soon enough they were both naked. Percy knew that tonight was the night that he was going to go all the way with Barty for the first time. Well, technically the second, but he didn’t think the first time counted since he had a panic attack, passed out, and was not able to remember anything. Not to mention that Barty had to stop about 5 seconds into it. That had been almost two weeks ago, and Percy was anxious to try again. He really thought he was ready this time.  
“Barty…” said Percy in between kisses.   
“Yes Percy?” asked Barty as he pulled back.  
“I… I think I am ready.” Said Percy nervously.  
Barty lifted an eyebrow and asked,  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you again.”   
Percy had definitely been hurt the last time. He had freaked out apparently and the aftermath of which left him incredibly soar. So much so that it had been difficult to sit or even walk at first.   
“Yes.” Answered Percy. “Just go slowly?”   
“Of course Percy.” Barty replied. “I would never do anything to hurt you.”  
Barty began to slowly kiss Percy’s neck as his hand slid down, slowly tracing over his stomach.   
“Barty.” Cried Percy as the older man moved his mouth down to his nipple. “Barty, I love you.”  
It was the first time Percy had said that out loud. He had been feeling it for a while, but he was too nervous to voice it before now. Barty released his nipple and looked at Percy.   
“I love you too Percy.” He replied.   
He leaned down and kissed him. Percy’s hands traced along Barty’s back and one of them came up behind his head and lightly pulled on Barty’s hair. Barty pulled out if the kiss and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Applying some generously to his fingers he then brought them to Percy’s entrance. He traced circles around the outside of Percy’s asshole before he slid two fingers inside of him. Percy let out a low groan of pleasure. Barty wrapped his mouth around Percy’s cock and began to suck while he fingered him.   
“Oh, fuck! Fuck. That feels so good.” Moaned Percy.  
Barty started to scissor his fingers inside of Percy. Percy moaned out again as Barty added a third and started to move them around.   
“You’re so tight Percy. I can’t wait to fuck your virgin ass.” Growled Barty.   
“Oh God, Barty, fuck me. Please.” Cried Percy.   
Barty slowly moved his tongue up Percy’s shaft, licking the precome at his tip.   
“You want to feel my cock inside of you Percy?” asked Barty.  
“Yes. Please.” Replied Percy.  
“Tell me, I want to hear you say it.” Ordered Barty.   
“I want to feel your cock inside of me Barty. Please.” Cried out Percy.  
“You want me to fuck your tight, virgin ass?” asked Barty huskily.  
“Yes!” moaned Percy.  
“Say it!” Demanded Barty.  
“Barty, please fuck my tight virgin ass.” Cried out Percy as he began to push himself on Bartys fingers that were still inside of him.  
Barty removed his fingers and sat up. Grabbing Percy’s knees he pulled him closer to him. Positioning the tip of his cock at Percy’s entrance he began to stroke Percy’s enormous cock. Slowly and gently Barty slid the tip of his cock around Percy’s entrance, causing Percy to try to push down on him.  
“Please Barty.” Cried out Percy. “Please, I want to feel you inside of me.”  
Slowly Barry started to push inside of Percy. The younger man let out a hiss of pain as the tip of Barty’s cock entered him. Barty pushed the rest of the way in, and stopped.   
“You alright Percy?” he asked.   
“Y… yes.” Replied Percy.  
It hurt, but it also felt good. Good and strange, it took a few moments for Percy to adjust to having something inside of him. Percy started to move a little, enjoying the feeling of it. Barty took this as a sign and started to pull out. When there was just the tip of his cock still inside of Percy, Barty slammed back into him.  
“Fuck!” winced Percy.  
“You okay?” asked Barty.  
“Yes.” Replied Percy. “Could you be a little more gentle?”  
“Of course. “ whispered Barty as he leaned down over Percy and kissed him.  
Lifting himself up Barty grabbed the lube. As he pulled his cock almost all the way out of Percy, he applied more lube along his shaft. He eased back inside of him. He continued to pull in and out of Percy nice and easy until Percy started to moan out in pleasure again. Speeding up Barty started to fuck Percy at a steady pace.  
“Oh God! This feels so good.” Cried out Percy. “I had no idea it would feel like this.”  
“You like my cock fucking you Percy?” Asked Barty.  
“Yes!” moaned Percy.  
“You’re so fucking tight Percy. You feel so good.” Growled Barty. “I’m going to come in your tight little asshole.”  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck yes.” Whimpered Percy as Barty started to fuck him a little harder.  
“You like this Percy?” he asked.  
“Yes.” Responded Percy.  
“You want me to come inside of you?” asked Barty.  
“Yes, please Barty.” Gasped Percy.  
“Tell me. Tell me to come in your tight little virgin hole.” Demanded Barty.  
“Come inside of me Barty!” answered Percy.  
“Where Percy?” he asked.   
“In my tight virgin hole.” Cried Percy.   
“You want me to fill you with my come?” Barty growled as he started to speed up more.  
“Y… yes! Fill my tight virgin asshole with your come.” Percy gasped out.  
Barty took a few more strokes inside of Percy and then he exploded. Barty cried out in ecstasy as his come began to drip out of Percy’s entrance. Pulling out of Percy he leaned down and licked up his own come. Percy arched up in pleasure. Barty was furiously licking Percy’s entrance as the younger man moaned out.  
“Oh God. Fuck Barty. I am so close.” Cried out Percy.   
As Barty continued to lick Percy’s asshole, he reached up and began to stroke his cock.   
“Yes! Yes!” moaned Percy.   
After a few pumps Percy came. Come landing on his stomach, thighs, and on Barty’s face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came out of the memory as he stepped outside of the ministry. He sat down and tried to calm down. The realization that the Ministry had record of him and Barty having sex hit him. The embarrassment was all consuming. Percy kept telling himself that the Wizengambit must not have watched those. What pertinence did it have to his Hearing? They would stay in his file and the official record of the Hearing forever though, which was enough to send him over the edge into a full blown panic attack. Percy pulled out a vile and downed the contents. As the warmth spread through his body he started to calm down. At that moment all he wanted to do was to see Oliver. He had told him he would let him know how the meeting went and he decided to tell him in person. Percy disapperated outside of Oliver’s apartment and he knocked on the door. A minute or two later Oliver opened the door and Percy noticed that his eyes were red from crying.  
“Percy! Hey, what are you doing here?” asked Oliver with a smile.  
“I came over to let you know how it went at the Ministry.” Percy replied, his voice full of concern. “Oliver, what is wrong?”   
“What do you mean?” asked Oliver obviously embarrassed.  
“You are, or were, crying. What happened?” asked Percy reaching a hand up to Oliver’s face.  
Percy watched as Oliver started to cry. With his thumb, Percy wiped away his tears.   
“Oh God.” Said Percy. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry Perce, I can’t believe I am crying like this.” He responded as he tried to pull himself together.   
“It is not a problem.” Replied Percy. “What happened?”  
“I was going through some boxes my mum gave me when I saw her.” Answered Oliver.  
The two men walked into the apartment and Percy noticed a few large boxes and Oliver’s old school trunk. One box was open and it was clear that Oliver was unpacking it.  
“I was looking through old photo albums and I… I… I just couldn’t take it.” Said Oliver.  
“She gave you photo albums?” asked Percy.  
“She gave me all traces of my existence that was inside that house.” Answered Oliver.   
“What?” asked Percy in surprise.  
Oliver told him what happened when he visited his mother.  
“Why would they get rid of all traces of you?” asked Percy shocked.  
“She said that their Minister suggested it.” Answered Oliver. “Said it would help them cope with their loss.”  
“Their loss?” asked Percy in outrage. “They are the reason that you are not in their lives. I do not understand how someone could do that to their child!”   
“Well, apparently they found it rather easy to do to me.” Replied Oliver as fresh tears started to fall.  
Percy pulled Oliver into an embrace. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and let himself cry into the other man’s chest.   
“I am so sorry Oliver.” Said Percy.   
“It is not your fault Perce.” Replied Oliver.   
“No, but it is not okay they did this to you. You are the sweetest person that I have ever met Oliver. You are kind, and funny.” Started Percy.   
“Oh, Please Percy they don’t care about the fact that I am nice. They only care that I am gay.” Said Oliver.  
“Then it is their loss.” Replied Percy. “You are a good person Oliver. You are smart and honest. You are amazing, charismatic, thoughtful, understanding…”  
“Percy…” started Oliver.  
“No, Oliver. You are a friend to everyone, and a good person. Everyone loves you…”  
It was then that Percy realized that he was in love with Oliver.   
“Thank you Perce.” Said Oliver smiling. “The truth is, my parents cannot see past the fact that I am gay. There is nothing I can do about it.”  
“No offense Oliver, but then they are idiots. Their Minister too for telling them to do this.” Said Percy, trying to keep calm himself after his revelation.   
“Yeah, the fact that Reverend Neill is the one who recommended that they do this…” said Oliver gesturing to the boxes around them, “just makes it hurt even more.”  
“Why is that?” asked Percy.  
“Well…we… Reverend Neill and I that is… we had a fling the summer before my last year at Hogwarts.” Answered Oliver.  
“You had sex with your Minister?” asked Percy in surprise.  
Oliver shock his head yes.  
“That is kind of… sexy in a way.” Said Percy as he smiled, causing Oliver to laugh.  
“It really was at the time.” Replied Oliver.   
“How did that even start?” asked Percy.   
“I had lost my virginity a few months prior, and I was having difficulty accepting the fact that I was gay. I went to him to seek guidance, and we ended up having sex in his office.” Answered Oliver blushing slightly. “We had sex for about a month after that. Until I ended it.”  
“Why did you end it?” asked Percy.   
“He wanted to kick out an openly gay man from our church. He said that it was an “abomination” to have him among us.” Scoffed Oliver. “I couldn’t take the hypocrisy. That is when I realized that church was not for me.”  
“Sounds like a creep.” Replied Percy. “I hope you told your mother about him, open her eyes a bit.”  
“No, I threw something else in her face.” Replied Oliver.  
“What?” asked Percy.  
Oliver told Percy all about his mother’s affair with Gary.  
“Wow.” Replied Percy. “I cannot believe that. Does your father know?”  
“No idea.” Answered Oliver. “Maybe? I doubt it though. I never told him, or anyone really, what I saw. I did not want to hurt him, and I also didn’t want to betray my mum.”   
Percy couldn’t even fathom going through that. He pulled Oliver close to him and gently brushed his lips over his. They kissed for a while and when they pulled apart Oliver asked,  
“You think you could help me sort through all of this? I think it would help me to not dwell on everything.” Asked Oliver.   
“Of course.” Replied Percy as he made his way to the photo albums.  
Looking down he saw a picture of Oliver as a baby.  
“Hey Oliver, is this you?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” Replied Oliver.  
“So your parents are mad that you are gay, but they put you in dresses as a baby?” asked Percy confused.  
Oliver started to laugh.  
“Perce, that is a baptism outfit.” Replied Oliver smiling.   
“Looks like a dress to me.” Answered Percy.   
Oliver laughed and they continued their work. Percy was on the last box when he found some books. Upon closer inspection they were not the books the covers claimed them to be. The covers where all Christian literature, but the books were actually gay romance novels. Percy opened one and read a passage. He was surprised when he started to get hard, he had never read these types of books before, thinking that they were silly. In actuality they were extremely erotic, and Percy was becoming a little embarrassed over his reaction. Percy walked into Oliver’s bedroom where Oliver was putting away his old Gryffindor Quidditch robes.  
“Hey.’ Said Percy as he came up behind Oliver.  
“Hey Perce, what…” started Oliver, stopping when he noticed what Percy had in his hand. “Did you read that?”  
“Part of it.” Answered Percy. “I found these particular Bible studies to be very interesting.”  
“Oh God.” Replied Oliver as his ran a hand through his hair. “That is so embarrassing.”  
“Not any more embarrassing than people finding your sex toys.” Stated Percy with a smile.   
“That is true…” started Oliver.  
Percy took a step closer to Oliver, he was only a few inches away from him. Opening the book he started to read from it.  
“Blake couldn’t keep his eyes off of the Duke. He knew it was wrong, but the handsome man was emerging completely naked from the lake. Blake couldn’t tear his eyes off of the view, and what a view it was.”  
“Perce, don’t make fun of me. I was a teenager when I read those.” Said Oliver.  
“I am not making fun of you. I found this scene interesting.” Replied Percy.   
“The Duke was coming right towards him and he looked angry. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there, the Duke had fired him because he thought he was stealing from him.  
“What are you doing here?!” roared the Duke.  
Blake did not know what to say. The Duke was so close to him and he looked positively delicious. Before Blake could think about it he kissed him. The Duke pushed Blake off and he fell to the ground. Blake didn’t have time to react before the Duke was on top of him. They were wrestling around on the ground. The Duke pinned Blake’s arms to the ground on either side of his head. Blake was scared until he realized that the Duke was turned on.”  
Oliver walked up to Percy and brought his hand over Percy’s own erection. Percy looked from the book to Oliver and kissed him.  
“Keep reading Percy.” Said Oliver as he slowly stroked Percy through his pants.   
“The Duke covered Blake’s mouth with his own and began to rip off his clothes. He tore through them until Blake was lying there naked. The Duke took both his cock and Blake’s cock in his hand and started to stroke them as they were pressed up against each other…The… The Duke… s…”  
Percy dropped the book as Oliver pulled his cock out of his pants.  
“Oliver.” Moaned Percy.   
Percy undid Oliver’s pants as well, and had the Scots cock out in no time. Stroking him he did not realize that he was moving backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. Oliver was getting on his knees, taking Percy’s pants and underwear with him. Percy sat down on the bed as Oliver removed his shoes and pants. Percy was nervous and excited. He was not sure how far Oliver wanted to go, but at that moment he would have let him do anything he wanted. Oliver gently pushed Percy’s knees apart and placed his body between them. Looking up at Percy he began to stroke Percy’s big, thick cock, bringing his palm over the tip as he leaned in and licked his shaft from the base all the way up.   
“Oliver!” gasped Percy as Oliver’s tongue glided over the tip of his cock.  
“Percy, I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” Replied Oliver.  
Oliver repeated the action a few more times before he brought his mouth around Percy’s girth.   
“Fuck, Oliver. Oh God, yes.” Cried out Percy.   
Oliver started to slowly bring Percy further into his mouth as he ran his tongue along his shaft. When the tip of his cock hit the back of Oliver’s throat, Oliver started to languidly move back up his shaft. He was now moving along Percy’s cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Percy ran his hand through Oliver’s hair, lightly grabbing it as he sucked his cock. Oliver began to stroke Percy’s shaft as he sucked. After a minute or two Oliver pulled back and looking up at Percy, he brought his tongue to the tip of Percy’s cock. Softly flicking his tongue over the tip, Oliver’s hand started to massage the red heads balls. Percy was moaning and gasping at how good it felt. He was trying to hold back from moving his hips when Oliver began to hum. The vibrations felt amazing on Percy’s already sensitive cock.   
“Oliver!” cried out Percy just before the Scot pulled back and looked up at Percy.   
“You taste so good Perce.” Said Oliver.   
Percy leaned down and kissed Oliver. Standing up, Percy guided Oliver along with him. Percy started to push Oliver’s jeans off his hips. They broke their kiss as Oliver stepped out of his pants. Percy began to lift Oliver’s shirt up and Oliver grabbed it a threw it off. Percy began to run his hands along the other man’s chest as he brought him into a kiss. In one quick motion Percy switched his and Oliver’s positions and pushed him down on the bed. A gasp escaped Oliver in surprise and Percy climbed onto the bed, straddling Oliver underneath him. Percy bent down and captured Oliver’s mouth with his own. Percy started to run his hand down Oliver’s muscular chest at the same time he moved his hips to rub his cock against Oliver’s.  
“Oh God, Percy! Fuck, fuck. I want you so badly.” Moaned Oliver.  
Percy brought his hand around Oliver’s girth and began to stroke him using both his and Oliver’s precome. Breaking his and Oliver’s kiss, Percy slowly started to kiss down the other mans body. When Percy reached Oliver’s nipple he arched his back off of the bed.  
“Percy!” gasped Oliver as Percy began to playfully bite down and suck.  
Percy slowly kissed his way to Oliver’s other nipple where he repeated his actions. Oliver was moaning out and Percy was getting more and more turned on. He loved knowing that he was bringing Oliver pleasure. Percy wanted to go slowly, really enjoy the first time he got to explore Oliver’s body, but suddenly Oliver flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. Oliver started to unbutton Percy’s shirt, but Percy couldn’t let him. Not right now anyway. He knew he would have to explain the scar on his left arm, and now really wasn’t the time for it. Percy brought his hand to Oliver’s big, thick cock and started to stroke him.   
“Perce!” moaned out Oliver as Percy spread his precome down his shaft.   
Percy sat up, Oliver was still straddling him, but they were both seated now. Percy kissed Oliver as he continued to move along the other man’s shaft. Oliver began to stroke Percy too. Breaking the kiss, Percy moved down to Oliver’s neck where he gently kissed and licked. Oliver moaned out in pleasure as Percy kissed his way down his chest and landed on his nipple. Flicking his tongue over the nub, Percy felt Oliver’s hips jerk up. Percy started to slowly nibble on Oliver’s nipple which caused the Scot to moan out in ecstasy.   
“Oh God Perce!” He cried out as Percy started to bite a little harder and brought his other hand that wasn’t stroking Oliver’s cock to the other nipple.   
Percy liked the reaction this was causing in Oliver. He was moaning and panting, and his head was thrown back in pleasure. Percy took this moment to gently roll himself and Oliver onto their sides. Releasing the other man’s nipples, he started to kiss Oliver once they were on their sides. Breaking the kiss Percy started to kiss down Oliver’s body again. Sitting up on his knees Percy traced his hands along Oliver’s toned body. God, Oliver had an amazing body. Percy just wanted to run his mouth and hands all over him. He even, surprisingly, liked his tattoo. He never really liked tattoos in the past, but there was just something about Oliver that drove Percy mad with lust. Percy’s hand was traveling over the other man’s body, stopping here and there to squeeze. Percy was about to run his hands over Oliver’s ass, he wanted to spread the gorgeous mans cheeks and run his tongue along his entrance.  
“Lay down on your side Perce.” Said Oliver as he pulled Percy’s legs up toward his head.   
They were now both face to cock and Oliver wasted no time in taking Percy as far in his mouth as possible, furiously sucking along Percy’s length. Percy couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to taste Oliver now. He put his mouth around the tip of Oliver’s thick cock and started to suck on it like it was a lollypop. Oliver moaned out, the reverberation of which felt amazing around Percy’s cock. Pretty soon they were both sucking the others cock frantically. Each moaning around the others. Percy was so close to coming, but he wanted Oliver to come first so that he could enjoy the moment of the other man getting off. Percy started to massage Oliver’s balls, which caused yet another moan to escape the Scot. Moving his hand over Oliver’s perfect, tight ass, Percy brought his fingers to the other man’s entrance. He circled Oliver’s asshole a few times before he heard and felt him moan out and warm come was squirting down his throat. Oliver tasted good, sweet and salty. Percy vaguely realized he had Oliver’s come dripping down his cheek as he was brought over the edge himself. The force of his orgasm caused Percy’s thighs to shake. As he was coming down, he felt Oliver slide up along him and bring him into a kiss. They laid there, cuddling and kissing for some time. Percy couldn’t believe how much he loved Oliver. The feeling scared him a little, the last time he loved someone it did not turn out well. But, this was Oliver. Percy had known him since he was 11 years old and he was nothing like Barty. He felt safe lying next to Oliver, as if he were home in his arms.   
“Wow.” Said Oliver. “That was a nice surprise.”  
They both chuckled at this.  
“Yeah, it was.” Replied Percy.   
Oliver leaned in for another kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Oliver pulled back and asked,  
“Are you hungry?”   
“Starving.” Responded Percy.   
They got up and dressed, which took a long time because they kept stopping to kiss. As they left Oliver’s apartment to go to a restaurant, Oliver took Percy’s hand. They held hands as the walked down the street and Percy did not care who saw them or what they thought. He was too overjoyed to be holding hands with the man he loved to care about anyone else at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver was waiting for George to finish up in his office. George and Lee were up there, probably goofing around, finishing up the inventory paper work. Normally Oliver would not care, and would probably join in on his friends’ antics, but he wanted to see Percy. He was accompanying George to their Friday night family dinner. Since Percy had still not come out to his family yet they decided to ask George to take him along. Lee had shown up to take George out to lunch (it was his day to come visit, and make sure George was okay) and so George invited him to the dinner too. Which was fine, it would appear less suspicious. Oliver wanted to get there early on so he could be there for Percy, who was worried about what his father and brother will do. He had run into them at the Ministry, and Bill told their father about the Hearing. Oliver offered to come along for support. 

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver and Percy were making out in Percy’s bed. They had gone out to dinner earlier that night, something that was becoming a nightly occurrence. Oliver slid his hand up Percy’s pajama shirt feeling his lightly toned abs. Percy was hairier than he had anticipated. He remembered a thin, hairless chest from their school days. This was a pleasant surprise. Oliver wanted to see what Percy looked like and to run has hands and tongue all along him. He started to lift up his shirt when Percy’s hand covered his own.   
“Wait.” Panted Percy as he broke their kiss.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Oliver confused.   
Oliver watched Percy as he brought his hands to his face and through his hair. Something was clearly wrong, and Oliver was worried that he had rushed Percy.  
“I'm sorry if I was going to fast.” Said Oliver.  
“It is not that. I… I just… ugh… I…” stammered Percy. “I do not… I cannot… there is something I need to tell you about before we can… go all of the way.”  
“Okay.” Said Oliver still confused about what it had to do with taking Percy’s shirt off. “What… what is it?”  
“It is big Oliver.” Replied Percy, who was obviously on the verge of a panic attack. “It is something I have never told anyone. Well, except my therapist. And Penny knows, but that’s only because she… I… I… fuck.”  
Oliver watched Percy as he started to breathe heavier and his hands started to shake. Oliver took his hands in his and said,  
“Perce, just breathe. It will be okay.”   
Oliver let Percy calm down before he continued with their conversation. Laying next to him, he took a hand and placed it on the side of Percy’s face. After several minutes Percy’s breathing started to return to normal.  
“I… I am s… s… sorry.” Said Percy.   
“Its okay.” Replied Oliver. “are you starting to feel better?”   
Percy nodded his head yes. Oliver took the moment to softly kiss him and then rest his forehead against his.   
“Thank you.” Said Percy.   
“For what?” asked Oliver.  
“For calming me down. For being so patient with me.” Answered Percy. “I know that it is not an easy thing to deal with.”  
“It isn’t a problem for me Percy. I just worry about you, it can be scary watching you go through this.” Replied Oliver. “I am glad that I am able to help you through your panic attacks.”  
“I do not deserve you.” Said Percy as a tear fell.   
Oliver wiped it away with his thumb and said,  
“Don’t say that Perce. If anyone doesn’t deserve the other, I don’t deserve you.”   
“What? That is ridiculous. You are…” started Percy before being cut off.   
“You are handsome, and kind. You’re so smart, and you just understand things so quickly. I have never met a more powerful wizard than you, save for Dumbledore. You care about everything, you’re good and decent. You always do what is right. You’re funny…” replied Oliver as Percy scoffed.  
“I am not funny. Ask anyone in my family, they’ll tell you.” Replied Percy.  
“You are funny Perce. You may not be as loud about it as your siblings, and I know you hate practical jokes, but you are funny. I think so anyway, and the only reason your family can’t see it is because you are guarded around them.” Said Oliver as he leaned down and kissed Percy. “So, please stop insulting yourself. I really hate it, and it is just not true.”  
“Oliver, you know some of the things I have done. How can you still…” started Percy before Oliver cut him off.   
“Percy, that wasn’t your fault. You were lied to, you cannot beat yourself up for trusting someone. At least you shouldn’t.”  
Percy didn’t reply to that. Oliver let them lay in silence for a little while, he didn’t want to risk upsetting Percy again. After several minutes he decided to ask Percy what had happened.  
“Perce.” Said Oliver and Percy turned his head so that he could look at Oliver. “Can I ask why my trying to take off your shirt set you off?”   
“It has to do with my past. Something I have not told you about yet.” Answered Percy. “I fully intend to tell you, in fact it is something I need to tell you about before we have sex. I probably should have told you before we fooled around so much.”  
“But not right now?” asked Oliver.   
“I… I would, it is just that I am so worried about the family dinner I have on Friday. This is a big thing Oliver, something that I have trouble dealing with still.” Replied Percy. “If I tell you about this now, it will lead to a lot of other things… I… I just…” said Percy searching for the right words.  
“Do you want to wait until after Friday?” asked Oliver.   
“Is that okay?” asked Percy.   
“Yeah.” Said Oliver. “I am curious of course, but I trust you Percy. I know it is difficult for you to open up and share things. You tell me when you’re ready to, okay?”  
“Thank you.” Replied Percy.   
“So, you’re pretty worried about Friday?” asked Oliver.   
“Yes. I am terrified.” replied Percy. “Part of me wants to skip it. I have no idea how things will go, what I will have to tell my family. I am terrified that they will hate me for my relationship with Barty. I do not think they will understand how I could have dated him, let alone how I could have loved such a monster. Hell, I do not even understand it.”  
“I could come with you. Be your support system? That way you’ll know that at least one person is on your side.” Offered Oliver.   
“Really?” Asked Percy.  
“Of course Perce. I don’t want you to handle this alone.” Answered Oliver.   
“That would be incredible.” Replied Percy. “Thank you.”  
Oliver leaned in and kissed Percy. He loved how soft Percy’s lips were, and how he would moan quietly as they kissed. The fierceness of how Percy kissed had surprised him at first, even when he was being soft and gentle it was still demanding and passionate. It was as if everything else melted away and the only thing left was him and Percy. Oliver felt Percy’s tongue move along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for him. They were laying there, hands roaming each other’s bodies, as their kiss deepened. Breaking the kiss, Oliver looked at Percy’s face, his eyes lidded beneath his glasses. Oliver never realized that glasses could be so sexy, but Percy looked good in them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver came out of the memory when something hit the side of his head.  
“Aah!” cried out Oliver. “What the bloody hell?”  
It turned out to be a balled up piece of paper. It had not hurt, but it had been shocking. Looking up he could see George and Lee laughing.   
“What is my brother doing to you Wood?” asked George.   
Oliver was embarrassed; he had no idea how long his two friends had been standing there. Or whether or not they had said anything to him.   
“What are you talking about?” asked Oliver.   
“The fact that it looks like you drowned in a cauldron full of Amortentia.” Replied Lee.  
Oliver blushed. Was it really that obvious that Percy was almost all he could think about lately? Oliver tried to snap himself out of it. He didn’t want these two to find out he was in love with Percy before he even got the chance to tell Percy about his feelings.   
“Whoa.” Said George. “I think you have been spending way too much time with Percy. You’re picking up his mannerisms.”  
“What’s wrong with Percy’s mannerisms?” asked Oliver.  
“Nothing Wood. Ease up, no one is insulting your boyfriend.” Smiled George. “Lets get to the Burrow, so you can see your lover.”  
The three of them landed outside the Burrow. A few feet away at a table was Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill.   
“We can’t just accuse him…” Charlie was saying, but stopped when he saw them. “Hey George. Hey Lee, Wood.”  
The three said hello to the other three men. Oliver could not help but notice how oddly the three of them were acting. Mr. Weasley looked nervous, Charlie looked apologetic, and Bill looked angry.   
“Are you boys staying for dinner?” asked Mr. Weasley looking between him and Lee.   
“Yeah, I invited them.” Responded George. “I hope that is okay.”  
“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be okay?” asked Mr. Weasley.  
George gave his dad a weird look. Just then Mrs. Weasley came out of the house and right up to them. She pulled George into a hug.  
“You are getting so skinny dear. Are you eating right?” she asked George.  
“Yes mum. I’m eating.” Replied George with a smile that didn’t seem quite sincere.   
She let go of her son with a frown and turned and asked Oliver and Lee if they were staying.   
“Yeah mum, I invited them” replied George.   
“Well, the more the merrier.” Said Mrs. Weasley. “Why don’t you boys go help Percy in the kitchen?”  
The three friends walked towards the house.   
“You’re dad and brothers were acting odd.” Said Lee.  
“Very odd.” Added George as he looked back at the other men.   
As they walked into the house the smell of food hit Oliver, it smelled delicious. They walked into the kitchen and Oliver watched as Percy chopped up some vegetables. He could tell that Percy was anxious, but when he looked up and saw Oliver he gave him a smile. Oliver walked up to him and in a low voice asked,  
“How are you holding up?”  
“I am alright.” Replied Percy. “I think my father and brothers are talking about me out in the garden.”  
“I think so too.” Replied Oliver. “They got very weird once we arrived.”  
Oliver could tell how nervous Percy was, and wished that he could make him feel better. His beautiful blue eyes were full of sadness and it killed Oliver. Doing a quick look around Oliver noticed that George and Lee were the only two in the kitchen. So he decided to take caution to the wind and gently pulled Percy into a kiss. The other man was surprised at first but he quickly melted into it. Oliver brought his hands to grip Percy's ass and pulled him in closer. Oliver loved Percy’s ass, it was firm and nice. One of Percy’s hands landed on Oliver’s arm and the other one on the side of his face. A little moan escaped Percy and Oliver wanted to rip Percy’s clothes off and take him right there in the kitchen. Oliver squeezed Percy’s ass and the other man ground his hips into his own. They broke apart when they heard George’s throat clear. A second later Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen. Oliver looked over at Percy, he was breathing hard and was blushing as he was attempting to cut up the vegetables that were in front of him. Looking over to Lee and George he saw that they were looking at him with smirks. He would have to thank George later for alerting them of Mrs. Weasley.  
“Okay boys, do you mind helping me a little?” asked Mrs. Weasley.  
“Sure mum, what do you need us to do?” asked George.   
Molly Weasley gave out the tasks and everyone started to work. There was a low chatter going through the kitchen as the five of them prepared dinner. Oliver, luckily, was paired with Percy cutting up vegetables. His pieces were nowhere as nice looking as Percy’s were. Percy’s seemed to be all uniform shaped, while Oliver’s were of varying sizes.   
“How do you get them so identical Perce?” asked Oliver as he nudged Percy with his elbow.   
Percy smiled and looked over at Oliver’s work.  
“This is Potions all over again.” Smiled Percy as Oliver laughed.   
“I was terrible in Potions.” Replied Oliver.  
“No you were not.” Said Percy. “You just let Professor Snape get to you.”  
“Snape hated me.” Laughed Oliver.  
“He did not like any of the Gryffindors.” Remarked Percy.   
“Yeah, but he was not as mean to you as he was to me.” Replied Oliver. “Compared to how he treated me, it was like you two were buddies.”  
“I would not go that far.” Answered Percy with a laugh.   
Oliver looked at Percy and arched his eyebrow at him. Percy laughed and said,  
“He really did not seem to like you though.”   
“It was because I was so terrible at Potions.” Replied Oliver.  
“No you were not…” started Percy before Oliver cut in.  
“Do you not remember when my Babbling Beverage potion exploded?” asked Oliver.  
“Yes, because it exploded all over me.” Laughed Percy.  
Oliver started to laugh uncontrollably at the memory.  
“It was not funny. It burned and you almost got me detention. It could have ruined my record.” Replied Percy as he laughed along with Oliver.  
“I had never heard so many swear words in my life!” Laughed Oliver.   
“That was the Potions fault.” Replied Percy. “All because you forgot to remove the Alihosty leaves before you added the dried billywig stings and erumpant stings.”  
“I forgot, because I was awful at Potions.” Smiled Oliver.   
“No, you forgot because you were preoccupied with Quidditch try outs.” Said Percy with a grin.  
“That’s right!” exclaimed Oliver. “How do you even remember that?”   
“I screamed at you a lot about it while I was covered in that disgusting potion.” Replied Percy.  
“That’s right.” Laughed Oliver. “I remember you called me, and I will clean it up a bit, “ an f-ing son of a B”. Then you proceeded to say the F word over and over again. And when Snape scolded you, you told him “to shut his f-ing greasy mouth”.” Recalled Oliver as he laughed.  
“It was the potion!” Laughed Percy. “I couldn’t stop swearing for hours. Madame Pomfrey was in complete shock.”  
“It is probably alarming to have a 12 year old scream obscenities at you. You called her an “f-ing B” and told her to “F off” a lot.” Said Oliver.  
Oliver was laughing so hard at this he actually had tears starting in his eyes. Percy was laughing just as hard at the memory. It took a few seconds for him to catch his breath.  
“I felt so terrible afterwards when the potion wore off.” Replied Percy.   
Just then the front door opened and Ron called out a hello to the house which caused Oliver and Percy to look over at the door. Oliver noticed Mrs. Weasley staring at them with a look of surprised curiosity. George also seemed to be pondering him and Percy, but he seemed to be more amused. Looking over at Percy he noticed the red head had started to focus on cutting up the vegetables again. Oliver knew that he was way too focused and was trying to not outwardly display any reaction to being looked at that way. Ron came into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a hug. The moment smoothed over and they finished preparing dinner. While Percy went to wash up, George and Lee came over to Oliver.   
“Is your family completely oblivious George?” asked Lee. “Because Wood here and your brother are clearly into one another. You sure you and Charlie are the only ones who know?”  
“Seriously Oliver, you two are really obvious.” Joked George. “Although, I have to admit that it’s nice to see Percy in such a good mood.”  
Oliver was going to reply, but just then Mrs. Weasley walked over.   
“Oliver, can I have a word with you?” asked Mrs. Weasley.  
“Of… of course Mrs. Weasley. “ replied Oliver giving George and Lee a nervous look.  
She looked at her son and Lee, and with one look she had them scurrying off. Oliver watched them go and George shot him an, “oh no”, look.  
“Oliver, I just wanted to thank you.” She said.  
“For what?” asked Oliver confused.  
“I overheard part of what George was saying and it really has been quite a while since Percy has been in a good mood. I can barely remember the last time he laughed. “ replied Mrs. Weasley. “You seem to be a good friend to my children, so I just wanted to thank you.”  
“Oh… no… no problem. “ answered Oliver.  
Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug. It took him by surprise but he quickly hugged her back. It felt nice. It had been a while since he felt such motherly affection. Percy walked back into the kitchen and saw them hugging. He gave Oliver a questioning look. Mrs. Weasley let him go and he could see that she had a few tears in her eyes. With a warm smile at Oliver she turned and started to bring the food outside. About a second later Percy was beside him.   
“What was all of that about?” asked Percy.   
“Your mother was thanking me for being such a good friend to her children.” Answered Oliver.   
“Did she say friend the way you just said it?” asked Percy.  
“No.” laughed Oliver. “I think she believes we are just friends.”  
“Good.” Replied Percy. “Not that it would be a bad thing if she knew about us. It would just be a really emotionally draining evening if I had to come out and be interrogated about my Hearing.”  
“I know Perce.” Said Oliver with a smile.   
The two men picked up some dishes of food and walked out to the garden. Oliver took a seat between Percy and George. Lee was in the other side of George, and Flour (who had been taking a nap in Giny's room) sat on the other side of Percy. Bill was at the end of the table next to his wife. Ron, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley were on the other side of the table, and Mr. Weasley was at the other end. Oliver was listening to Percy and Flour speaking in French. He had no idea what either were saying, but he found it incredibly sexy. Listening to Percy speak French was making him hard. He shifted in his chair to try to hide the fact that he was aroused. Oliver was starting to get uncomfortable when Percy turned to him and whispered,  
“I was right. They were planning on asking me about it tonight.”   
“You okay?” asked Oliver.  
“Kind of. Flour said that my parents and Charlie want to wait now, since you and Lee are here. I guess Bill still thinks they should ask me.” Replied Percy.   
“What do you want to happen?” He asked.   
“Well, they are going to ask me eventually and you are here now.” Replied Percy. “I was thinking that maybe I ought to bring it up first? That way I can head Bill off, and control the conversation more.”  
“That would be a good idea.” Replied Oliver. “You might get more say in what is talked about if you’re the one who brings it up.”  
Percy laid a hand on Oliver’s thigh under the table. Percy gave him a look and a grin. Oliver knew that Percy knew now that he was hard. Percy slid his hand over Oliver’s cock and squeezed lightly. Oliver blushed and his breath caught.   
“Where did this come from?” whispered Percy with another squeeze.   
“From hearing you speaking French.” Replied Oliver.  
“Really?” asked Percy shocked.   
Oliver nodded yes in reply. Percy started to stroke his length through his jeans with his thumb.   
“I will have to remember that mon bel homme.” Whispered Percy with a smile. “However, this will have to wait. I cannot do stuff to you with my mother nearby.”  
Oliver laughed loudly, which caused the people to turn from their conversations and look his way. He looked up and saw Charlie looking at him and Percy, he was shaking his head and smiling. Oliver realized that he and Percy were probably being too obvious again. Everyone returned to their conversations and pretty soon dinner was over and Mrs. Weasley brought out the dessert. It was a beautiful night. It had snowed earlier, so everything was covered in a blanket of white. There were magical heaters around the table, so it was quite toasty. Oliver was a bit tipsy, he wasn’t sure how many glasses of wine he had, because it took him a while to realize that his glass was magically refilling. Oliver looked over at Percy and his chest filled with love. He watched Percy as he spoke with Fleur. Watched his mouth form the French words. Percy had nice, kissable lips thought Oliver. His upper lip had a little freckle on the right arch. Oliver had always found it incredibly sexy. He remembered that Percy would have to explain things to him two or three times because he would just stare at that freckle instead of listening to what he said. He had always daydreamed about running his tongue along it and he would have to spend the entire time they studied with an erection.   
“Could you be any more in love with him Oliver?” Whispered George from his side.   
Oliver turned toward George and saw him smiling at him. Oliver was a bit embarrassed at being caught staring at Percy and he could feel his face burning. Just then Ron’s voice caught his and George’s attention.  
“You’re done with Christmas shopping already Lee?” asked Ron.   
“Yeah mate.” Lee responded. “My family just gives each other lists and we are all happy with our gifts.”  
“Oh, but that takes all of the fun out of it!” said Mrs. Weasley.  
“It beats having to guess. My family is too particular for that.” Laughed Lee. “Hey, Wood! How about you? You can be our tie breaker.”   
“Well, my family didn’t get each other presents. My parents said it distracted from the real meaning of Christmas.” Replied Oliver.   
“Which is what exactly?” asked Ron.  
“God.” Replied Oliver. “Christmas is the celebration of Christ being born. So we went to church.”  
“That’s it?” Asked Lee.  
“We would sing Christian Christmas songs.” Answered Oliver. “People from church would come over and we would have a big dinner, where we would all eat in silence so we could reflect on the gift that Jesus was to man kind.”  
“Wow. That sounds like a hoot.” Said Lee.   
“It was awful.” Replied Oliver with a laugh.  
“I didn’t realize that you were so religious.” Said George.   
“My parents are extremely devout.” Replied Oliver.   
“I take it they don’t know that you’re gay then?” asked Lee.   
“You’re gay!?” asked Ron shocked.   
“Oh, shit.” Said Lee. “I’m sorry mate. I wasn’t thinking.”  
“Its alright. I am gay and I’m not hiding that fact.” Replied Oliver. “To answer your question Lee, my parents do know.”  
Oliver felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like all of the attention on him.  
“Ow did zey take zat, being so devout?” asked Flour.   
“By disowning me.” Replied Oliver.  
He didn’t know what else to say to answer the question, so he opted for honesty. There was an awkward silence that came over the table. Oliver looked down at his glass, trying to not look at anyone. They were all looking at him though. He felt Percy place his hand on his knee and he smiled. He placed his hand on top of Percy’s, he was glad for the contact.   
“I am sorry.” Replied Flour. “I should not ave pried.”  
“Its alright.” Answered Oliver. “You didn’t know.”  
“So, what are you doing for Christmas?” asked George.   
“Nothing.” Replied Oliver.  
“Oh dear.” Said Mrs. Weasley. “You should come here. You shouldn’t be all alone on Christmas!”  
“Oh no. I couldn’t intrude like that.” Said Oliver.  
He would love to spend Christmas with Percy, but he wasn’t sure how Percy felt about that.   
“You should come Oliver.” Said Percy.  
Oliver looked up at him and smiled.  
“Yeah?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah. You should not be alone on Christmas. It is pretty awful.” Answered Percy.   
“Huh, wow.” Scoffed Bill. “Do you really think those are comparable? He was disowned for something he can’t help and you turned your back on your family for a bloody promotion.”  
Everyone went quiet. Oliver looked at Percy and it looked like he had been punched in the gut. Oliver wanted to rip Bill’s face off.  
“He was still alone…” started Oliver.  
“Oliver, it is fine.” Said Percy.   
“Bill, this is not the time…” started Mrs. Weasley.  
“Its never the time. Am I seriously the only one who thinks this is bullshit?” asked Bill. “He leaves for three bloody years, bad mouths dad, treats you like shit mum…”   
“Bill! Zat is enough.” Said Flour.  
“No its not! He has gotten off free of charge for acting like the world’s biggest prick for three years, because fucking Fred died and no one wants to deal with it.” Shouted Bill. “Well I’m done. I’ve had it, okay. Percy, you’re hiding something, innocent people don’t have to go through Inquisition Hearings.”   
“Yo… you are r… r… right.” Stammered Percy.   
Oliver knew that Percy was starting to have a panic attack. This situation had gotten out of control and there was nothing he could do to help Percy. He hated seeing Percy like this.  
“What Hearing?” asked Ron.   
“Charlie and I found a letter from the ministry in Percy’s apartment that said he had to undergo an Inquisition Hearing.” Explained Bill. “Percy told us that it was a routine step that people were having to take to get their jobs back. It turns out though that, that was a lie. Turns out that only a handful of people have ever had to have one, and not only is it not routine, it’s incredibly serious. So, tell us Percy, what the hell did you do during the war that could have sent you to Azkaban?”   
Oliver could feel how quiet it was. The tension was thick, and all eyes were on Percy.  
“I… it is…I do not know w… w… where to st… st… start.” Answered Percy as he stared at his plate.  
“Oh! That’s comforting to know that there are multiple reasons.” Said Bill.  
“Bill, come on.” Said Charlie.   
“We agreed to get to the bottom of this.” Replied Bill.   
“We also agreed to stay calm.” Answered Charlie. “We don’t know what happened, or what Percy did. So, why don’t we let him explain why he had to have a Hearing.”  
Everyone was silent. Oliver noticed that Percy’s hands were shaking.  
“You say you don’t know where to start Percy? “ said Bill. “How about with your arm?”  
“What does his arm have to do with anything?” asked George.  
“He has been favoring it. Protecting it.” Answered Bill. “That is not normal behavior. What are you hiding Percy?”   
“I… I wo… would rath… rath… rather not dis… dis… dis… dis…” started Percy.  
“You don’t want to talk about it?!” yelled Bill. “That’s too bad, because we are. I don’t care if I have to forcefully remove your shirt in order to do so.”  
Oliver saw Percy grasp his left forearm protectively. He wondered if this is what Percy had been talking about the other night. Why he didn’t want to remove his shirt.   
“Percy are you okay?” asked Mrs. Weasley with a concerned look.   
“I think he is having a panic attack.” Said George. “He gets them sometimes.”  
“I didn’t know he had panic attacks.” Replied Mrs. Weasley.  
“There is a lot about Percy that we don’t know about.” Said Bill.   
Percy pulled out a vile from his pocket. Oliver could tell he was having difficulty opening it because his hands were shaking so badly. Oliver took it and opened it. Percy took it in one gulp.   
“Show us your arm Percy.” Repeated Bill.  
“What does ‘is arm ave to do wiz anyzing?” asked Flour.   
“What would someone who committed acts during the war that could have potentially sent them to Azkaban have to hide on their left forearm?” asked Bill.   
Mrs. Weasley gasped and Charlie said,  
“Bill, that is ridiculous. Think about what you’re saying!”  
“You th… think I wa… wa… was a d… d… death… e… eat… eater?” asked Percy in shock.   
“Yes.” Replied Bill. “You never talk about those three years, you’re secretive, and you had to have a Hearing. Not to mention that you are being weird about your arm.”  
“Percy is not a bloody Death Eater!” said Oliver.   
“There is no way Bill.” Said George.   
“I’m not the only one who thinks so.” Replied Bill.  
Oliver watched Percy look around the table. Everyone was shaking their heads no. Everyone that is, except Mr. Weasley, who’s chin was resting in his hand.  
“F… f… fa…father, do y… you really think I am capable of that?” asked Percy.  
“I think it fits the circumstances.” Replied Mr. Weasley.  
“Arthur!” Cried out Mrs. Weasley.  
“Molly, I’m sorry, but it fits.” Replied Mr. Weasley.  
Oliver watched Percy as tears started to stream down his face. He wanted to wrap him in his arms until he calmed down. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want to add anything to Percy’s current situation and Percy had said he did not want to come out to his family tonight.  
“Show us your arm son.” Said Mr. Weasley.   
Oliver watched as Percy rose to his feet and started to unbutton his shirt. Percy was crying and his breath kept catching, but he stood as tall as he could. Oliver knew that he was trying to keep his emotions under control. He watched as Percy shrugged out of the right sleeve of his shirt and then pulled it off of his left. In that second Oliver saw the long, thick scar running down Percy’s forearm, and heard a few gasps around the table. Oliver felt sick to his stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy stood there, his shirt off, as his family, Oliver, and Lee all stared at him. He wanted to run away, but he had decided to stand his ground. He couldn’t help the tears that were falling, although he tried. He couldn’t believe that Bill and his father would think he had been a Death Eater. The pain of it was overwhelming. The silence that had fallen over the table was crippling. Percy couldn’t take it any longer, he started to put his shirt back on. As he buttoned it he looked down towards Oliver. He saw that Oliver had tears starting in his eyes and that he looked shocked. Percy did not want him to find out this way, he didn’t want anyone to find out this way. Percy gave Oliver a look that he hoped the other man would understand meant that he was sorry.   
“Percy,” said Charlie in shock, “did you try to kill yourself?”  
Percy nodded his head yes. He knew that everyone knew what the scar was, but for some reason hearing his brother say the words made it worse. He didn’t know what to do, but eventually he sat back down. He could hear his mother crying and it was like his heart was being ripped out from his chest.   
“Are you okay mother?” asked Percy as he turned to look at her.   
“W… why?” asked Mrs. Weasley.   
“There was not one reason, it is complicated.” Responded Percy.   
He had thought he would tell his family about Barty tonight (at least about knowing he was alive, probably not the fact that they had dated) and the fact that Fudge had Imperiused him, but with the turn the night took he didn’t think he was able to anymore. It was already too much.   
“I did not mean for anyone to find out this way. I am sorry mother.” Said Percy as tears kept falling. “I am sorry everyone.”  
Percy felt a hand touch his knee and squeeze. Looking to his side he saw Oliver looking at him, concern in his face. Percy slid his hand over Oliver’s and laced his fingers through his. It did make Percy feel a little stronger, a little less alone.   
“Percy, I… I… I don’t know what to say.” Said Bill.  
Percy looked over to him and he looked shocked. The blood had drained from his face, he looked like he might pass out.   
“I didn’t know… I thought…” started Bill.  
“I know what you thought.” Replied Percy with an edge to his voice.   
“I’m sorry Percy. I knew you were hiding something and I thought with your arm…” said Bill.   
“You were right. I have not told you guys a lot of things. I did not know how to bring them up, and I was… am afraid of how everyone will react.” Responded Percy. “The truth is that I did some things that I regret. Something’s that I am not sure if you guys will be able to forgive me for. I certainly have not forgiven myself.” Percy felt Oliver’s hand squeeze his knee again and it took all of his resolve to not crumble into his arms. “I would never become a Death Eater though.”  
“What do you mean, you did things you regret?” asked Ron. “What things?”  
“I cannot really say right now.” Replied Percy. “I have agreed to testify in an upcoming Court case against Cornelius Fudge, and I cannot speak about it until then.”  
Percy was lying, he could talk about it. It is true that Minister Shacklebolt had warned him against speaking of the court case to too many others before the trial, but he was in no way forbidden about speaking about his past. However, Percy was already overwhelmed at the moment and he really did not want to add onto it now.  
“You all will find out eventually though. Everyone will.” Said Percy.  
“What about your arm? Why did you try to kill yourself?” asked Fleur.  
“I cannot get into the details right now, since some of them have to do with the trial.” Responded Percy. “Basically, I did not feel as if there was any other option.”  
“What changed your mind?” asked George.  
“What do you mean?” asked Percy.  
“Well, you’re alive. So, you must have decided against it.” Responded George.  
“Not exactly.” Replied Percy. “While, yes, I am now glad I was not successful, I did not have a change of heart at the time.”   
“Then how…” started George.   
“Penny.” Answered Percy. “She discovered me and healed me.”  
“Penny found you?” asked Charlie worry evident on his face.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy. “She took care of me afterwards. I owe her my life.”  
There was silence across the table, except for the sound of Mrs. Weasley crying. Percy felt awful.  
“When did you... do this?” asked Bill.  
“The 2nd of July, 1995.” Responded Percy.   
“That was, what? A little over a week after you left.” Said George. “Is that just a coincidence?”  
Percy could feel the fear start to rise in his chest again. He did not know how to answer George’s question without telling them what happened. He could not do that right now. He knew that he was being a bit cowardly, but he just could not bring himself to do it. He did not want his family to hate him again.  
“Excuse me everyone,” said Percy, “I am going to go to the bathroom.”  
He did not wait for anyone to say anything, he simply stood up and headed into the house. Once in the bathroom he sunk to the floor, memories flooding back to him.

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~  
Percy was following Minister Fudge from the field into Hogwarts. Harry Potter had just immerged from the maze with a dead Cedric Diggory. It was complete chaos outside, it was actually nice to escape it. The castle was eerily quiet, all that could be heard were his and the Ministers frantic footsteps. He was unsure why the Minister had told him to follow him, but he did not dare disobey an order from the Minister of Magic.   
“Sir, why did you call for Dementors to come to Hogwarts?” asked Percy.  
The Minister ignored him and he continued to follow the Minister in silence. They came upon a classroom and entered it. Percy was shocked at what he saw. In a chair was none other than Barty. He looked dazed. He just stared ahead, with a crazy look on his face. Percy’s attention was caught when he heard the Minister and Professor McGonagall arguing. He had not even realized she was in the room before.   
“Please, Minister, wait until you hear what he has to say before calling up your Dementors!” cried McGonagall.   
Percy watched as the Minister, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape left the classroom and he was left there alone with Barty. Percy wasn’t sure why he was so terrified, it did not seem like Barty even knew he was in the room with him.  
“Bar…barty?” Stuttered Percy.  
“Yes.” Replied Barty.  
“Do you know who I am?” he asked.   
“Of course I do Percy.” Answered Barty.   
“What is wrong with you?” Asked Percy.  
“Veritaserum.” Responded Barty.  
Percy pondered over this. He knew that he would not be left alone with him for much longer, but he also had some questions for Barty.   
“Barty, did you ever really love me?” asked Percy.  
It was something he had been wondering for months. Ever since he found out who Barty truly was, he had wondered if any of it was real.  
“No.” replied Barty.  
It felt like Percy had been stabbed in the heart. He tried to push the feeling aside, but the tears were starting.  
“Then why did you say that you did?” he asked.  
“I wanted you. It seemed the fastest way to get you to sleep with me.” Answered Barty with an insane expression. “You were so naïve and innocent. So decent. You were young, and handsome, and I wanted to fuck you.”  
“That is the only reason?” asked Percy as a tear ran down his face.  
He hated himself for caring. He shouldn’t, Barty was a monster, a Death Eater. He couldn’t shake the feeling though, he loved this man.   
“Yes.” Answered Barty. “The moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. And when I found out you were untouched, I wanted you more. I wanted to take you and make you mine. I loved being the first person to fuck you. To take your innocence away.”  
Percy was about to respond when he heard a commotion out in the hall. Turning towards the door he saw it fly open. The Minister came in, followed by a Dementor, and then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. It happened almost instantly, the room went cold and Percy felt as if he would never be happy again. He watched as the Dementor swooped towards Barty, lowering it’s hood. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted to run between the two. He took a step forward, but he was too slow. The Dementor was already performing the Kiss. Percy watched as the soul of the man he still loved, despite knowing better, was sucked from his body. The pain was unreal. Just then a silver cat shot through the room and the next second the Dementor was gone and Percy was regaining his senses. He vaguely heard the Minister and Professor McGonagall arguing. He watched as the three left the classroom, leaving Percy alone yet again with Barty. Percy stood there unable to move, just staring at the other man. His face was still vacant, but it was different than before. Before he seemed to be insane, but now he seemed empty. Percy felt sick. He walked towards Barty and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Barty?” whispered Percy.  
There was no response. Barty continued to stare forward. It was as if he was petrified. It kind of reminded him of when Penny was petrified in his 6th year, but she had been more like a statue. Barty was breathing, but all other signs of life were gone. Percy felt the tears falling. This couldn’t be real he thought. He shook Barty and the man slumped to the side and fell out of his chair. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, he made no indication that he had felt any of it. Percy looked down at him, watched as he blinked and breathed, but made no attempt to get up or to even move. Percy felt nauseous. He could feel the fear rising in him and his hands were shaking. He knelt down beside Barty and attempted to lift him up. He couldn’t, the other man was too heavy and he made no effort to help. Percy collapsed on top of him.  
“Barty!” whispered Percy frantically as he shook him.  
There was no response, Barty was like a ragdoll.   
“No, Barty.” Sobbed Percy. “No. No. No. N… N… no!”  
He was aware that he was wailing now, but he could not bring himself to care. Panic was taking over and he was having a hard time breathing. Percy was helpless, he did not even try to fight off his panic attack. He let it wash over him as he continued to sob on the chest of the man he was still desperately in love with. This lasted several minutes and Percy felt as if he would die. He actually welcomed death, it meant that he would no longer have to suffer without Barty. The past 10 months had been hell. He had become depressed with out him. What made it worse was that he knew who Barty really was, but he was unable to shake the feeling. Certainly something must have been wrong with him. And now, to be weeping over him like this. To be wishing that he could switch places with him. What was wrong with him?   
“Bar… Barty.” Sobbed Percy. “I fucking h… h… hate you. I hate that I… I… I… still lo… love you.”  
Percy's panic attack was ebbing away, but the pain grew stronger. He was shaking Barty, hitting his chest, doing anything he could to make the other man react. Nothing worked. Barty was gone. It took a while for Percy to calm down, but when he finally did he sat up. He removed his wand from his robes and magically lifted Barty up and sat him back in the chair. He couldn’t believe he had not thought to do that in the first place. He was trying to stop crying when the Minister came back into the room. He looked furious.  
“Mr. Weasley what seems to be the matter with you?” he asked in surprise after seeing Percy.  
“I have never seen anyone receive the Kiss before Sir.” Replied Percy in what he hoped was a convincing manner.   
“I see.” Replied the Minister. “Be assured that this low life deserved it.”  
Percy did not know what to say so he just nodded in response.   
“Sir, why is he here?” Asked Percy.   
“I am not sure, but I can tell you it is certainly not for the reason Dumbledore or that Potter kid claim.” Scoffed Fudge.   
“What did they say Sir?” asked Percy as he adjusted his tie and tried to regain control of his emotions.  
The Minister told Percy the story. Percy knew that the Minister did not believe it, but Percy thought about it. It seemed plausible. He knew that Barty had conjured the Dark Mark at the World Cup, and that he wanted You Know Who to rise again. If what Harry said happened did happen then the ministry ought to start preparing for it.  
“Sir, are you certain that they were not telling the truth?” asked Percy.   
“Yes Mr. Weasley I am quite certain. I am sure that it is some ploy or other for Dumbledore to take over at the Ministry.” Replied Fudge.  
“Sir, with all due respect, that may not be the case.” Responded Percy.  
He should have brought Barty and Mr. Crouch in the second he found out about him. If You Know Who was back, than it was his fault.  
“Barty Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater Sir. What else would explain his presence? I really do not think that Dumbledore would lie about this, and Harry Potter would not either Sir.” Replied Percy.   
Percy saw the anger flash across the Ministers face. He knew that he had said something wrong, but he also knew that Dumbledore and Harry were telling the truth. He needed to make the Minister see that. The next second he was hit with a spell. A relaxed, happy feeling washed over him. It was almost as if he were floating. The worries he was having before were suddenly gone and he had a vague sense that the Minister was there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy came back to the present moment. He had already been in the bathroom for far too long. He did not want to go back, but he knew he had to. He would make an excuse and go home. He could not stay much longer. As he left the bathroom he ran into his father in the kitchen.   
“Father!” Said Percy in surprise.  
He had not expected to run into anyone in the house. His father was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him. Percy did not know what to make of the look his father was giving him. It was as if he were trying to figure something out. Percy wished he knew what it was, he would tell him if only to break this uncomfortable moment. Percy realized that he had not been alone with his father since he came back. Percy did not know what to do or say. Percy wished his father would say something instead of just staring at him. He was becoming fidgety and nervous.   
“Father, is there something you wanted to discuss?” asked Percy trying to control his body’s responses.  
He stood as tall as he could and as still. He felt his hand at his collar, adjusting nothing. It was a habit he had from the Ministry, he would adjust his tie whenever he was uncomfortable. He did it still, often without thinking.   
“Have a seat Percy.” Said Mr. Weasley as he gestured to the chair across from him.   
Percy sat down across from his father. He was glad that he was no longer crying. For some reason being alone with his father made him hyper focused on controlling his emotions. He did not want to appear weak in front of him. Percy’s heart was racing, he did not know what to expect from this.   
“Percy,” started Mr. Weasley before he paused for what felt like a long time, “Percy, why would you do something like that? I don’t understand it.”  
“I felt like it was my only option.” Repeated Percy.  
“What does that mean? Your only option from what?” asked Mr. Weasley.  
“From everything. I cannot really elaborate on it until the trial is at least public knowledge.” Answered Percy as his heart began to beat faster.  
Percy really hated lying to his father.  
“I just don’t understand what this has to do with Fudge.” Replied Mr. Weasley.  
“It is complicated father.” Answered Percy.  
“Why was this your only option? Why didn’t you come to us for help, or whatever it was you needed.” Asked Mr. Weasley.   
“I tried to.” Whispered Percy.   
“When?!” asked Mr. Weasley anger apparent in his voice.   
Percy was trying desperately to not cry. He would not give in, not now. The memory came and the pain felt fresh. 

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy was on level 2 of the Ministry, he was looking for his father. He was still unsure of what he would say to him. The last time he had seen him he had said truly awful things to his father. He had slammed the door in his mother’s face a couple days later when she came to bring him home. Granted, he was Imperiused at the time. Still, Percy felt terrible for his words and actions. Some of the things he had shouted at him, he had felt at one point or another. He felt guilty for that, his father was an honorable man that always stood up for what he believed in. Percy’s words were those of an ungrateful brat and he wished he could erase them from their past. He really wished that he had never slammed the door in his mother’s face. He may have been Imperiused, but he would have to live with the memory of his mother’s face for the rest of his life. Percy watched his father as he talked to his co-workers and fear filled him. He was worried that his father would not accept his apology, but he had to try. The Minister would not listen to him, and had actually had him tortured when he told him the truth. Maybe there was something the Order could do? Percy saw his father across the room. He was heading towards him. Towards the elevator that Percy had just gotten out of. Percy felt like he was punched in the gut the moment his father saw him. He had always known that he wasn’t his father’s favorite, and that his father may not like him that much. The look that his father was giving him now was full of anger and hatred. Percy pushed the hurt aside and stood up as tall as he could. Now was not the time to cry, although he felt like it. Him and his father were making eye contact as his father walked closer and closer to the elevator. When they were only feet apart Percy called out to his father.  
“Father.” Said Percy loud enough that other people looked up at him.  
His father broke their eye contact and continued past him. He got on the elevator without saying a word to Percy. Percy just stood there, baffled. He felt the sting in his eyes and rushed to the bathroom. He did not want his co-workers to see him crumble. The moment he entered the stall the tears fell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“About a week after I left. I went to your department and I tried to talk to you. You ignored me. You walked right by me and got into the elevator.” Replied Percy with a shaky voice.  
He would not cry in front of his father. He looked across the table at him and watched his father’s expression as the memory came back to him.  
“I was angry.” Replied Mr. Weasley. “You had just slammed the door in your mother’s face. She was inconsolable.”  
Percy didn’t trust himself to speak. It took all he had to keep his emotions in check. He just nodded at his father.  
“Why didn’t you try again?” asked Mr. Weasley. “Why was the next step to kill yourself? What could have been bad enough to warrant that?”  
“I was scared. The way you looked at me when you saw me that day, it was like you hated me. I did not want to know how you would feel about what I had done.” Replied Percy. “I did not want to ever know how deeply my actions, and their repercussions, disappointed you. I still cannot forgive myself, I could not see how you or anyone else could.”  
“You tried to kill yourself so that you wouldn’t have to live with disappointing me?” asked Mr. Weasley in a hushed voice.  
“It was more complicated than that, but yes, that was a factor.” Answered Percy.   
Percy watched as his father brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes with his palms. With a sigh his father continued.  
“Why would my opinion matter so much?” asked Mr. Weasley. “You have never seemed to need it before.”  
“What?!” hissed Percy, he could not believe what he heard. “Your opinion has always mattered to me. I have tried my entire life to make you proud and nothing I have ever done seemed to do it. When I made prefect, you did not care. I mean Bill and Charlie had done that before me, so it was not anything new. When I made Head Boy you told me that grades were not everything. When I was hired at the Ministry you told me that the Ministry was corrupt and to not take much stock in working there. I worked so hard and it did not mean a thing to you.”  
“You were always so serious, I only wanted you to ease up a little. You’re saying you did those things to make me proud?” asked Mr. Weasley.  
“Not entirely. I also enjoyed doing them. I have always enjoyed learning and I am naturally ambitious.” Answered Percy. “I could have been in Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat gave me the choice between that or Gryffindor. I chose Gryffindor because I hoped it would make you proud. I thought it would make me more like everyone else in the family.”  
“So, you’re saying it is my fault that you tried to commit suicide?” asked Mr. Weasley.  
“No!” Cried out Percy. “Not at all. It was me, I am the only one to blame. I was simply telling you that your opinion has always mattered to me.”  
“You said that not wanting to disappoint me was the reason you tried to…” started Mr. Weasley.  
“I said it was one of many factors. I did not mean to imply that it was your fault in any way. I am the only one to blame for my actions.” Replied Percy.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Both looking at the other. Percy did not know what to say and he wasn’t sure if his father was done yet. He desperately wanted to leave, but he stayed.   
“Percy, I am having a hard time with what I should think. You must have done something to warrant an Inquisition Hearing. They do not have those lightly, it’s incredibly serious. However, you were obviously found innocent for whatever the Hearing was for.” Said Mr. Weasley. “What I find so confusing is that you attempted suicide only a week or so after you started working for Fudge. It does not seem like enough time to do something so horrible that you would feel the need to end your life.”  
“I was found innocent because they concluded that my actions did not attribute to what they thought they may have.” Replied Percy.   
“What does that even mean?” asked Mr. Weasley in an exasperated tone.  
“It means that… that I cannot talk about it yet.” Replied Percy.  
The more times he had to repeat the lie the worse he felt, but he couldn’t take it back now. He was stuck in the lie, for now anyway.   
“I may not be able to tell you everything yet, but I can say that I am sorry for my actions. If I could go back and change them I would.” Stated Percy. “For everything. For what you do not know about, and for what I said to you…”  
“You’re already forgiven for what you said to me Percy.” Said Mr. Weasley.  
“No I am not.” Replied Percy as a tear escaped.   
Percy was angry at himself for breaking down and crying in front of his father. He removed his glasses and wiped them away as fast as he could.   
“What do you mean, you’re not forgiven?” asked Mr. Weasley.   
“You and Bill just accused me of being a Death Eater.” Replied Percy. “Now, I know I said some awful things to you, and my actions were terrible, but I would never become a Death Eater! The fact that you two thought I could says more than words ever could.”  
“We only thought that because of your arm and the fact that you had the Hearing. No one knows what you did for those three years…” replied Mr. Weasley.  
“Maybe that is because I do not know how to bring those years up!” Shouted Percy, angry at himself for losing control of his emotions and angry at his father for believing he was ever capable of such a thing. “You guys act like because I was not in the Order nothing bad happened to me. There was still a war going on and the people at the Ministry were affected! You of all people should know that, you worked there. How am I supposed to tell you guys what I went through, when you all think I was out of harms way because I worked for the Minister of Magic. Well, I was not safe from the war. But because I was gone, because I “betrayed the family for a promotion” it does not matter. You and Bill act like you were constantly asking me about it and I would avoid it. No one has asked me a single question about what happened to me during the war. Not one. You ambush me, accuse me of being a Death Eater, all because you cannot forgive me. The truth is, if you could, you would have just asked me about my past. No one cared about those 3 years of my life until they found out about my Hearing, and then it just validated all of your suspicions about me. I kn… know I messed up, I messed up s… sss… so badly. I am sorry. I… I… I…”   
Percy’s tears were uncontrollable now. He was having a hard time breathing, and he had begun to gasp. It was not a panic attack at least thought Percy, but he hated himself for losing it like this in front of his father. It was as if years of pent up hurt was being released. Percy was embarrassed by his breakdown. He placed his hands over his face and took some deep, gaspy, breaths.   
“Calm down Percy.” Said Mr. Weasley. “There is no need to cry.”  
Percy scoffed. He felt the anger rip through him at his fathers words. He purposely stayed quiet out of fear of what he would say. After a few seconds he removed his hands from his face and put his glasses back on. There were still tears streaming down his face, but his breathing was no longer labored.   
“You are right father, I really should “toughen up”.” Replied Percy as he stood up.  
His fathers expression went from anger to confusion. Percy knew that he probably was not done, but he had had enough.   
“Goodnight father.” Said Percy as he walked towards the door.   
As he exited the house he saw everyone else standing in small groups around the yard. The instant they saw Percy they stopped talking. George and Charlie were standing closest to the house and as Percy walked outside they approached him.   
“You alright Perce?” asked Charlie.  
“Not really, no.” replied Percy as he looked around the garden.   
“Mum asked Lee and Oliver to leave, since it was a family… thing.” Said George. “Oliver told me that he would be at your apartment and that he was sorry he had to leave.”  
Percy nodded his head in acknowledgement. Percy was about to make his excuse to leave, when his mother rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug. It had caught him off guard, and he faltered back a step. He realized that she was crying into his chest and it broke his heart for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He hugged her back, the tears had not stopped from the encounter with his father, but now they fell harder. He hated what he had done to his mother. She was hysterical, crying and shaking.   
“Oh Percy!” sobbed Mrs. Weasley. “Why? Why?”  
“I am sorry mother.” Sighed Percy. “I am so sorry.”  
The hug went on for several minutes and Mrs. Weasley kept on repeating “why” over and over again. Percy realized that everyone was watching them. His father had come back outside as well and was standing near Bill and Fleur. At that moment he was angry at Bill and his father. Tonight did not have to go this way, and he was not sure if he could forgive them for thinking he had been a Death Eater.   
“Mother.” Whispered Percy as he gently eased back. “Mother, I am going to go home.”  
Percy and his mother were both still crying.  
“Please don’t leave Percy.” Cried his mother. “I cannot lose you again.”  
“Mother you are not losing me. I will be back, I promise.” He said through the heart wrenching pain. “I am simply overwhelmed and I think everyone needs to calm down before we continue any type of conversation. I will be back next week, and if you would like, I can come see you later on this week, just the two of us?”  
“Alright dear.” Replied Mrs. Weasley reluctantly through sobs.   
“I love you mother.” Said Percy as he pulled her into another hug.  
“Oh Percy, I love you too.” She replied as she squeezed her son.   
Percy stepped back and his mother pulled him down and kissed him in the cheek. Percy walked around and said goodnight to his family. George, Charlie, and Ron all said reluctant goodnights. Percy knew that his family probably had more questions, but he could not bring himself to care at the moment. When he reached Fleur, Bill, and his father Fleur pulled him into a hug and said goodnight. His father appeared to be torn between anger and concern. Bill was the only one who questioned his leaving.  
“So, you’re leaving?” asked Bill.  
“Yes. It has been a long night, for everyone. I do not think we will resolve anything in our current states, so I am going home.” Replied Percy.   
“Okay.” Replied Bill. “I just…”  
“Look,” interrupted Percy, “I know that everyone has more questions and I will answer them, but not tonight. Please.”  
Bill just nodded his head in response. He looked worried about Percy and apologetic, which made Percy feel worse. He disapperated back to his apartment building, landing outside his front door. He knew Oliver was inside, and that he would want to talk about everything. Percy was going to tell him, but he just needed a moment to calm down. He was emotionally drained from the interactions with his family, but he knew that it would be different with Oliver. It was always easier to tell him things. Percy spent a few minutes outside before he walked through the front door. Oliver was on the couch waiting for him, he looked up the moment Percy walked in.   
“Hey.” Said Percy.   
“Hey.” Replied Oliver as he stood up and started to walk towards him. “I am so sorry that I left. You’re mum asked me to, and I didn’t know how to say no…”  
“It is alright.” Replied Percy.   
They hugged and Percy was a bit surprised at how tightly Oliver held him. It was nice. Oliver’s familiar scent, fresh cut grass, was powerful and it made Percy feel more relaxed. It was bit until Percy heard a sniffle that he realized Oliver was crying. He pulled back and brought a hand to the side of Oliver’s face.  
“Oliver!” said Percy as he wiped a tear away. “I am so sorry you found out this way. Are you okay?”   
“Why?” asked Oliver as his hand landed in Percy’s left forearm and his thumb trailed along it.   
“It is a long story.” Replied Percy.  
“I have time.” Said Oliver.   
Percy smiled softly and kissed Oliver gently on the lips. Taking his hand he led him to the couch. He told Oliver everything. About the Dementors kiss, and Fudge Imperiused him. About how he had given up, and how Penny found him and made him take an Unbreakable Vow. He told Oliver everything he went through working under Fudge and what had happened earlier that night with his father.  
“I feel like such a coward lying the them like that.” Said Percy. “I could not handle anything else. I was not expecting to have to tell them about my… my…” Percy stammered as he motioned toward his arm. “I know I will have to tell them eventually, I just panicked.”  
“I understand Percy.” Replied Oliver. “I would never call you a coward. All of the things you went through, I cannot believe it. I want to find Fudge and tear him apart.”   
Percy laughed weakly at that. He loved Oliver so much. He wanted to tell him, he had the biggest urge to just say it. He kept quiet though. What if Oliver did not feel the same way? Or what if he freaked Oliver out and he left? He could not stand the thought of that, so he just smiled at the Scot and kissed him. The kiss lasted, and lasted. Pretty soon Oliver was laying on top of Percy as they made out on the couch. It felt good to have the other man’s weight on him. All of Percy’s anxiety and emotions from the evening were ebbing away. Percy’s hands were roaming Oliver’s muscular back and arms. He loved how he felt. Oliver was tracing a hand along Percy’s chest. He brought it down to Percy’s abs and then over his erect cock. Percy let out a low moan.  
“Oliver.” Percy whispered.   
Looking up into Oliver’s handsome face, love washed over Percy. He brought a hand up to the other man’s face and traced his thumb along his bottom lip. Oliver kissed his thumb and then with one swift motion he was pulling Percy up to his feet. Percy was not expecting it so he fell into Oliver. They both chuckled and began to kiss again. Oliver was leading Percy towards his room. It was difficult to walk backwards, but he did not want to break their kiss. He trusted Oliver to guide him. Pretty soon Percy felt the back of his legs lightly hit his bed and he sat down. Breaking their kiss Oliver pulled his shirt off. Percy admired his toned chest and ran a hand up along his abs, into his chest hair. Scooting backwards, Percy laced a finger through Oliver’s belt loop and pulled him along with him. As Oliver crawled over Percy, straddling him, Percy kicked off his shoes. Oliver began to kiss Percy again, as their hands roamed one another’s bodies. Oliver’s mouth moved to Percy’s neck and Percy arched into it. He loved the feeling of Oliver kissing his neck and he felt himself get harder. Oliver began to slowly unbutton Percy’s shirt. Oliver only broke his kiss so that Percy could remove his shirt, the second it was gone he began to kiss Percy’s neck again. He had a feeling that Oliver knew how much it turned him on.   
“Oliver!” moaned out Percy.  
Percy felt Oliver smile against his neck, and then he began to kiss down his chest. Percy’s hands were trailing along Oliver’s muscular arms, and back, but they clutched his hair when Oliver flicked his tongue over one of his nipples. Arching slightly up, Percy gasped as Oliver brought his teeth around his nipple. After a minute or so he kissed along to Percy’s other nipple and repeated his actions. Percy was hard as a rock now. He could feel Oliver’s erection that was straining in his pants against his thigh. Percy brought his hand to Oliver’s bulge and began to stroke him through his jeans.   
“Oh fuck Percy!” moaned out Oliver.   
Percy smiled at the pleasure he brought Oliver, he found the other man’s reaction incredibly sexy. Oliver kissesd Percy on the lips, this time a little more urgently. Percy undid Oliver’s pants and unzipped them. Now the only thing separating Percy and Oliver’s cock were his underwear. Percy began to stroke him through his underwear and Oliver’s hips jutted in response. Oliver sat up and pulled his pants and underwear off. Percy took the time to do the same. They admired one another’s naked bodies for a few seconds. Percy sat up on his knees and began to kiss Oliver. They were so close that their cocks kept rubbing against one another’s. Percy took both his and Oliver’s cocks in hand and started to stroke them. Oliver’s head fell back in ecstasy.   
“Perce, that feels so good.” Said Oliver in a low husky voice.  
Percy began to stroke faster, enjoying the moans that were issuing from Oliver.   
“Wait.” Gasped Oliver. “Slow down.”  
Oliver covered Percy’s hand and he stopped his movement. Percy wondered what was wrong, but that didn’t last long. Oliver’s mouth was back on his neck and he had to hold onto Oliver’s arms to brace himself. Oliver was leaning down on Percy’s body and soon enough they were lying down, Oliver once again covering Percy’s body with his own. Percy was moaning out in pleasure as Oliver continued to kiss his neck. Oliver’s hands were tracing his chest and arms slowly. There was a moment of hesitance when Oliver’s fingers traced over Percy’s scar. Oliver pulled back and Percy’s heart leapt to his throat. Oliver was tracing his thumb along the length of the scar as he looked at it. Percy was nervous. He wanted to rip his arm away because of the shame he felt, but he didn’t. Oliver looked from the scar to Percy’s face, and bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He then kissed down his chin, and chest. He kissed all the way to his arm, and even kissed along his scar. Percy was about to say something when Oliver gently put his arm down and spread Percy’s legs open with his knees. Oliver brought a hand around Percy’s girth and began to stroke his length nice and slow. All thoughts left Percy, this felt so amazing that it was all consuming. Percy felt the weight at the end of the bed shift and looked down to see that Oliver had moved down so that his face was right by Percy’s cock. He watched as Oliver licked from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Percy’s hips jerked up slightly as Oliver ran circles with his tongue over the tip of his dick. Oliver smiled as Percy pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could better watch Oliver. Oliver ran his lips over the tip of Percy’s cock, leaving them shining with his precome. Percy wanted to lick it off of his lips, but before he could even finish the thought, Oliver brought his mouth around Percy’s cock and began to suck.   
“Oh, fuck.” Cried out Percy. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck that feels so good Oliver.”  
His words seemed to cheer Oliver on, because he was sucking Percy’s cock eagerly now.   
“Yes!” whimpered Percy. “Oh God, fuck yes. Don’t stop Oliver. Please, oh god! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck I’m so close.”   
Oliver slowly sucked up along Percy’s shaft and with a soft pop he freed Percy’s cock. Percy looked up at Oliver and saw the sheepish grin on the handsome man’s face.  
“Sorry Perce, I don’t want you to come until I’m inside of you.” Said Oliver in a hushed tone. “That is, if you're ready.”  
“Yes.” Replied Percy in a shaky voice, he was nervous. “I am ready.”  
Oliver smiled at Percy and began to softly kiss his inner thigh. He placed Percy’s legs over his shoulders as he kissed all the way down to Percy’s entrance, where he began to lightly run his tongue along it. Percy let out a moan of pleasure at the touch. Oliver took this as a good sign and began to flick his tongue back and forth over Percy’s entrance with more frenzy. Percy wanted to come. He wanted to stroke his cock while Oliver licked his hole, but he refrained. He was nervous and excited about Oliver and him finally sleeping together. He couldn’t wait to feel Oliver’s cock buried inside of him. He was also apprehensive. It had been a while since anyone had entered him, and Oliver was quite large. Percy pushed the thought to the side and focused on the pleasure he was experiencing.  
“Oliver!” moaned out Percy in a gaspy breath.   
Oliver pulled back and replaced his tongue with his thumb. As he traced circles around the outside of Percy’s entrance, he asked,  
“Perce, do you have lube?”   
“Yes.” Replied Percy. “In my bedside table.”  
Percy was close enough to the table that he could reach it. With a slightly shaky hand he gave the bottle to Oliver. Oliver moved up along Percy’s body and kissed him softly.   
“Are you alright Perce?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah. I am a little nervous is all.” Replied Percy.  
“Me too.” Answered Oliver as he leaned back in for another kiss.   
Oliver squirted some lube onto his fingers and began to rub it around to warm it. Giving Percy another kiss he brought his hand to Percy’s entrance. He circled around the outside for a few seconds before he pushed one finger inside. Percy’s breath caught and his hips jerked up.   
“Wow Perce.” Remarked Oliver. “You’re really tight.”   
“It has been awhile since anyone… has…” Percy arched an eyebrow and gave a weak smile.   
Oliver smiled and kissed Percy.   
“How long?” asked Oliver.  
“About a year.” Replied Percy as a blush crossed his face.   
“Are you sure you’re ready…” started Oliver.  
“Yes!” said Percy.   
“Okay then.” Smiled Oliver as he pushed a second finger inside of Percy. “I will be gentle Perce.”  
They kissed as Oliver moved his fingers inside of Percy. Percy let out a moan when Oliver’s fingers made contact with his prostrate. Oliver stroked him there over and over again. Percy let out a loud moan of pleasure when Oliver pushed a third finger inside of him and started to wiggle them around. His cock felt heavy, like it was about to explode. He did not want to come before Oliver was inside of him.  
“Oliver.” Cried out Percy. “I am ready. I want to feel your cock inside of me.”  
Oliver removed his fingers from Percy, and he felt empty. Percy watched as Oliver squirted more lube into his hand, and brought it down to his own cock. There was already precome dripping down his length, but he stroked his cock until it was covered in lube. Oliver grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, and with Percy’s help, placed it under Percy. Percy watched Oliver as he positioned the tip of his cock at his entrance. Leaning down, Oliver covered Percy’s mouth with his own. As they gently kissed, Oliver took Percy’s hands in his own. Percy felt Oliver start to push forward slowly. It stung a bit as the tip entered him. God, Oliver was huge thought Percy. Once Oliver was completely inside of him he stopped. Percy was adjusting to his girth. But he felt amazing inside of him.   
“Oh god, Percy.” Moaned out Oliver. “You feel so fucking good. You’re so tight and hot.”   
“Yeah? Do I feel good around your perfect cock?” asked Percy with a growl, as he started to move along Oliver’s shaft.   
“Yes. Yes Percy.” Responded Oliver as he began to pull out slowly.  
Once Oliver only had the tip in he just as slowly began to push back inside. He repeated this at different angles until Percy let out a gasp. Knowing he had found Percy's prostate he began to gently pick up the pace. Oliver felt amazing inside of him. Percy couldn't believe how good.   
“Fuck! Oliver! Oh my God. Fuck. Fuck.” Breathed Percy.   
“You like that Percy?” asked Oliver with a husky, sexy voice.   
“Yes! Oh god, you feel so good Oliver.” Moaned Percy.   
Oliver’s pace picked up a little. He was hitting Percy’s prostrate with every stroke. Percy’s thighs began to shake. He was close.   
“Fuck! Oliver, I’m going to come!” cried out Percy. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Fu…”  
Percy exploded. His come flying everywhere. All over himself and Oliver. Percy couldn’t believe he had come without even touching his cock. Oliver was still pumping inside of him.  
“Oh god, Percy. You’re so fucking sexy.” Moaned Oliver.   
Oliver was still hitting Percy’s prostate and it was sending aftershocks throughout his body. He was trembling in ecstasy when Oliver moaned out.  
“Percy!” he cried as he came.  
Percy felt Oliver’s come fill his hole. With a few more shaky thrusts Oliver collapsed on top of Percy. They were both panting and sweaty. After a minute or two Oliver pushed himself up and kissed Percy. Percy kissed him back feverishly. He was still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Oliver broke the kiss and smiled down at Percy.   
“Wow Perce.” He breathed. “That was incredible.”   
“It really was.” Smiled Percy.   
Oliver smiled at Percy and laughed softly.   
“You made quite a mess there Perce.” Said Oliver and then he began to lick Percy’s come off of Percy’s cheek.   
He kept licking it off of him. He went down his body. His neck, his chest. And his arms. When he had licked Percy’s body clean he whispered in his ear,  
“You taste so good Perce.”   
Percy smiled at him and pulled him into a deep kiss. They kissed for awhile after that. Eventually Oliver pulled out of Percy’s entrance and Percy felt the other man’s come dripping out of him. The thought of cleaning up entered his mind, but he was so comfortable laying here with Oliver that he did not want to disturb the moment by getting up. They made out for a little longer, breaking apart here and there to talk, until they fell asleep in one another’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver woke up to the sounds of moans and frantic movement. It was Percy, he was having a nightmare. Oliver had witnessed a few of these before. He leaned over and placed a hand gently on his chest and whispered his name. He wanted to wake him up, but he did not want to freak him out more.   
“No… no.” Cried out Percy as he thrashed his legs.  
“Perce.” Whispered Oliver. “Perce, wake up.”  
“FRED!” shouted Percy as he bolted up, now awake.   
“It was dream.” Said Oliver in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.   
He started to rub circles into his boyfriends back to try to calm him down. Oliver could feel that Percy was shaking and he watched as the other man ran his hands across his face, into his hair.   
“I am sorry.” Said Percy.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Replied Oliver. “You had a nightmare, you can’t control that. With everything you went through during the war, I’m surprised you don’t have them more often.”  
Oliver felt the weight of Percy’s head resting on his shoulder and he pulled him into an embrace.   
“Are you okay?” asked Oliver. “That’s the second one you’ve had about Fred this week.”  
“Maybe it is because Christmas is coming up, or the stress of the trial. I am unsure. I thought I was getting better, I have not had a nightmare about Fred in a while.” Replied Percy.  
“Did you use to have them a lot?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah.” Answered Percy. “Right after he died I had them almost nightly for about 3 months. It got so bad that I had to get sleeping tonics. I… I just… wish I could erase the memory of seeing him… die.”  
Oliver hugged Percy tighter and kissed his forehead. He had no idea what to say, and he knew there was nothing he could say to make Percy feel better. He held Percy like that for some time, it felt nice. He could smell the faint hint of lemons and cotton that Percy always smelled like. It turned out it was from his soap, a fact he learned while showering at his house.   
“What time is it?” asked Percy   
“6:15.” Replied Oliver.  
“Do you want breakfast?” Asked Percy.   
“I am not sure if I have any breakfast food.” Replied Oliver with a laugh. “Actually, I am certain I don’t.”  
“I brought some over last night along with the stuff for dinner.” Answered Percy.   
“I can cook if you’d like Perce.” Offered Oliver.  
“I thought you said you couldn’t cook.” Smiled Percy.   
“I have never attempted it before now, but how hard could it be?” asked Oliver with a grin.   
“Next time. I like to cook, and it will help take my mind off of things.” Replied Percy as he kissed Oliver and got out of bed.   
Oliver followed Percy to his kitchen and watched as he started to cook. Oliver turned to the window when he heard a tapping, it was an owl with some post. Oliver got up and opened the window allowing the owl to fly in. He untied the letter from its leg and the owl flew back outside. Looking down at the letter he saw that it was some kind of formal invitation. He ripped it open and read what was inside.   
“Huh!” said Oliver.  
“What did you get?” asked Percy.   
“Its an invitation to my cousins wedding.” He replied.   
“Which cousin? The one you hate, or the one you get along with?” asked Percy with a smile.   
“The one I get along with.” Replied Oliver. “I did not even realize she was dating anyone… Wow!”  
“What?” asked Percy.  
“It’s on January 20th.” He answered. “That’s in a little over a month.”   
“That seems soon to be just receiving the invitation.” Replied Percy.   
“She’s always been impulsive.” Said Oliver. “Hmmm… says I can bring a date.”  
“Yeah?” replied Percy as he arched his eyebrow and smiled.   
“Would you want to go with me?” asked Oliver, trying to hide how nervous he was to ask him.   
“Does she know that you are gay?” asked Percy.   
“Yes. She caught me with a guy once, so she definitely knows.” Laughed Oliver.   
“She caught you with a guy?” asked Percy with a laugh.   
“Yeah. It was on a family vacation. It was me and my parents, my cousin and her parents, and our grandparents. We were in Edinburgh right after I graduated from Hogwarts.” Replied Oliver. “The hotel we were staying at had a restaurant and one if the waiters was really cute. We flirted here and there, and one night we… did a little more than fitting, and my cousin walked in on us.”  
“And what exactly were the two of you doing, that she knew you were gay?” asked Percy with a grin.  
“Well, I am pretty sure straight men don’t suck one another’s cocks.” Laughed Oliver.  
“True.” Laughed Percy. “Well, at least I can assume so. I do not really know what straight men do.”   
Percy walked over to the table where Oliver was sitting and placed his breakfast in front of him and then sat down himself and started to eat.   
“So,” said Oliver, “was that a yes or a no to accompanying me to the wedding?”  
Oliver could feel his cheeks growing warm. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about asking Percy to come along. He was a little worried that he wouldn’t want to.   
“I would love to go with you.” Smiled Percy.   
“Really?!” asked Oliver with a smile.  
“Of course.” Replied Percy.   
Oliver pulled Percy into a kiss. He was filled with joy at the fact that Percy wanted to go with him. It would be the first time they went somewhere as a couple and he was excited. As the kiss ended Oliver couldn’t help but to smile. They ate their breakfasts and chatted a little about his cousin. Oliver knew that Percy had to leave soon, but he wished they could spend the day in together.   
“So, you have to leave?” asked Oliver.  
“I promised George that I would help him out in the shop today. Ron needed a day off, and George asked if I could cover for him.” Replied Percy. “I would love to cancel and spend the morning with you, but I do not want to leave George without help.”  
“That’s probably for the best.” Replied Oliver. “I am having lunch with Alicia and them today, maybe I can stop by the shop after and say hello?”   
“I would like that.” Answered Percy with a smile.   
Oliver watched as Percy stood up and began to clear the table. He followed him into the kitchen and while Percy was placing the dishes in the sink he came up behind him. When Percy turned he smiled and arched his brow, and they kissed. Oliver undid the tie to Percy’s pajama pants slowly, and Percy broke their kiss.   
“Whatever are you doing?” he asked with a grin.  
“I thought it would be nice to thank you for breakfast.” Replied Oliver as he reached his hand down Percy’s pants and gripped his cock.   
“Well then, I should cook for you more often.” Smiled Percy as he moaned out from Oliver’s touch.   
Oliver freed Percy’s cock from his pants and began to stroke him. Oliver felt Percy grow as he moved along his length and he felt his own cock getting hard. Oliver started to kiss Percy’s throat, he knew that it drove Percy crazy. He loved to hear Percy moan out in pleasure as he worked his neck.   
“Oliver!” moaned out Percy. “I am going to be late.”  
Oliver brought his mouth to Percy’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe before asking,  
“Should I stop then?”  
Oliver felt the precome dripping down Percy’s cock and he ran the palm of his hand over the tip.  
“No.” replied Percy as Oliver continued to stroke his giant cock.   
“Are you sure Perce? I could stop.” Asked Oliver in between lightly nibbling and kissing his neck.   
“I am sure.” Said Percy in a low moan.   
They ripped off one another’s clothes in a frenzy. Oliver backed Percy up against the stove and continued to kiss his neck. Percy was panting and moaning, it drove Oliver wild. Oliver moved to the other side of Percy’s neck and the other man let out a gasp of pleasure. Oliver bit down lightly at his neck, right above the collar bone.   
“Oliver!” moaned out Percy as he grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss.   
Oliver was quickly moved up against the wall, with Percy’s hard, naked body pressed up against him. Their cocks were rubbing against one another, and Oliver felt Percy’s precome spread across his stomach. Oliver grabbed Percy’s ass and pushed his hips into his. They were now desperately grinding into one another as they kissed. In one quick motion Oliver switched their places so that Percy was pressed up against the wall, pinning Percy’s hands to his sides. They were both panting hard and Oliver noticed the sexy, animalistic look Percy was giving him. Oliver loved to wrestle around. He had always found it incredibly arousing. He had been extremely happy when Percy was just as into it as he was. Oliver smiled at Percy, he couldn’t help it, he was so gorgeous. Oliver took a step closer to Percy and felt his dick hit his stomach. Percy was struggling to get his arms free, but Oliver strengthened his grip.   
“What are you going to do to me Oliver?” asked Percy in a sultry voice.  
“Well, first I’m going to slowly kiss your neck again. I want to drive you mad with need Perce.” Replied Oliver.   
Percy let out a low moan and feebly tried to free his hands again.  
“And then what?” asked Percy as his breathing deepened.   
Oliver leaned in and slowly began to kiss the side of Percy’s neck. He noticed that he had a bite mark from before. Percy let out a moan as he sucked on his neck. Oliver kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear,  
“Then I’m going to turn you around and lick your asshole until you beg me to fuck ya Perce.”   
“Do you like to lick my asshole Oliver?” asked Percy as he pushed his erection against Oliver’s.  
“I do.” Answered Oliver. “I like how you taste and how you moan when I run my tongue over you.”  
Oliver began to kiss Percy’s neck again. Percy arched against him as his breathing became more labored. Oliver couldn’t help himself, Percy was too fucking sexy he thought, so he bit down on his neck again.  
“Fuck Oliver!” cried out Percy in ecstasy.   
“Too hard?” asked Oliver.  
“No.” replied Percy as he began to struggle against his boyfriend again, grin on his face.   
Oliver spun Percy around so that his hands were pressed against the wall. He ran his hands down Percy’s tall, lean, toned frame until he landed in his hips. Stepping closer to him, Oliver moved Percy’s ass towards him. He was mere inches apart from Percy, the tip of his cock was pressed against Percy’s ass. He heard Percy take a shaky breath in, and he slowly began to pull his cheeks apart. Oliver started to rub the tip of his cock along Percy’s entrance. He felt Percy try to push back on him, so he held him steady. Oliver started to kiss down Percy’s back, getting on his knees he kissed across Percy’s perfect, tight ass. He heard Percy gasp when he lightly bit him on the rear.   
“I did not realize that you were such a biter.” Said Percy.   
“Does it bother you?” asked Oliver blushing.   
“No.” replied Percy. “I like it actually.”  
“Good.” Said Oliver smiling as he started to continue to kiss his way to Percy’s entrance.   
Once Oliver reached Percy’s asshole he slowly moved his tongue along it. He heard Percy moan out in pleasure and his cock got harder. Oliver started to flick his tongue along Percy’s entrance at a harder and faster pace.   
“Oh fuck, that feels so good!” said Percy as he twisted his upper body around so he could look at what Oliver was doing.   
Oliver felt Percy place his hand on top of his head and lightly grip his hair. Looking up he could see how much Percy was enjoying himself. He loved how much Percy let go during sex. It had surprised him a bit at first. Normally Percy tries to hide his emotions and he can come off a little uptight (although Oliver knows he isn’t really), but during sex Percy sheds all inhibitions. It was incredibly sexy to watch Percy lose himself in the moment. To hear him moan in pleasure, to say filthy things. All of a sudden he felt Percy pushing him down and he was lying on his back, Percy over him, holding his arms down to his sides. Oliver was taken by surprise, but it had turned him on more. Percy was surprisingly strong, and as much as he was struggling he couldn’t get out of Percy’s grip. Percy leaned down and kissed Oliver on the lips briefly before he started to make his way down his body. Percy flicked his tongue nice and slowly over Oliver’s nipple and Oliver couldn’t help it, his body arched up in welcome. Oliver heard Percy chuckle as he nibbled on his left nipple.  
“What’s so funny?” asked Oliver.   
“I just enjoy how sensitive your nipples are.” Replied Percy with a grin. “I think it is time for some payback.”  
Oliver watched as Percy began to tease his nipple again. He was right, Oliver loved it. He swore there was a nerve from his nipples straight to his cock. Oliver could feel the stubble on Percy’s face scratching his chest. It hurt a little, but was also oddly arousing. Percy moved across to the other nipple and Oliver moaned out in pleasure.  
“Oh, Perce!” said Oliver as he ran his fingers through the red heads hair.   
Oliver felt Percy’s hand trailing down his chest and abdomen. He jolted up when he felt it wrap around his cock and start stroking, even though he knew that was what Percy was going to do. Oliver didn’t want to come until he was buried deep inside of Percy, so he quickly rolled them so that their places were now reversed. It had surprised Percy and he had bit his nipple harder than he meant to, but Oliver didn’t mind. Sitting up, Oliver grabbed his wand that was on the counter and magicked lube inside of Percy’s entrance. Oliver smiled when Percy jumped at the sensation. Oliver ran his hands across Percy’s chest and leaned down to kiss him. They started to make out and Oliver took the moment to bring his hand to Percy’s entrance and push a finger inside of him.   
“Oliver!” cried out Percy in bliss.   
Oliver wasted no time in finding Percy’s prostate and rubbing his finger along it.   
“Oh fuck!” moaned Percy. “Fuck that feels good.”  
Oliver added second finger and began to scissor them inside of the other man. Oliver couldn’t stop watching Percy’s reactions. It was so sexy to watch the pleasure wash across his face. Oliver added a third finger and Percy let out a scream of ecstasy.   
“Oh fuck Oliver! Fuck me. Please.” Moaned Percy.   
Oliver removed his fingers and went to place himself between Percy’s legs, when he was pushed down on his back again. He felt Percy’s weight on top of him and his hand wrapped around his cock. Percy brought the tip of Oliver’s cock to his entrance and waited. Oliver brought his hands to Percy’s hips, and Percy began to lower himself down on Oliver’s cock. Oliver felt the tip of his cock push past Percy’s tight asshole. It felt so fucking amazing. Percy quickly lowered all the way down until Oliver’s cock was completely inside of him.   
“Perce!” Cried out Oliver as Percy started to move.   
At first it started out slow, but it quickly gained momentum. They had not fucked this hard before and it felt amazing. Oliver watched as Percy moved on his dick, his head thrown back.   
“You’re cock feels so fucking good!” moaned Percy as he picked up more speed.   
Percy was riding Oliver’s cock so hard that his own cock was slapping against his stomach. Oliver reached up and began to stroke Percy’s monstrous erection.   
“Oliver!” screamed Percy in pleasure. “I’m going to come.”  
“I love watching you ride my cock Perce.” Grunted Oliver. “It’s so sexy.”  
“Oh fuck! Fuck. Fuck.” Moaned Percy.   
“You feel so good and tight Perce.” Breathed Oliver.   
“Oliver!” panted Percy.   
Oliver stroked Percy’s cock a few more times and he exploded all over him. Oliver could feel Percy orgasming, his rectal muscles were clenching around his cock. Percy picked up speed. Oliver couldn’t take it any longer, Percy was milking his cock. He exploded so hard that his thighs began to shake. Oliver could not remember ever having a better or more intense orgasm. They laid there on the floor for a few minutes, Oliver liked the weight of Percy on top of him. Eventually they got up and cleaned up. Percy was now at least 30 minutes late. He rushed and got dressed, he stopped to kiss Oliver goodbye before leaving.   
“I will see you later?” asked Percy.  
“Of course.” Replied Oliver as he pulled him into one last kiss.   
Over watched Percy disapperate and then laid down on his couch to take a nap, a smile on his face. He woke up a couple hours later and headed out to meet Angelina, Katie, and Alicia for lunch. When he arrived at the restaurant his friends were already inside.  
“Hello ladies!” said Oliver.   
“Hey!” called out Angelina and Katie as Alicia replied,  
“Hello!”   
Oliver took a seat in between Angelina and Alicia, and across from Katie. The waiter came over and they all ordered.  
“So, what is new with everyone?” asked Oliver.   
“We were talking about how Angelina basically lives with George now.” Replied Alicia.  
“That is not true.” Said Angelina in annoyance.  
“Oh? Has anything happened?” asked Oliver as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
“No, nothing has happened.” Answered Angelina.   
“Then why have you been over there every single night for the past two weeks?” asked Alicia.  
“Really?!” said Katie. “That’s a lot of sleepovers for “nothing” to be going on.”  
“There is nothing going on between George and I.” replied Angelina.   
“Then how come you have not been home in two weeks?” asked Alicia.   
“We start talking, and I don’t want to leave him all alone.” Replied Angelina quietly.  
“What do you mean?” asked Alicia.   
“He is not handling things well.” Replied Angelina.   
“He seems like…” said Katie.  
“He is pretending!” said Angelina in anger. “He is getting worse. I don’t know what to do. I really don’t want to know what he would do if he were left alone.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Oliver.  
“I think you know what I mean.” Replied Angelina.   
“Do you mean that you think he may harm himself?” asked Katie.  
“Yeah.” Said Angelina. “He has not said anything, but he is so depressed. I’m just worried that he could be having these thoughts.”  
“I don’t know Ange, George doesn’t seem the type…” started Oliver.   
“Does Percy?” asked Angelina.   
A silence fell over the table. Oliver and Angelina were looking at one another, and Katie and Alicia were looking back and forth between the two.   
“Maybe you have a point.” Said Oliver.   
“I’m sorry Oliver. I didn’t mean to be so rude.” Replied Oliver.   
“No.” said Oliver. “You’re right. I would have never thought Percy was capable of that, so I can’t really say you shouldn’t worry about George.”  
There was now an awkward silence around the table. Oliver did not know how to break it and it was getting uncomfortable.  
“So,” said Alicia, “how is Percy? After… what happened at dinner last week.”  
Oliver should have realized that Lee would have told her and that George probably told Angelina.   
“He’s alright.” Replied Oliver.   
“Do you know why he tried to… to…” started Katie.  
“I do, yes.” Answered Oliver.  
“Why did he…” started Alicia.  
“I cannot tell you.” Replied Oliver. “I’m sure you’ll know eventually, but I am not going to betray his confidence.”  
They seemed to accept it and the conversation continued on. Oliver couldn’t help but think of how worried Percy was over having to face his family again. At least Charlie was being decent about it, Oliver thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver woke up and smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend sleeping. He couldn’t believe how much he loved the man lying next to him. He had almost told him the other night, but opted to stay quiet. Percy had been through enough that night, and Oliver did not want to make him go through more emotions. Especially since he had no clue how Percy would respond. They were both naked and Oliver was hard as a rock. Oliver watched as Percy’s eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face.   
“Morning Ol.” Yawned Percy.   
“Good morning.” Smiled Oliver as he leaned down and kissed him.   
Oliver’s erection pressed against Percy’s hip. Percy wasted no time as he softly wrapped his hand around Oliver’s girth. Oliver let out a moan and Percy smiled. Percy slid down Oliver’s body and took him into his mouth.  
“Percy!” moaned Oliver in pleasure.  
Oliver Was amazed at the things Percy could do with his mouth. He had never really liked oral sex that much before, but it turns out it was because the guys in the past were just not very good at it. That, or Percy was insanely good at it.  
“Oh fuck Percy! I’m going to come.” Cried out Oliver.   
Over felt Percy suck down his shaft until the tip of his cock hit the back of Percy’s throat. Percy started to hum and the vibrations drifted down his shaft. Oliver couldn’t hold back anymore. The orgasm washed over him and he moaned out in ecstasy. It took a minute or two for Oliver to come back to reality, but when he did he brought Percy into a deep kiss. Kissing down Percy’s body, he returned the favor. Now, this Oliver had always loved to do, but sucking Percy’s cock was always extra sexy. Perhaps it was because he had fantasized so many times about it, that now that he could actually do it, it was like a dream come true. Oliver loved the way Percy tasted, and he really loved Percy’s reactions. Oliver felt Percy’s hands grip his hair as his hips jutted up.  
“Oliver!” moaned out Percy.   
Percy didn’t last very long either. And Oliver enjoyed getting him off as he felt Percy’s come slide down his throat. Crawling back up Percy’s body, they laid together for a few minutes.   
“We should get up.” Said Percy. “Come on, I’ll make us breakfast.”  
“It’s Sunday, let’s stay in bed a little longer.” Replied Oliver, not thinking he could move after the orgasm he had.   
“Yes, but we have to eat.” Laughed Percy. “We can come back to bed later.”   
They both got up and put some pajamas on. Oliver helped Percy prepare the breakfast. Mostly he cut up some food and poured them orange juice as Percy cooked. Oliver heard a door open and figured it was Penny getting up, but he was surprised when it was Charlie.   
“Hey… you two are up early.” Said Charlie noticeably uncomfortable.  
“Hey there Charlie.” Replied Oliver.  
Oliver looked over to Percy and he looked uncomfortable too. He noticed that Percy’s hand covered his left forearm.  
“Hello Charlie.” Said Percy.   
“Look Perce, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for the other night.” Replied Charlie. “I had no idea that Bill was going to accuse you of… well you know.”  
“Alright then.” Responded Percy.   
“Perce, really I’m sorry.” Said Charlie. “And for what it’s worth, so is Dad and Bill.”  
Oliver heard Percy scoff. He knew that he was angry and hurt by his father and Bill.   
“Seriously Perce. Fleur really laid into Bill after you left, and mum and dad went inside. I’m sure mum gave it to dad too.” Said Charlie.   
“What a shame. I feel bad for them that they got yelled at.” Replied Percy sarcastically.   
“They’re sorry Perce.” Replied Charlie.   
Percy just nodded his head. Oliver knew that this was a difficult topic for Percy and wished there was something he could do.   
“Perce…” started Charlie.   
“Look Charlie, right now I do not care how sorry they are. The fact that they thought I could have been a Death Eater… that they think that little of me… they must hate me.” Said Percy. “I guess I should not be surprised after all I have done, but I never thought they would think that little of me. If they think this of me now, I do not want to know what they will think when they find out about everything. They are never going to forgive me, and maybe I do not deserve to be forgiven.”  
Oliver stood up and took Percy’s hand. He wished there was more he could do, but there wasn’t. Right then Penny came out and joined them.   
“Morning everyone.” Said Penny. “What happened?”  
“I was telling Percy that I was sorry for the other night.” Replied Charlie.   
“Are you two hungry? I am making breakfast, I can make you two some.” Offered Percy.   
They both agreed and a slightly awkward conversation broke out amongst them. Oliver watched as Charlie walked up to Percy.   
“Perce, I’m glad you’re alive.” Said Charlie as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, squeezed, and then walked away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oliver!” yelled Alicia.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry. What is it?” asked Oliver.   
“Are you even listening?” asked Katie.  
“I drifted off a bit. I am sorry.” Replied Oliver.   
Oliver noticed that his friends looked irritated with him.  
“What are you up to after this?” asked Alicia.  
“I was supposed to meet Percy at the shop.” Responded Oliver.   
“Perfect.” Replied Angelina. “George asked us to stop by to help him test out a new product.”   
“What kind of a product?” asked Oliver.  
“I am not sure. We will just have to see once we get there.” Replied Angelina.  
They finished their meal and paid. They arrived at the shop about an hour later. Oliver saw Percy behind the counter, and made his way over. He saw Percy smile when he saw that he was approaching.   
“Hey.” Said Percy.  
“Hey.” Replied Oliver in return and kissed his boyfriend.   
Just then George came out with a box with Lee in toe. George told one of the girls that worked in the shop to watch the front and they all followed George to the back.   
“I have a new product for us to try out.” Said George.  
“What is it?” asked Percy apprehensively.   
“Well, February is coming up and it’s the shops worst month for sales. So, I thought if I made some Valentine ’s Day themed items that it would help with the sales.” Answered George.  
“What kind of Valentine’s day themed items?” asked Lee.   
“The one we are going to try out today is basically the truth or dare game, but without the dares for now and the questions are prewritten.” Answered George. “I went to a muggle shop and found some games and we will test them out and see which ones we like, and maybe think up some of our own.”   
“So you’re stealing muggle games?” asked Alicia.  
“No.” Replied George. “We are using them as a jumping off point. Besides, the muggle games don’t come with truth chocolates.”   
“So how do we play?” asked Oliver.   
“You and Percy will pair up, Lee and Alicia will pair up, and so will Angelina and Katie. I will read of the questions and you have to do it. It will go around in a circle, and each person in the pair has to answer the question.” Said George.   
“That sounds great, except why don’t I read the questions and you pair up with Ange?” Asked Katie.   
“Why would…” Started George.  
“Makes sense to me mate.” Said Lee. “It is your product, shouldn’t you make sure it works yourself?”   
Oliver tried not to laugh. He knew what his friends were doing and it was funny to watch George try to think of a reason that he couldn’t participate. In the end he couldn’t so he handed the box over to Katie and sat next to Angelina.   
“So, the chocolates last a lot longer than the ones for the truth or dare game. I figured that this game would normally be between two people, and more intimate, so the potion should last the entire game. They last roughly an hour.” Said George. “Once we all take them you can start the game Katie.”  
They all are their chocolates and Oliver felt a warn sensation wash over him.   
“Okay, let’s start with Lee and Alicia.” Said Katie as she pulled a stack of questions out of the box. “Okay here goes, Lee and Alicia would you ever enjoy sexual relations with more than one person at a time?”   
“No.” responded Lee.   
“Yes.” Replied Alicia.   
“What?” asked Lee shocked.   
“Well, it could be fun.” Replied Alicia.   
“Okay!” said Katie. “Lets keep the game moving.”  
Oliver was certain that they were going to fight about that later. He did not have too much time to worry about his friends, because it was now his and Percy’s turn.   
“Oliver and Percy, to spank or not to spank?” asked Katie.   
“I have never tried it, but I would be interested in trying it.” Replied Oliver with a blush spreading across his face.   
Oliver looked over to Percy and he was bright red as well.  
“Percy?” asked Katie.  
“To spank.” Replied Percy with an embarrassed sigh.   
“Really?!” said Katie. “You are not as mild mannered as you seem now are you Percy.”  
Oliver laughed at this, because Percy was anything but mild mannered in the bedroom.   
“George and Angelina, when was the first time you masturbated?” asked Alicia.   
Both George and Angelina were silent.  
“You two, come on everyone else have answered their questions.” Said Katie.  
“Probably around 10.” Replied George.  
“When I was 13.” Said Angelina quickly.   
“Lee and Alicia your second question is, what is your favorite exogenous zone?” asked Katie.  
“My ears.” Replied Lee.   
“Your ears?” asked Katie.  
“Yeah, I like when someone nibbles on the lobe.” He answered.   
“I would have to say the inner thigh.” Answered Alicia.   
Oliver could tell that they were not having that much fun with the game. They seemed to be a bit mad at one another.  
“Oliver and Percy your second questions is,” said Katie as she picked up the next card. “Oh! This one is perfect for you two. Top or bottom?”   
“Well that could mean several…” started Percy as he was turning red.  
“I would say for the purpose of this question, for the two of you, it means if you prefer to be penetrated or to penetrate.” Chimed in Katie with a grin.   
Oliver heard George make a noise and he looked over to him.   
“This is something I didn’t particularly want to know about my brother.” Said George.   
“Well too bad, that’s the question they got.” Said Katie. “So, Oliver? Percy?”  
“While I enjoy both,” said Percy, “I would say that I prefer to bottom.”   
Oliver looked at his boyfriend he had his hands on his face and wouldn’t look up.   
“I would have to say the same thing.” Answered Oliver.   
“You prefer to bottom then?” asked Katie a bit surprised.  
“Yes.” Answered Oliver. “I do.”   
Oliver looked over at Percy next to him and he was now looking at him. Oliver smiled and felt himself turning red.   
“George and Angelina, your second question is, aw, this one is kind of boring.” Said Katie. “Have you ever been in love before?”   
Oliver watched as George and Angelina quickly looked at one another. He wondered if that was really what the card read. They had been trying to get these two to declare their feelings for one another for years now.   
“I… I have, yes.” Said Angelina.   
There was a moment of delayed silence.   
“George?” asked Katie.   
“Yes.” Responded George.   
“Yes you’ve been in love?” asked Katie with a grin.  
“Yes!” said George in embarrassed anger.   
“Very interesting, both of you have been in love, or are currently in love. Very interesting.” Said Katie. “Alright Lee and Alicia your next question, do you get a thrill from dirty talk?”   
“Yes I do.” Replied Alicia in irritation.  
“No, it makes me uncomfortable.” Replied Lee.   
“Okay then,” said Katie as she picked up the next card, “Oliver and Percy, have you ever been afraid to love again because of a past relationship and why?”   
“No.” replied Oliver. “I have never been afraid to love.”  
“Y… yes.” Responded Percy.  
“And why is that?” asked Katie.  
“The first guy I dated was… not who he said he was. He lied a lot and manipulated my emotions. It took a really long time to get over the relationship. I was afraid that if I let myself love someone again that I would get hurt again.” Answered Percy.   
Oliver took Percy’s hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Percy looked over to him and smiled. Oliver could feel everyone looking at them and he knew it was probably making Percy really uncomfortable.   
“So, who is next Katie?” asked Oliver.   
“R… right.” Said Katie as she picked up the next card. “George and Angelina your next question is, have you ever had sexual fantasies about a friend?”  
“Yes.” Said George quickly.  
“I have.” Replied Angelina.  
“Really? That is very, very interesting.” Said Katie as she picked up the next card. “Lee and Alicia, have you ever done role play? Did you like it and if not would you like to try it?”   
“Yes I have, and yes I liked it.” Replied Alicia.   
“No I have not, and I do not see the appeal.” Replied Lee.   
“Oliver and Percy your next question is, what is one of your sexual fantasies that you really want to do, but have never had the chance to before, and would your partner be willing to try it?” asked Kaity.  
“I… I have always wanted to have sex on a Quidditch Pitch, preferably after winning a game .” Replied Oliver.  
“Kinky!” Replied Katie.   
“Percy, would you be willing to try this?” asked Katie.   
“Yeah.” Answered Percy. “That could be fun, under the right circumstances.”   
“My, oh my, you are full of surprise Percy. What is your fantasy?” asked Katie.   
“Well, I do not know. There is not just one…” started Percy.   
“Say the first one that comes into your head.” Replied Katie.  
“Well, I have always… well… well…” stammered Percy.   
Oliver knew that he was embarrassed about having to say it in front of everyone. Smiling at him he said,  
“Just ignore everyone else Perce. You can tell me.”  
“I have this fantasy that I am… the boss and an employee is not doing his job well so I have to… discipline him.” Said Percy turning bright red.   
“Discipline him how?” asked Katie with a grin.  
Oliver watched as Percy turned even redder, he would have told him to not answer it, but he was curious himself.  
“By making him take his clothes off… and bend over so that I can… so that I can spank him for doing such a bad job.”  
“In this fantasy, are you at work? Like, as in the Ministry?” asked Katie.   
“Yes.” Replied Percy.   
“Is that the entire fantasy?” asked Katie.  
“No.” answered Percy. “I make the employee apologize for their mistakes and I punish him some more…. And eventually I end up… well, fucking him on my desk.”   
“Wow. You are a lot more kinky than in would have ever imagined.” Replied Katie. “So, Oliver, is this something you would be interested in trying?”   
“Yes.” Replied Oliver with a semi hard cock.   
“Well then,” said Katie as she fanned herself with the cards. “George and Angelina it’s your turn. Your next question is, do you own a sex toy and what is it?”  
“No.” said George.  
“No you don’t won a sex toy?” asked Katie.   
“No I do not.” Replied George.  
“Then how do you wank?” Asked Katie.   
“With my hand.” Replied George looking embarrassed.   
“Angelina? Do you own a sex toy?” asked Katie with a grin.   
“Y… yes.” Replied Angelina.  
“What is it?” asked Katie.  
“It is a magical vibrator.” Replied Angelina.   
Oliver watched as George snuck a peek at Angelina and began to blush.   
“A magical vibrator?” asked Katie. “Those are the ones that will do the work for you? I believe that they move on their own and you can change up the pace?”  
“That’s correct.” Replied Angelina.   
“How does it compare with the real thing?” asked Katie.   
“Katie, come on.” Replied Angelina. “It doesn’t really. The real thing is better. Can you move along to the next question now?”  
“Sure thing. You’re ready to move on George?” asked Katie.   
“Y… yeah.” Replied George.   
“Okay, given the time we have left this is going to have to be our last question. I will just have it be the same question for everyone. And we can just go in the same order.” Said Katie. “The question is, how often do you have sex and is it enough?”  
“I would say about once a week.” Replied Lee. “I think it is a fine amount.”  
“It is about once a week, and I would have to say that it is not a fine amount.” Replied Alicia.   
“Okay, Oliver and Percy same question.” Said Katie trying to cut off a fight her friends were about to have.   
“Well, we just started having sex about a week ago,” said Oliver, “and we have had sex at least once a day since then. I would say that I am happy with the amount we have.”  
“I am also happy with the amount we have.” Blushed Percy.   
“George and Angelina? Obviously, this will have to be in average for you two, since you two are not sleeping together.” Said Katie. “Right?”   
“That’s correct.” Said Angelina with an edge to her voice. “I have not had sex with someone in a while, but if I were to be I would say that if not every day than at least 4 times a week would be nice.”   
“Okay. That leaves you George.” Said Katie.   
“I… I have never… I’m a virgin.” Said George as he buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.  
“Oh!” said Katie. “Well, okay. That’s okay.”   
Oliver watched as George got up and walked away. He knew the guy was embarrassed, hell, who wouldn’t be? Oliver heard Lee and Alicia begin to fight, and he and Percy got up. They were followed by Angelina and Katie. The game had ended on an extremely awkward note. Oliver was glad that they played though. He learned a few things about Percy in the process. And he did feel a little closer to him.


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Percy was sitting in his therapists office. It was the first time he had been able to see her since the altercation with his family.   
“So you have told your family about the trial?” Asked Dr. Amy.   
“That is correct.” Replied Percy.   
“Why didn’t you tell them about Barty? Or about what your old boss did to you?” She asked.   
“I was overwhelmed. I meant to tell them part of it, but then my brother accused me of being a Death Eater and I got into it with him and my father.” Replied Percy.   
“How did that make you feel Percy?” asked Dr. Amy.   
“How do you think it made me feel?” asked Percy a bit irritated. “I was hurt.”  
“And angry?” she asked.   
“Yes.” He answered.   
“Why did it make you so angry Percy?” she asked.  
“Because… they are my family. How could they think I was capable of that?” responded Percy.   
“Did they give you a reason?” she asked.  
“Yeah. They claimed it was because I was being “secretive”.” Answered Percy.   
“So you chose to continue to be secretive?” she asked.   
“What do you mean?” asked Percy knowing full well what she meant.  
“Well, you said you were meaning to tell them the truth, or at least a part of the truth. However, you didn’t.” She answered. “Your family accuses you of being secretive, making them forced to draw their own conclusions, and you respond with more secrecy. You can see how that may not have been the best course of action?”   
“I just… could not tell them.” Replied Percy.  
“Why is that?” she asked.  
“I was scared.” Replied Percy.   
“Of?” she asked.   
“Of their reaction to the truth!” said Percy. “I dated a Death Eater! They were not that far off from the truth, and that scared me. I was afraid that they would think it was just as bad.”  
“Yes, but Barty tricked you.” She replied. “Don’t you think your family would understand that?”   
“I do not know.” He answered.  
“Don’t you think you owe it to them to see?” she asked. “They will find out sooner or later Percy, won’t it be better from you?”   
“I will tell them eventually. I just needed more time. It was a lot to deal with, they had just found out that I tried to kill myself.” Said Percy.   
“Barty had a very large part in why you attempted to take your life Percy, what did you tell them?” asked Dr. Amy.   
“That I was not able to discuss it yet, because of the trial.” Replied Percy not making eye contact.   
“So, you lied.” She replied.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy.  
“Why?” she asked.   
“I was worried that they would not understand the situation.” Replied Percy.  
“What situation is that?” she asked.   
“How Barty could have convinced me he was innocent. I knew who he was, I was an idiot for believing him.” Replied Percy.  
“So, you don’t think your family will forgive you, because you are unable to forgive yourself?” she asked.  
“Something like that.” Replied Percy.   
Percy knew how pathetic that sounded, but it was how he felt. He was terrified that his family would hate him, and that he would lose them for good this time. He hated himself for believing that Barty was ever innocent. He was smarter than that. 

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the second time that Percy was being forced to visit Mr. Crouch's son. Percy was petrified still. Barty had told him that he was innocent, but Percy was not sure if that was true. He had researched Barty's case and the reasons he was sent to Azkaban for were horrendous. Could he have really been forced to do all of those things? Percy himself was forced to interact with Barty, a known Death Eater. Was it so farfetched to think that Barty was forced into something as well? He was walking to Barty's room with Winky, and it dawned on him; Winky might know the truth.  
“Winky?” said Percy.   
“Yes Master Percy?” asked Winky.  
Percy really did not feel comfortable being called “master”.   
“You can just call me Percy, Winky. There is no need to call me master.” Said Percy.   
“Oh, but Sir, I cannot.” Replied Winky. “That is not allowed. Winky is only a house elf Sir. It would not be proper to call you by only your first name.”   
“Winky, I am telling you that it is okay.” Replied Percy.   
“Yes, but Master Crouch is the only one who can tell Winky that Sir.” She squeaked.  
“Alright then.” Said Percy giving up. “Winky, I have a question to ask you.”   
“What is it Master Percy?” asked the elf.   
“Well, Barty told me that he was innocent of all the crimes he was convicted of.” Said Percy nervously. “I was wondering, do you know if that is true?”   
“Yes Sir.” Replied Winky. “Master Barty is a good boy.”  
“How can you be so sure that he did not do what they say he did?” asked Percy.   
“I can show you Sir if you like.” Responded Winky.  
“Show me?” asked Percy. “How?”   
“I can show you the memory Sir.” Answered Winky.   
“With a pensive?” asked Percy.  
“No Sir.” Replied Winky. “House elves do not require a Pensive to show the past. Master Percy only has to take my hand and I can show him.”   
“Really?!” asked Percy amazed.   
“Yes Sir.” Replied Winky as she offered Percy her hand.   
Percy took it, and all of the sudden the room around them began to spin around. Percy was getting a little dizzy and nauseous, but luckily it stopped just in time. Percy looked around, he was in Mr. Crouches house. He heard crying and he turned around. There in the floor was Barty, crying. This must have been years ago, because Barty could not have been much older than Percy was. He was still holding Winky's hand, he was not sure if he could let go or not. There was a second Winky there to, she was comforting Barty.   
“Master Barty, what is wrong?” Squeaked the other Winky.   
Percy stepped closer to them, he noticed that Barty looked crazed.  
“Leave me Winky.” Said Barty.  
“Sir, something is wrong.” Replied Winky. “It is my job to make sure you are okay. You were gone for days Sir, what happened to you.”   
Percy listened as Barty explained how he was tortured into joining You Know Who. Percy watched with horror as Barty revealed the Dark Mark that was in his forearm and as Barty sobbed uncontrollably. All of the sudden the room began to spin again and when it stopped Percy was looking at Barty and Winky again. They were in the living room, and Barty was shaking with terror.   
“Master Barty please do not go!” cried Winky.   
“I have to.” Replied Barty. “The Dark Lord will punish me and my family if I don’t.”   
“Sir, if you only tell Master Crouch…” began Winky.  
“He won’t understand! He will lock me up Winky.” Replied Barty. “He hates me, and he hates the Dark Lords supporters more. If he were to find out, it wouldn’t matter that I was forced to join. It wouldn’t matter that it was because of him that they wanted me. He would put me in Azkaban Winky. Please, you cannot tell him.”   
“What about Master Mrs. Crouch?” asked Winky.   
“She cannot stop my father.” Replied Barty. “And if she could Winky, the Dark Lord will come after her. I must protect her.”  
Percy watched as the room started to spin again, when it landed they were once again in Mr. Crouch’s house. Barty was shaking and Winky was once again comforting him  
“But Sir, You Know Who is gone.” Said Winky.  
“His supporters are still out there Winky. They want to bring him back. Bellatrix will kill me and mother if I do not do this.” Cried Barty.   
The room began to spin again and when it stopped he saw Barty, Mr. Crouch, and Winky.  
“You must believe I am innocent now father! You rescued me from Azkaban.” Screamed Barty.  
“I did that for your mother!” Screamed Mr. Crouch at his son.   
“I am your son! You have to believe that I’m innocent.” Said Barty.   
“You are no son of mine.” Replied Barty.   
The room began to spin again and Percy was finally back in present day.  
“Winky, how do you know that he was telling the truth?” asked Percy to the elf.   
“I know Master Barty Sir.” Replied Winky. “He is a good boy.”  
Percy for some reason wanted to believe what he had just scene. Probably because he was strongly attracted to Barty, but he had to be sure. They were right outside Barty’s door, Percy knocked and heard a voice telling him to come in. When he entered he saw Barty on the couch and the man smiled at him. Percy’s cock got a little hard and he kicked himself at the reaction. He was profoundly attracted to him, and he couldn’t figure out why. He was an extremely attractive man, yes, but that couldn’t be the entire reason. Perhaps it was the way Barty looked at him? It was like he wanted to pounce, as if Percy was irresistible. No one had ever looked at him that way before.  
“You’re back Percy. I was sure you would turn my father in.” said Barty with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
“I still might.” Replied Percy.  
“Oh yeah?” asked Barty. “You can do whatever you wish Percy, but I did not pin you to be the type to send an innocent man to his death.”   
“I am not so sure that you are innocent.” Replied Percy.  
“I assure you that I am.” Answered Barty.   
“I cannot believe that the Ministry would send an innocent man to Azkaban.” Replied Percy. “I read your file Barty, the Ministry is positive that you are guilty.”  
“You are so young and naïve. Do you truly believe that the Ministry could do no wrong? That they wouldn’t purposely do wrong things so that they in turn look good?”  
“The Ministry is here to help its people. To guide them. Not to hurt them.” Answered Percy.   
“You are in for a rude awakening Percy.” Replied Barty. “What can I do to make you believe me?”   
“I do not know.” Responded Percy. “Winky has shown me some memories.”  
“And you still do not believe that I’m innocent?” asked Barty.   
“You could have been lying to her.” Answered Barty.   
“Yes, because that makes sense.” Laughed Barty. “I had to lie to the one being that cannot do anything to harm me.”   
Percy thought this over and Barty had a point. Winky has to follow orders, so why lie to her?   
“Why did you not go for help if you were forced into it?” asked Percy.   
“Why haven’t you?” responded Barty.  
“Mr. Crouch threatened my father.” Replied Percy.   
“Gasp! A Ministry employee doing something unethical?!” replied Barty. “The Dark Lord threatened my mother Percy. I can tell you, he was a lot more powerful and frightening than my father is.”   
“The ministry would have placed them under protection.” Replied Percy.   
“They would do the same for your father Percy.” Answered Barty. “I think that you are not sure of what to believe. If you did not think there was a possibility that I’m telling the truth, you would have reported my father already and Dementors would be swarming the house. Yet, here we sit.”  
“I do not want to send an innocent man to prison.” Answered Percy.   
“You have already given this more thought than the Ministry or my father ever have.” Replied Barty. “You say that my dear old Dad has threatened your father? Yet you cannot believe that anyone else at the Ministry could do wrong? My father doesn’t care about you or your father just like he didn’t care about me. He cares only for himself and his reputation.”  
“I do not know.” Replied Percy. “What if I believe you and you are lying to me?”   
“I am not lying Percy.” Answered Barty. “But that’s life. Having to choose what you believe to be right and wrong. Either way you have to make up your mind. You can send me to die, and my father to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, which is the best case scenario for him if you turn him in. But you will always wonder if I was telling the truth, Percy. Always. Can you live with yourself if you send an innocent man to his death?”   
“No.” replied Percy. “I cannot let a guilty man stay free though either. I do not know what to think.”  
“You’re questioning everything you thought was true aren’t you?” asked Barty. “I feel bad for you, that your naïve outlook on life has to be broken with the harsh reality. Maybe it is a good thing that I grew up knowing just how corrupt and evil the world really is. I never had to lose the belief that everyone was working for what was best. I grew up with that son of a bitch for a father. It’s funny, I always thought people like you were the lucky ones.”   
“What do you mean, people like me?” asked Percy.  
“You know, good little boys with perfect little lives.” Replied Barty. “I bet you grew up with a loving little family that kept you nice and sheltered from the reality of the harsh world. I used to envy that, but now I’m not so sure. I have always known the truth of the world, it has never surprised me. You though, you are going to have the world crush you if you don’t start looking at it for what it truly is.”  
“And what is that exactly?” Asked Percy.  
“Cruel and unfair.” Answered Barty. “Look at me. I tried to save my family and they ended up turning their backs on me. The one person who truly loved me, my mother, is dead. I am stuck in this house like a prisoner with a man who hates me. The entire wizarding world remembers me as a monster Percy. The world is heartless.”  
“Do you really believe there is no good in the world? No kindness?” asked Percy.  
“Of course there is Percy.” Answered Barty. “I think that’s why I was so drawn to you. You’re good, and kind, and decent. I like to see reminders of that. What I meant though Percy, was that the world will be just as cruel to you as it will be to the Dark Lord himself. In the end, the universe does not care who was good or evil, and there is no sense of fair.”  
There is always a right thing to do. I cannot believe that there is no difference between good and evil. In the end, those who do wrong will be punished.” Replied Percy.   
“You think so?” asked Barty.  
“Of course.” Answered Percy. “There may be more grey areas than I originally thought, but there is always a right and wrong.”  
“What if your right is someone else’s wrong Percy?” asked Barty. “For instance, you say you won’t send an innocent man to his death, but according to the law you should report this. You should have gone straight to the Minister of Magic himself and told him I’m alive, living here. Yet you didn’t. I think you believe that I’m innocent Percy, and you may be willing to break the law to ensure that an innocent man does not wrongfully die. Something tells me Percy that you don’t break the rules.”   
“Not usually, no.” replied Percy. “They are in place for a reason.”   
“Then why are not turning me and my father in?” asked Barty.   
Percy just stared at the man. He had no answer to give. It confused him that he did not know what to do. He had always followed what the law said. Be that his parents or teachers, or the actual law. Barty wasn’t wrong when he said that he was starting to question everything.  
“I can see why my father picked you Percy.” Said Barty. “You’re the ideal son. I bet your father is proud of you.”  
Percy scoffed before he could help himself. Barty looked at him and arched an eyebrow.   
“Have I hit a nerve Percy?” asked Barty.  
Percy hesitated. He loved his father, but the man was far from proud of him.  
“I just do not think my father is particularly proud of me.” Replied Percy.  
“No?” asked Barty. “You got great grades, you made prefect and head boy. You obtained a job, at the Ministry, right out of school. You are a straight laced, upstanding citizen. You’re a parents dream.”   
Percy looked at him, he had not told him any of this.   
“You’re not the only one to do a little research Percy.” Said Barty. “My father gave me your personnel file.”  
“He should not have done that, those are confidential.” Replied Percy.  
“Like I said, you’re a parents dream.” Replied Barty.   
“Well, my father was never particularly impressed with my accomplishments.” Answered Percy.  
“No?” asked Barty in surprise.   
“Not really, no.” responded Percy.   
“Huh. Maybe it is a universal thing to disappoint ones father.” Replied Barty. “Makes you kind of hate the bastard doesn’t it?”   
“I do not hate my father.” Replied Percy.  
“No?” said Barty. “Well, that must be nice.”  
“If you hate your father so much than why should I believe that you aided You Know Who to protect him?” asked Percy.   
“I have not always hated him the way I do now.” Responded Barty. “This took years to develop. Then, I simply wanted him to accept who I was. He couldn’t though, he was always trying to change me. Make me more like the person he thought I should be. He couldn’t accept me for the person I was. Do you know what that is like Percy?”   
“I do, yes.” Answered Percy.   
“Then you know how much it can hurt. I decided that I didn’t want to try to make a man who was constantly trying to change me, accept me. So, I rebelled. I ended up in a place I should have never been, and it has changed the course of my life. If I could go back and change it, I would.”  
“How do I know that you are telling g the truth?” asked Percy. “How can I ever know that I can trust you?”  
“What about an Infallibility spell?” asked Barty.  
“Those are supposed to be dangerous!” replied Percy.   
“It is the only way to know if I am telling the truth.” Said Barty.   
“Will you die if you lie?” asked Percy. “Like one does with the unbreakable vow?”  
“I do not believe so, but it is said that one who lies under the spell is doomed to live a cursed life.” Answered Barty.   
“You would be willing to do that?” asked Percy.   
“It is the only way for you to be sure.” Answered Barty. “Plus, I am telling the truth, so I have nothing to worry about.”   
Percy looked him over, he wasn’t sure if this was the best solution. He had always been warned not to use the Infallibility spell, but Barty was right. It is the only way to know for sure.   
“How does one go about doing it?” asked Percy.   
Barty smiled at Percy and his insides flipped. He was so charming and handsome, that Percy was finding it more and more difficult to not believe him. His doubts were shrinking and he was beginning to trust him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Percy?” said Dr. Amy bringing Percy out of the memory.  
He looked up at her and she looked concerned.   
“Sorry.” Said Percy. “I was just thinking.”  
“Of what?” she asked.   
“Barty.” Replied Percy. “I was wondering why he would have allowed me to place the Infallibility spell on him. He, of all people, knew that he was lying to me. Why did he suggest it?”   
“I don’t know.” She replied. “It’s one of those things that you can’t answer. No one can truly know what motivates someone else to do anything.”  
“It is supposed to curse those that lie.” Replied Percy.   
“I would say that receiving the Kiss would qualify as being cursed.” She responded.   
“But why risk it?” asked Percy. “Just to gain my trust? It makes no sense.”  
“I don’t have the answer to that Percy.” She replied. “Why does it bother you so much?”  
“I just feel like if I knew why he did it, that maybe it would be easier to let go of the hurt.” Answered Percy. “He said he never loved me, was it truly just so he could have sex with me? That seems so… insane.”   
“Well, he was insane.” She answered.   
Percy nodded his head in agreement.   
“Percy, sometimes people like to have control over others.” She said. “That is what you told me you thought he was doing.”   
“It was.” Replied Percy. “I do not understand why he would go under the Infallibility spell though. Why purposely curse himself just to convince me?”  
“I don’t think you will ever know the answer to that Percy. Sometimes it’s best to simply let things go.”  
Percy nodded his head, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to let this go. The alarm signaling the end of the session went off. Percy rose and started to walk towards the door.   
“Thank you Dr. Amy.” Said Percy. “I will see you next week.”  
“Of course Percy.” She answered. “Oh, Percy. Try to tell your family before the trial? I really think it would be good.”  
Percy nodded his head and waved goodbye. As he was walking out the receptionist called out after him.  
“Mr. Weasley! A letter came for you.”  
Percy walked up and took the letter from her. Opening it he found a single piece of paper.

“I will end your entire world you faggot.”

Percy couldn’t believe it. He felt sick to his stomach. There was fear rising in him, he was about to have a panic attack. He didn’t want to have it while in his therapists office, so he quickly disapperated home. He found a vial and downed it. Hopefully that would be good enough to stop the panic attack before it got too bad. His hands were shaking and he was sweating. It felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute. After several minutes his heart rate returned to normal, and he started to feel better. He looked at the note again. He decided to tell Kingsley Shacklebolt about it and he quickly pinned him a letter and sent it off with Hermes. Looking at the clock he realized that Oliver was going to be there soon. So he decided to quickly take a shower. It was only a minute or two after he got out that there was a knock on the door. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went and answered it.  
“Hey Perce.” Said Oliver. “This is a great way to greet me.”   
Percy smiled at his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. Percy felt Oliver’s hands in his bare chest, running through his chest hair. A moan escaped him and Oliver deepened the kiss as he grabbed his ass. Percy was getting hard, but he wanted to tell him about the letter before anything happened. Pulling back, he broke the kiss. Percy smiled at Oliver and Oliver returned the smile.   
“So, how was therapy?” asked Oliver.   
“It was good.” Replied Percy as he furrowed his brow.   
“What’s wrong?” asked Oliver.   
“I… received a letter after my session.” Replied Percy gesturing to the paper lying in his coffee table.   
Percy watched as Oliver crossed the room and picked up the letter. It was a second before a look of shock crossed his face.   
“Percy!” said Oliver. “Who is this from?”  
“Fudge.” Replied Percy. “It is his handwriting.”  
“Perce, this is a threat!”   
“I know.” Replied Percy. “I already sent a letter to Minister Shacklebolt about it.”  
Oliver walked back over to Percy and pulled him into a hug. Percy smiled, and hugged him back.  
“Are you okay?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “I had a small panic attack right after I got it, but I am okay now.”  
“Are you sure Perce?”   
“Yeah.” Smiled Percy. “I will worry about it when I have to. For right now, we have plans to go Christmas shopping I believe.”  
“You still want to go?” asked Oliver.   
“Yes. I am not going to let him stop me from living my life.” Answered Percy. “He will not control me again Oliver.”   
“Okay.” Smiled Oliver. “If you’re sure, then let’s go.”   
“I actually had something planned for you today.” Grinned Percy.  
“What?” asked Oliver as he gave him a curious look.   
“Well, the other day when we were talking, you know after we played that truth game at the shop, and you told me that you would be interested in bottoming and that you were also interested in trying more… kinky things…” started Percy.  
“Yeah…” smiled Oliver.   
“Well, I bought a few things that I thought we could try while we were out shopping today.” Said Percy as a slight blush crossed his face.  
“In public?!” asked Oliver surprised.  
“Yep.” Replied Percy with a smile. “If you are interested in that, that is.”  
“I might be.” Replied Oliver. “What exactly did you have in mind?”   
“Well, we talked about how you would need to be really well prepared for… for…”   
“Your giant cock?” Said Oliver with a grin.   
“Y… yes.” Blushed Percy. “I bought an anal plug that is magically enchanted to get larger. You would have it inside of you and I would have the controller, and I would gradually enlarge it as the day went on.”  
Percy was nervous to hear Oliver's response, he wasn’t sure if this was something he would be into.   
“Well, the only problem with that is that I would have an erection.” Replied Oliver blushing.   
“I also bought these magical underwear that hides erections.” Answered Percy.   
“Yeah?” grinned Oliver. “What if I come?”   
Percy watched Oliver turn bright red. God, he was adorable thought Percy.   
“I could place a magical cock ring on you.” Said Percy. “Which would make it so that you could not come until it was removed.”  
“You thought of everything.” Laughed Oliver.   
“Is this something you would be interested in?” asked Percy nervously.   
“Yeah.” Answered Oliver.  
“Really!?” asked Percy a little too enthusiastically, causing him to internally kick himself.   
“Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun.” Replied Oliver. “I have never done anything like this in public before.”   
Percy leaned in and kissed him. Pretty soon Oliver was naked and Percy was on his knees, sucking Oliver’s big, thick cock. Percy stood up, took Oliver’s hand, and led him to his bed room. He opened the trunk that was under his bed and pulled out the bag of stuff he had bought the other day. Taking out the cock ring he walked back over to Oliver and rolled it down his cock.  
“Oh!” gasped Oliver.   
“You alright?” asked Percy.   
“Yeah, just feels a little strange.” Smiled Oliver.   
“In a bad way?” asked Percy.  
“No. Just different.” Answered Oliver.   
Percy smiled and kissed his boyfriend.   
“Turn around Ol, and place your hands on the dresser.” Percy ordered playfully.   
Oliver smiled at Percy and did what he was asked to. Percy kissed down Oliver back, all the way down to his entrance where he began to slowly lick circles over it.   
“Oh god, Perce!” moaned out Oliver.   
Percy decided to tease him a bit. Knowing that he couldn’t come, he wanted to take him to the edge a little. Percy was licking along Oliver’s perineum, all the way to his entrance, and back. Oliver was panting and moaning. Percy could feel the precome forming on the tip of his own hard cock.  
“Fuck Percy, I’m going to come.” Cried out Oliver.  
Percy smiled, because he knew that Oliver couldn’t come. Picking up some lube, he squeezed some onto his fingers and brought them to Oliver’s entrance. Circling a few times first, Percy plunged two of his fingers slowing inside of Oliver.   
“Oh Perce!” cried out Oliver.  
Percy found his prostate and stroked it. Oliver moaned out more and Percy began to scissor his fingers, stretching Oliver’s tight asshole. Percy could have done this for hours, until Oliver was begging him to let him come, but he had other plans. Plus, he wasn’t sure how much Oliver would like this, so he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Picking up the anal plug, Percy applied lube to it.  
“You ready?” asked Percy.   
“Yes.” Moaned Oliver.   
Perce slowly inserted the toy into Oliver. It was small now, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Percy stood up and Oliver turned around and kissed him. Percy’s and Oliver’s erections were rubbing against one another. Breaking the kiss Percy looked down to Oliver’s engorged cock. He took it in his hand and stroked him, spreading the precome down his shaft.   
“Oh god Percy!” cried out Oliver as he jutted his hips out.  
Percy smiled and kissed Oliver gently. Pulling back he walked over to the bed and picked up the underwear. He tossed over a pair and put some of his own on as well. They got dressed and Percy pocketed his wand and the controller to the toy.   
“You ready?” asked Percy.   
“Yeah.” Grinned Oliver.  
“You alright?” asked Percy.   
“I’m incredibly hard and horny.” Replied Oliver. “I am a little nervous to be in this condition out in public, but also excited.”  
“Let me know if it’s too much.” Said Percy.   
“I will.” Replied Oliver.  
“Ol, just remember what we talked about before, part of the fun is the teasing and begging. It is a control thing. So if you simply ask me to let you come, I will not stop until I want to.”  
“I know.” Blushed Oliver. “I want to do this Perce.”   
“Okay.” Smiled Percy. “If you want me to stop though, tell me to stop. I will.”  
“I thought we are supposed to have a safe word.” Grinned Oliver as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“If you like this kind of stuff than we will have one, but I do not want you to feel uncomfortable in any way. So, for now, the word stop means stop.”  
“Okay.” Replied Oliver with a smile.   
They kissed for a while and then disapperated to Diagon Alley. They were in the first shop looking around when Percy first enlarged the toy. Oliver had been holding this metal, portable pensive at the time and jumped and dropped it when the toy grew bigger inside of him. Percy smiled and tried not to laugh. He watched as Oliver turned bright red and picked up the incredibly loud object, placing it back on the shelf.   
“You alright?” asked Percy with a grin.   
“Oh yes.” Answered Oliver.  
They continued to shop, and went to different stores. Percy had enlarged the toy several times by now, each time causing Oliver to outwardly react. It was a good thing he opted to wear a pair of the underwear too, because he was hard as a rock watching Oliver attempt to control the pleasure he was feeling.   
“Perce.” Whispered Oliver. “I feel like I’m about to come in my pants any second.”  
“You will not come until I remove the cock ring.” Grinned Percy.   
“Until you remove it?” asked Oliver.  
“Oh, right.” Said Percy with a grin. “Did I not tell you that only the person who puts it on can take it off?”   
“No, you did not mention that.” Smiled Oliver.   
“I meant to, sorry.” Replied Percy.   
“You’re a lot dirtier than you let on Perce.” Whispered Oliver.   
“Is that so?” asked Percy as he enlarged the toy.  
Oliver let out a noise that sounded like a growl. Percy smiled at him, and turned back to his shopping.  
“Perce,” moaned Oliver in a whisper, “I feel like I’m going to explode. The feeling isn’t going away.”  
“I know.” Smiled Percy. “It is the ring. That is what it is supposed to do.”  
“This is really intense.” Gasped Oliver.   
“Should I stop?” asked Percy concerned.  
“N… no.” answered Oliver. “Not yet.”   
“So, you like it?” asked Percy.   
“Yes.” Replied Oliver. “This feels amazing Perce. I am a little worried that it will become obvious what is happening to me though. It’s taking everything I have to not moan out.”  
Percy smiled at Oliver and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for a few seconds and then Percy whispered in his ear,  
“That’s the point Oliver. I want you to lose control. I want you to not be able to contain yourself. To beg me to fuck you and let you come.”  
Percy heard Oliver moan out again as he enlarged the toy.   
“Perce.” Whimpered Oliver.   
Percy was so hard and turned on by Oliver. This was better than he had anticipated it would be. Oliver was so sexy as he slowly lost control.   
“You wanted to go to muggle London and do a little shopping?” asked Percy as if everything was normal.   
“Y… yes.” panted Oliver.   
“Then let us go.” Smiled Percy.   
They left the shop and headed towards the entrance to the muggle world. They were walking when they heard someone call out their names. They turned around and saw George and Angelina.   
“Hey! What are you two doing?” asked Angelina.   
“Just a little Christmas shopping.” Replied Oliver trying to control his reactions around his friends.   
“Oh yeah?” asked George with a grin. “You get me anything?”   
“You will have to wait until Christmas.” Answered Percy.  
Where are you two headed now?” asked Angelina.   
“To muggle London, I wanted to get a few things there.” Replied Oliver.   
“Have you two eaten yet?” she asked. “We were heading to lunch, if you wanted to join us.”   
Percy looked to Oliver and he looked a little apprehensive.   
“We would not want to intrude.” Answered Percy.   
“It is no intrusion.” Said George.   
“What do you think Ol?” asked Percy. “Do you want to join them?”   
“While I would normally love to, we are meeting Penny later to eat. So we should probably finish up shopping.” Replied Oliver.   
Percy almost said that Penny had canceled. He would have loved to torture him in front of others, but it was Oliver’s first time so he decided to take it easy on him.  
“That is right.” Replied Percy. “I almost forgot.”  
“That’s too bad. Next time then.” Smiled Angelina.  
“Yeah.” Replied Oliver.  
“Oh! Oliver, I just remembered.” Said Angelina. “I’m reporting in your next game, right after the holidays. My editor wants me to interview someone from the team, I thought maybe I could interview you?”   
“Yeah!?” said Oliver enthusiastically. “That would be great Ange.”  
Percy watched as they talked. Oliver was kind of fidgety and Percy knew it was because if the toy. He couldn’t help himself, he put his hand in his pocket and hit a button on the remote. Oliver gasped and jumped a bit once the light vibrating started.  
“Oh fuck!” he cried.   
“Are you alright?!” asked Angelina.   
“Yeah!” replied Oliver as a blush spread over his face.   
Percy turned off the vibrations and smiled at Oliver.   
“You sure?” he asked. “You practically jumped out of your skin.”  
“Yeah, I just… I just had this weird falling feeling.” Answered Oliver.  
Percy tried not to laugh. He looked at Angelina and George and they looked confused and worried.   
“Well now.” Said Oliver. “We really should be off. Ange, we can talk about the interview later?”   
“Of course.” Replied Angelina with a confused look on her face.   
“Alright then, see you two later.” Smiled Oliver.   
Percy also said goodbye and they started on their way. Oliver kept looking back to see if they were far enough away from them. Once he was satisfied they were he grabbed Percy’s hand and pulled him close to him.   
“You didn’t mention it vibrated.” He whispered.  
“I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Replied Percy with a grin.   
Percy was surprised when Oliver dragged him into an alleyway and pinned him against a wall. His breath caught when the force of Oliver’s kiss hit him. They were kissing so wildly that Percy could barely think. All he wanted to do was to rip off his boyfriends clothes and fuck him. Normally Percy would not allow the “submissive” to take control like this, but it was Oliver. He couldn’t control himself around the Scot. Percy reached into his pocket and hit the button to make the toy vibrate.  
“Oh fuck Percy!” moaned Oliver.   
“You like that?” asked Percy.   
“Yes!” moaned Oliver. “Oh god, Percy I can’t take much more.”  
Percy enlarged the toy and Oliver gasped.  
“Percy… Percy fuck me.” Panted Oliver. “Please, fuck me.”  
“You want to feel me inside of you?” asked Percy in a low, husky tone.   
“Yes. Please Percy.”  
“You want me to fuck you up against this wall, in broad daylight?” he asked.  
“Yes.” Moaned Oliver.   
“What if someone sees?” asked Percy.   
“Let them.”  
Percy smiled. He would love to fuck Oliver, but he wanted him to go a little further to the edge first. He clicked another button and the vibrator sped up. Oliver screamed out in pleasure.  
“Oh my god. Oh my god.” He panted. “Percy, I need you.”  
Percy brought him in for a kiss and his hand found his nipple through his shirt. Oliver arched against him from the sensation. With another click Percy turned off the vibrations and Oliver let out a frustrated moan.   
“We should get the store.” Said Percy.   
“Percy, please. Please, just fuck me.”   
“Not yet.” Whispered Percy in Oliver’s ear.   
Percy took Oliver’s hand led him down the street. A few minutes later they were inside of a muggle shop. Oliver was looking around, more fidgety than ever. A sales woman seemed concerned about his behavior, so she came over to check him out.   
“Are you alright sir?” she asked.   
“Yeah.” Huffed Oliver. “Yeah, I’m fine.”   
Percy watched as he turned away from the sales girl and she stood there looking at him with uneasiness. Percy turned the vibrations back on and Oliver made a moaning, throaty noise. The sales clerk looked alarmed.   
“Sir, are you okay?” she asked, this time with some irritation.   
“Yes, sorry, I don’t feel well.” He said. “Wh… where is your bathroom?”  
Percy upped the speed when the girl pointed in the direction of the bathrooms.  
“Thank you!” cried Oliver as he rushed over to Percy and grabbed his arm.   
“Follow me.” He said in a whisper.   
Percy followed him to the bathroom. The sales girl watched them go and she seemed worried. Once inside the bathroom, Percy cast a few silencing charms, and locked the door. For extra measure he cast the Repello Muggletum spell. Turning towards Oliver he saw him clutching the sink, a look of ecstasy on his face.   
“How are you feeling?” asked Percy.   
“Oh god, Perce! Please, fuck me. Please!”   
“Take off your clothes.” Breathed Percy.   
Percy watched as Oliver frantically disrobed. The second Oliver was naked Percy walked up to him and kissed him. His hands wandered over his gorgeous, muscular body. His hands roamed over Oliver’s chest, through his chest hair. Percy felt Oliver unbuttoning his shirt and he let it fall to the floor. When Oliver’s hands reached his pants Percy stopped him.   
“Perce. I need you.”   
“Not just yet.” Replied Percy.   
Percy began to kiss down Oliver’s body until he reached his cock. It was covered in his precome. Percy began to suck Oliver’s big, thick cock.  
“Fuck!” cried out Oliver.   
Percy looked up at Oliver’s face while he continued to suck his dick. Oliver was looking down at him. The pleasure Oliver was feeling was obvious and Percy loved it.   
“Perce. Oh god, this feels so good.” Moaned Oliver.   
Percy reached in his pocket and enlarged the toy one last time. It was now fully enlarged, Percy wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Oliver when he entered him.   
“Of fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Chanted Oliver.   
“You taste so fucking good Oliver.” Said Percy as he stood back up.   
“Percy I need to come. Please, fuck me.”   
“Turn around.” He whispered.   
Oliver turned around and Percy ran his hands down his back and ass.   
“Perce.” Whimpered Oliver.   
“You want me to fuck you?” he asked in a tone that was almost a growl.   
“I have never needed anything more in my life.” Cried out Oliver.   
Percy started to kiss the back of Oliver’s neck. The smell of fresh cut grass was strong and it was driving Percy crazy. Stepping back he took off his shoes and pants. Looking up he noticed that Oliver was watching him in the mirror. Percy smiled at his as he stroked his own cock. Percy stepped closer to Oliver and ran his hands over his perfect ass. Percy loved listening to Oliver moan out in pleasure. He knew how this felt, and the fact that Oliver was experiencing it for the first time, and it was Percy who was able to give this to him, turned him on. Percy decreased the size of the anal plug and removed it.   
“Perce, I need you. Please.” panted Oliver.  
Percy picked up his wand and filled Oliver’s entrance with lube.  
“Oh god. Fuck.” Cried out Oliver.   
Percy ran his thumb over Oliver’s entrance, tracing circles over it.   
“Perce, I need you.” Breathed Oliver.   
Percy placed the tip of his cock at Oliver’s entrance and waited.  
“You ready Ol?” asked Percy.  
“Yes. God, yes.” Moaned Oliver.   
“I am going to go slowly. Try not to push back, I do not want to hurt you.” Breathed Percy.   
Oliver nodded. Percy met his eyes in the mirror and smiled. Slowly, he began to push into Oliver. Oliver gave an intake of air when the tip of Percy’s cock entered him. Percy stopped to let him adjust. After a few seconds Percy began to slowly push all the way in.  
“Wholly fuck Perce.” Moaned out Oliver in a strained voice.   
Percy was not quite all the way in yet. Oliver felt amazing around his cock, it took all his willpower not to push all the way in.   
“Are you okay?” Percy asked.   
“You’re huge Perce.” Panted Oliver.   
“Does it hurt?” he asked.   
“A little, but it mostly feels fucking amazing.” Cried Oliver. “Fuck me Perce.”  
Percy slid all the way in and Oliver gasped.   
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Breathed Oliver.   
Percy stilled, giving him time to adjust to his girth and length. Once Oliver began to move Percy took that as a sign and slowly started to pull out. Percy began a slow and steady pace. He angled a little differently each time he pushed back in. Percy was trying his hardest not to come. Oliver felt so amazing around his cock. He smelled so good. The noises Oliver was making were maddening. Percy knew he found Oliver’s prostate when he began to moan so loudly that he was screaming in pleasure.  
“FUCK! PERCE! FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.”   
Oliver’s body began to shake, which was almost too much for Percy.   
“Oh god, Oliver you feel so good.” Panted Percy.   
Percy was close, he was going to come any second. He reached out for his wand that he laid next to them by the sink. The second he grabbed it and cast the spell to remove the ring around Oliver’s cock, he started to come.   
“PERCE!” cried out Oliver as he came all over the sink.  
Percy came down from his orgasm first. He knew that the orgasm from the prolonged sensation always lasted a lot longer. He watched as Oliver’s body twitched in ecstasy. He was shaking, and moaning still. It took a couple minutes for him to come to. Percy slowly pulled out of him. He saw his come running down Oliver’s thighs and it was one if the sexiest things he had ever seen. Oliver was still shaking, and he started to lower himself to the ground. Percy followed and wrapped him in his arms. They kissed and Oliver’s body continued to shake with aftershocks.   
“Perce.” Breathed Oliver.  
“Yes Ol?” asked Percy.   
“I… I can’t believe how… how amazing that w… was.” Panted Oliver.   
Percy smiled and kissed him again. He held him for several minutes while he came down from his orgasm. Eventually they got dressed and left the store to head home. As they were walking Percy took Oliver’s hand and looked over to him, he had a blissful smile on his face.   
“So, did you have fun?” asked Percy.   
“Oh, yes.” Laughed Oliver. “That was amazing.”  
“So, you would be willing to do things like that again?” asked Percy.   
“Yes!” replied Oliver.   
Percy smiled. He was happy that Oliver enjoyed himself.   
“Perce,” said Oliver a bit apprehensively, “do you only like to be the… dominant one?”   
Percy looked over at Oliver, he was blushing furiously.   
“No. I enjoy having someone dominate me.” He answered. “Do you want to dominate me Oliver?”   
“I… I… was curious to see what it was like.” Replied Oliver.   
“Oliver, I would love to have you dominate me.” Breathed Percy as he stopped and pulled Oliver into a kiss.   
“Is that right?” smiled Oliver.  
“Oh, yeah.” Replied Percy.  
They kissed for a little while longer and then continued on their way. Percy was insanely happy. Looking at Oliver as they walked his heart grew. He loved him. He loved him more than he has ever loved anyone else, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, hope everyone enjoys the two new chapters. I just started school, and a new job, so chapters may not come as frequently- Please let me know what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver woke up to the feeling of someone lightly touching him. He felt kisses all along his chest and neck. Smiling he opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend smiling back at him.   
“Happy Christmas Ol.”. Whispered Percy.   
“Happy Christmas Perce.” Replied Oliver.  
They were lying in Percy’s childhood bed. It was a tight fit, but Oliver didn’t mind being close to Percy. It was a little weird being at a different family’s Christmas, but it ought to be better than spending it alone. They kissed for some time and then Percy pulled back.   
“My mother will be up here any minute to wake everyone up. We should probably not be lying in the same bed, naked, and snogging.” Smiled Percy.   
“Good point.” Laughed Oliver.   
Getting up they put some pajama pants on, and he watched as Percy pulled a shirt on. It was a shame that Percy had to wear clothes, Oliver rather liked Percy’s naked body.   
“So, should we open our presents?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “It is weird having so many, it has been only me and Penny for so long.”  
“Your family didn’t send you anything during those three years?” asked Oliver.   
“Well, my mother did send me her usual Christmas sweater the first year, but I sent it back.” Replied Percy with a frown.   
“Why?” asked Oliver.  
“I did not feel like I deserved it.” Answered Percy. “I had not seen my family in months. My father had just been hurt, and my family really hated me at the time. Which I do not blame them for, I should have been here when my father was hurt.”  
“That wasn’t your fault Perce. Fudge…” started Oliver.   
“I know.” Interrupted Percy. “I still did not feel like I deserved to have a family sweater, when I had been so… so…”   
Oliver watched Percy shake his head and he noticed he was tearing up. Walking over to him, he hugged him.   
“Perce, that wasn’t your fault.” Said Oliver. “Please, stop being so hard on yourself.”   
“I will try.” He replied.   
“Perce.” Said Oliver.   
“Oliver, I… I cannot simply stop these feelings. It is not like I am choosing to feel guilty over my past, but I do.” Replied Percy.  
Oliver did not know what to say, so he kissed him. It was slow and sweet, and he wanted it to go on forever. Pulling back Oliver said,  
“You’re not guilty Perce.”  
“Thanks.” Smiled Percy.   
“For what?” asked Oliver.   
“For believing in me.” He replied. “Now, what do you say to opening our gifts?”   
“Yes, please.” Said Oliver.   
They sat down in Percy’s bed and started to unwrap their gifts. Oliver paused when he got to the one from Percy.   
“From Percy.” Smiled Oliver as he shook his gift.  
Percy looked over and laughed.   
“What is it Perce?” asked Oliver.   
“Open it and see.” Smiled Percy.   
Oliver tore into the gift and two objects came out. The first one was a first edition of, Quidditch: A Guide for Play. Which was incredibly rare.  
“Wow, Perce.” Replied Oliver. “How did you even find this?”   
“I have my ways.” Answered Percy.  
“Seriously Perce, this is rare.” Said Oliver. “They only made like 100 copies of these, and that was... hundreds of years ago.”  
“It took some time to find.” Answered Percy with a shrug.   
“It must have cost…” started Oliver.   
“I do not care about that.” Replied Percy. “I knew it would be a perfect gift for you.”  
Oliver couldn’t believe it. He smiled and kissed Percy.   
“You shouldn’t have gotten me anything else.” He said as he placed the book at his side.  
“Oh, the other thing did not cost much at all.” smiled Percy.   
Oliver picked up the second item and turned it over. It was a framed newspaper article. It was about him playing in his first professional Quidditch game.  
“Percy.” Said Oliver with a slight quiver to his voice.   
“Do you like it?” asked Percy.   
“I love it.” He replied. “Thank you.”   
“Of course.” Replied Percy as he leaned in to kiss him again.   
“Now you open what I got you.” Smiled Oliver. “I can’t wait any longer.”   
Percy laughed and picked up the gift that was addressed from Oliver. There was a large wrapped gift and on top a smaller one.   
“You also got me two things.” Smiled Percy   
“You know what they say, great minds think alike.” Replied Oliver.   
“Who says that?” asked Percy confused.   
“It’s… it’s a muggle saying.” Replied Oliver with a chuckle.   
“I see.” Said Percy as he started to slowly open the top present.   
“Oh my god Perce, just tear it open!” Said Oliver impatiently.  
Percy laughed and continued to open his gift. A double picture frame slid out, and Percy opened it. The first picture was of him and Oliver when they first met.  
“Is this the first day if school?” asked Percy.  
“Yeah.” Replied Oliver. “Right after we got up to the dorm. I made you take it, you did not want too.”   
“I was nervous.” Answered Percy. “We look happy though.”   
Percy looked at the second picture. It was of the two of them a week or so ago. They were laughing together.  
“Oh Ol.” Said Percy as he started to tear up.   
“Do you like it?” asked Oliver.  
“Y…yes.” Replied Percy with a smile.   
“Good.” Said Oliver as he kissed Percy. “Now, open the other one!”   
“Calm down.” Laughed Percy as he placed the picture frame down gently.   
Percy began to slowly open the second gift.  
“Aaaaah!” growled Oliver.   
“You are impatient.” Laughed Percy as he started to go slower.   
“You’re doing that on purpose now.” Said Oliver.   
“I do not know what you mean.” Smiled Percy as he began to go at a ridiculously slow pace.   
Oliver couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to know if Percy liked his present. He tore the paper off and Percy started to laugh.   
“You animal!” Joked Percy.   
Oliver watched as Percy opened the box and pulled out his gift.  
“Is this a pensive?” asked Percy in amazement.   
“Yeah.” Replied Oliver. “I noticed you over think things; I thought this would help you to clear your head.”  
“Thank you.” Said Percy.   
They made out for a few minutes after that. Percy pulled back, practically gasping for air.   
“Okay, we should really be more careful.” He smiled. “My mother will be in any minute now.”   
“Would it be so bad if she knew?” asked Oliver.  
“Of course not.” Replied Percy. “I just want to tell her. I do not want her to just walk in on us, give her a heart attack or something. I am planning on telling her soon.”  
“Yeah?” asked Oliver happily.  
“Yeah.” Smiled Percy. “I know the holiday is going to be hard on her, what with Fred being gone. I will tell her after the new year. Is that okay?”   
“Of course it is Perce.” Answered Oliver. “I don’t want to force you into anything.”  
Percy smiled and softly kissed Oliver. They continued to open the rest of their presents. Oliver was surprised to see one from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.  
“Your parents got me something.” Said Oliver.   
“Is it soft?” asked Percy. “It is most likely a sweater.”  
Oliver opened it and pulled out a navy blue scarf. It had golden Quidditch goals stitched on to the ends. It was the colors of Puddlemere United's robes. Oliver was extremely touched by the gesture.   
“It’s a scarf.” Said over in a choked voice.   
“A scarf?” said Percy surprised. “Maybe she thinks the gays would like scarfs more than sweaters.”  
Oliver laughed. Percy really was funny, it was a shame he got so defensive around his family. There was a knock on the door and the. Mrs. Weasley popped her head in.  
“Happy Christmas boys.” She said. “Come down for breakfast.”   
“Okay, we will just get dressed first.” Replied Percy.   
“Alright then, make sure you wear your sweater.” She said. “Oh. Oliver I hope that you liked your scarf. I wanted to make you a sweater, but I just didn’t have the time. I hope that, that is okay.”  
“Of course Mrs. Weasley.” Smiled Oliver. “I was really touched that you thought of me.”  
“Of course dear.” She said as she waved her hand. “Come down soon boys.”  
Mrs. Weasley closed the door and left. Oliver and Percy got dressed and as they were about to head down stairs, Oliver pinned Percy against his door. He kissed him hard and they made out for several minutes. When they broke apart they were both panting and Oliver could feel Percy’s erection pressed against him. He was also hard. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to kiss him like that right before they went down to join everyone else.   
“Where did that come from?” Smiled Percy.   
“I just wanted to kiss you before we head down.” Answered Oliver. “Once we're down there we have to pretend we are only friends.”  
“I need to tell my family soon.” Said Percy. “It is going to get awfully suspicious, us sneaking off together all day.”  
Oliver laughed and kissed Percy one last time. He then followed Percy out of his room. They were in the hall when they heard crying. Following Percy, Oliver approached George’s room. Looking in he saw Mrs. Weasley and George crying. Mrs. Weasley had her arms wrapped around her son, they were sitting on George’s bed.   
“I’m so sorry Georgie.” Cried Mrs. Weasley. “I didn’t know if I should have put the letter on there or not.”  
“I’m glad you did mum.” Cried George.  
Oliver noticed that he was clenching a sweater that had a “G” stitched into it.   
“It would have been worse without it.” Sobbed George. “It isn’t r… really about th… th… the sweater mum. I just miss him.”  
“We all miss him honey.” Said Mrs. Weasley as she began to hysterically cry.   
Oliver felt like he was intruding. He looked over to Percy and saw that he had tears streaming down his face. Oliver’s heart broke for him. He missed Fred, they had been good friends. But, he had no clue what it was like to lose a brother. Or a son, he thought as he looked over to Mrs. Weasley. Oliver heard footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Mr. Weasley, and he looked concerned and incredibly sad.   
“Percy,” said Mr. Weasley, “Oliver, could you two head down stairs and give Ginny and Fleur a hand? The rest of the boys are being useless as usual.”  
Oliver watched as Mr. Weasley gave a fake, half smile. He and Percy started to head down stairs, turning back he saw Mr. Weasley go into George’s room. He knelt down and embraced George and his wife. Oliver could tell that Mr. Weasley was shaking, and probably crying. He turned away from the scene and looked at Percy.   
“Are you okay Perce?” asked Oliver in a small voice.   
“No.” cried Percy as he wiped the tears away. “Come on, let’s go help with breakfast.”  
Oliver followed Percy down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they joined Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione.  
“Do you guys need any help?” asked Percy.   
“Where’s mum?” asked Ginny with a tone of irritation in her voice.   
“Upstairs, with George.” Replied Percy with a lift of an eyebrow.   
“Oh.” Replied Ginny. “Well, if you want to help you can.”   
“Great.” Whispered Percy under his breath.   
“What was that?” asked Ginny with a sharp edge to her voice.   
“I said that is great.” Said Percy.  
Oliver watched as Percy started to help his sister, and as Ginny shot daggers at Percy. As quietly as he could, he walked over to Fleur and Hermione.   
“What can I do? I’m afraid to ask the other one.” Said Oliver with a grin.   
“She is mad at Percy.” Replied Fleur. “You could ‘elp set zee table?”   
“Sure.” Replied Oliver. “Why is she mad at Percy?”  
“She still has not forgiven him.” Answered Hermione.  
“Oh.” Said Oliver.  
“I am sure she will.” Said Hermione. “She has been at school and isolated from everyone else. I think she just needs to spend time with him.”   
“Right.” Replied Oliver. “How is school? I heard you went back for your last year.”  
“It is good.” Replied Hermione with a smile. “A bit weird without Ron and Harry.”  
“I bet.” Smiled Oliver. “It is probably weird to not be dragged into some kind of dangerous adventure every other day.”   
Hermione laughed and then went back to what she was doing. Soon breakfast was ready and everyone was seated around the table. Oliver was across from Percy, it was the only chair available. He had wanted to sit next to him, but couldn’t really say anything to Hermione when she sat down into the chair next to Percy. Oliver looked across the table and saw Percy give him an apologetic look. Oliver smiled and winked at him to let him know it was okay. Oliver held back a laugh as he watched Percy break into the most adorable smile and turn bright red. They all ate as Oliver listened to the noise of the different conversations going on around the table. It was completely different than the Christmases he remembered. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~  
The house was silent. All Oliver could hear were the sounds of forks on plates and people chewing. Oliver hated Christmas dinner. Looking around the table he saw his parents and a few people from their parish. Including Gary and his wife Sheila. It had been months since he caught his mother and Gary having sex. He had not uttered one word about it. How could he? He couldn’t betray his mother, and he certainly didn’t want to be the one to let his dad know. He could not believe that Gary had come this year. He glared across the table at him. He hated him. Gary looked his way a few times and smiled weakly. Oliver could not believe he had the nerve to show up here. Looking at Sheila, Oliver noticed that she looked skinnier and paler than the last time he saw her. Poor Sheila, thought Oliver. Did she know what was going on between her husband and his mother? Probably not. Oliver was filling with rage. How could he come this year? It was outrageous. Looking over at his mother she made eye contact with him, but quickly broke it. She had not spent time alone with him since he walked in on her and Gary. They barely spoke now. What would happen if Oliver stood up and shouted the truth? He wanted to. The only thing stopping him was the thought of hurting his father, and Sheila, with the truth. It seemed unbearable. He did not want to do that to them, to be the one to break their hearts. He wished he didn’t know, this was too much of a burden to carry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver might miss his parents, but this was a much more preferable way to spend Christmas. With laughter and joy, not silence. It was beautiful outside, thought Oliver. There was snow covering everything, and the way the sun hit it, it lit up. The Weasley’s were always a noisy bunch, but today they were joined by Hermione and her parents, and Harry.  
“So, Oliver, how are you doing so far?” asked Mrs. Weasley who was sitting beside him.   
“I am doing great Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for inviting me.” Replied Oliver.  
“Of course dear.” She said. “We couldn’t have you spend Christmas alone.”  
“Thank you again.” Replied Oliver.   
“Still, you must miss your family.” Said Mrs. Weasley with a frown. “Is there anything we could do to make it more like the Christmas you grew up with?”  
“Oh, no.” smiled Oliver. “This is nothing like the Christmas I grew up with, and I’m rather happy about that.”  
“You sure dear?” she asked.  
Oliver was about to answer when screaming interrupted him. He wasn’t sure what had happened, or how it started, but Ginny was yelling at Percy.   
“Why are you so mad at me?!” asked Percy.   
“Are you serious?” yelled Ginny.   
“I know I messed up.” Replied Percy. “So what has you so mad. Just tell me. I am sick of everyone bottling it up and then exploding all over me.”  
“Come on, it’s Christmas guys.” Chimed in Charlie. “Can we get along for today?”  
“You really don’t know why I would be so mad at you?” asked Ginny.  
“I am assuming it has to do with the three years I was gone. Is it simply general anger about that, or did you have a specific event in mind?” asked Percy irritated.   
“Oh, fuck you Percy!” screamed Ginny.   
“Hey! Watch your mouth.” Said Mrs. Weasley.   
“If you tell me Ginny we can maybe move on. Or do you just want to be mad?” asked Percy. “If that is the case, fine. Stay mad at me, you are certainly not the only one.”  
“Ginny,” said Mrs. Weasley, “Percy is right. If you are going to yell, than at least say what the problem is. Otherwise, it is Christmas and the yelling will stop.”   
“My problem is that everyone is just pretending that it is normal he is back. As if he didn’t miss the last three Christmases.” Said Ginny. “Like he didn’t make mum cry each year he was gone. He sent his sweater back, he didn’t want to be a part of this family. And everyone just lets him come back, no questions asked? Everything just forgiven? He doesn’t have to face any consequences for not being here? For bad mouthing us, and Harry? For siding with the Ministry? For writing Ron and telling him that Harry was bad news? For…”  
“Wait.” Said Bill. “He did what? Percy you wrote a letter to Ron about Harry?”   
“Yeah!” said Ginny. “He told Ron to stop being Harry’s friend and to be useful to Umbridge!”   
Oliver looked over at Percy, and he looked like he was about to panic. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t know how from across the table.   
“Gin,” said Harry, “I am not mad about that. People make mistakes; he thought the Ministry was right.”  
“He called you unbalanced! Oh! And possibly violent.” Said Ginny. “Ron told me all about the letter.”  
“Well, the prophet was running articles almost daily to that affect.” Replied Harry. “He certainly wasn’t the only one who believed them.”  
Oliver looked over at Percy and he looked pained.   
“He called Umbridge a delightful woman.” Said Ginny angrily.  
“I had to.” Shouted Percy angrily.  
The table was so silent that Oliver could have heard his own blood flowing.   
“What do you mean you had to?” asked Ginny.  
“I cannot say too much about it, because of the upcoming trial, but…” started Percy.   
“Seems like a convenient excuse.” Interrupted Ginny.   
“Right.” Scoffed Percy. “What I can say is that I knew about a lot of what was planned for that year. I knew that Dolores Umbridge was intercepting the mail. I could not simply write that she was trying to take over, and that she was instructed to do certain things while she was at the school.”   
“So. You were trying to warn me?” asked Ron.   
“Yes.” Said Percy. “Why else do you think I strongly hinted that she was going to be in charge one day?”  
“Then why did you warn me against hanging out with Harry?” Asked Ron. “You hit on that point a lot I remember.”  
“I knew that Dolores Umbridge would read it, and I knew that she reported everything back to Minister Fudge.” Replied Percy.   
“So?” said Ron.   
“So, Minister Fudge made a point in telling me that you were hanging out with Harry.” Replied Percy.   
“What are you saying Percy?” asked Ron.   
“Are you saying that Fudge threatened Ron?” asked Hermione.   
“Not directly, no.” Answered Percy. “It was certainly strongly implied.”   
“Why would the Minister of Magic threaten Ron?” asked Ginny disbelievingly.   
“You know how convinced he was that Harry and Dumbledore were lying.” Replied Percy. “He believed that Dumbledore was trying to take over the Ministry. He was willing to do anything to stop that. Ron is Harry’s best friend, he was an easy target if they wanted to get to Harry.”   
“Wait a minute.” Said Mr. Weasley. “You’re saying that you knew the Minister was after Harry and that you knew that Umbridge was working with Fudge to take over the school?”   
“I was his assistant Father, I knew a lot of things.” Replied Percy. “Which is why I am testifying against him.”  
“Why didn’t you do anything?” asked Mr. Weasley.   
“I sent Ron a …” started Percy.   
“No. I mean why didn’t you come to us? To the Order?” asked Mr. Weasley. “Did you think what he was doing was okay? He went after a 15 year old child, even if Harry was wrong, Percy that is insane behavior. You should have come to us with that!”   
“I was not able to!” Said Percy.   
“Why?” asked Mr. Weasley.   
Oliver looked at Percy, he knew how much he was struggling with this. He wished that he could just tell them how terrible Fudge was to Percy. That man had tortured him, threatened him, threatened his family, and had degraded Percy at every chance he had. Oliver couldn’t understand why Percy didn’t just tell them what had happened.  
“Why Percy?” repeated Mr. Weasley.  
“I cannot say.” Replied Percy.   
“Because of the trial?” asked Mr. Weasley irritated.   
“That is correct.” Answered Percy.   
“We are your family Percy!” said Mr. Weasley. “We have a right to know.”  
“You will know.” Replied Percy. “The entire Wizarding world will know soon enough. I cannot talk about it, not now. So can we please just drop the subject?”   
No one said another word for several minutes. Oliver was incredibly uncomfortable and tensions were palpable.   
“Well, Mrs. Weasley,” said Oliver breaking the silence, “now it feels like the Christmas I grew up with.”  
Oliver heard Percy laugh quietly. He looked over at him and smiled. Eventually the conversations started back up, and the moment was mostly smoothed over. Oliver could see Ginny was still angry and threw Percy menacing looks here and there. After breakfast was over he helped Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Hermione parents clear the table. He was standing in the kitchen with Percy, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, and George when Mrs. Wesley said to him,  
“Oh Oliver, thank you for the Quidditch tickets.”   
“Of course Mrs. Weasley! I wanted to thank you all for allowing me to intrude on your Christmas.” Smiled Oliver.   
“It is no problem at all dear. The more the merrier.” Replied Mrs. Weasley.   
Oliver walked over to Percy and whispered,  
“You okay?”   
“I will be.” Replied Percy.   
“Lets sneak upstairs?” grinned Oliver.  
“Okay.” Smiled Percy.  
They started to head towards the door when Mr. Weasley called out to Percy.   
“Percy, can I have a word with you? Alone.”  
“Arthur, it is Christmas.” Said Mrs. Weasley.   
“I just want a word with the boy.” Replied Mr. Weasley.   
“Sure father.” Replied Percy to his father and in a whisper to Oliver,  
“I will meet you up there after?”  
Oliver nodded and watched Percy follow his father outside. Turning around he headed upstairs to Percy’s room. When he got to the top of the floor he heard crying coming from George’s room again. He wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t want to overstep his presence, but he also couldn’t just leave someone to suffer. He opted to knock and at least see if George wanted to talk to someone. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened, George stood on the other side, eyes red.   
“Hey George.” Said Oliver. “You alright mate?”  
Oliver watched as George broke down. He had never seen his friend like this before, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He watched as George went back and sat on his bed, head in hands. He walked into the room and took a seat at the desk chair close to him.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Oliver.   
“I… it’s the first Christmas without Fred.” Cried George. “I… I just miss him. It isn’t fair, you know?”   
“Yeah, I know.” Replied Oliver. “Your family didn’t deserve this loss.”   
“At least everyone seems to be coping somewhat from it.” Said George. “I just seem to be getting worse every day. Shouldn’t this be getting easier? Why can everyone else deal with this and I… I…”  
“George, this is hard on all of your family.” Replied Oliver. “Sometimes it is hard to see other people’s grief when you’re experiencing your own. Hell, George up until now I thought you were coping alright.”  
“I have been faking it.” Said George. “People are used to me being happy, and smiling. Joking around. But, the truth is I feel like I am dead inside most of the time.”  
“I’m sorry George.” Replied Oliver.  
“Why is it so much easier for everyone else!?” sobbed George.   
“I don’t think it is.” Replied Oliver. “I think everyone is hiding their true emotions for the most part. I know that Percy is at least.”  
“What do you mean?” asked George.   
Oliver wasn’t sure if he should tell George, if it would be betraying Percy’s confidence or not. Looking at George and how depressed he was, he decided to tell him.   
“Well, Percy has nightmares about Fred.” Answered Oliver.   
“What kind of nightmares?” asked George.   
“That Fred dies in different ways, but he can’t stop it.” Replied Oliver. “He feels responsible for his death. He saw him die George, and he feels like there should have been something he could have done to prevent it.”  
“There was nothing he could have done.” Replied George. “Ron told me that the wall just exploded, there was nothing to be done to stop it.”  
“I know, and I think he knows that.” Replied Oliver. “Greif makes you feel weird things though.”  
Oliver turned when he heard a knock at the open door, and he saw Percy there. He seemed upset and he could tell that he had been crying.   
“Hey Perce.” Said Oliver. “Are you okay?”  
“I will be.” Replied Percy. “What is going on?”  
“I was sobbing like a baby and Oliver was trying to make me feel better.” Replied George with a halfhearted grin.   
“Are you okay George?” asked Percy as he crossed the room and sat down across from George.   
“I just miss Fred.” He replied.   
“Me too.” Said Percy. “I am sorry George.”  
“For what?” asked George.   
“For… for Fred being gone.” Replied Percy.   
“It wasn’t your fault Percy.” Replied George.   
“I know,” said Percy in what Oliver thought seemed to be a false voice. “I just wish that you did not have to go through this.”  
“You lost a brother too.” Said George as a tear fell down his cheek.   
“Yes.” Replied Percy. “But you also lost your best friend. Fred was a good person, neither of you deserved this.”   
Oliver watched as George started to smile and shake his head.   
“What?” asked Percy confused.  
“Sorry, I just think it is kind of… well I don’t know what word to use for it really.” Replied George. “You used to kind of dislike us, you know. Which I do not blame you for. Fred and I would play a lot of pranks on you, and we should have respected the fact that you did not enjoy them. We just wanted you to lighten up a little, but we didn’t go about it in the best way. It’s just funny to me in a way, that now we are finally getting along and Fred isn’t here to experience it. Fred will never experience anything, ever again. I just always thought that we would go through life together, and now I’m alone.”  
“I never disliked you and Fred.” Replied Percy. “It is true that I was not a fan of the pranks, but I never disliked you guys.”  
“Percy,” said George, “how… how did you get past wanting to… to… to kill yourself?”   
“What?” asked Percy shocked.   
“I mean, you said that Penny saved you, right?” asked George. “So, how come you didn’t try again? How did you get over that feeling?”  
“W… why?” asked Percy.   
“Sometimes I feel like being alone is unbearable.” Replied George. “I think that if I were dead too, maybe it would be easier. I don’t always have these thoughts, but sometimes I have them really intensely. I was wondering how… how to stop them, how you stopped them.”  
“Therapy.” Replied Percy.   
“That helped you? That is why you didn’t try again?” asked George.   
“It helped me to get over my depression, and my desire to end my life.” Replied Percy. “However, it did not stop me from trying again. That was Penny actually.”  
“What do you mean?” asked George.   
“After she found me, she forced me to take an Unbreakable Vow.” Answered Percy. “So, if I ever tried to commit suicide again, it would kill her too. She knew that I would never do anything to hurt another person, so she made her death a part of the Vow. The feeling, or the desire, to end my life did not simply go away though. That took years of therapy, and even though I am now glad to be alive, I still battle with the guilt I feel.”  
“Are you saying that I will always feel like I am alone? Like a part of me is missing, is dead?” asked George.   
“I do not know the answer to that George.” Replied Percy. “I hope those feeling go away.”  
“I am so sick of being alone.” Replied George.   
Oliver was so engrossed in the conversation that he had not noticed Harry had come up until he cleared his throat. All three of them looked over at him.  
“Sorry,” said Harry, “I was sent to get you guys.”  
“We will be down in a minute.” Replied George with a smile.  
“I… I overheard some of what you guys were talking about, and I think I could help… well maybe, I am not sure…” said Harry.  
“What is it?” asked George.   
“Well, when I fought Voldemort during that last battle, I…. I can’t really explain it, but I saw my parents and Sirius and Lupin… there is an afterlife George. Fred was a good person, and he died heroically. His spirit is still around, and from what I gather he can see you. I know it is hard because he isn’t physically here… trust me I know… but you are not alone George. Fred will always be with you.”  
“Thanks Harry.” Said George with a smile.  
Oliver watched as Harry smiled back and headed back downstairs. The room was silent and Oliver did not know how to break it. Eventually Percy stood up and started to walk towards the door.   
“I am going to head down.” He said. “George, if you need to talk about this, or anything really, I am here.”  
“I know.” Replied George.   
Oliver watched Percy walk out of the door and he stood up to follow him.   
“Oliver.” Said George.   
“Yeah?” asked Oliver as he turned back towards his friend.   
“Thank you for being there for Percy.” Replied George. “I cannot remember him ever being this happy. I think I have heard him laugh more in the last 6 weeks than I have in my entire lifetime before then. I didn’t think he was capable of it before, he was always so serious.”  
“He is guarded around you guys.” Replied Oliver. “This is the Percy I have always known. I think you are finally seeing the real him.”  
“Were we really that terrible to him?” Asked George.  
“I don’t think you ever meant to be.” Replied Oliver. “Percy is rather sensitive and he mistook your pranks as you hating him. I don’t think it helped that you guys mistook the fact that he was guarded as him thinking he was better than people.”  
“It was how he came off then.” Replied George.   
“Maybe.” Replied Oliver.   
“I feel awful. I don’t want him to think we hated him.” Replied George.   
“I think he knows that you didn’t.” Replied Oliver. “Maybe you should talk to him about it more. I think it would help both of you.”  
George nodded his head but didn’t say anything in return.  
“George,” said Oliver, “please get help. If you’re having suicidal thoughts, don’t ignore it.”  
“I will.” Replied George.  
Oliver turned to leave, but George called out his name again.   
“Oliver, you may be right about all of us not really knowing Percy, but I can tell you, you do have a huge impact on him. You made him laugh after the fight at breakfast, and that is not normal for him. I was not exaggerating when I said he never used to laugh. Hell, he didn’t even smile, which may mean that he was depressed and we didn’t notice it. The fact that he smiles and laughs around you is a huge deal. If this is the real him, and the Percy I knew growing up was being guarded, than he has let his guard down because of you. Or, at least he is starting to. I can tell that you care about him Oliver, but I have to say if you do anything to hurt him you’ll have to answer to me. If I’m finally seeing the real Percy, I like him, so don’t give him a reason to put his guard back up.”  
“I won’t.” Replied Oliver. “I would never hurt Percy.”   
“Good.” Said George as he stood up. “Now, let’s go downstairs.”  
Oliver followed George, and the rest of the day went by smoothly. At the end of the night Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone spend the night. So, Oliver and Percy were lying in Percy’s childhood bed once again, the air mattress forgotten.   
“Did you have a good Christmas Perce?” asked Oliver.   
“For the most part, yes.” Replied Percy. “I was happy that I was able to spend it with you.”   
“I think this may have been the best Christmas I have ever had.” Smiled Oliver. “Thank you for letting me be a part of it.”  
Percy kissed Oliver softly and Oliver kissed him back. They made out for a while, before they both drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all

Percy was sitting in his new office; his job had start on Monday. So far he enjoyed it, but it was still very new to him. He had been unemployed for several months and before that he had always been someone’s assistant. Now, he was in charge of people, and had an assistant of his own. He actually knew her a little from Hogwarts. Her name was Padma Patil, she was a Ravenclaw in the class 4 years under him. She was a nice enough girl, but she seemed a little too eager and it kind of got on Percy’s nerves. Percy remembered when he had first started at the Ministry, he had probably also been much too eager as well. His boss, Deborah Parkinson, seemed nice. She had insisted that he call her Deb, which he found a little unprofessional, but he did as she asked. He was in training for the job and would be for the first few weeks. He basically shadowed Deb and was introduced to his staff. It was strange to be the boss he thought. He felt like the people in his department seemed a little bit apprehensive about him. There were at least 20 people who would report to him. There was a second Deputy Director in the department; they would be splitting the work. How wasn’t made clear yet, but it seemed as if they would perhaps have different responsibilities. The other Deputy Director was on vacation for the next two weeks, so as of right now he was learning everything. It was lunch time and Percy had made plans to meet his mother at a nearby restaurant. Which was odd, she normally wanted him to come to the Burrow for lunch. He disapperated behind the restaurant and headed inside. His mother was already sitting at a table waiting for him.   
“Hello mother.” Said Percy as she stood to greet him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
“Hello dear.” Replied Mrs. Weasley. “How is work?”  
“It is going well.” Answered Percy. “It is a bit strange being back at the Ministry.”  
Percy noticed that his mother wasn’t really listening to his answer, but was looking around the restaurant.   
“Mother,” he said, “what are you looking for?”  
“Nothing dear!” she answered in an overly chipper tone. “So, how is work?”  
Percy looked at his mother, she was being incredibly odd.   
“It is going well.” Repeated Percy.   
“Oh, that’s good!” said Mrs. Weasley as she started to look around the restaurant again.   
“Mother, is there something…” started Percy.   
“Oh my! I know that young lady. I’m just going to go and say hello.” Said Mrs. Weasley as she jumped up and scurried off.   
Percy looked after her, mouth agape. He watched as his mother hugged the girl and the two of them walked over to the table.   
“Percy dear, this is Cassandra.” Said Mrs. Weasley. “She works in the local market.”  
“Hello Cassandra.” Smiled Percy as he stood to shake her hand.  
“Hello Percy.” Said Cassandra. “Your mother has told me a lot about you.”  
Percy smiled and looked at his mother. She seemed a little frantic and wouldn’t look Percy in the eye.   
“Oh no!” cried out Mrs. Weasley in mock surprise. “I forgot, I was supposed to meet Fleur about 20 minutes ago so that we could shop for the baby. I have to go.”  
“Excuse me Mother?” said Percy trying to keep his anger down at this apparent set up.   
“I am so sorry Perce.” She said. “Why don’t you and Cassandra have lunch?”  
“Well look at that that seemed to work out.” Said Percy sarcastically.   
“I will see you Friday dear for dinner?” she said as she rushed away. “It was lovely to run into you Cassandra, you two have fun!”   
Percy watched as his mother practically ran out of the restaurant. He then looked at Cassandra and smiled.   
“You had no idea that you were meeting me today, did you?” she asked.  
“No I did not.” He replied.   
“Oh wow, this is embarrassing.” She said. “I will just go…”  
“No stay. We can have lunch. My mother is the one who should be embarrassed.” Smiled Percy as he sat back down.   
“Okay.” She smiled back and sat across from him. “Well, this is a tad awkward.”  
Percy laughed and nodded his head.   
“So, your mother tells me that you work at the Ministry?” she asked.   
“That is correct.” Replied Percy. “Sorry. I feel like I have to tell you… I am already dating someone.”  
“Oh!” she laughed. “Well, does your mother hate her or something?”   
“No, I have not told her yet.” Laughed Percy.  
“What is her name?” she asked.   
“Oliver.” Replied Percy with a half-smile.  
“Oh!” she replied surprised and then broke out into a smile. “Oh. So, does your mother know that you’re…”  
“Gay?” asked Percy. “No. I was actually going to tell her today.”  
“Well, that is a shame.” Said Cassandra.   
Percy gave her a quizzical look.   
“It’s just that a lot of mother’s try to set me up with their sons.” She stated. “They’ll bring them into the store for me to meet or try to get me to have a blind date with them. I normally say no, but your mother is so nice that I couldn’t say no. Well, that and… frankly she wore me down. It is just a shame that the first one that is actually incredibly handsome is gay.”  
“Well, thank you.” Said Percy, blushing at the complement.   
They ordered their food and ate. She was a very nice girl, and they got along well. He could see why his mother would think they would pair well together. He needed to tell her that he was gay. He had meant to today, and had even told Oliver that he was going to. He was a bit annoyed that he was unable to. After lunch he said goodbye, Cassandra had promised to not tell his mother about him being gay. This was good, since it should come from him. Percy wished he had time to go to the Burrow and confront his mother, but he had to go back to work. The rest of the day he was supposed to read manuals on the laws surrounding the Floo Network. There was a test he had to take and pass, in the next couple of weeks. When he arrived back at work, there was an envelope lying in his desk.   
“Ms. Patil,” called Percy, “who is this letter from?”   
“I am unsure Mr. Weasley.” She replied. “I did not place it there.”  
“Alright then, thank you.” He said to her.   
She stayed in his office and just looked at him. He didn’t know what to say to her.  
“Is there anything you need?” he asked.   
“No.” she replied with a smile. “I was wondering if I could help you Sir? I am your assistant after all.”  
She gave a little giggle and Percy wasn’t sure what to make of it.   
“Right.” Said Percy. “Well, you could find out what other materials I could read to help me pass this test?”  
“Sure thing boss.” She said with another giggle.   
She leaned down so that she was inches away from Percy and placed her hand on his upper arm.   
“Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.” She said with a squeeze of his arm and a smile.   
Percy was confused. He watched her leave and before she left his office she turned to him and smiled.  
“What the hell was that…” whispered Percy to himself.   
Percy shook it off and looked at the letter. His name was written on it and he knew it was Fudge’s handwriting. Swallowing hard he opened the envelope and took out the piece if paper.   
Cassandra seemed like a nice girl. Too bad that you’re a fucking fag.  
Percy felt fear rise up inside of him. Fudge had been at the restaurant?! He was following him? He reached into his desk drawer and downed the contents of a vile. He knew a panic attack was coming on and he hoped that he could head it off. This was getting out of hand, first Fudge sent a letter to his father and now he was following him. Percy’s mind went back to the conversation he had on Christmas with his father. 

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
“What is it you wanted to discuss father?” asked Percy.   
“Percy,” sighed Mr. Weasley, “what exactly are you testifying against Fudge for?”   
“I cannot say.” Replied Percy swallowing hard.   
He hated lying to his father, but he couldn’t back out of it now without him knowing he had lied. Percy watched as his father as he sat down at his work bench. It had been a long time since he had been in the garage, it had not changed much.   
“Percy, I received a letter about fifteen minutes ago.” Replied Mr. Weasley as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. “It appears to be from Cornelius Fudge.”  
Percy’s heart stopped and fear was rising in his chest.   
“W… what does it sss… say?” he asked his father.   
Mr. Weasley looked at his son for a few seconds and then handed him the note. 

I wouldn’t trust that your son is innocent if I were you.

Percy read the note and it became hard to swallow.   
“Is that from Fudge, Percy?” asked his father.   
“Y… yes.” Replied Percy.   
“Why did he send this to me?” he asked. “What does it mean that you’re not innocent?”  
“He… he is t… trying to get me to back out of… of test… testifying.” Answered Percy.   
“So, have there been more notes like this?” asked Mr. Weasley.   
“He sent me one the other day.” Replied Percy.   
“Percy, you look terrified.” Said Mr. Weasley. “At breakfast you mentioned that he had implied Ron was in danger… what exactly did Fudge do? Did he threaten you?”   
“I cannot say.” Replied Percy as a tear fell and his hands began to shake.   
“Percy, these notes are not something to take lightly…” started Mr. Weasley.  
“I know.” Replied Percy. “I informed Minister Shacklebolt about the other note, and tomorrow I shall inform him of this one.”  
“Percy,” said Mr. Weasley, “you seem like you’re afraid. Did he do something to you?”   
Percy thought about his past. Fudge certainly did a lot to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell his father. Not yet.   
“I… I really cannot talk about.” Replied Percy. “Please, father, can we drop this?”   
Percy looked at his father and could tell that he was worried. He didn’t think that he would drop it, but Percy simply could not talk about it yet.   
“Please.” He said. “I cannot discuss this, not now.”  
“Okay.” Replied Mr. Weasley.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Percy came out if the memory and realized that he had balled his hand into a fist. The note was crumpled now. He took out a quill and a piece of parchment and penned a letter to the Minister of Magic. Shacklebolt had told him to inform him of any more notes he received and to keep the originals. The fact that Fudge, or someone for Fudge, was following him seemed urgent. When he finished the letter he tried to focus on his work load, but it was difficult. After some time his assistant came in holding a letter.   
“This came for you Mr. Weasley.” She said giggling and standing closer than necessary.  
“Thank you, Ms. Patil.” Replied Percy feeling uncomfortable.   
Percy tore the letter open; he hoped it was from the minister. It was from Oliver and this would probably be the one and only time that disappointed Percy. Oliver was asking him if it was okay if George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina came over to his flat tonight. George wanted to test out his Valentine’s game again, and thought it would be helpful to have Charlie and Penny help. Percy thought that sounded like a nice distraction, so he penned a letter back saying yes. It wasn’t until he got up to send the letter off that he realized his assistant was still in his office, perched on his desk.   
“Ms. Patil.” Said Percy in surprise. “Did you need anything?”  
Percy jumped back in surprise when he felt her foot slide up his leg and rub against his cock.  
“I was just wondering if there was anything I could do for you, boss.” She said in a whisper voice.   
“No.” replied Percy. “No, there is not.”  
Percy then turned and fled his office. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He didn’t know what to do about it. Luckily, he did not interact with her for the rest of the day. At the end of the day he practically ran out of the Ministry. He was not able to focus like he should have anyway, and he was just ready to see Oliver and forget about the weird day he had had. When he got to his apartment Oliver was ready there, and so was everyone else.   
“Hey Perce.” Smiled Oliver as he leaned in and kissed him.  
The kiss felt nice and Percy pulled Oliver closer and deepened it. After a few seconds, and some cat calls, they broke apart.   
“So, how was your day?” asked Oliver.   
“Beyond weird.” Replied Percy.   
“Did your mum take the news okay?” asked Oliver with a smile.  
Percy frowned and Oliver looked deflated. Percy couldn’t stand when Oliver was upset; his puppy dog eyes made him feel terrible.   
“You didn’t tell her.” He said in a sad voice that broke Percy’s heart.  
“I meant to Ol.” Replied Percy.   
“Right.” Said Oliver as he walked towards the kitchen.  
Percy saw his brothers give him an, “oh no” look, and he followed Oliver into the kitchen.   
“Oliver, I meant to tell her.” Said Percy deploringly. “Please, do not be mad.”  
“Yet, you didn’t.” replied Oliver.   
“I did not get the chance to.” Answered Percy.   
Percy noticed that his brothers, and everyone else had gotten closer the kitchen so that they could hear them.   
“Why not?” asked Oliver as he walked back into the living room and everyone pretended that they were not trying to eavesdrop.   
“My mother left after about 30 seconds.” Replied Percy.   
“How come?” asked Oliver a little concerned.   
“Well, she blindsided me with a date.” Replied Percy.   
Percy heard Charlie burst into laughter and he glared at him.   
“Sorry Perce,” said Charlie, “she has done that to me before. It is rather funny when it is someone else though.”  
“What do you mean she blindsided you with a date?” asked Oliver.  
Percy told him and everyone really, about Cassandra. At the end of the story Oliver was laughing hysterically along with everyone else.   
“So, did the two of you hit it off?” asked Oliver.   
“Oh, yes.” Replied Percy. “We are going to run away together.”  
Oliver laughed even harder and walked up to Percy. Putting his hands on the sides of his face he smiled and said,  
“Don’t you break my heart like that.”   
Percy laughed and they kissed.   
“I am going to tell her soon Ol, I promise.” Whispered Percy.   
“Okay.” Replied Oliver with a smile. “Want a drink?”   
“Actually, yes.” Replied Percy as he followed him back into the kitchen.   
“Your day was that bad, eh?” Oliver asked with a laugh.   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy as he took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Oliver.  
He watched as over read the note and as his face went from smiling to complete horror. His brothers walked back in to the kitchen and Charlie was pouring him and George a drink.   
“Perce,” said Oliver, “he was following you?”  
“Who was following Percy?” asked George as he grabbed the note out of Oliver’s hand.   
“What the hell is this?!” asked George in shock.   
“A letter.” Replied Percy as he downed his drink.  
He really did not want to get into this with his brothers. He watched as Charlie took the note from George and read it. Percy saw anger cross over his face. It was an odd thing to witness, Charlie was normally so calm.  
“Who is this from?” asked Charlie.  
Percy was a little surprised by their reactions, he had assumed that his father had told them about the note he received on Christmas. He thought about avoiding the question, but looking at his brothers he knew they were not going to let this one go.   
“Cornelius Fudge.” Replied Percy as he took back the note and started to walk to his room.   
“What?!” said Charlie as he, George, and Oliver followed him.   
“It is fine.” Said Percy. “He is just trying to get me to not testify against him.”   
“This is a threat Perce.” Said Oliver. “How many do you have to get to take it seriously?”  
“He’s sent you others?” asked Charlie.   
“He sent me one a couple weeks back, and he sent one to our father on Christmas.” Answered Percy.   
“He sent one to dad?” replied George in shock.   
Percy picked up the box that held the notes and took them out. He handed them to his brothers and Charlie took them.   
“Percy, he has called you a fag in two of these.” Said George.   
Percy just nodded his head. He did not know what to say anything for fear that he would break down. Right then Penny walked in.   
“What is going on? Are we going to play?” she asked.   
“Pen, did you know that Fudge is sending Percy threatening notes?” asked Charlie.  
“This isn’t my room.” Said Penny in fake confusion and tried to walk away.   
“Pen.” Said Charlie.  
“Do not be mad at her.” Said Percy. “I asked her not to say anything.”   
“You need to do something about these.” Said Charlie.   
“I have told the Minister of Magic, and I am following his instructions on how to handle it.” Replied Percy.   
“We have to stop him from threatening you.” Replied Oliver.   
“No.” said Percy. “We cannot do anything to him. It will only discredit me. That is what he wants.”   
“Percy he…” started Oliver.   
“He wants me to react to these!” said Percy. “He will not dictate my life again!”   
“Again?” asked George.   
Percy didn’t reply. He should have waited to tell Oliver, but he didn’t like to keep things from him.   
“Perce, what do you mean again?” asked Charlie with concern clear on his face.   
“I cannot talk about it.” Said Percy.   
This lie was really coming in handy he thought.   
“Pen, you seem to know about this stuff,” Said Charlie, “can you tell us?”   
“Two things,” said Penny, “first off, I do not like being put in between you and Percy. That is not fair to me. Secondly, I actually cannot tell you even if I wanted to.”   
“I’m sorry Pen.” Said Charlie. “I’m just worried.”  
“What do you mean you couldn’t say anything even if you wanted to?” asked George.   
“I’m testifying also.” Said Penny.   
“You are?” asked Percy surprised.   
“Yeah, I got the letter today and I signed the agreement and sent it back.” She answered.   
“Pen, you did not have to do that.” Replied Percy.   
“Yes I did.” She answered. “I am not letting that son of a bitch get away with what he did.”  
“God, Percy!” exclaimed George. “What the hell did he do?!”   
“Come on guys, let’s drop this.” Said Oliver. “Let’s just go and play George’s game, eh?”   
“Oliver, don’t you want to know what Fudge did to him?!” asked George outraged.   
Percy watched as Oliver shifted his weight around and avoided the question.   
“You already know, don’t you?” asked Charlie.   
“Yes.” Said Oliver. “He told me before he agreed to testify. They cannot talk about it, and I am sure as hell not going to say anything when Percy clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. So, let’s drop this for now, and go play the game.”  
The brothers didn’t look like they were going to back down.   
“Charlie, George, please.” Said Percy. “You will find out everything. Can we please leave it be for the moment?”   
They nodded and headed out to the living room. Percy stood in his room with Penny and Oliver.   
“Thank you guys, for going along with my stupid lie.” Said Percy.   
“Of course Perce.” Replied Oliver.   
“They had better not find out it is a lie.” Said Penny smiling.   
The three walked out of Percy’s room and joined the rest of the group.   
“So, we made you all drinks.” Said Alicia. “It seemed like tensions were high in there.”  
They all sat down, and took a drink. Percy did need one, or 5, after the day he had.   
“Okay so, same partners as before I guess, and Penny and Charlie will obviously pair up.” Said George.   
“Actually, I think that I should read the questions and that Katie and Alicia pair up?” said Lee.  
“Why?” asked George confused.   
“Alicia and I kind of, broke up.” Said Lee.   
“We are fine and are still friends.” Said Alicia. “It just might be weird to ask each other couple questions.”   
“What happened?” asked Angelina.  
“We just talked, after the last time we played actually, and decided we make better friends.” Replied Alicia.   
“Bullshit.” Said Katie. “What’s the real reason?”   
“That is the real reason.” Replied Lee.   
“Well, why don’t I ask the questions then, and you can pair up with Angelina?” said George.   
“Well, me and Alicia don’t want to pair up because it would be awkward.” Said Lee. “Why can’t you pair up with Angelina?”   
“No reason.” Said George.   
“Well then, that’s settled.” Replied Lee as he picked up the cards.   
“Okay.” Said George. “I added the cards that are dares, so it will be a truth or dare game this time. So, whenever everyone wants to begin we can eat the chocolate and start.”  
“How do we play?” asked Penny.  
“We will start with someone else, you’ll pick it up.” Replied Lee with a grin.   
Percy and everyone else ate their chocolate and Lee started the game  
“Okay, let’s start with Oliver and Percy.” Said Lee as he picked up the cards. “Wait, George, are they choosing between a truth or dare?”  
“No, they’re mixed up, so it’s the luck of the draw.” Replied George.   
“Okay then,” said Lee as he looked at the first card, “looks like you got a truth. Your first question is; what is the greatest age difference between you and a person you have had sex with?”   
“I think four years.” Replied Oliver.  
“You think?” asked Angelina.   
“Well, I have not gotten all of their exact ages.” Replied Oliver.   
“Were they older or were you?” asked Katie.   
“They were older. I was 18, and he was 22.” Answered Oliver.   
“Percy?” asked Lee.   
Percy desperately did not want to answer this question, but he had no way out.   
“16 years.” Said Percy quietly.   
“What?!” replied Charlie as he chocked in his drink. “Did you just say 16 years?!’  
“Yes.” Replied Percy turning red.  
“I am assuming that he was older?” said Lee.   
“Yes, of course he was the older one.” Replied Percy. “I was 18 and he was 34.”  
“That’s a really big age difference Perce.” Said George. “Especially if you were only 18.”   
“How… why did you sleep with someone so much older than you?” asked Charlie. “He was twice your age!”  
“He was my first.” Replied Percy. “I liked him, okay. Well, at the time I did.”   
“Is this the same guy you talked about last time? The one you said you were in love with, but that he lied and manipulated you?” asked Angelina.  
“Y… yes.” Answered Percy. “Can it be someone else’s turn now?”  
Percy felt Oliver take his hand and squeeze. He smiled over at him. Percy also saw the worried looks on his brothers faces. He was worried if they stayed on this topic any longer that they would find out who it was.   
“Right,” said Lee, “Alicia and Katie looks like you also got a truth. If you switched sexes for a day, what would be the first thing you did?”   
“Wank.” Replied Alicia and Katie at the same time.  
They both started to laugh hysterically as they fell into one another.   
“I have always wondered how it feels for a guy!” said Katie.   
“Me too!” replied Alicia  
“Bunch of heathens.” Said Lee laughing. “Okay, Penny and Charlie, looks like you also got a truth. Have you ever kissed two or more people from the same family?”   
“Ugh,” said Penny, “yes, and they’re both in this room.”  
“Hey, who is the better kisser?” asked Alicia.   
“What?” said Penny.  
“Come on!” replied Alicia.   
“They’re too different to compare.” Replied Penny.  
“Lame.” Said Katie. “Tell us the truth.”  
“I literally cannot lie right now.” Replied Penny.   
“You didn’t like one more than the other?” asked Alicia.  
“No, who could answer that question?” asked Penny.  
“Well myself, Katie, and Ange have all kissed both George and Fred in the past. I could say who I thought was better.”  
“Why did all three of you kiss both of them?” asked Charlie.   
“We were playing spin the bottle.” Replied Katie.   
“So, could you answer who you thought was a better kisser?” asked Penny.  
“They were both extremely different.” Said Alicia. “Which I always found strange, since they were twins and all. But, for me, I would say I enjoyed Fred’s technique a little more. Not that you were bad George.”   
Percy looked at George and he looked embarrassed.   
“What about you two?” asked Alicia.   
“Well, I would have to agree with Penny. They were too different to compare. Which I also always found to be a little strange, what with them being identical and all.” Replied Kaity.   
“Ange?” asked Alicia. “What about you?”  
“This is silly, why don’t we continue with the game?” she replied.   
“Answer the question!” said Katie and was followed by half the room egging her on.  
“I also think that they were two completely different kissers” said Angelina. “However, I enjoyed George’s technique more.”  
George turned bright red and Angelina became fidgety.  
“Charlie?” asked Lee.   
“I do not believe I have ever kissed two people who were related.” Replied Charlie.   
“Okay, George and Angelina!” said Lee. “Looks like you got a truth as well. Man, George are there any dares in here?”   
“Should be.” Replied George.  
“Okay, your truth is, when was the last time you masturbated?”   
“The card doesn’t really say that!” said Angelina.   
Lee handed her the card and she read it.  
“Well, Ange?” said Lee.   
“This morning.” She answered quietly.   
“Wait a minute,” replied Alicia, “didn’t you spend the night a George’s place here? You still going to insist that, that is platonic?”   
“I did spend the night a George’s, and we have never done anything like that with one another.” Answered Angelina.  
“So, where did you masturbate?” asked Katie.  
Percy was looking at George. He was bright red and kept stealing glances at Angelina.  
“In the shower.” She replied.   
“George?” asked Lee.   
“This morning.” He answered.   
“When?” asked Katie.   
“While Ange was in the shower.” He answered as he brought his hands to his face.   
“So, to sum up, you were both masturbating at the exact same time.” Said Alicia. “What a coincidence. I wonder if you guys came at the same time too.”   
“Moving on.” Said Lee as he cleared his throat and grinned. “Oliver and Percy, it is your turn again. When was the last time someone hit on you, and were you tempted to cheat? Wow, these are some heavy hitting truths.”  
“I would never cheat on Percy.” Said Oliver. “The last time someone hit on me was two days ago. I was getting a coffee and the girl behind the counter wrote her phone number on my cup.”  
“I also would never cheat on Oliver.” Said Percy. “The last time I was hit in was today actually. And it was I sanely inappropriate.”  
“Who?!” asked Oliver. “Not the blind date girl?”   
“No, my assistant.” Replied Percy. “I was going to tell you about it later.”  
“What happened?” asked Alicia at the same time Katie asked,  
“Who is your assistant?”  
“My assistant is Padma Patil. Some of you probably know her.” Replied Percy.   
“What?!” said George. “She went to the Yule Ball with Ron.”  
“She did?” asked Percy.   
“Yeah, but she had a horrible time and ended up spending the entire night with another guy.” Replied Angelina.   
“What happened!?” asked Alicia.  
“Yeah, Perce, what happened?” smiled Oliver.   
Percy told them all about the giggling and looks she would give him.  
“She was a giggly person, if I remember.” Said Lee. “She may not have been hitting on you.”  
“I was not finished.” Said Percy. “After the barrage of giggles all day, she came in with the letter you sent Oliver. She sat on top of my desk, which I did not realize until I got up to send my reply. When I asked her if she needed anything, she ran her foot up the inside of my leg and rubbed my… my penis with it. Then she asked me if there was anything she could do for me.”  
“Oh my god!” laughed Oliver. “What did you do?”  
“I said no and then I fled.” Laughed Percy.   
Oliver practically fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.   
“It really is not funny.” Said Percy. “I have to see her tomorrow. What am I supposed to say?”   
“You should probably tell her that she is being inappropriate.” Said Angelina.   
“She has to know that is inappropriate behavior.” Replied Percy. “Why would she do that?”   
“You’re her boss.” Replied Charlie. “Some people are into that.”  
“Wait,” said Alicia, “isn’t that your fantasy you told us about the last time you played this game?”  
“I would not really be the person’s boss.” Said Percy.  
“Wait, what fantasy is this?” asked Charlie.   
“Oh, Percy here has a fantasy where he is the boss and he has to discipline a naughty employee.” Said Alicia. “There was spanking involved.”   
“Okay, did not expect that one.” Laughed Charlie.   
“Katie and Alicia, it is now your turn.” Said Lee as he picked up the next card. “Looks like it is our first dare. It says that you have to play the rest of the game in your underwear.”  
“Let me see that.” Said Katie as she snatched it out of his hands.   
“No trust in me, huh guys?” said Lee.   
Alicia and Katie rolled their eyes and stripped down to their underwear.   
“Charlie and Penny, your turn.” Said Lee. “Another truth for you two. What is the dirtiest dream you have ever had?”   
“Oh boy.” Said Penny. “I had a dream once that me and this stranger I had just met were having sex on top of a table in a crowded restaurant. All of the people around us started to cheer us on, and… pleasure themselves as they watched.”  
“I had a sex dream about Professor McGonagall once. And I would rather not relive it.” Said Charlie.   
Everyone started to laugh at this.   
“She is in her 70’s or something mate?” Said Lee in disgust.   
“It was a dream!” said Charlie. “I couldn’t help it.”   
“Right. Still gross man.” Said Lee. “George and Angelina, looks like you got a dare. You have to wear the others underwear for the rest of the game.”   
“What?!” they said at the same time.  
“You heard me, now go switch!” said Lee as he held up the card for them to see.   
They walked to Percy’s room, both not speaking and both looking embarrassed. Percy took this time to get up and get another drink. Oliver came with him and they made out a little until Charlie and Penny interrupted them.  
“Sorry!” said Charlie as they broke apart from one another. “Came to get refills.”  
“Hey,” said Penny, “why are they really pushing George and Angelina together?”  
“Because they have been crazy about each other since they were practically 11 years old.” Replied Oliver. “We are sick of them not doing anything about it.”  
“Really…” started Charlie with a grin when George called out for everyone.   
“We still playing?” Asked George.   
They all walked back and sat down.  
“So, you do you feel guys?” asked Lee with a smile.   
“Jealous, these are comfy.” Replied Angelina.   
“George?” asked Lee.   
“Shut up, and continue with the game.” Replied George.   
“I think that pillow he has in his lap says it all.” Smiled Alicia.  
Percy noticed that George had turned bright red. He was fidgeting in his chair a bit.   
“Percy and Oliver,” said Lee starting the game back up, “are you into toys or restraints during sex?”   
“Yes.” Replied Percy.   
“What?!” said Charlie in complete shock.   
“My, my.” Said Alicia. “You really are full of surprises.”  
“So far I have enjoyed using toys.” Blushed Oliver. “I have not tried restraints, yet.”   
“Okay, moving on.” Said Lee. “Alicia and Katie, “what is your best sexual memory?”  
“I would have to say,” said Katie, “this one time in the shower. It was in a hotel, so the shower was huge and had multiple jets. There was this ledge, or whatever, and I was on it while he was in front of me. It was really nice.”  
“My best sexual memory would have to be, ugh, this is so lame.” Said Alicia in fake disgust. “This guy had lit all of these candles and it was really romantic you know. We drank wine and ate chocolate covered strawberries. It was so cliché. We even laughed about how corny it was. Anyway, when we had sex it was really sweet and gentle. It was really unlike all of our previous encounters. It felt like the start to something. It was just really beautiful. Anyway, enough of this crap, let’s get a move on in this game.”  
Alicia was crying and everyone was silent for what felt like forever. Angelina finally spoke,  
“Are you okay Alicia?”   
“We should just move on.” Said Lee.   
“Lee!” said Angelina. “She is upset. Show some sympathy. I know that it is probably awkward since you two broke up, but maybe she isn’t over it. So be nice.”  
“That memory was not about me.” Said Lee. “And, I am being sympathetic. I know Alicia, she doesn’t like to feel vulnerable or show weakness. So, let’s move on and stop talking about it.”  
“Please do.” Said Alicia as she wiped the tears away.   
“Penny and Charlie your turn.” Said Lee. “What is the furthest you’ve gone with someone after just meeting them?”   
“All the way.” Replied Charlie.   
“Also, all the way.” Replied Penny with a blush.   
Percy felt terrible for Alicia, she was clearly still upset. Everyone knew it, but they continued the game.   
“George and Angelina,” said Lee, “another dare. This is a good one too. If it is a boy/girl couple, the girl will straddle the guys lap and give a lap dance while the two make out for 2 whole minutes.”  
“W… what?” said Angelina.  
“Come on, what is the big deal?” asked Lee. “You guys kissed before during spin the bottle. Hell, you already said George is a good kisser Ange.”   
Alicia laughed and grabbed the pillow from George.   
“This will probably get in the way.”   
“H… how am I supposed to know when it’s been two minutes?” asked Angelina.   
“We will time you and let you know.” Said Alicia with a grin.  
“Oh wait,” said Penny as she got up and walked over to a radio. She looked through her C.D.s and turned one on. A sexy, musical track started to play. “Just thought I would set the mood.”  
“Thank you.” Replied Angelina a tad sarcastically.   
Standing up Angelina walked over to George and straddled him. She let out an, “oh!” when she sat down and George turned bright red. She started to move and George let out a shaky breath. He looked at her and his breathing deepened. Angelina leaned in to him, they started to kiss. It started out slow, but it quickly became more urgent. George’s hands were tracing over her back and ass as she ground down into him. Angelina moved her hips back and forth, and around in circles. George started to buck up into her. Angelina ran her hand through George’s hair and pulled it as their kiss deepened more. It had surpassed two minutes, but no one stopped them. Katie leaned close to Lee and asked,  
“Was that really what their card said?”  
“No.” whispered Lee with a grin.  
Percy and Oliver started to talk, to try to ignore what was happening a few feet away from them. Percy was uncomfortable watching his brother getting off. Angelina gave a throaty moan and Percy was about to get up to leave the room when George groaned and they pulled apart. They were panting and both looked embarrassed. Angelina slowly stood up and it was clear that George was hard. There was a wet spot on his jeans from Angelina. Percy looked away and tried to pretend that he didn’t notice. This was uncomfortable, George was his brother. He did not need to witness this. He looked over at Charlie and he too seemed mortified. Alicia threw the pillow back to George and he quickly covered himself. He was bright red and was still breathing rather hard. Angelina sat back down, and crossed her legs. She looked embarrassed, and she was also breathing hard. Penny stood up and turned off the music.  
“Th… that was longer than 2 minutes.” Remarked Angelina as she tried to compose herself. “You were supposed to tell us when to stop.”  
“You know, no one actually took it upon themselves to be the one to time you guys.” Said Lee. “Sorry about that. Next time we will designate someone.”  
The game went around a few more times, but it was all pretty mellow compared to the lap dance. Eventually everyone went home and penny and Charlie headed to Penny’s room, and Percy and Oliver went to his.   
“I think George and Angelina might finally get together soon.” Laughed Oliver.   
“I sure hope so.” Said Percy. “They clearly want each other.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all

Oliver woke up next to Percy, they were in his flat. He wished that he could have laid here all day with him, but he had a game today. It was a big one too, at least for him. Puddlemere United was playing the Scottish National Quidditch Team. His father’s team. There was a good chance that they would run into one another. This was part of the reason he had invited the Weasley's and his friends to this particular game. He wanted to have some support there. Oliver looked at Percy as he slept, he was gorgeous. Oliver was full of anxious energy and so he decided to wake him up by climbing on top of him and bouncing the bed around him.   
“Ol… it’s early.” Mumbled Percy sleepily.   
“Come on, get up. Get up.” Said Oliver as he started to shake Percy awake.   
“How old are you?” said Percy with a sleepy smile.   
Oliver shook him harder and Percy laughed. Suddenly Oliver was on his back and Percy was over him. Oliver’s half hard cock became fully erect as Percy’s member pressed into his stomach.   
“Well, I’m up.” Said Percy with an arch of his eyebrow. “What is it that you wanted so badly?”  
Oliver was so turned on that it felt like he couldn’t breath. He lifted himself up off the bed and kissed Percy. Oliver felt Percy’s hand grab the back of his head and he wrapped his arms around the red head. Oliver brought his mouth down to Percy’s neck, causing him to arch his head back and his chest into Oliver’s. Oliver took the moment to bring Percy down so that he was laying on his back. Oliver kissed Percy’s neck while Percy moaned out in pleasure. Oliver grabbed the lube from his bedside table and began to prepare Percy. He had two fingers inside of Percy, rubbing his prostate, as he kissed his neck. Oliver moved up to nibble on his earlobe, and he whispered,  
“Perce, I need to fuck you.”  
“Oh fuck, please fuck me Oliver.” Moaned Percy.   
Oliver positioned himself between Percy’s legs, and wrapped his arms underneath Percy’s knees. He entered Percy swiftly, penetrating him until he was completely inside.   
“Oliver!” Moaned Percy in pleasure.   
Oliver started to move inside of him at a steady pace. He loved the way Percy sounded as he fucked him harder. Oliver watched as Percy began to stroke his cock.  
“Oh fuck Perce.” Panted Oliver. “I love watching you stroke your big, beautiful cock.”  
“Oh, God! Oliver! Fuck, yes. Yes. Yes.” Breathed Percy.  
Oliver felt his orgasm building, he was close. He saw the pleasure on Percy’s face as he called out his name like a chant. Percy was tight around his cock and he couldn’t hold on much longer. He took a few more pumps and came inside of Percy, moaning his name as he did. As he came down he continued to watch Percy jerk himself off. Slowly pulling out of him, he bought his mouth to the top of Percy’s cock. He drew him in and sucked down his shaft.   
“Oliver!” panted Percy. “I’m so close.”   
Oliver started to finger Percy’s prostate and Percy’s breathing became more labored. Oliver was moving along Percy’s shaft, sucking his cock furiously. Oliver felt Percy’s hips thrust up and heard him cry out. Oliver’s mouth was filling with Percy’s come and he swallowed it, enjoying the taste. Oliver kept sucking Percy’s cock until Percy’s breathing began to return to normal. Kissing his way up along his boyfriends body, Oliver came to rest next to Percy. They kissed and Oliver felt content.   
“That was a tremendous way to wake up.” Sighed Percy as he pulled Oliver in closer.   
Oliver smiled and kissed Percy’s neck. He smelled good, he could lay there all day.   
“What time is it?” asked Percy.   
“4:30.” Replied Oliver looking at the clock.   
“We should go back to sleep, you need your rest for today.” Said Percy.   
“I wanted to get an early start.” Replied Oliver.   
“Your match is in 12 hours Ol.” Chuckled Percy. “You could sleep a little longer and still get an early start.”   
“True.” Said Oliver as he drifted off to sleep.   
A few hours later Oliver woke up and took a shower, where he was joined by Percy. They had sex again and then had breakfast. After the meal Oliver was going to head to the Quidditch Pitch. His and Percy’s kiss goodbye heated up, and they ended up having sex for the third time that morning. Oliver had a goofy grin by the time he actually reached the Pitch and started to do his pregame routine. He was walking around the snow covered pitch, besides the workers who were magically melting the snow, he was the only one there. The game started in a little more than 4 hours. It was true that he was early, some would even say ridiculously early, but he had always done this. He liked to walk the field, and then get some flying time in before the rest of the team showed up. He loved the stillness of the field, it was a huge contrast to how loud and busy it would be in just a few hours. He thought back on the first time he had ever walked around an almost completely empty Quidditch Pitch.

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~  
Oliver was excited. In just a few hours he would get to watch his first Quidditch game. He never understood why his mother wouldn’t let him go before now, but his father had insisted on it this time. He watched his dad and his dad’s teammates fly around. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him. He loved everything about this. The smell of the grass and rain. It was spring, but there was still a slight chill in the air. He watched as his dad and the other players landed and walked towards him. They looked like gods to him. His dad smiled at him and Oliver smiled back. He ran towards them, he couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. His dad picked him up and flung him around as if he were nothing. This had to be the best moment of his life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver came out of the memory with a smile. He had been 6 that year, but he could remember almost every detail of that day as if it were yesterday. The happiness passed when he thought how different it would be today if he saw his father. Oliver pushed the thought to the side and received his broom from the sidelines. He kicked up and felt the wind rush around him. He flew around until his teammates began showing up. He joined them in the locker room. It was close to the start of the game and Oliver’s nerves where getting the better of him. He always got like this before a game. Especially an important one. He listened as his teammates joked and laughed, but he didn’t join in. Couldn’t join in. He stared at the clock until he knew that the stands were full of people. He excused himself to go and greet Percy, the rest of the Weasley's, and his friends. The thought of seeing Percy calmed him a bit. He reached the box he had procured for them and walked in. The room was full of people and he saw Percy right away. He wanted to make a B line to him, but knew that he should probably greet those closest to him first. Percy was planning on telling his mother on Monday, this time he was going to surprise her on his lunch. He didn’t want to risk another set up.  
“Oliver!” said George. “You look bleak mate. Making me have flashbacks to game days at Hogwarts.”  
Oliver tried to smile and nodded his head.   
“Yeah Oli,” said Katie, “you only got this bad for the games that determined if we would continue in the season or win the cup. I didn’t realize this game was so important.”  
“We are playing Scottish National.” Replied Oliver.   
“Oh.” Answered Katie. “Gotcha.”  
Oliver said hello to everyone along his way. It felt like it took forever to reach Percy. He had looked at him while talking to every person, and it didn’t appear as if Percy had looked away from him. Oliver smiled with every glance he took.   
“Hey.” Said Percy when Oliver finally reached him  
“Heya Perce.” Smiled Oliver, his first real smile in hours.  
Oliver wanted to kiss him, but he held back. He wouldn’t out Percy to his parents like that.  
“Oliver,” said Percy, “where can I pick up some snacks?”  
“The snack bar.” Grinned Oliver.   
“Well, yes obviously.” Grinned Percy back. “Where is the snack bar? Perhaps you could show it to me?”   
“Yes,” replied Oliver, “I could do that. Follow me.”   
They headed towards the door, everyone said good luck to him on his way. Charlie was by the door when they reached it  
“Where are you headed to Perce?” asked Charlie.   
“Snack bar, Oliver showing me where it is.” Answered Percy.   
“Oh, I know where…” Started Charlie.  
“No, you do not.” Whispered Percy with an arch of his eyebrow.  
“Right, my mistake.” Replied Charlie. “I forgot that they moved it.”  
Oliver and Percy left the box and walked down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Oliver pulled Percy under the stands. They were well hidden there and Oliver embraced Percy. They kissed and it felt like all of the weight was lifted off of him. Oliver knew it wouldn’t last, the nerves would kick back in shortly, but he enjoyed the moment and the kiss.  
“I should head back to the locker room.” Whispered Oliver.  
“Okay.” Replied Percy as he kissed him one last time. “So, where is the snack bar, for real? I should probably go back with something.”  
Oliver laughed and gave Percy directions. He watched as Percy walked away, and winked at him when he turned around at the staircase. Oliver smiled again as the blush spread over Percy’s face, he really was adorable thought Oliver. He walked back and soon enough the game had started. It was a good game, they were up by 50 points. Oliver blocked two more Quaffles and their team scored. It was now 120 to 60, Puddlemere. Oliver blocked another Quaffle and a Bludger flew close to his head. It was a near miss, but it wasn’t uncommon for that to happen. He had been hit by his fair share of Quaffles, it was a part of the job. Oliver noticed another Bludger heading straight for him and he ducked out of the way. The beaters were nowhere in sight, so it was odd that the Bludgers would be aimed at him. Oliver felt something hard slam into his back and he almost fell off of his broom. Before he could finish adjusting himself, something else slammed into his shoulder. He felt his collarbone crack and pain ran through his chest and down his arm. He began to lower himself, but another Bludger hit him, immediately followed by a second one. Oliver fell off his broom and he was unconscious as soon as he hit the ground.   
Oliver came too in the locker room. His entire body hurt, but the pain in his ankle was excruciating. Oliver lifted himself up onto his elbows and his head swam. Looking down he saw that his right foot was almost completely torn off.   
“Bloody hell.” Croaked Oliver.   
There was blood everywhere and the teams medi-wizards were working on his leg. Oliver started to freak out. He couldn’t lose a foot!  
“Bloody hell!” screamed Oliver in panic.  
“Calm down Wood.” Said Brian, one of the medi-wizards.   
“Calm down? Fuck calming down!” yelled Oliver. “Look at my bloody, fucking foot!”  
“We can reattach it.” Said Julie, the other medi-wizard.   
“Oh, thank bloody Christ.” Breathed Oliver in relief.  
Oliver heard his coach yelling in the distance. He sounded pissed. Had Oliver cost them the game? The noise drew closer and Oliver realized that he was yelling at someone that they were not allowed in. He hears a door slam and then he saw his coach barge into the locker room.   
“Wood! You’re awake, good.” Said his coach. “You were out for awhile.”  
“Who were you yelling at?” asked Oliver.   
“A group of your friends.” He replied. “Mostly redheads.”  
“Could you let them in?” askes Oliver.  
“What?” said his coach in outrage.   
“I need a distraction from what they’re doing, and they won’t interfere with them.” Replied Oliver. “Please.”  
Oliver didn’t ask for much from his coach, it wasn’t his way, so the “please” seemed to resonate with him. The coach huffed off and he heard him yelling again.  
“… if a single one of you gets in the way of the medi-wizards, I will personally through you out by your necks!”   
Oliver tried to smile through the pain. He knew he looked bad and he didn’t want Percy to freak out and worry about him. Soon enough they were all in the locker room. Percy, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Penny, Bill and Fleur, Ron, George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. Oliver didn’t realize how many of them there had actually been.   
“Oh god.” Gasped Percy when he saw Oliver’s foot.   
“They can heal the foot, don’t worry.” Replied Oliver.   
“You look terrible mate.” Said Lee.   
“Thanks.” Replied Oliver as he tried to laugh.   
The pain was really becoming unbearable now. It just kept getting worse.   
“Hey, could one of you bring me a water maybe?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah,” replied Katie, “anything you want Oli.”  
Katie, Alicia, and Lee all left together to get the water. He was happy three if them went, it was getting a little too crowded. It would take them forever, the snack bar was always busy during the game. He could hear the game going on, so he knew that it wasn’t over yet. Oliver looked at Percy and saw that he looked white as a ghost.   
“Oliver, we thought you were dead for sure.” Said Angelina. “You hit the ground so hard, and the Bludgers just kept hitting you until the referees stopped them.”  
“That explains why I feel so bloody terrific.” Replied Oliver as he winced from the pain the medi-wizards caused by moving his foot into place.   
“Okay Wood,” said Brian, “we cleaned it and we set it in place. We are going to wrap it, and then Julie is going to get you some Reformation Drought.”  
Oliver nodded his head to show that he understood and they set to work. The Weasley’s conjured up some chairs and sat down. Percy was close to him, and Oliver could tell that he was freaked out. There were tears forming in his eyes and his hands were shaking.  
“You alright Perce?” asked Oliver as nonchalantly as he could. “You’re not going to have a panic attack are you? Because, I think the medi-wizards have their hands full.”  
Oliver gave Percy the best smile he could muster.  
“I took a drought, I will be okay.” Replied Percy with a shaky voice.   
Oliver was about to say something else when Julie came back with a cup of steaming potion. It smelled awful.   
“Drink all of this.” She said as she handed it to him.   
She placed three more bottles down by him.  
“These are for the next day and a half. You need to take one every twelve hours. That should ensure that your foot heals completely. Go easy on it for the next few days. And by easy, I mean use the crutches we will be providing you. You need to make a follow up appointment at St. Mongos for Monday, to ensure you don’t need any more of the drought.”  
Oliver drank the drought, and it tasted worse than it smelled.   
“Okay Wood,” said Brian, “we are going to check and see what else is wrong. We checked for internal bleeding first, and you’re okay there. You broke your collar bone, your arm, your leg obviously, and a few ribs. The drought should help repair those. We just need to make sure you don’t have a concussion. That last Bludger cracked your head wide open.”  
Oliver raised his hand to his head and felt something sticky. It was blood. His head had hurt before but it began to pound now.  
“Here, take this.” Said Julie handing him another potion. “Its for the pain.”  
Oliver drank that too. Slowly the pain eased away, not entirely, but it was a dull ache now. The medi-wizards checked him (and cleaned the blood off of his head) and concluded he did not have a concussion.  
“It’s a bloody miracle.” Replied Julie. “Okay, we are headed out. Is there anything else you need? We brought you the droughts and more potions for the pain. Oh, and the crutches of course.”  
“I think I should be fine, thank you.” He answered. “Oh! Could you let me know who is winning?”  
“Sure thing Wood.” Laughed Brian as he shook his head and left.   
“How do you feel dear?” asked Mrs. Weasley.  
“Better than I did a few moments ago.” Replied Oliver. “But, still like I was pummeled.”  
Oliver looked over at Percy, he was still pale and looked terrified. Oliver was trying to think of something to say to comfort him when Brian came back in.  
“200 to 130, Puddlemere.”   
“Good, we are still winning.” Replied Oliver.   
Just then Oliver heard a door slam open and frantic voices and footsteps came down the hallway. Oliver couldn’t believe it, his parents were there. His parents and Reverend Neill he realized. Still though, it was good to see them thought Oliver.   
“Mum, dad.” Said Oliver in surprise.   
Oliver could tell that they were shaken up. It felt oddly good to see. Maybe they still cared for him after all.   
“Oliver “ said his mother in a shaky voice, “have they treated you?”  
“Y… yes.” Said Oliver, he still couldn’t believe they were here.   
“They have done every single thing they can?” She asked. “You look pale.”  
“Oh, does anyone have some chocolate?” asked Brian. “That will help with his paleness.”   
“I do,” said George, “but…”  
“Well then for goodness sake give him it.” Said Oliver’s mother.   
George took out a box of chocolate and gave Oliver one.   
“You guys look awfully pale yourselves, would you like one?” asked George.   
They nodded, and George gave one to each of Oliver’s parents and the Reverend. George looked at Percy and handed him one too.  
“You look like you’re about to pass out Perce.” Said George.   
They all ate their chocolate and Oliver felt a warming sensation start in him.  
“George,” said Oliver, “are these your truth chocolates?”   
“Yeah.” Replied George with a grin. “I tried to warn ya, but they should still work at calming you down and relieving how pale you are.”  
“Alright Wood, I’m heading back out. I will keep you informed of the scores every so often.” Said Brian as he turned to leave.  
“Who cares about the scores right now?” asked Oliver’s mother.   
“I asked him to keep me updated.” Replied Oliver.  
“Typical.” She replied. “You nearly die and all you care about is Quidditch.”  
It used to bother Oliver when his mother would insult Quidditch. It was after all his and his father’s career. He was just so happy to have them here, and worried about him, that he didn’t care what she said about Quidditch.   
“I mean really, look at you!” she said. “The game almost killed you.”   
“I am alright.” Said Oliver. “Not sure what happened with those Bludgers.”  
“It wasn’t my beaters.” Said Oliver’s father. “They were not hitting them at all, it was like they were going after you on their own free will.”  
“I'll tell you what it was,” said Mrs. Wood, “God!”   
“God?” replied Oliver his heart already breaking.   
“That’s right.” She answered. “You didn’t expect him to keep looking the other way as… as…”  
“As what mother?” asked Oliver losing her temper. “As I fuck men?”  
“That is exactly why!” she replied. “God knows what you’ve done. It is a sin!”  
“How dare you say that to your son!” yelled Mrs. Weasley.   
“Who are you?” asked Mrs. Wood.  
“I am a decent mother, who would never tell their child that God tried to murder them because they were gay!” Answered Mrs. Weasley. “How could you say that to your son?!”  
“Molly,” said Mr. Weasley, “lets go. This does not involve us. Everyone let’s leave them alone.”  
Oliver had tears streaming down his face. It had made him feel better that Mrs. Weasley had stood up for him. He watched as they all turned to leave. All except Percy that is.   
“Percy,” said Mr. Weasley, “I know he is your friend, but we should really give them privacy.”  
“I… I think I should stay.” Said Percy.   
Oliver’s heart leapt. He wanted, needed, Percy to stay. He watched as Percy walked around to the side of his bed and took his hand. He watched as Percy looked at his family, clearly frightened of what they would say. He watched as Percy drew himself up the way he always did when he was trying to suppress emotions. Oliver looked towards the Weasley’s, the majority of them looked shocked. Fleur was giving Percy a weird, knowing smile, and Penny, George, and Charlie were all giving him looks of encouragement.   
“Percy,” said Mrs. Weasley, “you’re g... gay?”  
Oliver watched as Percy swallowed and nodded his head yes.   
“I bet you’re not the proud mother you’d thought you’d be, are you?” said Mrs. Wood. “It’s a little different when it’s your son that’s the faggot.”  
“Hey!” yelled Oliver. “Do not call Percy a faggot.”  
“Why not?” she asked. “That’s what he is! Isn’t it? He is a filthy, wicked, vile…”  
“You will not talk about him that way.” Interrupted Oliver.  
“Why not?” she screamed.   
“Because, I love him.” Screamed Oliver. “You will not speak about the man I am in love with like that.”  
“Love?!” she yelled at the same time Percy asked,  
“You love me?”   
“Yeah Perce.” Replied Oliver looking at his boyfriend. “I’m madly, ridiculously, insanely in love with you.”  
Oliver knew it was the truth chocolates that finally allowed him to say it, but he was still glad he had.   
“I love you too Oliver.” Whispered Percy.   
Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. He had never been more happy than he was at this moment. He smiled at Percy and he smiled in return. The moment did not last long, however.   
“You two think you’re in love?” asked Mrs. Wood. “What you two are… is …is… incapable of love.”  
“That’s rich coming from you, mum.” Said Oliver. “Why the bloody hell are you even here?!”  
“I am here in the hopes that we can put you back on the righteous path.” Answered his mother. “Father Neill has graciously offered to help….”  
“What?!” yelled Oliver.   
“Oliver, now I know that you must feel attacked right now,” said Neill, “but we are here to try and help you.”  
“Fuck off Neill.” Said Oliver.  
“Oliver!” said his mother. “He is a man of the cloth. You will not speak to one of God’s mighty spiritual warriors like…”  
Oliver just started laughing. He was so angry, but he couldn’t help but find this funny.   
“What are you laughing at?!” asked Mrs. Wood.   
“You two must be the most hypocritical people I have ever met!” yelled Oliver. “How dare you tell me that I am a sinner because I love men, when you two…”  
“Oliver, you shut your mouth right now. I am your mother!” hissed Mrs. Wood at the same time Neill said,  
“I do not claim to be perfect, but there are still sins that God does not allow.”  
“Oh really?” asked Oliver. “And, fucking men is one of them?”  
“That is correct.” Replied the Reverend.   
“So, how do you explain the fact that you used to fuck me?” asked Oliver. “A lot.”  
“What?” said Oliver’s father.   
“I… I… I…” Stuttered Neill.  
“Oh, that’s right, I forgot. You were trying to “purge me” of my sinful thoughts.” Said Oliver sarcastically.  
“You slept with my son?!” asked Oliver’s father.   
“Well, y… yes.” Answered Neill.   
“I’m going to bloody kill you.” He said.   
“Wait!” said Mrs. Wood. “He said it was to help him. You were trying to help him, right?”  
“I… I… I just wanted to fuck him.” Said Neill. “He is gorgeous, and built. I just wanted to bend him over and have my way with him.”  
Oliver watched as Neill turned pale. He looked shocked at what he had admitted.   
“He came to me for help. He was confused and felt guilty for his thoughts and feelings regarding men.” The Minister continued, looking shocked that the truth was coming out. “I told him that we needed to purge his desires. I took him right there in my office, it was beautiful. He was so perfect and tight…”  
Oliver’s father punched Neill in the face and he fell to the ground. Oliver heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, and he turned to see all of the Weasley’s and Penny still standing there. They must have forgotten to leave after they found out Percy was gay. Oliver heard another punch and he looked over to see his father repeatedly hitting Neill.   
“How dare you take advantage of my son!” Mr. Wood yelled out.   
“Cailean! Stop!” yelled Mrs. Wood as she tried to get her husband off of Neill.   
He stopped and got off of the Minister. Neill was conscious but bloody. Neill slowly stood up.  
“I’m sorry.” Said Neill and then he turned and left.   
Oliver was surprised by his father’s actions. He was a large man, yes, but he was not a violent one. He watched as his father ran a blood covered hand through his hair. He looked at his hand in disgust and grabbed a towel to wipe himself clean.  
“What the hell was that Cailean?” asked Oliver’s mother.  
“I lost my temper.” Replied Oliver’s father. “Rightfully, I might add. He is a Reverend, Claire. He had no right taking advantage of our son like that. He was the one that told us to wait for Oliver to return. To stick to having no communication until he was willing to stop his sinful ways. He was the one to tell us to clear out the house of any memory of the boy. And he is not only gay himself, but he fucked our son?! The very son he spoke against, saying he would burn in eternal hellfire for what he has done! I ought to have ripped his bloody head off!”   
“Cailean, you need to calm…” started Oliver’s mother.  
“Why did you get so panicked Claire.” He asked.   
“What?!” said Mrs. Wood.   
“When Oliver called you two hypocrites, you freaked out.” Replied Mr. Wood. “It couldn’t have been for the same reason as the Minister. You didn’t now about that. So, why did you freak out Claire?”  
“Please, Cailean, let’s not…” she started.  
“Why Claire?” repeated Oliver’s father.  
“Please… I… I…” Stammered Mrs. Wood.  
“Why?!” he yelled.  
“I have been having an affair with Gary for the past 17 years.” Whispered Oliver’s mother in horror.   
Oliver watched as his father’s heart was ripped in two.   
“How could you?!” he asked, oain evident in his face.   
“Like you never slept with anyone else!” said Mrs. Wood. “You were constantly traveling…”  
“I have never cheated on you Claire.” He whispered. “Not once in nearly 26 years of marriage. Not a single time we were dating either. You, and only you, have been the woman I have been with for the past 30 years. You have been the only woman I have loved.”   
“I love you too...” she started.   
“Don’t.” Replied Mr. Wood.   
“I was lonely!” she screamed. “You were never home…”  
“So, it’s my fault?” asked Oliver’s father.  
“I… I…” Stammered Oliver’s mother.   
“I don’t believe this.” Said Mr. Wood. “I cannot believe you have been cheating on me for the past 17 years! How… how does Oliver even know about it?”   
“He walked in on us having sex when he was a boy.” She cried.   
“And you told him to not say anything?” he asked.  
“No. We never talked about it.” She answered.   
Oliver was crying. This was too much to handle. He hated seeing his dad like this. He looked broken. He had always thought his dad to be unbreakable, but here he was, breaking.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked his son.  
“H… how could I?” asked Oliver as tears fell down his cheeks. “If I did, not only would I be betraying mum, but I would be breaking your heart. I couldn’t do it. I almost did a million times, but in the end I couldn’t.”  
Oliver felt Percy squeeze his hand. He looked over to him and saw that Percy was tearing up as well. Turning back to his father he saw that he was angry. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do.  
“I’m sorry dad.” Cried Oliver. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.”  
His father nodded his head and without a look back, walked out of the room.  
“Cailean! Wait!” cried Oliver’s mother as she ran out after her husband.   
Oliver was crying and he felt like he would never be able to stop. He felt Percy sit down at his side and place a hand on the side of his face. Percy’s thumb wiped away a tear as it fell.   
“I am sorry Oliver.” Whispered Percy.   
Oliver laid his head down on Percy’s shoulder and cried. He felt Percy’s arms wrap around him and draw him in closer. Percy’s hand’s were rubbing circles into his back. It took a few minutes for Oliver to compose himself. Once he had he lifted his head and placed his forehead against Percy’s.   
“Thank you Perce.” He whispered.  
“For what?” asked Percy.   
“For staying.” Answered Oliver. “For being here.”  
“I would never leave you Ol.” Whispered Percy. “I love you.”  
Oliver smiled, something he had thought was impossible just a few seconds before.   
“I love you too Perce.” Replied Oliver.   
Oliver heard a throat clear and he turned his head. All of the Weasley’s, Angelina, and Penny were still there. Just then Katie, Alicia, and Lee came back in.  
“Here is your water Oliver.” Said Lee. “Took a bloody lifetime to get it.”  
“Thanks guys” replied Oliver as he took the water.  
“So… what happened in here?” asked Alicia. “It is incredibly uncomfortable.”  
Oliver laughed, his friends certainly were not subtle people.   
“My parents were here.” Replied Oliver. “It did not go well.”   
“Oh.” Replied Katie. “Can I assume that Percy’s family knows about you two now?”  
“Wait,” said Mrs. Weasley, “you knew that Percy was gay?”  
“Well, yeah.” Replied Katie. “Not for a long time, or anything though.”   
“Who all knew?!” she demanded.   
Oliver watched as everyone who knew raised their hands. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him and Percy. She looked like a mix between angry and hurt. Looking at Percy he could tell that he was nervous. All of the attention was on him now, and he had just come out of the closet to his family. Oliver knew how scary this moment could be, and his heart went out to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.
> 
> Graphic violence.

Percy was frozen, he didn’t know what to do or say. His mother was looking at him like he broke her heart. He had only seen this look a few times before, and it was during those three years he was gone. He hoped to never see her look that way again, and it pained him that he caused her grief once more.   
“Are you alright mother?” Asked Percy.  
He watched as she shook her head and he could feel the tears starting in his eyes.  
“Percy,” said Mrs. Weasley, “I don’t care that you’re gay. I care that you didn’t tell me. Did you really think I would mind?”   
“I… I did not think you would, no.” Responded Percy. “I guess, I was apprehensive to come out. I am sorry mother.”  
“Why did you tell George and Charlie before me?” asked Mrs. Weasley. “Why did you think they would understand, but not me?”  
“It was not like that mother.” Replied Percy. “It was not as if I thought you would not understand, it was more that I was not ready to divulge the fact that I was gay yet. I did not tell them either, they simply discovered the truth.”  
“What do you mean, they discovered the truth?” she asked.   
“Well, George went through my room a couple months back.” Replied Percy dryly. “He found out that way.”   
“How exactly did going through your room allow him to find out you were gay?” she asked.   
“He found… certain… things.” Replied Percy uncomfortably.  
“What things?” asked Mrs. Weasley confused.   
“Mother…” Replied Percy as he ran a hand over his face.   
He desperately did not want to tell her. This had to be one of the most humiliating moments of his life.   
“I do not understand what he could have found that would make it clear you were gay.” She replied.  
Percy heard some muffled laughter and saw Charlie trying not to laugh when he looked over to see where it was coming from. George and Bill looked over at Charlie and they too started to laugh.   
“What exactly is so funny?!” asked Mrs. Weasley in irritation. “I don’t know what it could be that could make it clear you were gay.”  
“Molly,” said Mr. Weasley, “yes you do. Just, think about it.”  
Percy did not want his mother thinking about him doing that. He wondered if he could book it out the door.  
“I cannot think of a single thing that would…” started Mrs. Weasley.   
“Porn, mum.” Replied George through his laughter. “Some incredibly super gay porn.”  
“O… oh!” replied Mrs. Weasley embarrassed.  
Bill and Charlie had now completely lost control and were doubled over laughing. Percy thought he may actually kill them.   
“Wow, Perce.” Replied Bill. “It makes sense now why you always took Charlie’s and my Quidditch magazines.”   
This made the three laugh harder, and Percy was turning red. Percy wanted to throw himself out of a window, or in front of a train. This was humiliating. He heard Oliver chuckle next to him and he looked at him with daggers in his eyes.   
“Sorry Perce.” Said Oliver with a grin. “You’re just adorable when you are embarrassed.”  
Percy shook his head and smiled at Oliver despite wanting to run from the room from complete humiliation.  
“Well… I… ummm… so, is that how… how Charlie found out as well?” asked Mrs. Weasley visibly uncomfortable.  
“No.” replied Percy. “He saw us kissing once.”  
“Once?!” scoffed Charlie and then chuckled as he wiped the tears away from laughing so hard.  
“Well, a couple times he caught us…” said Oliver with a peevish smile.   
“When? Where?” asked Mrs. Weasley.   
“In the oh, so secret, kitchen.” Replied Charlie. “And once outside Percy’s apartment.”  
“In my kitchen?” asked Mrs. Weasley.   
“Yup.” Answered Charlie. “Honestly, I’m surprised more people didn’t catch them. They were ridiculously obvious.”  
“Incredibly obvious!” Joined in George.  
“We were not that obvious.” Replied Oliver.   
“Oh really?” asked Charlie laughing as George gave an over the top scoff. “Should I say what exactly I walked in on then?”   
“Okay, so we were obvious.” Replied Oliver.   
“If your brothers knew, then how come you didn’t tell me?” asked Mrs. Weasley.  
“I was nervous about it at first, but I was planning on telling you last Wednesday at lunch mother.” Answered Percy.   
“You were?” asked Mrs. Weasley.   
“Why didn’t you?” asked Bill.  
“Well, it was difficult to tell her when she left after about a minute.” Replied Percy.   
“Why did you leave Molly?” asked Mr. Weasley. “Did you two get into a fight?”   
Percy let out an involuntary breath out of irritation. Shaking his head he tried to not let his frustration take over.  
“No.” replied Percy with a slight edge to his voice. “She blindsided me with a date.”  
“Oh, Cassandra!” Gasped Mrs. Weasley. “How am I supposed to tell her?”  
“That I am gay?” asked Percy. “She already knows.”  
“You told her?” asked Mrs. Weasley.  
“I was going to tell you that day as well.” Replied Percy. “I could not lead her on mother.”  
“I suppose not.” She replied. “What about Penny?”   
“What about me?” asked Penny.   
“Well, you two dated. Didn’t you?” Asked Mrs. Weasley.   
“Yes, we dated my last two years at Hogwarts.” Answered Percy.   
“Well… how come?” asked his mother.  
“I was hoping that I was into women.” Replied Percy.   
“Wouldn’t you know that.” Asked Ron.   
“Well, it is complicated.” Replied Percy.   
“Try to explain it, I am sure we will be able to grasp the reasoning.” Joked Bill.   
“I had known that I was… attracted to men since… well, since I can remember.” Replied Percy. “When I was younger, once I began to understand those feelings, I did not know now how to handle them. I was ashamed of them. I felt abnormal. I had never really heard about people being gay before, I thought something was wrong with me. So, I hid it, hoping the feelings would go away. When I got older, I realized that they were not going anywhere, but I still couldn’t accept it. Penny and I became friends my fifth year, we were both prefects. We became really close, and over the summer between my fifth and sixth year we wrote each other almost everyday.”  
Percy felt the tears fall and he hated himself for it. He wished he wasn’t so emotional all of the time. He knew he came off as being weak.   
“During our sixth year we were studying in the library one day and… she kissed me. I enjoyed it, so I thought that maybe I was also attracted to women. I think that deep down I knew I was not, but I… I… held on to the idea that maybe I was. I wanted so desperately to be like everyone else. To be normal. However, even though I enjoyed Pen's company, it became evident that I was not attracted to women. So, I told her I was gay and we decided to just be friends.”  
“Perce, there’s nothing abnormal about being gay.” Said Charlie.  
“I realize that now.” Replied Percy as he wiped some tears away. “It took me a really long time to come to terms with it. I think, since it took me so long to come to terms with who I am, that I thought maybe it would take others a long time too.”  
Percy felt Oliver squeeze his hand. He smiled and looked at him. Oliver gave him a wink and his heart leapt.   
“Why did it take you so long?” asked George.   
“I felt as if something was wrong with me.” Answered Percy. “I started to accept it after I graduated, but… that did not last.”  
“What do you mean it did not last?” Asked Ron.   
“Something… happened.” Replied Percy.   
Percy was getting dangerously close to talking about Barty, and he did not want that to happen. There couldn’t be much more time left before the truth chocolate wore off, he hoped he could make it till then without being asked about him.   
“Is that something the first guy you dated?” asked Angelina apprehensively.  
Percy just nodded his head. Maybe if he didn’t talk he could avoid talking about this topic. He felt himself stiffening, and he knew his face was taking on whatever quality it did that made people think he was pretentious. He hated himself at this moment.   
“What about the first guy he dated?” asked his mother.   
No one said anything. Percy didn’t trust himself to speak and everyone else felt that it wasn’t their place to say.   
“Percy?” she asked.   
“It.. it was a bad relationship.” Replied Percy without any elaboration.   
“How?” she asked. “And, how do they know if you seem so uncomfortable talking about it?”  
“The truth chocolates.” Replied George. “I am working on a Valentine’s day truth game, and Percy and Oliver helped test it out.”  
“I see.” Replied Mrs. Weasley. “Percy, why was it so bad?”   
“He… was not who he said he was.” Answered Percy. “He lied, a lot. He manipulated my feelings for him… he was not an admirable person.”  
“Perce, who he was doesn’t reflect you.” Said Oliver.   
“I should have known better.” Replied Percy. “I hate myself for trusting him. For lo… loving him.”   
“What do you mean you should ‘ave known better?” asked Fleur. “You did not know ‘e would lie to you.”  
“I should have known better.” Replied Percy. “I was a fool.”   
“Why should you have known better?” Asked Ron.  
Percy stayed quiet. He did not know how to answer the question without saying, “because he was a Death Eater!”. He felt fear start to rise in his chest.   
“Is it because of his age?” asked Charlie.   
“How old was he?” asked Mrs. Weasley.   
Percy really did not want to answer that question, but it was better than the alternative.   
“He was quite a bit older than I was.” Replied Percy.   
“How old is “quite a bit”?” asked Bill.  
“I was 18 at the time and he was…,” Percy took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to come, “34.”  
“Percy!” gasped his mother in surprise at the same time Bill said,  
“34!?”  
“As I said before, I should have known better.” Replied Percy.   
“Percy, he was twice your age!” replied Bill. “The fact that you were only 18, makes it creepy.”  
“Yes, I understand that now.” Replied Percy trying to stop himself from crying.   
“That is… it is just gross.” Said Bill.  
“I know, I made a mistake.” Replied Percy barely containing his emotions.  
“Come on, let’s move on from this…” Started Penny.  
“Percy, he was obviously just using you!” Replied Bill.   
“I know that! I know that better than anyone else here.” Yelled Percy. “I know he was too old for me. I could not help…,” Percy was crying now, and his breathing was coming in gasps, “falling for him. I am aware that he used me and lied to me to get what he wanted. It ripped my heart out, and it has taken me years to get over him. I hate myself for falling for him. I hate myself even more for continuing to love him after I found out what a truly horrendous monster he was. I get it Bill!”  
“Percy…” started Bill.   
“No!” said Percy. “I feel bad enough about it, without you adding to it. I know I was an idiot for dating him, you do not need to tell me.”  
The room was quiet and the only sound was of Percy trying to control his breathing and tears. Percy felt Oliver place a hand in his back and start to rub circles. Percy was gaining his composure back when Brian, the medi-wizard came back in.   
“Hey,” said Brian as he looked around the room in confusion, “the score is 210 to 180, Puddlemere.”  
“Thanks Brian.” Replied Oliver.   
“No problem.” He replied. “Oh! You will probably need help taking a shower tonight. You broke a lot of bones and it will be really painful as they mend, especially tonight. Did you want help…”  
“I will figure it out.” Replied Oliver.  
“Alright.” Said Brian as he gave Oliver an awkward smile and turned and left.   
“Did you want me to help you?” asked Percy. “You are drenched in blood.”   
“I do feel pretty gross, that would be great Perce.” Answered Oliver.   
“Do you want to get that done now?” asked Percy.   
Oliver nodded his head and Percy got up to get Oliver’s crutches. He helped Oliver up and he could tell it was painful for him. George came over and helped get him in his feet. They made their way to the showers and luckily George followed with a chair.   
“Alright,” said George, “I will leave you two. Unless you need my help?”   
“I can manage.” Replied Percy.   
“Thank God.” Mumbled George.  
George left them and Percy stripped Oliver’s clothes carefully off of him. Oliver was pale and Percy knew he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Percy stripped his clothing off and turned on the shower.   
“You aright Perce?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “My coming out could have gone much worse.”  
Percy tried to smile at Oliver, but seeing how badly he had been hurt made it difficult. He had massive bruises starting and bumps along his entire body.   
“Are you alright?” asked Percy.   
“I’m in a lot of pain, but this will heal.” Answered Oliver.   
“I meant with what happened with your parents.” Said Percy as he lathered Oliver’s body.   
“Oh.” Said Oliver. “I… I will be okay.”  
“I am sorry that you had to go through that Ol.” Said Percy.   
Percy watched as Oliver gave him a half smile and nodded his head. Percy did not push the topic further, he had the feeling that Oliver would rather not talk about it. As Percy was washing Oliver’s body more and more blood washed away and he could see the bruises forming. He hated seeing Oliver like this.  
“Percy, what’s wrong?” asked Oliver.  
“I… I just cannot stand you being hurt.” Cried Percy. “Ol, I… I thought you were dead. You hit the ground so hard, it was terrifying.”  
“Perce,” said Oliver softly as he brought his hands to Percy’s face. “I’m alive. I will heal, okay.”  
Oliver kissed Percy and pulled back, resting his forehead against his. Percy took a shaky breath and continued to wash Oliver. He kissed his body along the way.   
“I love you Perce.” Said Oliver.   
“I love you too Ol.” Said Percy as he placed a kiss on the side of Oliver’s neck.   
Percy finished helping Oliver shower and they got dressed.   
“Do you want a shirt Ol?” asked Percy.  
“Nah, you know how I feel about clothes.” Replied Oliver with a wink.   
Percy blushed. He couldn’t believe that a simple wink could have such an affect over him. Yet, every time Oliver gave him one it was like his heart skipped a beat. Oliver smiled at Percy and kissed him. Pulling back Percy replied,  
“I think Brian will like the no shirt choice.”   
“Oh!” said Oliver laughing. “I think someone is jealous?”   
“I think someone has a crush on you.” Replied Percy. “You will probably need help taking a shower, and I could always suck you off while I am in there too.”   
“He didn’t say that second part!” laughed Oliver.  
“He did with his eyes.” Replied Percy.  
“He does like me.” Replied Oliver. “He has asked me out a few times, but I was never into him in that way. Besides, isn’t your assistant literally all over your junk?”   
“True.” Replied Percy with a smile, as he helped him walk out of the showers. “I really need to talk to her about that.”  
They walked into the locker room laughing, and were greeted by everyone.   
“Jesus mate,” said Lee, “you look awful.”   
“Well, I was pummeled with Bludgers repeatedly. What is your excuse?” smiled Oliver.   
“Touche.” Replied Lee.   
George got up and helped Percy get Oliver seated again. Right then Brian came back in.  
“Hey Oliver, it’s 210 to 220, Scottish National.” Said Brian.   
“Damn!” replied Oliver in apparent anger. “Okay, thanks Brian.”  
“Also,” said Brian, “a letter arrived for a… Percy.”   
“That is me.” Replied Percy confused.   
Brian handed him the letter as he gave him a disdainful look. Percy took the letter and returned the look to the medi-wizard.   
“Thank you.” Said Percy.  
“No problem, Perry.” Brian replied as he walked out of the locker room.   
Percy glared after him. He felt oliver nudge him and laugh. He looked over to see Oliver giving him an apologetic smile. Percy shook his head and returned the smile  
“Who’s the letter from Perry?” joked Oliver.  
Percy laughed and looked at the envelope. It was Fudge’s hand writing, he would recognize it anywhere. Fear began to rise inside if him. What the hell did Fudge want, thought Percy. With shaky hands Percy opened the envelope.  
Next time someone will die.  
Percy felt like he couldn’t breath. He knew a panic attack was coming on and the fact that he didn’t have any tonic to ease the symptoms freaked him out more. He had taken the one he brought earlier when Oliver fell, hopefully that would be strong enough to help with his current state.   
“Perce what’s wrong?” asked Oliver.   
Percy vaguely realized that the letter was taken from his hands. He was in complete shock. His breathing became labored, he was sweating, and shaking  
“Perce, is this from Fudge?” asked Oliver.  
Percy nodded his head. He couldn’t speak. Pure panic was taking over his body. The only thing he could think of was a memory of Fudge when he tried to warn his father about what was happening. 

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy was terrified, but he had to let his father know. The Minister had basically threatened Ron and he was plotting to get Dumbledore in Azkaban under any means possible. Percy, like always, had tried to talk Fudge out of it. He tried to reason with him, but the man was beyond reason at this point. He had tortured him for almost a full half an hour when he suggested that overthrowing Dumbledore at Hogwarts was not a great idea. He had tortured him for an additional ten or so minutes when he called Dolores Umbridge a lunatic. Percy knew it was risky to talk to his father, but he had to try to warn someone. He walked off the elevator and towards his father’s department. He could see his father a few feet away and it wasn’t until he got closer that he realized that Albert Runcorn was extremely close to his father. Runcorn gave him a smirk when he saw him. They made eye contact and Runcorn nodded towards his father and then brought a thumb to his throat, moving it along it as if to mimic cutting his father’s throat. Percy swallowed hard and made a quick left. He walked up to Mary Boggs, who he had planned on asking for a signature on some official document she had turned into the Minister in case he was intercepted. The entire time he was talking to Mary he felt Runcorn watching him. It took all he had not to look back at him, and he left quickly once she signed the form. Percy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when the elevator doors closed.   
He sent the forms off to the proper department for filing and headed to lunch. The rest of the day went by smoothly, which was odd. He had expected Fudge to confront him, but he didn’t so much as call him into his office. That is, until the end of the day. It was a Friday and most of the Ministry's workers had gone home. Percy wanted to run, but he knew that would only make things worse. So he followed the Minister into his office and tried to pull himself together. He stood there, as tall as he could and willing his fear aside, for what seemed like an eternity. He watched as the Minister of Magic worked, seemingly unaware of Percy standing a few feet away from him. The Minister set his quill aside and finally looked up at Percy. He looked calm. Too calm. This was never a good sign. The calm before the storm he had heard some people call it.   
“Percy.” Said the Minister in his voice he used while in front of others. “I heard you were on level 2 today.”  
“Yes Sir.” Replied Percy. “Mary Boggs forgot to sign her 78- AH3 form.”  
“How nice of you to take it down there personally for her to correct.” Answered Fudge. “Most people would have sent it in the mail, but you seem to like the one on one approach.”  
“It needed to be filed by the end of today Sir, I wanted to ensure it was taken care of.” Replied Percy. “I like to make sure things are done properly.”  
“How kind of you to look out for the Ministry that way.” Replied Fudge.  
Percy felt his nerves rise. He knew something was coming, but he was not sure of what. Normally the Minister would have done something by now. Percy wasn’t sure why he hadn’t yet, or what would happen once he did. He felt his hand adjusting his tie and he cleared his throat.   
“Sir,” said Percy, “if that is all I was on my way out.”  
“No, that is not all.” Answered Fudge. “Take a seat.”  
Percy felt his heart begin to race faster as his feet carried him to the chair. Once he sat down restraints magically clasped around his wrists and ankles. Percy struggled against his binds, even though he knew they would not give. Fudge rose out of his seat and headed towards him. Grabbing Percy’s face he forced his mouth open and poured some kind of disgusting potion down his throat.   
“Wait here, won’t you?” he said to Percy as he exited his office.   
Percy was terrified. He did not know what to expect, but he knew that Fudge was a psychopath. He took the time the Minister was gone to try to calm down. Panicking would not help the situation. In fact it would only make it worse. It was several minutes before Fudge returned, but when he did he was carrying an old, wooden box. Percy watched as he set it in his desk and opened it. The Minister put on a pair of thick gloves and took a long, curved knife out of the box. Percy could not help it, fear was taking over. He struggled harder against his restraints, desperately trying to free himself.   
“Percy,” said the Minister in an eerily calm voice, “have you ever heard of the Restoration Blade? It’s a fascinating artifact. It used to be used in interrogations. That is, before it was deemed “barbaric”. Now, I am not looking for the truth from you Percy, I already know the truth. However, my normal means of discipline seems to have no lasting effect on you. Desperate times call for desperate measures, or so they say. As you may or may not have guessed, this is a special blade. It cannot kill anyone, but instead it has strong magical properties that allows any wound inflicted by it to heal itself. Any wound. That is marvelous, isn’t it?”  
Percy was shaking. He watched in horror as the Minister slowly walked towards him with the blade.   
“No one knows how it works Percy.” Continued the Minister. “It is one of a kind. Only the one who enchanted it truly knows how it works. I don’t know about you, but I don’t really care in the how. I am more interested in the intended purpose of the blade.”  
Percy felt cold steal softly glide over his cheek. His heart was in his throat. He was positive he had never been more afraid in his life.   
“Now, let’s see if the legends are true. Shall we?” asked Fudge as he stepped around to stand in the front of Percy.   
The next second Percy felt something sharp stab through his stomach. The pain was intense and he screamed out. The next second the pain was subsiding and there was an odd sensation where it once was. After a few seconds the pain was gone, but he felt something warm. Looking down he saw blood spreading across his shirt. Looking up at Fudge he noticed that the Minister had blood spatter on him and the blade was covered and dripping with it. The Minister repeated the action over and over again, taking time between each blow to step back and admire his handiwork. The pain lasted a little longer with each stab.  
“So, Percy.” Said Fudge. “Are you going to keep undermining me?”  
“I have not undermined you.” Replied Percy in pain.   
The next moment Percy felt something sharp pierce through his neck. He couldn’t breathe and his mouth filled with blood. He coughed and blood flew everywhere. He was practically choking on it. The next moment his neck was healed and Percy spit the blood out and looked at his boss.   
“I don’t like being lied to.” Replied the Minister. “So, again, are you going to tell anyone about my plans to protect the Ministry?”  
Percy just looked at the Minister. He hated the man, and he was tired of taking his abuse. Percy felt several more stabbings and he screamed out in pain.   
“I am waiting for an answer.” Said the Minister as he stepped back.  
“Fuck you.” Said Percy.   
The Minister stuck Percy with the blade through the stomach, but instead of removing it immediately as he had done before, he slowly moved it downwards. Percy howled in pain. Looking down he watched as the blade moved downwards, and he saw the wound heal itself in the wake of the blade.   
“Now, Percy, let’s be sensible.” Said Fudge. “I know you normally are. You always followed suit while in school, and Barty Crouch's assessments of you said you always obeyed direct orders. What is the matter now? I think you need to relearn your place.”  
Fudge then began to tear Percy open over and over again. It was agony. Blood began to drench him, he could feel it pooling at his sides and running down his legs. Percy had no idea how long this went on for, it felt never ending. When Fudge finally stopped and stepped back, Percy was shaking and crying. The pain lingered now, even if the wounds didn’t.   
“Now, what do you say about listening to me?” asked the Minister. “I am sick of you talking back to me, and I cannot have you going to your father with the information you know. Are you going to be a good little boy, and step in line?”   
Percy glared at him. He was filling with anger and he wanted to rip his face off.   
“I’m going to need you to give a verbal confirmation.” Said Fudge as he sliced Percy’s face open.   
“Go to hell.” Replied Percy.   
“Well, well, well.” Replied Fudge in his creepy calm voice. “It may take a while for you to come to terms with this, but luckily, I have time. Now, how about we see whether or not any wound really will grow back.”  
The Minister took his wand out of his pocket and vanished Percy’s shirt. Slowly stepping up to him he took the blade and started to cut Percy. He sliced a chuck of his arm off. Percy’s scream filled the office and he almost threw up. Looking at his arm he saw the missing chunk regrow. He noticed that there was a hunk of bloody flesh in the floor and he felt repulsed.   
“This blade is incredible, isn’t it Percy.” Asked Fudge.   
He began to carve Percy up. He had no clue how long this lasted, time seemed to not matter. All that mattered was the intense misery Percy was in. Once the minister stopped he sat down on top of his desk.   
“We have made quite a mess.” Said Fudge gesturing at the floor around Percy.   
With a flick of his wand the flesh and blood on the floor vanished.   
“That’s better. It was getting rather gross.” Said Fudge calmly. “Now, Percy, when I first started out I was merely looking to getting you to submit into obedience. Now though, well now I am curious about how much of you will grow back.”  
“Please, please stop.” Begged Percy through the tears.  
He had never been in so much pain before. The Curacius Curse was unbearable, yes, but this lingered. This was slow, and consuming. Percy flinched when Fudge started to walk back towards him.   
“Now, let’s start small.” Whispered Fudge. “How about a finger?”  
Percy balled his hands into fists to attempt to thwart him. It was no use, Fudge simply stabbed through his hand until he opened it flat. He watched in terror as his boss cut off one of his fingers. Percy leaned as far forward as he could and threw up on the floor. The Minister continued to cut of bigger and bigger parts of him. Fudge undid the shackles around his wrists and picked up his left arm.   
“Well, look at this.” Uttered Fudge. “Did you try to end your pathetic excuse of a life? Doesn’t look like you were very successful. I wonder… do you think… do you think the scar will be there once your forearm grows back? Only one way to tell.”  
Percy screamed as the Minister sawed through his elbow. He felt blood spatter over his face and he screamed out in torment. He heard a thud and knew his arm had hit the floor. A weird sensation began at his elbow, he looked down and watched as his arm grew back, the scar still present.   
“I bet you’re wondering why you’re till conscious for this?” asked the Minister. “The pain really must be excruciating. Well, that potion I gave you a little while ago, it makes it so the person cannot sleep. Should last about 24 hours. I wonder how much you can take in that time Percy. Honestly, at this point I just want to test the blade, see how accurate the tales are.”  
The Minister smiled at Percy and then stabbed the blade threw his heart. Everything went white and then suddenly with a gasp, Percy woke with a horrendous pain in his chest.   
“I think you died for a second there.” Laughed Fudge. “No wonder this blade is outlawed. It took some time to uncover it in the department of mysteries.”  
The Minister then stabbed Percy threw the stomach and twisted the blade. Percy had never felt pain like this before. He wished for death.   
“Please, I’m begging you, stop.” Whimpered Percy. “I will do anything you say, just make this stop.”  
The Minister stabbed Percy some more and Percy cried out.  
“You've had enough?” asked the Minister.   
Percy nodded his head yes. The Minister continued on however. It kept on going. The Minister finally stepped back and placed the blade on his desk.   
“That really was very therapeutic.” Laughed Fudge. “Now, Percy, I hope you get my point finally, because if you don’t I will strap you down and make you watch me do this to your father. Do you understand?”  
Percy nodded and the minister picked up the blade and stabbed it through the side of his head.  
“I need to hear it Percy.”   
“Y… yes.” He cried.   
“Good.” Whispered the Minister.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was snapped out of it when he felt a hand gently touch the side of his face.   
“Perce,” said Oliver, “its going to be okay. Just breath.”  
The panic attack was ebbing away now. He was sweaty and his hands were still shaky, but it was becoming easier to breathe and he no longer felt dizzy. He looked around and saw his family, they all looked concerned.   
“What the hell does that letter say?” asked Bill.   
Percy watched absently as Oliver handed him the note. Looking at Oliver he began to cry. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t stop them from falling. It was his fault that Oliver almost died today.  
“Fuck.” Whispered Bill.  
The letter passed around the group and Percy waited for someone to say something. The locker room was dead quiet. From far off he heard the roar of the crowd. It took him a moment to remember where they were.   
“Percy…” Started his father, but was interrupted by the Puddlemere United team filing in.   
They were loud and cheerful. He looked around and the celebration seemed so out of place. He heard someone say that they had won the game. He felt a hand touch and squeeze his hand.   
“Perce, let’s get out of here.” Said Oliver.   
They got up, Oliver with some help, and left the locker room. He heard people talking around him, but it seemed to be at a distance. He just followed everyone else, unsure of where they were going. Turned out it was to the coaches office, he had a Floo there and they all flooed back to the Burrow.   
“Percy,” said his father, “I am going to write Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately.”   
Percy just nodded his head. He felt numb to everything. He watched as his brother helped Oliver sit down in the couch. He needed to snap out of it. He sat next to his boyfriend and said,  
“Ol, I am sorry.”  
“Percy, this isn’t your fault.” Replied Oliver.   
“Yes it is.” Replied Percy. “If it was not for me than…”  
“Other people’s actions are not your fault.” Interrupted Oliver.   
Percy placed a hand in the side of Oliver’s face. He looked at the bruising he had along his face and chest. And remembered the rest he had along the rest of his body. The memory of his foot almost completely ripped off flashed through his head, as did the moment he hit the ground.   
“You could have died.” Said Percy.   
“But I didn’t.” answered Oliver. “I’m here, I am alive, and I am not going anywhere.”  
Percy heard the Floo and looked over to see the Minister of Magic himself step into his family’s living room. Looking around he noticed that his entire family, Penny, and Oliver’s friends were all staring at him.   
“We will give you some space.” Said Lee as Kaity, Alicia, and Angelina followed.   
“Sorry for the intrusion Molly, Arthur.” Said Shacklebolt. “I need to speak with Percy right away.”  
“Of course Kingsley, I mean Minister Shackle…” Began Mrs. Weasley.  
“Molly. You have called me Kingsley for years. There is no need to stop now.” Replied the Minister of Magic.  
Kingsley made his way through the living room and took a seat across from where Percy and Oliver were sitting.   
“Percy.” Said the Minister.  
“M… Minister Shacklebolt.” Replied Percy.   
“I received word of the last letter you received.” Replied Kingsley. “It is imperative that I speak with you now. You need to know that I am going to place an Auror with each of your family members, and anyone else you think may be a target. I highly suggest that everyone do Fidelius' Charms to hide their locations where they reside, where ever they choose to reside. This is very serious. And I hope that everyone understands that.”  
Percy noticed everyone nodding their heads. He couldn’t believe that because of him, his entire family, everyone that he cared about, was in danger.   
“Now, Percy, we are going to have to speed up the trial process.” Said the Minister. “We are going to have to arrest Cornelius Fudge, and in order to do so we have to press charges now. Once that happens the trial will become public news. Do you understand?”   
“Yes sir.” Replied Percy.   
“Okay, everyone get working on cloaking yourselves. Aurors will be arriving any minute now, and they will accompany you any time you leave the house. Even if you do not see them, they will be there.” Said Kingsley to the room at large. “I am going to go and get the ball rolling on this.”  
Percy didn’t know what to say as he watched the Minister of Magic stand up and head towards the Floo.  
“Kingsley,” said Mr. Weasley, “certainly now Percy could tell us what this is all about?”  
Percy tried not to show panic as the Minister looked at him.   
“Arthur, yes he could now tell you, or anyone he wishes, about the trial.” Replied Kingsley. “However, I would urge everyone to not pressure, or force anything out of him.”   
“Kingsley…” started Mr. Weasley.  
“Seriously Arthur.” Replied the Minister with an arch of his eyebrow.   
With that the Minister stepped through the Floo and the room was silent. Percy waited for someone to speak up, to ask him about the trial. However, the Minister’s words seemed to keep them quiet and Percy was grateful. The day went on and the minister returned. Everyone returned to their homes and cast the Fidelius Charms. George brought back a container of bruise remover cream from his shop and Percy applied it to Oliver’s wounds. He and Oliver decided to spend the night at the Burrow, Oliver wasn’t exactly in shape to travel. They were laying on the sofa that Percy had magically enlarged so that it fit two people laying down comfortably. Oliver’s head was resting on Percy’s shoulder, and Percy was absent mindedly running his hand through his boyfriends hair.   
“You alright Perce?” asked Oliver in a whisper, everyone else was asleep.  
“I… I will be.” He whispered back.   
“Everything will be okay Perce.” Said Oliver.   
“It would be a first.” Replied Percy.   
Oliver pushed himself up into his elbow and looked Percy in the eye.   
“It will be.” He told Percy.   
“Oh God, Ol, I hope so.” Answered Percy.   
They kissed and then quickly fell asleep in one another’s arms. It had been an extremely long day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

Oliver got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was finally able to walk without the use of crutches. It had been a week since the incident and he was pretty much completely healed, although still a little sore. The Healers at St. Mungo’s who looked him over on Monday told him to take it easy for two weeks and it was driving Oliver insane. He wanted to practice again, but couldn’t until they signed off on it. Coming out of the bathroom he tried to be as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake Percy. His boyfriend had had a stressful week, the Profit had been running articles about Fudges trial and Percy as on a list of people testifying. People were constantly asking him questions about it, and Oliver knew it was getting to him. That, and the fact that Percy’s friends and family had personal Aurors following them everywhere, at all times, was making things hard on him.   
Oliver watched as Percy rolled onto his back and his eyes immediately went to his boyfriends erection. It had been a week since they had had sex. Which was because he wasn’t allowed to physically exert himself. Oliver was becoming unbearably horny lately, and he didn’t think he could wait another week. Oliver crossed the room and gently sat on his bed next to Percy. Leaning down he began to kiss Percy’s neck. Oliver knew this was Percy’s weakest area and that it would make it difficult for his boyfriend to refuse his advances. Percy was hell-bent on Oliver getting better, Oliver knew it was because he felt responsible. Oliver heard Percy moan and he covered Percy’s cock with his hand, and began to rub him through his pajama bottoms.   
“Ol,” said Percy in a sleepy voice, “we cannot… you know that… you are… oh, fuck.”  
Oliver now had Percy’s cock out and was stroking the precome down his massive shaft. Oliver whispered in Percy’s ear   
“I need you Perce.”  
“Ol, you are not supposed to…” Percy broke off with a moan of pleasure when Oliver began to kiss his neck again. “You could get hurt.”  
“Perce, I am so bloody horny. I need to feel your cock in me.” Oliver moaned against Percy’s neck. “Please.”  
“You know I want to, but… oh fuck Oliver that is not fair.” Percy exclaimed when Oliver bit down on Percy’s throat, which was something, he learned recently, that got Percy riled up.  
“I want to feel your big…” Oliver paused and bit Percy’s neck again which made Percy growl in need, and stroked his cock, “thick… cock… inside of me Perce. For the past week I have been fingering myself and thinking of you...” Oliver was interrupted by Percy moaning out, “it is not enough Perce. I need to feel you spreading me open. I feel empty without you.”  
Percy pulled Oliver into a kiss. He felt his boyfriends tongue on his lips and he opened for him. Their tongues slid along one another’s as their kiss deepened. Percy pulled back and looked at Oliver’s lust filled face. Oliver noticed that Percy’s eyes were lidded and his breathing was heavy. Just then Percy started to talk to Oliver in French.   
“You want to feel my cock inside of you?” he whispered in a husky voice.   
Oliver loved when Percy spoke French. He found it so arousing, even though he didn’t understand a word.   
“Oh Perce.” Moaned Oliver as Percy began to stroke his cock.   
“Lay down.” Said Percy in English as he moved over to make room for Oliver on the bed.  
Oliver laid down and Percy began to run his hands lightly over Oliver’s body. He bent down and whispered in French into Oliver’s ear,  
“I have missed touching you like this. You are so sexy Oliver. I am going to run my tongue all along your body until you beg me to lick your asshole.”  
Percy started to nibble along Oliver’s body, eliciting soft whimpers from him. Percy brought his body over Oliver’s, straddling him.   
“Do you know how handsome you are?” asked Percy in French. “I cannot believe that I get to wake up next to you, to kiss you, to make love to you.”  
Oliver was unbelievably turned on. He felt his precome spreading along his abs as Percy stroked his cock. He felt the weight of the bed shift and lifted his head to watch as Percy moved down, between his legs. Percy grabbed a pillow and Oliver lifted his hips so Percy could place it under him. He the felt Percy start to lick, and kiss, and bite his thighs. Oliver moaned out in pleasure and started to sit up. Percy gently pushed him back down and in French said,  
“No, no. You cannot strain yourself. Lay back and let me do all of the work.”  
“Perce, as sexy as i find it when you speak French I cannot understand you.” Smiled Oliver.   
Percy smiled back and picked up his wand from the night stand. He silently cast a spell on Oliver, who realized that he was stuck to the bed when he tried to get up again. He could lift his head and arms it seemed, but everything else was as if it was glued to the bed. Oliver watched as Percy lowered himself back down and began to lick his asshole.   
“Oh, fuck Percy.” Moaned Oliver at the sensations Percy’s tongue was sending through his body.   
“You taste good.” Replied Percy in French as he looked up at Oliver. “I could eat you all day. I love your body’s reactions to my tongue going over your asshole. I cannot get enough of your moans or sighs of pleasure.”  
Oliver felt Percy grab hold of his cock and start to stroke him. Percy stopped momentarily to grab the lube and ready Oliver’s entrance. Percy had two fingers inside of Oliver, rubbing his prostate, as he began to deep throat his cock. Oliver couldn’t handle the feeling. He was unable to move, and Percy was really quite amazing at sucking cock. Oliver tried to thrust his hips up to meet with Percy’s movements down his cock, but he was unable to.   
“Percy, that feels so fucking good.” Cried out Oliver. “I’m going to come. Im going to come.”  
Percy pulled back and Oliver’s heavy, thick cock popped out of his mouth. Oliver groaned in frustration. He had been so close to coming and Percy stopped. He looked up and saw Percy grinning back at him. Percy pushed a third finger inside of him and began to wiggle his fingers.  
“I am sorry my lover.” Said Percy in French still. “You cannot come yet. I am not done with you. I want you to come when my cock is buried deep inside of your hot, tight, asshole.”  
Oliver felt Percy remove his fingers and he whimpered at the loss. Percy moved up his body and kissed him. Oliver could taste himself on Percy’s lips and tongue, it was incredibly erotic. Oliver felt Percy’s hands travel along his body and his cock was pushed against his thigh.   
“Please, Perce.” Cried out Oliver. “It has been too long since I last felt your glorious cock inside me. I need you. Please, please fuck me.”  
“Anything for you my love.” Replied Percy in husky French.   
Oliver felt the tip of Percy’s think cock at his entrance and he braced himself for impact. It stung a bit as the tip of Percy’s cock made its way into the ring if tight muscles. Oliver let out a breathy moan and tried to meet Percy’s thrust. He was still magically glued down to the bed though. Percy began a slow, but steady, pace.  
“Oh god, Perce. You’re so big.” Moaned Oliver.   
“Not too big I hope. I do not ever want to hurt you.” Replied Percy as he continued to slowly move in and out of Oliver.   
“Oh fuck, Perce. You don’t know what you’re doing to me, you’re so sexy when you speak French. I’m going to come just listening to you.”  
“I want you to come.” Replied Percy. “I love watching you come. Come for me Oliver.”  
Oliver felt a slow, but intense build rising in his abdomen. He was close. He still couldn’t move, and the fact that he was completely in Percy’s control turned him on even more.   
“I am getting close my love.” Moaned Percy in French. “I am about to come in your perfect, toned, sexy ass.”  
Oliver felt Percy start to gently stroke his cock. With each slow thrust in he would move his hand up along his shaft. And back down when he pulled his cock out.   
“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Chanted Oliver as Percy’s cock continued it’s leisurely pace.   
“I’m going to come. I’m going to come. Oh my god , Oliver, you feel so good and tight.” Breathed Percy.   
Oliver felt Percy take a few more strokes and spazems went up his body from his groin and his orgasm hit him. He could feel his come landing on his stomach and he moaned out Percy’s name.   
“Oliver!” cried out Percy and Oliver felt his asshole fill with hot come.   
Oliver had his eyes closed, coming down from his orgasm, he felt Percy trail kisses up along his body. He smiled and opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend tenderly move along his chest. He ran his hand through his hair and Percy looked up at him with a smile. Percy picked up his wand and with a flick of his wrist Oliver was able to move again. Oliver lifted his upper body and rested on his elbows as he looked down at Percy’s handsome face. They kissed for a while and spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon in bed. Oliver was glad it was Saturday and that he was able to spend the day with his boyfriend. They eventually got up and ate. They cuddled on the sofa while Oliver read a muggle book and Percy studied for his exam. That evening they got ready to head to George’s shop. They had agreed to help him with his last test of the Valentine’s truth or dare game. It was nearing the end of January and George needed to get the product on the shelves. They were about to disapperate when there was a tap on the window. Looking over Oliver saw an owl, and he crossed the room to let it in. Taking the small package off its leg, he saw it was for Percy.   
“Its for you.” Said Oliver.   
“Oh?” replied Percy as he walked over to his boyfriend.   
Oliver could tell from the look on Percy’s face that the package was from Fudge. Percy took it from him, hand slightly shaking. Inside the package was a small, purple, orb.   
“What is it?” Asked Oliver.  
“No idea.” Replied Percy eyeing the orb suspiciously.  
“Lets ask the Aurors.” Suggested Oliver as he made his way to the front door. “We probably ought to tell them where we are going anyway.”  
Oliver opened his front door and beckoned the Auror inside. It was Williams, and she came inside immediately.  
“Is something the matter?” asked Williams.   
“Maybe,” replied Oliver, “Percy received a package and we were not sure what it was.”  
He watched as the Auror walked towards Percy and took the orb from him. She looked at it a second and handed it back to him.   
“It’s a Surveillance Orb.” She replied. “This looks like it is a copy of the original.”  
“What exactly is a Surveillance Orb?” asked Percy.   
“Pretty much exactly what it sounds like.” She replied. “We use them during interrogations. There is a object in the room that holds the orb, and the orb records what is happening in the room. This looks to be a copy, so it will only play once.”   
“Kind of like a video camera?” asked Oliver. “It’s a muggle invention.” He added when both Percy and Williams gave him an inquisitive look.   
“What do you mean it will only play once?” asked Percy.   
“Once you break the orb, the memory will unfold around you. Much like a memory in a pensive.” She answered. “However, unlike a memory, this is the actual account of what happened. They’re much more reliable than memories, seeing as a memory can become rose-tented or lean towards how the person sees the situation. Which is why we are trying to use these as much as we can now. They’re more reliable when trying to convict someone.”  
“Right, well thank you.” Replied Percy. “Oh, we are going to head to my brothers shop shortly.”  
“Just let me know when you’re leaving and I will follow you there.” She smiled and headed back outside.   
“What should we do with it?” asked Oliver as he closed his front door.   
“Play it?” Replied Percy a bit unsure of himself.   
“Are you sure?” asked Oliver. “Wont you be thinking about it all night then? If it’s from Fudge I am sure it is nothing good.”  
“True.” Answered Percy. “However, I will be thinking about it all night even if we do not play it. This way I know what it is.”  
“Okay. Which ever you think is best.” Be replied giving his boyfriend an encouraging smile.   
“Here goes.” Said Percy as he let the orb slip from his hand, and shatter on the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~orb/flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
The room filled with purple smoke and as it started to clear Oliver and Percy were standing in a large bedroom. Oliver had no idea where they were, but one look at Percy told him that Percy knew.   
“Where...?” started Oliver.  
“Barty’s room.” Breathed Percy in horror.   
Just then there was a knock on the door and a man Oliver vaguely recognized as Barty Crouch Jr stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at Percy and he looked white as a ghost.  
“It’s open.” Said Barty. “As always.”  
The door opened and a younger version of Percy walked in. He smiled at the much older man sitting on the couch and even kissed him once he was seated next to him.   
“Well, this is bizarre” said Oliver to the real Percy, who just nodded his head.   
Oliver could tell Percy was freaking out, so he came up next to him and took his hand. Percy looked at Oliver and tried to smile. Oliver could see the confusion and terror in his boyfriends eyes. He squeezed his hand to reassure him. His attention was caught again by the two sitting on the couch.  
“What is all of these folders?” asked Barty.  
“It is called work.” Smiled the younger Percy.   
“Work?” Pouted Barty. “This is my time with you. There is no doing work.”  
“I just have to quickly go over a few things. There is a meeting tomorrow and…” Percy kept talking as he organized his folders.   
In fact he was so engrossed in his task that the look that crossed Barty's face went by completely unnoticed. It was a look of extreme anger and hatred.   
“Whoa.” Said Oliver to the real Percy. “Did he always get that mad when you had work to do?”  
“I… I do not know.” Replied Percy. “I never noticed that look before.”  
Percy looked more horrified now than he had before. Oliver didn’t know what to say so he focused back on the scene in front of them.   
“… the other departments are completely useless. They are unorganized and frankly a bit lazy. Anyway, it has all seemed to fall on Mr. Crouch's, that is to say, your father’s shoulders. He really needs to be prepared tomorrow, so it is imperative that I organize these as best as I can. It really won’t take long.” Finished Percy as he finally looked up at Barty, who’s face was now one of love and devotion.   
“What would my father do without you?” Smiled Barty. “You’re such a dedicated worker.”  
“It really will not take long.” Reassured Percy. “I will make it up to you.”  
“Oh yeah?” asked Barty. “How exactly will you do that?”  
“I will think of something.” Smiled Percy as Barty leaned in and kissed him.   
They kissed for a several seconds before Percy’s pulled away.   
“I really must get this done.” Breathed Percy.   
“I’m giving you 30 minutes, and then I am burning those files if you’re not done.” Replied Barty, to which Percy laughed. “You won’t be laughing when I really do it.”  
The younger Percy ignored the last remark and missed the look on Bartys face as he said it, as he had already began to work. Oliver and the real Percy watched as the Percy on the couch worked and Barty became increasingly more and more annoyed. He had gotten up off the couch and was pacing madly behind Percy, who was absorbed in his work. Oliver remembered this trait of Percy’s from school. Once Percy was focused, it was hard to get him out of it until he was done. Oliver smiled at how cute the younger Percy looked as he worked. He still had those hideous horn rimmed glasses, but he looked adorable in them. Oliver turned to the real Percy standing next to him to tell him how adorable his younger self was, when he noticed that Percy looked horrified. Oliver followed his line of vision and saw Barty. Barty had finally stopped his pacing and was now standing still, directly behind Percy, he was staring daggers into the back of the younger Percy’s head. He looked insane, and angry. As if he would reach out and snap Percy’s neck at any moment. Oliver watched as Barty composed himself and walked up behind the couch, leaned into Percy’s ear and asked,  
“Almost done?”   
The younger Percy gave a start and looked over at Barty with a smile. Barty gave a charming smile in return.  
“Almost.” Replied Percy. “Just 5 more minutes, promise.”  
Barty smiled in return, and kissed the younger Percy. The room began to fill with purple smoke again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the smoke cleared they were back in Oliver’s living room. Oliver was still holding Percy's hand and Percy still looked terrified.   
“Are you okay?” asked Oliver.   
“I… I feel like such a fool.” Replied Percy. “I knew that he had lied to me. That he was not who he claimed to be, but I did not realize I had been that oblivious.”  
“You saw what he wanted you to see Percy.” Answered Oliver. “He was pretty convincing.”  
“What?!” said Percy. “Did you see the looks he gave me when I was not looking?”  
“Exactly,” replied Oliver, “when you were not looking. He was rather charming when you were looking at him. It is not your fault Perce. The real question is, how the hell did Fudge get his hands on this?”  
“I.. I know he was there when they searched Mr. Crouch’s home.” Replied Percy. “He must have came across it there.”  
“Why send it to you?” asked Oliver confused. “I mean, you already know that he turned out to be a liar. What does this accomplish?”   
“Freaking me out.” Replied Percy. “Getting inside of my head. To torment me. To take me down a peg one more time. He loved to make me feel bad about myself, and to torture me. He knows I’m testifying against him, this is just his way of getting back at me.”  
“I’m sorry Perce.” Said Oliver as he brought Percy into an embrace. “Do you want to cancel tonight? We can stay in if you feel like it.”  
“No.” replied Percy. “Thank you, but no. Cancelling my family obligations has only made things worse in the past. Plus, I need to get my mind off of it.”  
“Okay.” Replied Oliver.  
Oliver ran a hand across Percy’s cheek and I to his hair. Percy smiled at him and kissed him.  
“Thank you Ol.” Whispered Percy. “I do not know how I would get through this without you.”  
Oliver kissed Percy again. It was slow and sweet. When they finally broke the kiss, Oliver rested his forehead against Percy’s and smiled.  
“We should get going. I think we are late.” Said Percy. “I am just going to take my drought, I am on edge already, who knows if I will be pushed into a panic attack later on.”  
Oliver nodded and walked to the door to let Williams know they were leaving. The three disapperated to the shop and Oliver and Percy made their way inside. The shop was quiet as they walked around.  
“Hello?” Shouted Oliver.   
“We’re up here mate!” Yelled George, and they made their way up the stairs.   
Everyone was in the back room. They appeared to be the last to arrive.   
“Sorry we are late.” Said Oliver as they made their way in.   
“No worries.” Replied George.   
“What kept ya?” asked Alicia as she wiggled her eyebrows at them.   
“You know, you’re supposed to be taking it easy Wood.” Grinned Katie.   
“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Replied Oliver sarcastically. “You two are really funny.”   
At that moment Oliver realized that Bill and Fleur were in the back talking. He had not realized they would be there, and he turned to Percy to see his reaction to it. Bill and Percy had not been getting along that well lately, and Oliver was worried this would trigger one of Percy’s panic attacks. Percy seemed a bit nervous, so Oliver took his hand and gave him a wink. He smiled as Percy began to blush. God, this man was adorable.   
“Okay, since everyone is here let’s start.” Said George.   
“Now George,” said Fleur, “’ave you tested zese on pregnant women before?”  
“Oh, no.” replied George concerned.   
“That’s alright.” Said Alicia. “George can pair up with Angelina again and you can read the questions.”  
“Zat sounds fun.” Replied Fleur.   
“Perfect!” replied Alicia and she grinned at George.  
“Who will be my partner then?” asked Bill.   
“Is it okay if you pair up with Lee?” asked Katie on Alicia's behalf. “Alicia and I are going to pair up. Last time we just both answered the question pertaining to ourselves, instead of as a couple.”   
“That works.” Replied Bill as he took a seat next to Lee.   
“So ‘ow do I do zis?” Asked Fleur.   
“You start with any pairing you like and just go around in a circle. Pi K up the card on the top, it will be either a truth or a dare. Both people must answer individually. It is pretty easy.” Replied George.   
“Sounds simple enough.” Replied Fleur. “I will start wiz ze couple to me left zen.”  
“Wait.” Said George. “We all have to take the truth chocolates.”  
George handed them out and everyone ate them. Oliver felt the warm, tingling sensation run through his body.   
“We are ready to start?” Fleur asked.  
“Yes, you may begin.” Replied George as he took his seat next to Angelina.   
“Charlie and Penny, your first card reads,” said Fleur as she picked up the top card, “oh my! Zese are graphic, no? ‘ave you ever ‘ad sex wiz an inanimate object?”   
“Does a vibrator count as an inanimate object?” asked Penny blushing furiously.   
“I do not zink so, no.” replied Fleur. “I zink it means somezing you would normally not ‘ave sex wiz.”  
“Then, no.” replied Penny.   
“Charlie?” asked Fleur.   
“Ummm… well.” Said Charlie looking embarrassed. “Once, when I was really, really young… I was at my friend’s house, who was muggle born…. Do I really have to say?”  
“Yes!” replied almost everyone in the room.   
“Fuck.” Replied Charlie. “George, we had better get a percentage of the earnings on this damn product. So, I’m at my friend’s house, and he is telling me about how he heard about someone who had… put their dick into a… well what muggles call a vacuum cleaner…”  
Charlie was cut off by Penny, Oliver, Angelina, and Katie all laughing hysterically.  
“Wait…” Laughed Penny. “Wait, are you saying that you fucked a vacuum cleaner?”  
“Kind of.” Replied Charlie with his head in his hands.   
“How was it?” asked Katie.  
“Can we move on to the next couple?” asked Charlie embarrassed.   
“Well, wait a minute.” Said Bill. “I don’t know what a vacuum cleaner is.”  
“Its,” replied Oliver, “a machine that muggles use to clean the floor. It has a pretty powerful suction that allows debris to be picked up. Now, I am assuming that Charlie interacted with the hose portion of the vacuum. Which is a tube.”  
“Did you finish?” asked Penny laughing.   
“No.” replied Charlie.  
“How come? Didn’t work?” she asked laughing.   
“No, it actually felt pretty good.” Replied Charlie turning bright red at his admission. “My friends mother walked in on me though.”  
Everyone started to laugh at this, and George even fell out of his chair.   
“I’m just going to go jump out of the window now.” Said Charlie.  
“No, no.” said Penny wiping tears away. “We will move on from you.”  
“Yeah, sorry.” Said George. “One last question, were you thinking of McGonagall while this vacuum was…”  
George was cut off by Charlie throwing a silencing spell at him. George looked odd as he laughed with no sound coming out.   
“Moving on!” said Charlie as he took the spell off of George.  
“Of course.” Replied Fleur. “Sorry about zat Charlie, zat really sucked of us.”   
More laughter erupted at this, but Fleur quickly drew the next card  
“Alicia and Katie,” she read, “your card reads, ‘ave you ever screamed ze wrong name during sex?”   
“No.” replied Katie. “I have not.”  
“Yes.” Replied Alicia glancing at Lee. “It is sort of a sore topic, so if we could just move on from it without asking anything further.”  
Alicia was red and Lee looked uncomfortable. Everyone realized the awkwardness and didn’t press the issue.   
“Percy and Oliver,” said Fleur, “you card reads, is zere a secret you are keeping from your significant ozer?”   
“No, not that I can think of.” Replied Percy. “I mean, I am sure there are things I have not told you about, but I am not keeping anything a secret.”  
“Oliver?” asked Fleur.   
“Well, yes.” He replied looking at Percy, who looked surprised and a little worried. “It isn’t anything bad Perce. I hope you don’t get mad at me. You know how I told you that we had to be in Scotland this Friday for my cousins wedding?”  
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “I took it off of work.”  
“Well, we don’t actually have to be there until Saturday. I was going to surprise you by taking you to Hogwarts to see your sister play a game. After everyone found out about us, and that you are gay, I asked them not to tell Ginny. I thought that maybe you would want to tell her yourself.” Percy went to reply, but Oliver pushed on. “I know that you are upset that she is so angry with you still, and I thought that maybe it was because she was away. You know, everyone else has been able to spend time with you, but she hasn’t. I thought that, maybe, if you showed an interest in her that she would soften a bit. And, the only reason I didn’t tell you was because I knew you would worry yourself to death about it. I was going to tell you the day of, and if you didn’t want to go, then, we didn’t have to.”  
There was an awkward silence in the room. Oliver was staring at Percy, but he couldn’t read his expression.   
“Are… are you mad Perce?” asked Oliver.  
“No.” replied Percy. “I am just… surprised. Did everyone know about this?”   
“No.” Answered Oliver. “No one else knew. Well, Ron knows. He is coming along, he wants to see Hermione. I asked him to ask her to make sure it was okay we were there. She said that McGonagall is okay with it.”  
“That is actually a really good idea Perce.” Said Charlie. “Gin is a little… angry with you still. It might be good to handle that head in, instead of simply hoping it will pass.”  
“Okay,” replied Percy, “how good of a Chaser is she? She might aim a Quaffle at my head.”  
“I’ll keep your head safe.” Laughed Oliver. “So, your not mad then?”  
“Not at all, it is rather sweet of you actually.” Smiled Percy. “That is the only secret you are keeping right?”   
“Aye.” Smiled Oliver as he gave Percy a wink.   
Oliver watched Percy blush as the game continued.   
“George and Angelina,” said Fleur, “your card reads, one of you must whisper naughty zing’s into ze ozers ear for one minute”  
“Who is supposed to do the whispering?” asked Angelina as she fidgeted in her seat.   
“We can flip a coin?” answered Bill as he took one out of his pocket. “George heads or tails?”  
“Heads.” He said.   
“And of you get it, does that mean you want to whisper or you want Angelina to do the whispering.” Asked Bill.  
“I really do not want to have to do it, so I guess of its heads than Ange has to be the one to do it.” Replied George turning red.   
Bill flipped the coin and caught it. It was heads.   
“Of course.” Replied Angelina.   
“Lucky for you, you’re sitting on the side that has the ear still.” Joked George, attempting to lighten the mood.   
Angelina laughed and scooted closer to George.   
“Oh, can someone bloody time us this time?” she asked.   
“I will.” Replied Lee as he looked at his watch. “I will start once you do.”  
“Wait.” Said Katie. “How are we going to know if she is really saying naughty things, and not just reciting her grocery list or something?”   
“I will ask ‘er once she is done, she will ‘ave to tell ze truz.” Replied Fleur.   
Angelina rolled her eyes and leaned into George’s ear. They could only hear a soft whisper of sound, but they all stayed quiet so that George was sure to catch every word. They watched as George began to blush and fidget. About half way through George looked like he couldn’t swallow and a small choking sound came from him. It was over when Lee’s watch chirped, and Angelina sat back in her chair.  
“Did you say naughty zing’s? Asked Fleur.  
“Yes.” Replied Angelina.   
“What she say George?” asked Lee.   
“Nothing you’ll ever know.” Replied George.   
“Lee and Bill ‘oney it is your turn.” Said Fleur. “Your card reads, are you willing to dress up as ze opposite sex, for the arousal of your partner?”  
“No.” replied both Lee and Bill at the same time.   
Fleur began to laugh at this.   
“No?” she said through the laughter. “Bill ‘oney, it was in our vows zat you would ‘onor me. You wouldn’t do zat for me?”  
“No.” laughed bill. “Would you want me to?”  
“No.” she replied with a smile. “I guess I know where ze limits to your love is.”  
Bill laughed and leaned in to kiss his wife.   
“Penny and Charlie it is your turn again.” said Fleur. “Your card reads, ‘ave you ever tried anal?”  
“Nope.” Said Penny.   
“I have never had it performed on me.” Replied Charlie. “I have, however, performed it on someone else.”  
“A girl?” asked Alicia.  
“Yes, a girl.” He replied.   
“Fuck that.” Said Katie.  
“What is so wrong with anal?” asked Oliver.   
“Well, nothing.” Replied Katie. “I didn’t mean it like that Oliver.”  
“How did you mean it?” he asked.   
He knew that he may have been being a bit too sensitive, but it was a sore topic for him.   
“Oliver, I have had anal before,” replied Alicia, “and I just hurt. The second the guy put it in, I screamed and made him take it out.”  
“Did he prepare you at all?” asked Oliver.  
“What?” asked Alicia confused.   
“You can’t just stick it in and expect it to be good. You have to build up to that.” Replied Oliver.   
“Like how?” she asked.   
“Well, first of all the person needs to be sexually aroused.” He answered. “So, the guy needs to go down on you for a little while first. Secondly, you need to use lube. And a lot of it. When the term “prepared” is used, it means that you start out small. Like a finger, and you gradually ad another one or maybe even two. Then you go for it. If the guy just puts it in you, than that’s the reason it wasn’t good.”  
“Oh.” Said Katie. “That makes sense. Oli, you know I didn’t mean anything by what I said right? I would never say anything negative about being gay. You know that I…”  
“I know.” Replied Oliver. “I didn’t mean to get so offended, it’s just a sensitive subject.”   
“I think you embarrassed your boyfriend.” Laughed Alicia.   
Oliver turned to Percy and he was bright red.   
“That was a lot of information to share in front of my brothers.” Replied Percy.   
“Oh, god. Sorry Perce.” Laughed Oliver. “They’re adults though, knowing how gay sex works won’t kill them. Hell, now they know if they ever talk a girl into it.”  
“So, you really like it?” asked Katie blushing. “Like, it feels good for the one… receiving?”  
“Yeah.” Replied Oliver. “I mean, not all gay men like it. There are some that are strictly “tops”, but yes it feel good.”  
“But,” said Alicia, “doesn’t that have a lot to do with the fact that men have prostates?”   
“Oh, maybe.” Replied Oliver laughing. “That is the best part. Truly fantastic, you chicks and straight men are missing out.”   
“Can we continue with the game?” asked Percy as he sat up as straight as he could.   
“Sure.” Smiled Oliver at his boyfriend. “It’s the truth chocolates that are making me so open about this topic, sorry Perce.”  
He noticed the other three Weasley men also looked a bit uncomfortable. He really wasn’t thinking about the fact that they were related. It was probably pretty awkward to hear specifics of your brother sex life.  
“Katie and Alicia, your turn.” Said Fleur. “Your card reads, spit or swallow? Spit or swallow what?”  
Bill laughed and leaned in to whisper the answer in his wife’s ear. She blushed and said, “oh.”  
“Swallow, I mean it’s already in my mouth.” Answered Alicia.  
“Yeah, swallow.” Replied Katie. “Spitting is so gross, just, in general.”  
“Oliver and Percy it is your turn.” Said Fleur. “Your card reads, what is the dirtiest zing your lover ‘as ever done to you?”  
Oliver looked over at Percy who had a hand over his face. He couldn’t help but smile at him. He was cute when he was embarrassed.  
“Well,” said Oliver, “I would have to say the dirtiest thing Percy has ever done to me was, he used a toy on me while we were shopping once.”  
Oliver was red now and he heard Percy groan next to him. He knew Percy hated talking about this stuff. He was very open with Oliver about it, but he did not like to talk about it to others. Especially his family. He couldn’t blame him there.   
“I’m sorry.” Said Angelina. “How exactly did he use a toy on you while you were shopping?”  
“Well, it was an anal plug.” Answered Oliver. The words just came out, and he could not stop them. “It was magical, and Percy had a controller that would enlarge it, or make it vibrate.”   
“Zat is a lot kinkier zan I zought Percy would be.” Replied Fleur. “Percy, your turn.”  
“Probably the time Oliver and I had sex outside, against the shed.” Replied Percy, as he stared at his feet.  
“Against the shed?” replied Charlie. “Wait, the shed at the Burrow?”   
Percy just nodded his head yes and didn’t look up.   
“When did this happen?!” asked Charlie.   
“Christmas.” Relief Percy.   
“Christmas?” asked Bill.   
“Yeah, after you guys played Quidditch, before dinner.” Said Percy horrified.   
“We were all still outside then.” Said George.   
“Not near us.” Replied Percy.   
“Not far away either.” Said Charlie. “Anyone could have walked over and caught you.”  
“Well, that is what made it so dirty.” Answered Percy. “Hey, so, I think it’s time to move on.”  
“Angelina and George, your turn again.” Said Fleur. “Your card reads, oh! It’s anozer dare. One of you must lick and kiss your partners neck. I zink George should be ze one zis time, since Angelina 'ad to last time.”  
“For how long?” asked George.  
“I zink for a minute. Zat is ‘ow long she ‘ad to whisper in your ear.” Replied Fleur.   
“Okay, will someone time me.” Asked George.   
“Start once you do mate.” Grinned Lee.   
George looked at Angelina and blushed. He tentatively leaned in to her and reached out to her. It was obvious he didn’t now where he should put his hands. Angelina took his hands and placed one on her shoulder and the other on her waist. She looked at George and smiled, then moved her hair off her neck for him. George leaned in and softly kissed her neck. He moved slowly as he lightly kissed and licked her. Angelina’s breathing became more labored and she let out a small moan. It must have been involuntary, because the next second she bit her lip and closed her eyes. The moan had urged George on though, and his efforts became more forceful and the hand that was on Angelina’s shoulder moved to lightly grab her hair on the back of her head. Angelina’s hand was gripping George’s upper arm and the other was in his hair. Lee’s watch chirped and George slowly pulled back, breathing heavy, eyes lidded. Angelina was also breathing heavy and she smiled nervously at George before they both sat forward in their chairs. No one said a thing about the sexual tension in the air.   
“Bill and Lee, it is now your turn again.” Said Fleur. “Your card reads, would you ever be willing to ‘ave sex in a public place?”   
“No.” replied Lee.   
“Yes.” Answered Bill, to which Fleur flushed and giggled.   
“Penny and Charlie, your card reads, ‘ave you ever cheated or been cheated on?”  
“I have been cheated on, but I have never cheated.” Replied Penny.   
“Neither.” Replied Charlie. “That I am aware of anyway.”  
“Okay, Alicia and Katie,” said Fleur, “your next card reads, who is the best sex you ‘ave ever ‘ad?”   
“I would have to say Michael. He was the hotel shower sex guy I told you guys about before.” Replied Katie.   
“Alicia?” asked Fleur.   
“Fred.” She said softly.   
“As in our brother, Fred?” asked Bill.   
“Yes.” She answered.   
“Hold on.” Said George. “Last time you told us about the best sex you’ve ever had, and if Fred is the best you’ve ever had then that time was with Fred.”  
“Obviously.” She answered uncomfortably.   
“You were in love with Fred?” asked George surprised, and the room became incredibly silent.   
“Y… yes.” Replied Alicia and tears started to fall.   
“I thought you guys were just fooling around, I had no idea that… that… did he feel the same way?” asked George.   
“It started out as just fooling around. We had had sex a number of times since we were 16.” She answered. “Maybe it was because of the war, but the last year he was… alive.” Alicia took an intake of air and tried to push past the crying. “We started to hook up more and more frequently. It started to become something. We never really talked about it, both of us not really being ones for more serious conversations. When the battle happened, I realized that it could be… it. So, I found him before it really started and I told him how I felt. I remember he smiled at me, that Fred smile, and… he told me that he loved me and then he kissed me. When we separated he told me that we would talk more when the fighting was over… but… but…”  
Alicia broke down into heavy sobs. Oliver’s heart broke for her. He had no idea that Alicia had felt that way about Fred, but he couldn’t imagine losing someone you loved. He looked over to Percy and saw tears falling down his cheeks. He took his hand in is and Percy looked over to him. He squeezed Oliver’s hand in reply and Oliver looked back at Alicia. He watched as George stood up and crossed the room to her. George knelt down and embraced Alicia. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.   
“I’m so sorry Alicia.” Whispered George.  
“I miss him so much.” She replied, her voice catching.   
“I know. Me too.” Said George.  
“I don’t understand it George.” She sobbed. “Why? Why?”   
“I don’t know.” Cried George.   
“It makes me so mad sometimes.” She said. “And then I feel guilty for being mad at him. Because he isn’t here for me to yell at, and I need to yell at someone for him being gone.”  
George gave a strangled laugh and said,  
“I know what you mean.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” Answered George. “I am so fucking pissed that he left me alone. It isn’t fair. How am I supposed to live without him?”   
The both cried into one another for sometime. Oliver too was crying, everyone was. He wrapped an arm around Percy and pulled him in. Percy played his head on his shoulder and cried. He looked over and noticed how hard Bill and Charlie were crying. The Weasley’s did not deserve this loss he thought. After some time George pulled back and wiped the tears away.   
“Hey,” George said, “I have something for you. Follow me.” Everyone got up and followed George up to the apartment above the shop.   
No one really knew if they ought to follow, but no one could really stay behind in the silence. They filed into the living room and looked at George, who was standing in front of a closed door. He wasn’t moving, just staring at it. Angelina walked up to him and placed a hand on his back. He looked to her, and gave a half smile. He lifted his wand and muttered a spell. The door clicked unlocked. Opening the door, they saw a bedroom. Oliver knew it must have been Fred’s. George walked in and were followed by Angelina and Alicia. The rest moved closer, but didn’t want to impede on the moment, so they did not enter the room. Oliver watched as George opened a dresser drawer and moved stuff around. Pulling out what appeared to be a sweater be handed it to Alicia.  
“Here, it is one of his old Christmas sweaters. He has… had… a bunch of them. I wont miss one.” Said George.   
“Thank you George.” Said Alicia as she hugged the sweater to herself.   
“Of course.” He replied.  
“George,” said Angelina in a surprised voice, “what is this?”  
George turned around to see what Angelina was pointing to in the drawer. They watched as he pulled a box out, with an envelope magicked to the front. George slowly walked into the living room in a daze. Oliver could see the name, “George” written across the envelope in Fred’s familiar handwriting. George set the box down on a table and pried off the envelope. Oliver watched as George, with shaking hands, opened the envelope and took out a piece of parchment. George read the letter to himself before he smiled. Clearing his throat he read out load,  
“Georgie, I know I am not one for things that are serious. When you were hurt and lost your ear it made me realize that not everyone will make it through the war. I have decided to…” George stopped then. He was crying again and he was trying to control himself enough to read. Angelina came up to him again and rubbed circles into his back. “I have decided to write those I love, to say goodbye and all that shit.” George laughed at this, as did a few others in the room. “Now. Georgie, this is to be opened if I am dead you wanker. So, keep your ugly mug out of it if that is not the case. Sincerely, Freddie (aka, the better looking twin).”  
George placed the parchment down next to the box, and wiped away the tears from his face. He stared at the box for what seemed like a long time and then took a deep breath. Placing a hand on the lid, he stopped and said,  
“If this is a fucking prank, I am going to be so mad.”   
George opened the box slowly and laughed. On top of a stack of envelopes was a small piece of parchment. George picked it up and read it,  
“This isn’t a prank Georgie.”  
George picked up the stack of envelopes, the first one, and the thickest by far, read “George” on the front. George placed it carefully to the side and continued through them. He handed out the ones to the people who were in the room. Bill, Charlie, Alicia, Angelina, and thankfully Percy. Oliver watched as Percy took it with a shaky hand. Angelina was the only one to open hers right away. She laughed and read letter out load,  
“Ange, take care of Georgie. Make that boy smile again. Shag him if you have to. Fred.”   
Angelina looked up at George and smiled.   
“You okay?” she asked him.   
“Yeah.” Said George. “Its almost like he knew, or something. It’s weird.”  
“Yeah, but also really wonderful.” Replied Angelina. “You getting one last thing from him. Don’t you want to read it?”   
“Of course I do.” Replied George. “I just, I don’t think I can right now. Like you said, it’s the last thing I will ever get from him. Once I read it, then that’s it. I just got this, I am not ready for it to.be over yet.”  
“That’s okay.” She said. “Its here for when you are ready.”  
Oliver watched as Angelina hugged George and he hugged her back. Everyone broke out into smaller groups. Bill and Fleur were in one corner reading his letter, while Charlie was in another, with Penny near enough to him if he needed her, but not too close in case he wanted privacy. Alicia was staring at her letter, still unopened, with Lee and Katie next to her. Oliver looked at Percy and he too was just staring at his envelope.   
“You alright Perce?” asked Oliver.  
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “I am surprised that he wrote me one is all. I had not come back until the battle, and he had to have written this before that…” Percy shook his head in disbelief. “What if its bad?”  
“What do you mean?” asked Oliver.  
“We were not talking.” Replied Percy. “What if this is a letter of him telling me he hates me. Or, how I am a prat for leaving? He forgave me before he… before he died. I cannot lose that.”  
“Perce,” said George, “like you said, he forgave you after he wrote that letter. So, even if it’s bad, which I doubt, I don’t ink people write hate messages when they think they might die, he forgave you afterwards. That trumps the letter.”  
Percy nodded his head. Oliver could tell he was struggling with what to do. With a heavy sigh, Percy tore into the envelope. Well, more like neatly opened it. It was Percy after all. Percy took out the letter and began to read it. He smiled and Oliver asked,  
“What does it say?”  
“Percy, I know we are not talking right now, but you’re my brother. I hope that you come home, we all miss you. All anger aside, I love…” Percy’s voice hitched, but he continued on, “love you. I know that Georgie and I gave you a hard time. We wanted to you lighten up some. You always took yourself so seriously. You know, I think you would drop dead if you ever made a joke…” At this Percy broke down into tears.   
“Perce, what’s wrong?” asked Oliver as he knelt down next to Percy, who had sat down on the couch, sobbing.   
Oliver was aware that everyone’s attention had turned to Percy. He placed a hand on his boyfriends back and lifted his head with the other. With his thumb he wiped the tears away from the one side of Percy’s face.   
“What is it Perce?” asked Oliver again.   
“He was not far off.” Replied Percy. “He was just the one who died because I told a joke.”  
“Percy, it wasn’t your fault.” Said George as he sat down on the other side of Percy.   
“Yes it was.” Replied Percy. “I distracted him. If he was paying attention, instead of… of…”  
“The wall would have still exploded Perce.” Replied George. “No one could have prevented it.”  
Percy stood up and said,  
“I think I need some air.”   
He walked out the front door and Oliver followed him. He wasn’t going to leave Percy alone right now. He didn’t have to go far, Percy had sat at the top of the stairs, sobbing.   
“Perce.” Said Oliver as he walked towards him, but was cut off by another voice.  
“Percy.” said Bill. Oliver thought about giving the two some privacy, but with how Bill and Percy were getting along lately he didn’t want to risk it. Fleur followed behind Bill and Oliver went and stood by her. “Percy,” repeated Bill, “Fred dying wasn’t your fault.”  
“Yes, it was.” Cried Percy. “I never joke, and the one time…”  
“George was right Percy, that wall would have exploded anyway.” Cried Bill. “There was nothing you could have done to stop that, and there was nothing you did to cause it.”  
“It should have been me.” Cried Percy. “I do not understand why I am alive and he died. I was right next to him. It should have been me.”  
“Don’t you fucking say that Percy.” Growled Bill as he grabbed Percy’s shoulder and hauled him up so that he was forced to stand and look at Bill. “How dare you say that!”  
“It is true!” Cried Percy. “Fred did not deserve to die.”  
“And you did?” asked Bill.  
“More so than Fred did.” Replied Percy. “You cannot tell me that it would not be better if I had died instead. Fred was good, and he fit in with you guys. I messed everything up, I did not talk to you guys for three years, I… I… I do not deserve to walking around, happy, in love, when Fred’s life was cut short.”  
“You listen to me Percy,” said Bill, “no one wishes it was you instead of Fred. Of course we wish that Fred didn’t die, but no one thinks it should have been you. Except maybe you. Which breaks my heart Percy. Why would you think that of yourself? What happened to you that you cannot see how much we love you?”  
“Not once you guys find out what happened.” Cried Percy. “Not once you find out what a fool I was. What my actions caused. You, and everyone else, will hate me again. I do not want to lose my family again.”  
Oliver watched as Bill pulled Percy into a hug.   
“Percy, you’re our blood.” Cried Bill. “There is nothing you could have done that we wouldn’t forgive. Nothing.”  
Oliver watched as Percy and Bill cried and hugged one another. He couldn’t help but cry as well, and when he looked over at Fleur she was bawling. Oliver wrapped an arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.   
“Ze are so stupid.” She cried, which made Oliver smile.   
Just then George came out into the hall.  
“Everything all right out here?” he asked as he looked around the hall full of sobbing people.  
“Aye.” Said Oliver. “George, you might want to think about putting a warning. on this game that reads, may cause emotional break downs.”  
George laughed and the five of the walked back into his apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update! I have had some stuff going on in my life-- wont bore anyone with specifics. I a really trying to work on this again

Percy looked around the grounds of Hogwarts, he couldn’t believe that there were students here. To most of them it was probably just a school. A place of magic and wonder. He could remember feeling like he was a part of something special when he went here. Now, however, all it reminded him of was the battle. Of Fred’s death. He half expected the castle to still be in disarray, still missing fragments here and there. But, it was whole. Granted, it looked new in some parts. The bricks didn’t quite match up. It was like the castle itself was scarred, just like those who fought in the battle were. Whether it be physically or emotionally, no one left that battle without it impacting them. Changing them forever. He looked over at Oliver and his brother, they too were looking up at the castle, with a look of trepidation on their faces. Percy didn’t have to ask, he knew they felt the same way he did. Hogwarts just didn’t mean the same thing to them anymore. The war had changed it, had changed them. Looking at Ron, Percy realized how much older he looked. Granted he wasn’t able to see him grow up, having been gone, but it was more than that. He realized for the first time how much older than 18 he looked. He wished he could change that, he wished that he could be looking at his oblivious little brother again. The one who didn’t seem to have a care in the world. Now Ron had the look of someone who had seen too much. He probably had. Percy was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Professor McGonagall approaching them from the school.   
“Hello Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasley’s.” Said Professor McGonagall.   
“Hello Professor.” All three said at once.   
Percy could feel himself straightening up. Guess it is nice to know something’s never change, he thought as he caught himself doing it. He would probably always want to impress his former teacher and head of the Gryffindor house. They followed her up to the school and into her office. Odd, thought Percy, that this was now her office. In his memory it would always be Dumbledore's. Looking around he couldn’t even recognize it as the same office as Dumbledore's though. He sat down and tried to not think of the last time he had been in this office. It was with Fudge and he had not been happy that Dumbledore had gotten away. He had ended up taking it out on him, it had not been pleasant. Fudge had ended up torturing Percy again that night and the memory made Percy shiver. Percy came out of the memory when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Oliver giving him a concerned look, Percy gave a weak smile and tried to focus on what was happening. McGonagall was handing them visitor badges. He thanked her and they followed her out to the stands.   
“You alright Perce?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy, giving his boyfriend a smile.   
Oliver gave Percy a look that told him that Oliver hadn’t bought it.   
“Just, being here brings back bad memories.” Said Percy.   
Percy felt Oliver take his hand and squeeze. This brought a smile to his face. He hadn’t noticed that McGonagall had stopped and they almost ran into her. She directed them where to sit, and they made their way up. Percy had noticed that Professor McGonagall had noticed that he and Oliver were holding hands. Although, she didn’t seem to care. They walked up to where they were directed to sit, which was with the Gryffindor’s. Percy watched as Ron made his way over to Hermione and gave her a hug and kiss.   
“Hello Percy. Oliver.” Said Hermione once she and Ron reached them.   
“Hello.” Replied Percy and Oliver as the four of them took their seats.   
The game started shortly. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, and it was a pretty good game. Percy couldn’t help but watch Oliver more than the actual game though. He had not been able to attend a Quidditch match with him in quite some time and he couldn’t help but smile over how excited he got. He also noticed what a remarkable Chaser Ginny was. The game went by fairly quickly, with Gryffindor winning.   
“It’s good thing she won,” said Oliver, “she’ll be in a better mood.”   
“Let us hope so.” Replied Percy.   
The stands were emptying and soon enough it was just the four of them left.   
“I will go and get her.” Said Hermione as she walked off towards the locker rooms.   
They waited there for some time. Percy noticed that there was a group of students hovering nearby, all of whom had some kind of Puddlemere United paraphernalia. Percy smiled and elbowed Oliver gently in the arm.   
“I think you have some fans down there.” He said turning to his boyfriend.   
“Oh.” Said Oliver with a modest grin. “They can wait, I am here for you.”   
“Thank you Oliver,” smiled Percy, “but it may be better if me and Ginny talk one on one. At first at least.”   
“Are you sure?” asked Oliver.   
“Yeah.” Replied Percy. “I know she is still really angry with me, and I think it best if we talk alone. So, go to your adoring fans.”   
Oliver smiled at him, and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Percy smiled against Oliver mouth.   
“I love you Perce.” Whispered Oliver. “I won’t be far off of you need anything.”   
“I love you too Ol.” Said Percy as he leaned in to kiss Oliver again.   
"You guys really don’t care about PDA, do you?" Joked Ron, who looked slightly embarrassed.   
Percy and Oliver laughed and Oliver slapped Ron's shoulder playfully and winked at Percy before he turned to leave. Percy went to say something to Ron, but realized he did not know what to say to break the tension. He opted to simply smile and turned his attention back to the locker rooms where he could see two figures walking towards him. They were still far off in the distance but he could make out the vibrant red hair of his sister and his nerves started to kick in. It was true that his coming out to his family had been relatively smooth so far, and he did not think Ginny would be bigoted towards him for it. She was still angry with him, however, and had a wicked temper to boot. Percy really did not know what to expect out of this, especially since how he thought some people would react was not how they reacted. Percy's thoughts wondered to his last interaction with his mother. 

~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Percy was nervous as he stood outside the Burrow's front door. He had not talked with his mother since the Quidditch game a few days prior. He knew that he had upset his mother by not telling her about his sexuality, which made him feel awful. It felt like he just kept messing everything up. Percy had purposefully picked a day when he knew she would be the only one home, he wanted to talk to her in private. Make her understand that he did not mean to hurt her by not telling her. He took a deep breath and knocked.   
"Percy!" Said Mrs. Weasley, clear shocked to see Percy there on a workday.   
"Hello, Mother." Replied Percy. "May I come inside?"   
"Of course." She answered a bit snippishly and stepped aside.   
Percy knew his mother was being prickly because her feelings were hurt. Hell, he did the same thing himself.   
"What brings you here, Percival?"She asked while walking past him to the kitchen.   
Percy took a deep breath again and followed her. He knew it was not going to be easy to get her to listen when she called him by his full first name. It may have been rare for Percy to get into trouble as a child, but whenever he did his full name was always used.   
"I wanted to talk with you Mother. About the other day. About how you found out that I am..."   
"Gay?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, cutting off her son.   
"Yes." Replied Percy simply.   
"As I stated before, I do not care that you're gay." She huffed.   
"That may be Mother, but I clearly hurt your feelings by not telling you, and I just... I just wanted to say that I am sorry." Said Percy. "I never ment for you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you, I did."   
"Then why didn't you?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice.   
"I tried to, I was going to, but..." Started Percy.   
"How long have you known that you were attracted to men?" She asked.   
"Well, frankly, pretty much always." Replied Percy.   
"I thought you told me everything." She whispered. "When you were little you would come to me for everything. Tell me your secrets, your hopes and dreams. I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about this."   
"Mother, I was scared." Replied Percy, which caused Mrs. Weasley to huff. "Not because I thought that you would not accept, but because I was simply scared. The thought did not go beyond that Mother. I thought that there was something wrong with me. No one else that I knew liked the same sex, and it is not a widely discussed topic in the Wizarding world. I tried to hide it, I tried to smash it down and make it go away. By the time I realized that is was okay to like other men I was on my own. I had left, betrayed the family as you well know. I had turned my back on you Mother, and despite the reasons why, I could not simply pen you a letter telling you. After I came back, well, it was hardly the time to announce my sexuality. People had other things to worry about than me. Please, Mother, you have to believe that I wanted to tell you."   
Percy wasn’t sure when he had started to cry, but he felt the tears fall. He removed his glasses and wiped them away.   
"Oh, Percy," Said Mrs. Weasley, as she pulled him into a hug, "come here."   
"I am sorry that you found out that way Mother." Said Percy as he pulled away, putting his glasses back on.   
"I am just glad that I know now." She replied. "So, why don’t you sit down and have some lunch with me. You can tell me all about Oliver."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Percy was pulled from his thought when he saw his sister and Hermione nearing. Percy stood taller and went to adjust the tie, as it turns out, he was not wearing at the moment. He dropped his hands to his sides and tried to smile at them.   
"Percy." Said Ginny annoyed. "What are you doing here?"   
"Yes. Well, I... well there was something that I wanted... that I needed to tell you." Fumbled Percy as his stomach turned from nerves.   
"Okay." Said Hermione in what was clearly an uncomfortable tone. "Well, I think that Ron and I will let you two talk."   
Percy watched them walk away. They were cute together, thought Percy. He watched as Ron took Hermione's hand in his and kissed her lightly.   
"So, what did you want Percy?" Asked Ginny, who was still irritated by Percy being there.   
"Right." Said Percy turning back to his sister. "I am not sure of where to begin really."   
Ginny huffed and Percy couldn’t help but smile a bit by just how much she sounded like their Mother at that moment.   
"I wanted to be the one to tell you... well, since you are the only one currently at school and not home, you miss out on certain... certain aspects of our lives..." Stumbled Percy.   
"Just say it already Percy." Demanded Ginny.   
"I am gay." Replied Percy quickly.   
"What?" Asked Ginny who had not expected that to be what Percy wanted to talk about.   
"I am gay. The rest of the family found out a little while ago, and I just wanted to be the one to tell you. Oliver and I have been dating for a couple months now." Clarified Percy. "I thought it would be good for me to tell you."   
Ginny stood there staring at Percy like he had grown another head or something. It was really starting to make Percy uncomfortable. Percy was fidgeting about when Ginny snapped out of it.   
"Why..." Started Ginny, "That is all you wanted to tell me?"   
"Well, yes." Answered Percy.   
"Okay." Said Ginny.   
"Okay?" Replied Percy a bit confused.   
"Was that supposed to be news?" She asked.   
"What do you mean?" Asked Percy.   
"I know that you're gay." Answered Ginny as she rolled her eyes.   
"You do?" Asked Percy surprised.   
"Well, yeah. It was kind of obvious." Said Ginny, while it was Percy's turn to look at her confused. "I mean, come on Perce. You had Quidditch, and other, magazines hidden under your mattress."   
"What were you doing looking under my mattress?" Asked Percy affronted.   
Ginny laughed at this and actually smiled at Percy. Which actually made Percy's anger ebb away. He could not remember the last time Ginny had smiled at him.   
"I first came across them while I was looking for something or other that Fred and George had hidden from me." Answered Ginny, losing the smile a little at the mention of Fred's name. "After that, well, let's say I was curious about them."   
Percy could feel how badly he was blushing, and he was truly mortified that his baby sister had found his gay porn.   
"How old were you when..." Started Percy.   
"13." She replied. "It was during the year you lived at home after school."   
"Oh." Answered Percy, unsure of what to say next.   
"You were gone a lot that summer." Smirked Ginny. "You were always at your "bosses" house."   
Percy did not miss the way that Ginny had said bosses. He raised his eyebrow in question.   
"Come on Percy, you really are the worst liar." Said Ginny. "Who has sleep overs with their boss? I always figured that you had a boyfriend."   
"Well, you are not entirely wrong there." Mumbled Percy.   
"What?" Asked Ginny, not having caught exactly what Percy had said.   
"So, you do not care then?" Asked Percy, as Ginny gave him a confused look. "That I am gay. You do not care?"   
"Of course not." Answered Ginny.   
It was not as if Percy thought that Ginny would care, but it still felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of him.   
"Look, Percy," said Ginny, "thank you for telling me. Really. I am happy that you're comfortable with yourself now. Truly I am, but I am still really pissed off at you. I do not really want to see you right now, okay?"   
I felt like someone had slapped Percy. This had gone better than he had ever hoped it would, and now his sister is telling him to get lost. The hurt quickly turned into anger though.   
"No." Replied Percy.   
"No?" Asked Ginny confused and irritated again.   
"No, it is not okay Ginny." Replied Percy. "I am so sick of everyone in this family hating me. I messed up, I am not denying that, I royally messed up. I also came back, I said I was sorry, I am trying desperately to make it up to you and the rest of the family!"   
Percy knew he was basically yelling now. He could see a few people staring their way. He watched as his sister clenched her fists at her sides and stalked up to him in a rage.   
"Maybe it is not enough Percy!" Ginny yelled back in Percy's face.   
Percy thought that Ginny was going to punch him and he readied himself for the blow. She lifted her fist and with an aggravated growl she turned and stormed off towards the school. Percy let out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding and followed her. It was not long before Percy caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm to stop her. Ginny whirled around on him and pushed him off her. This caught Percy by surprise and he fell back, landing flat on his bottom.   
"You don’t realize how much you leaving hurt us!" Yelled Ginny, down where Percy sat.   
Percy tried to stand up and Ginny pushed him down again. He noticed that she had started to cry a bit, saw how furious she was in that moment, and decided to stay there until she had calmed down.   
"You said awful things to Dad." Ginny kept yelling. "You slammed the door in Mom's face. The only time you reached out to anyone was to tell Ron to stop talking to Harry. You turned your back on us Percy. You chose a job over your family! You turned your back on everything we were raised to believe. You just left without even a glance behind you to see the damage you had caused."   
Percy thought that Ginny was heading down to hit him, but was surprised when she essentially flung herself down on the ground and sat next to him in the dirt.   
"You left Percy." Said Ginny in a softer voice.   
"I know." Replied Percy. "It is one of my biggest regrets."   
They just sat there for a few minutes, neither one saying anything to the other. Ginny was trying to calm down, and Percy was not sure of what to say. He did not want to set her off again, yet, they obviously needed to.   
"Do..." Started Percy, and Ginny looked over at him. "Do you want to actually talk about any of this? Try to clear the air a bit maybe?"   
"We probably should." Ginny said as she let out a tired breath. "Where do we even start?"   
"I do not know." Replied Percy. "What has you the most mad?"   
Ginny huffed out a breath and ran a hand over her face.   
"I don’t know Perce." She replied. "It all makes me pretty mad. How about the fact that you didn’t come home, even after Dad was hurt. He almost died Percy. Would have too if it wasn’t for Harry."   
"Harry?" Asked Percy confused.   
"Yeah, he kind of saw it happening." Said Ginny.   
"How?" Asked Percy.   
"It is a long story Percy, and not really one that is important right now." Replied Ginny. "What is important is that you cared so little for us, that one of us almost dying didn’t make you come back."   
"I wanted to come back then. The moment I heard I wanted to rush to St. Mungo's." Said Percy.   
"Then why didn’t you?!" Asked Ginny.   
Percy took a deep breath. He really was not ready to talk about Fudge and what happened that night. He looked over at his sister and could see the hurt there, the confusion. He decided then that she should know at least some of it. She deserved an explanation.   
"Ginny, as you well know I am testifying against Fudge in his upcoming trial." Started Percy   
"I swear to God, Percy, if you tell me that you cannot talk about it I will hex you into tomorrow." Growled Ginny.   
"No." Replied Percy with a half smile. "That was not what I was going to say Gin. What I was saying is that by now you are probably aware that Fudge is trying everything in his power to stop me. Even violence, and threats against the people I care about."   
"Yeah, I was told that there are Aurors around the school for my protection." Said Ginny.   
"Well, this is not the first time I have experienced threats and violence by his hands." Percy said in just above a whisper.   
Percy felt like throwing up. He hated thinking about the things that Fudge did to him, hated talking about it even more. He looked at his sister again, and she looked concerned and he could tell she was about to say something but he pushed on.   
"That night, after Fudge had heard that Father was attacked in the Department of Mysteries he came to my flat." Continued Percy. "I had just gotten the Owl about Father, and I was about to leave when he, and some other men, showed up."   
Percy took a deep breath here, and closed his eyes. He did not know how to tell the next part. He did not know how Ginny would react, whether or not it will turn to more questions about what had happened to him while he was gone. He did not want to continue, but he knew he had to.   
"It is no secret that Fudge was a paranoid man. He was convinced that I knew why Father was there in the first place, even though I had not spoken to anyone in months. He tried to get information out of me, but I did not know anything. It took some time for Fudge to believe me."   
"How did he try to get the information out of you?" Asked Ginny, even though she had a sinking feeling she knew the answer already.   
"He, and his men, tried to beat it out of me. They hit me and cursed me for information. Nothing I said would get them to stop." Answered Percy. "They kept it up until... until..."   
Percy broke down then. He hated the next part. It gave him nightmares still to this day.   
"Until what?" Asked Ginny as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Until Penny got home." Replied Percy turning pale.   
"What happened when..." Started Ginny.   
"They started in on her." Answered Percy. "Made me watch as they tortured her. Fudge kept telling me that it would stop if I just told him what he wanted to know. And, I hate myself for ever thinking this, but in that moment I wished I did know something to tell him so they would just leave her alone."   
"Oh god Percy, I am so sorry." Whispered Ginny.   
"By the time Fudge believed me it was too late to go to St. Mungo's." Continued Percy. "I could not leave Penny in the condition that she was in. I had to stay with her, it was my fault that she was in that condition in the first place. The next day I still wanted to go, I wanted to make sure that Father was okay. I chickened out though, Fred and George had sent me a howler about what a pompous ass I was for not showing up. I could not face you guys, I knew what it was you must have been thinking of me. I could not bare it."   
"Percy, you could have, no you should have come." Said Ginny. "You could have told us what had happened."   
"I could not do that." Answered Percy.   
"Yes..." Started Ginny.   
"He would have hurt you guys too." Answered Percy as a tear fell down his cheek. "I could not let that happen."   
"Percy..." Started Ginny her voice filled with emotion.   
"I went out of my way to find out that Father was okay, I was so releived that he was." Percy continued on, not wanting to focus on that part of it anymore. "It was enough to know that he was alive, and that you guys were safe. It did not matter that you all hated me even more. It was what I had to do."   
"Is that what you meant at Christmas?" Asked Ginny. "About wanting to protect Ron with that letter?"   
"Yes." Said Percy.   
"Percy, I am sorry." Said Ginny. "I was so sure that you not coming was because you were choosing the ministry over your family again. I was so mad over it. It never occurred to me that you didn’t come for any other reason. I was just so angry that you did that to Dad. He was so hurt by it Percy. He never said anything, but you could tell. He asked about you. I remember being so angry that you could do that to him. Dad was always there for us. To see him there like that, Percy, it was awful. Dad was always fun and quick to defend us when Mom was being crazy. It was like watching your hero fall. I hated you in that moment. Dad was always the one to stand up for us, to believe in us, try to understand our point of view, and you..."   
Percy couldn’t help it when a he let out a breath of frustration. He knew it was not the moment, but it came out all the same. He hoped that it didn’t break whatever semblance of peace he had just made with his sister.   
"I am sorry Ginny," Said Percy, "Father is a great man, yes. He stands up for what is right, he is brave, and I do believe that he loves all of us. I feel terrible for the things I said to him when I left, I do. But, Father was never the one to come to my defense. Mother was. Father never made any attempt to "understand" me, and he certainly did not stand up for me. I understand that he was that Father with you, and with everyone else. Maybe it is because I am so different than everyone else is, but I always felt as if I was letting him down. That he wished I were different, better somehow than I was. More fun, or easy going like everyone else."   
"Percy, Dad loves you." Said Ginny,   
"I never said that he did not love me." Answered Percy. "I know that he loves me. That does not mean that he likes me, however."   
"You cannot truly believe that, can you?" Asked Ginny.   
"Ginny, I get why it would be hard for you to understand it." Replied Percy. "I see how he interacts with you, and with everyone else. It is not the same way that he interacts with me. Ever. I mean, of course it has been even more strained since I came back, but it is nothing new. I cannot say that I blame him, we have almost nothing in common. That does not make it hurt any less though. Especially when I was a child. I know that Father does not particularly like me. I disappoint him."   
Percy felt Ginny bring her arms around him and pull him into a hug. Percy smiled at the gesture. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.   
"So, anything else you would like to go over now?" Asked Percy. "I know there are a lot of reasons to be mad at me, and they are not all related to Father."   
"Percy, I think the biggest reason I was so mad is because you left me." Whispered Ginny as she pulled back and wrapped her arms around her own legs.   
"What do you mean?" Asked Percy.   
"Percy you were the only one who I could really talk to who would actually listen to what I had to say." Answered Ginny. "Dad worked, Mom wanted me to act more like a "lady", which was just never who I was. I much rather be out getting dirty and playing Quidditch. Which, of course no one would let me play with them. Fred and George were always off together, scheming one thing or another. Ron was always so... annoying. I don’t know, maybe we were too close in age. There was a lot of us, and while Mom and Dad did their best, they couldn’t always pay attention to what it was you wanted at that moment. Unless you were in trouble that is."   
Ginny laughed at this and Percy smiled at her.   
"I was the only girl, and the youngest." Continued Ginny. "I felt out of place kind of. Anyway, you would let me bother you. When I was little you would read to me. I actually think it was you who taught me how to read."   
"It was." Said Percy with a smile. "You picked it up extremely quickly too."   
"I know that we are 5 years apart, but I always felt the closest to you." Said Ginny.   
"Really?" Asked Percy shocked and more than a little touched. "Not Bill and Charlie who were always fun and a little crazy? Or Fred and George who were always joking around? Or Ron who you were forced to do everything with because how close in age you two were?"   
"Yeah, sure they were fun, but they never really took the time to listen to me." Replied Ginny. "You would always ask how I was or let me vent or cry. I always felt like you were there for me Perce. I looked up to you, you were my big brother. I remember being so scared my first year at Hogwarts. When I was being possessed. I remember, when I realized that it was me doing all of those things I was so scared. I wanted to tell you but I was worried that you would think less of me because of it."   
"Gin, that was not your fault." Said Percy trying to comfort her.   
"I know that. Now at least. At the time though, I was so scared. I remember after... after everything, and I was in the hospital wing, you came in and hugged me and I just started crying into you. It was the first time I felt safe. I remember that you apologized to me. Said that you should have kept more of an eye on me, that you should have known..."   
"I should have." Interrupted Percy. "It was your first year, and you were clearly not okay. I was selfish, and only worried about what was going on with me."   
"You couldn’t have known that would have happened." Replied Ginny. "No one realized."   
"I should have." Replied Percy.   
"I had nightmares for months after that and you would let me sleep in your bed with you." Said Ginny. "You protected me Percy. You didn’t say anything about it, or make jokes like Fred and George would have done to break the tension. You were just there for me. I never did thank you for that."   
"No reason to thank me Ginny." Said Percy. "I am your brother. It is my job to protect you."   
"Which is why it hurt so bad when you left." Said Ginny.   
"I am sorry Ginny." Said Percy. "For everything yes, but especially for leaving you. I did not realize you felt that way. I guess it makes since now why you are so angry with me. What can I do to make it up to you?"   
"I don’t know." Answered Ginny. "Just, stay this time."   
"I plan to." Said Percy.   
They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes more. They both stood up and brushed off their clothes when they saw Oliver, Ron, and Hermione walking towards them. Before the three reached them Ginny turned to Percy and said,   
"I am still mad at you Percy."   
"I know." Replied Percy. "I am still mad at me too."   
They both smiled and walked to meet the other three.   
"So, Oliver, I hear you're shagging my brother?" Said Ginny jokingly.   
This made Oliver bark out a laugh and Percy blush furiously. They all walked towards the school to spend the day in Hogsmeade together. Percy knew that he and Ginny still had a long way to go before they were okay, but he felt that they had finally made a step in the right direction.


End file.
